Bonnie Kalos Destiny
by grassfire101
Summary: Bonnie just turned 10 and she is ready to compete in the Kalos League. As Bonnie plans to train so she can finally become the Kalos Champion she meets many wild pokemon and friends. But when an evil organization slowly start to form, she is being pulled into another dangerous adventure. She will discover power of Mega Evolution! Will she have what it take to finally save her mom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author Notes:

 **Hello everyone and welcome to Bonnie Kalos Destiny. This is the revised story of Bonnie Kalos Journey and has a few major changes. This is going to be a huge project for me, so I am going to be counting on all of you readers. Please give me your opinion and tell me what you think I should add or take out of the story. I will be accepting OCs but most of them will be used for tournaments or battle spots only. This story will follow a smarter and slightly less annoying Bonnie on her journey to become Kalos Champion. That being said, just because she is smarter and less annoying, doesn't mean that she won't make rash decision sometime in the beginning of her journey. However she is still Bonnie so expect to see some of her personality from the anime. As far as shipping goes, this story will have a few ships and and also tiny hints at other shipping. I haven't decided if Bonnie is going to travel to different regions but if she will be traveling through Kanto and once this story is finished, I might make a sequel. As far as characters go, Bonnie will encounter most people that has appeared in the anime along with some OCs. I have also decided that they are going to primarily capture Kanto, Hoenn, and Kalos pokemon.**

 **Spoilers some chapters will be based off some episodes in the anime**

 **For all you new readers, i hope you won't quit reading the first few chapters as i know they aren't great quality. My writing usually get better as the chapters go on and i think that you will like it.**

 **With that, Let's get started!**

 **Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

It was late at night in Lumiose City. Some of the stores in Lumiose were closed an hour ago, and most normal people had already gone to bed. There was not as much noise to bother the slumbering people in the city of light. Lumiose City was usually a city that was noisy at this time but that night it was tranquil little city. There was however one light still on in the city. It was shining from a second story window of a two story house. That said bedroom belongs to none other than Bonnie. It had been two years since her brother and she both separated from her friends Ash and Serena. Now she was finally nine years of age, and tomorrow was a special day for her. Tomorrow was her birthday and the day that she finally started her journey to become champion of the Kalos region. It was the only thing that she thought about for the entire day.

She currently had the television turned on to a battle between a Noivern and Clawitzer. Noivern was a flying/dragon type pokemon and was a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. Clawitzer was a pure water type pokemon and resembles a cyan-colored shrimp with a single black stripe on each of its body segments. Clawitzer has two claws, the right one much larger than the left one. The pokemon belonged to none other than the Kalos Elite Four member. The Noivern belonged to Drasna and the Clawitzer to Siebold.

Despite the intensity of the battle, Bonnie wasn't paying much mind to it. She was too focused on her journey that would start tomorrow. Bonnie's father had just bought her some new clothes for her journey earlier that day, which she was currently trying on. They consisted of a white tank top with a pair of black yoga pants. Over the white tank top, she had a yellow dress on. She then had her white vest that had many pocket and wore it over her dress. On her hand she wore a pair of white, fingerless glove with yellow edging. She was wearing her favorite white and yellow hat, it was after all the official Kalos Pokemon League hat. Bonnie claimed to her friends that she had to send in about a billion postcards to win it, which made it extremely special to her.

She then started to search around her room to see her Dedenne and Zygarde core both sleeping peacefully on her bed. Zygarde Core has a small and leafy-green gelatinous body comprised of a large, round head, a moderately-sized body, and a thin, hook-shaped bottom section and a red hexagon. Dedenne is a small, round, orange mousse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas. She started to remember all of the adventures that she had with the two pokemon. From the time that she separated Squishy to the time that she got Dedenne switched up with a Pichu that her friend Lyn caught.

"Alright, tomorrow is finally the day," Bonnie told herself. "My dream to become Kalos Champion is about to begin." She then picked up her alarm clock that was in the shape of an ultra-ball and held it out in front of her. "I stand tall cause I know I'm a winner! Knock me down, I'll just get up again," Bonnie was singing as she held her alarm clock like it was a microphone.

"Bonnie! Get to bed now!" The sudden appearance of Meyer, her father, in the doorway and his shout startled Bonnie so much that she launched her alarm clock across the room and was luckily caught by her father. It then opened up revealing a mechanical Fletchling that was cuckooing. Bonnie's father was a young man with brown eyes and short brown hair and a beard. He was currently wearing his superheroes onesies.

"It is getting super late Bonnie and your older brother is already asleep," he continued. "Tomorrow is the day that you start your pokemon journey and you will finally begin ten years old. You need to get your beauty rest so that you don't oversleep and get a late start on your journey."

"I know, Dad. I am just so excited for tomorrow that I'm not tired. I'll go to bed real soon, though. I promise daddy," Bonnie told her father.

"Fine you can have fifteen more minutes, and then I want to see you in your bed, young lady," Meyer told her. He walked over to the television and changed the channel. "In the meantime, at least watch something a little more educational even though I would want to watch a superhero show with you. Bonnie please just attempt to watch the education show and maybe you can learn a little more." With that, he walked out of the room.

Bonnie turned to the television. The channel that her father changed it to featured Professor Sycamore discussing the three starter pokemon that trainers could choose from. They consisted of: Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. Trainers may only choose one, and each one had their own strengths and weaknesses that would serve trainers differently depending on the circumstances.

"For all you future Pokemon trainers out there," Professor Sycamore began," I'd like to present to you the starter Pokemon. They are Chespin, the grass type, Fennekin, the fire type, and Froakie, the water type. One of these three powerful Pokemon awaits you and will be your loyal companions, but remember, Pokemon are also your friends. Perhaps you will pick Chespin, whose vine can cut through the thickest forest. Maybe Fennekin, whose body is sure to be useful in tough weather, or maybe Froakie for a quick pokemon that can sneak around like a ninja," Professor Sycamore said.

" _They all look so good, it will after all be a difficult choice,"_ Bonnie thought. She did know that whomever she choice would one day become her best friends that Bonnie could ever ask for. She couldn't wait to meet the future partner that she would get tomorrow.

" _Today is finally the day I turned ten and become a trainer,"_ Bonnie thought as she finished tying her combat boot laces. It was the next morning, and she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She was pumped up, and she ran out of her room, down the stair, and she burst into the kitchen. Her father, Meyer, just finished cooking her a big breakfast.

"Bonnie, this is the last meal that I am going to cook for you in a while, so I hope you are hungry, I made plenty," Meyer said as he set the plate of food down on the table. Bonnie looked hungrily at the plate of food that was now in front of her. It consisted of a stack of pancake and plenty of bacon on the side.

"Thanks, Dad!" Bonnie said as she began to dig in. It all tasted so good! She truly was going to miss her father cooking while she was gone. Bonnie then looked to see Dedenne now chowing down on his food. Even though Dedenne spent a lot of time battling in her brother battles, it managed to lose some of his laziness.

"Oh, my little baby is going to go on her Pokemon journey. You are growing up so fast!" Meyer said as he began to tear up as Bonnie finished her breakfast. "Dad are you crying?" "No these are just liquid tears of joy." "So he is still crying," Bonnie told Squishy and Dedenne.

"Now, Clemont is waiting for you, Bonnie. You should go to the gym and then afterward after the battle go to the lab. You don't want to be late, do you?" Meyer told her.

Bonnie then had Dedenne and Squishy both get into the satchel. She then started to run toward the gym. After all it was her job to referee gym battles for Clemont. Ever since Clemont and she separated from Ash and Serena, she was a referee for the gym. Clemont decided to make her the referee so that when she was a trainer, she would be more prepared. Clemont told her that it would help her learn trainer's strategies and then she could find ways to counter them.

As she arrived at the gym, she was sweating a storm from running. She then saw her brother Clemont feeding some of his pokemon. "Hey Bonnie, just on time as always," her brother Clemont told her. "Well is the trainer here yet," Bonnie asked as she was panting for air. She could barely walk since she was so tired from running. "Well no, but they are supposed to be here in a few minutes," Clemont said. "Good, I can relax for a few minutes," Bonnie stated as she started to sit down on the bleacher.

The trainer then arrived at the gym and Bonnie learned that her name was Belle. "This will be the three on three gym battle between Belle the challenger and the gym leader Clemont. The battle will be decided when one side pokemon are all defeated. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokemon and now let the battle begin."

"Florges come on out and show them you beauty," Belle said as her Florges appear. Florges had a yellow flower and it then was ready to battle.

"Heliolisk come on out and show them your strength," Clemont said as his Heliolisk appeared ready to battle.

"The challenger Belle will receive the first move," Bonnie told the challenger.

"Florges start off with your magical leaf attack." Florges then started twirling around and she then launched leaves toward Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk now go and use your flash attack." Heliolisk collar extends and shines brightly, giving off a bright light that blinds Florges.

"Florges now go and use your lucky chant attack." Florges then started to chant a song.

"Heliolisk now go and use your thunder wave attack." Heliolisk releases rings of yellow electricity from its tail at Florges, paralyzing it.

"Florges now go and use your dazzling gleam attack." Florges then emitted a powerful bright light.

"Heliolisk now go and use your parabolic charge." Heliolisk spreads its frills and fires a blast of electricity into the air. A sphere of electricity is formed in the middle, which shoots out multiple blasts of electricity at Florges. Heliolisk then absorbs some of the damage it dealt, healing it.

"Florges is unable to battle now send out your next pokemon, challenger."

"Goodra show them your draconic power," Belle said as her Goodra appeared ready for battle.

"Heliolisk now go and use your flash attack." Heliolisk collar extends and shines brightly, giving off a bright light that blinds Goodra.

"Goodra now go and use your dragon pulse attack." Goodra fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk now use your dragon tail attack." Heliolisk tail glows light green and it hit Goodra with it and causing Goodra to return and be replaced with Delphox.

"Delphox now go and use your mystical fire attack." Delphox then started to spin it stick and launched a special fire at Heliolisk defeating it.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon."

"Magnezone come on out and show them your strength," Clemont said as his Magnezone appeared.

"Delphox use your flamethrower attack." Delphox then launched an intense flame at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now go and use your mirror coat attack." Magnezone then started spinning and launched the flames directly back at Delphox.

"Delphox return for now and Goodra come back out," Belle said as she recalled her Delphox and sent her Goodra back out.

"Magnezone now go and use your magnet bomb attack." Magnezone body becomes surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Goodra.

"Goodra use your hidden power attack," Belle asked. Goodra then launched orbs at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now go and use your lock on attack." Magnezone then started locking on to Goodra.

"Goodra now go and use your focus blast attack." Goodra then launched a blue blast of focused energy at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now please go and finish Goodra with your zap cannon attack." Magnezone releases a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil at Goodra.

"Goodra is unable to battle so challenger Belle send out your last pokemon," Bonnie told the girl as she noticed the flaw in the girl strategy.

"Delphox come back out and show them the power of your flames," Belle said as her Delphox appeared.

"Magnezone now go and use your magnet bomb attack." Magnezone body becomes surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Goodra.

"Delphox now go and use your mystical fire attack." Delphox then started to spin it stick and launched a special fire at Magnezone defeating it.

"Now showing you my strongest pokemon, come on out now Luxray!" Luxray then appeared ready to battle.

"Delphox now go and use your Psyshock attack." Delphox then twirled his stick and then launched red orbs at Luxray. Luxray then used his tail to send one orb back at Delphox.

"Luxray now go and use your electric terrain." Luxray releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow, powering up Electric-type moves.

"Delphox now go and use your flamethrower on Luxray." Delphox then launched an intense flame at Luxray.

"Luxray now go and use your crunch attack." Luxray fangs then glowed black and it bite onto Delphox.

"Delphox now go and use your shadow ball attack." Delphox then launched a black ball from it stick at Luxray.

"Luxray now finish Delphox with wild charge attack." Luxray runs at Delphox. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, and it tackles Delphox.

"Delphox is unable to battle so Luxray win the battle. Which mean the gym leader Clemont is the winner of the battle," Bonnie announced. She was proud of her brother for winning the battle and noticing Belle strategy.

"Well Miss Belle, I must say that you were quite the challenge and I hope to battle you again," Clemont told her.

"Thank you Mister Clemont and I promised to take you on again," Belle said as she left.

"So Bonnie have you decided on what pokemon you want to get from Professor Sycamore," Clemont asked his little sister.

"I don't know but I plan to maybe compete in one showcase," Bonnie told Clemont. Bonnie then started to fantasize about what pokemon she would get.

(Bonnie imagination for Chespin)

" _For our next performer now making her debut it Bonnie from Lumiose City!" Bonnie had a bright green suit on, that had a top hat. Her Chespin was standing alongside her. Bonnie had in her hand a few tiny toy balls. She then started to juggle the toy balls and she then threw them in the air and had Chespin use it pin missile to destroy the ball. Bonnie and Chespin then both bowed to everyone._

(Bonnie imagination for Fennekin)

" _Fennekin come on out and show them your beauty," Bonnie said as her Fennekin appeared. Bonnie was wearing a beautiful red ball gown and her Fennekin had a cute red dress on. Bonnie then gently picked up Fennekin and threw it in the air. Fennekin then started to twirl in the air and started launching flames around them. Bonnie then started to dance around the flames. Bonnie and Fennekin then both bowed to everyone._

(Bonnie imagination for Froakie)

" _Froakie let's show them our ninja skills," Bonnie said as her Froakie appeared. Bonnie was wearing her pink ninja outfit and Froakie had a blue one on. Bonnie then had Froakie use his double team attack and multiple duplicates started appearing. Bonnie then started to throw shurikens at Froakie clones that passes back the shuriken. Bonnie and Froakie then both bowed to the crowd._

"Well, Bonnie how about we both get going to Professor Sycamore's lab now," Clemont recommended.

Bonnie and Clemont then started to walk toward the lab. Bonnie started to jog as her brother just continued walking slowly as usual. After all she would be extremely embarrassed to be late on her first day of getting a pokemon. She knew that if she continued jogging then she be able to make it to on time. As she was jogging and her brother walking, they eventually had to wait for the cars to go when she caught sight of her friends Lyn and her older sister Lena coming from the other side also jogging. At least she wasn't the only one pressed for time.

"Lyn I'm over here," Bonnie said in between breaths as she waited on the corner.

"Bonnie and Clemont," Lena and Lyn yelled in between breaths as they walked over to them.

They then all started to walk side by side to the Professor Lab. They were getting closer to the lab. They then all got to the steps and burst through the door. The four of them then all started to pant heavily.

Ashley and Selina were already there waiting for the four others. Both of them were geared up for the journey ahead. Ashley was wearing a sky blue dress and a pair of black pants. She also had her knee-high black sock that had designs of water type pokemon. She then started to move her red flats back and forth and was playing with her hat that had the design of a great ball. Her ocean blue hair got caught in her emerald eyes and she started moving it out. Selina was wearing a green sundress with green flats and her long rose red hair was kept in her hat that resembled a lure ball. Her blue eyes glowed with curiosity as she got some of her hair out of the way.

Behind the two sisters was none other than Professor Augustine Sycamore himself. The professor was a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, and blueish eyes. Sycamore had on a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt, and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. Sycamore also wears a brown watch on his left arm and his white lab coat.

"Hello Ashley, Bonnie, Clemont, Lena, Lyn, and Selina," the Professor told all of them.

"Hey Professor Sycamore," they all told him.

"Well, it seems that all of you made it here on time," Professor Sycamore said, giving all of them a smile. "I know all of you are very excited. A whole new adventure awaits all of you! It's the incredible world of Pokemon! Your journey with your partner Pokemon will have many fun times, but also there may be dangerous time as well. If it ever comes to that, you must use your Pokemon to protect you. Always remember this, though your pokemon are not just there to protect you from danger but they are also your friends and partners. Do you understand?

The three trainers all nodded their heads, each with different thoughts going through their head. _"This is finally it! I can't wait to become Kalos Champion! Diantha just you wait for me to beat you," Bonne thought to herself._

" _Here it is. I hope I am ready," Lyn thought to herself._

" _I can't wait to see all different type of Pokemon," Ashley thought._

"Very well, in that case, please follow me to the elevator and then to the room to meet your first Pokemon," Professor Sycamore said. He then started to walk toward the elevator and they all got in.

"Well before we get to the room, I have some troubling problems for you all concerning your starter pokemon," Sycamore told them.

"What is the problem then," Bonnie asked.

"Well the Kalos starter that you were supposed to receive accidentally got switched with the Hoenn Starters that Professor Birch was supposed to receive. So you have two options concerning your starter pokemon. You can either wait for two weeks to receive a Kalos starter since all the other Kalos starter we have are way too young or you can just get the Hoenn starter pokemon," Sycamore told them.

The three girls then started to converse for a little bit. "Well we all decided that we will take the Hoenn Starter Pokemon."

"Okay now how about we go and meet your future partner," Sycamore said as they arrived at the floor. The floor had a few counters and cupboard with pokemon food and medicine. Inside the main room they saw seven people wearing lab coats tending to a few pokemon. One of them was a young man with black hair and blue eyes who was giving food to a small Skidoo. That man went by the name of Alain and he was one of the Professor Assistant and a Mega Trainer and his friend Mairin was helping him feed the pokemon.

Professor Sycamore two other assistant Sophie and Cosette. Sophie had blue hair and she was wearing glasses. She was currently checking the vitals of a Psyduck. Cosette had magenta hair and brown eyes. She was currently helping a sick Zigzagoon by giving it some medicine. Two other lab assistant were both writing down something on clipboards as they observed a very large Garchomp which was standing in the center of the two of them. There was one girl who had green long hair in a ponytail and a man with short red hair. Both of them were wearing black shades.

"Woah, a Garchomp," Lena said amazed.

"Hey Garchomp," Bonnie said as she ran over to Garchomp. She then started to pet Garchomp who in return gave her a hug.

"Garchomp is one of my pokemon and she is the only pokemon of mine that has the ability to Mega Evolve. We are currently still doing research on her to further learn about Mega Evolution. Also I would like you to meet one of my newer assistants, this is Yvette and she has been working with me for a year now," Sycamore said pointing to a girl who was feeding a Helioptile. She had short honey blonde hair.

Yvette then turned and said," Hi, nice to meet you all."

"These two are Cain and Laure; they started working here a few months ago." Neither the man nor woman acknowledged them to focus on their research.

Sycamore smiled "Follow me," he then started to lead them to glass window that showed a large pokemon pen. The room had several trees, lots of grass, some bushes, and a few ponds. Dozens of small and large pokemon were inside the pen.

"Wow look at all of those pokemon," Lena commented.

"All of my students usually leave their pokemon and soon even you three will have your pokemon stay here. That is as soon as you catch more than six pokemon.

"Professor you said that you were doing some research on Garchomp," Selina asked.

"Yes, you see for years I've studied pokemon evolution and I've even managed to get closer to discover something truly incredible. It is an evolution past a pokemon final stage."

"Really, that sound awesome, to achieve an evolution past a pokemon final stage," Lena commented on.

"Yes it is called Mega Evolution. I learned how it happens and what causes it but I am still trying to figure out all the pokemon that can achieve it. Mega Evolution is however temporary thus a pokemon does revert back it normal form," Sycamore told them.

"And the professor even found a way to Mega Evolve his Garchomp," Yvette added in.

"Alright I think I've talked about my work long enough. It's time for you three to get your pokemon." Sycamore then went over to the counter and opened a box. He then came back with three red rectangular shaped devices.

"Here are your pokedex. All the information that you will ever need on pokemon is in here," Sycamore said as he hand handed them all a pokedex.

Bonnie opened her and saw all of the feature and the list of pokemon," Cool thanks professor."

"Yvette can you please go and get the Hoenn starter Pokemon," Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yes professor," Yvette got up and went over to another counter with a tray on it. The tray had 3 pokeballs on it, one blue and brown colored, one red and yellow colored, and the last one was green and light green. Yvette picked up the tray and brought it over to Sycamore. Professor Sycamore then took the tray from Yvette.

Professor Sycamore then took the blue pokeball and let the pokemon out. It was a small blue quadrupedal mud fish pokemon. It has a large upright segmented fin atop its head, and large orange cheeks with three pointed whisker-like feelers on each.

"Whoa what pokemon is that," Ashley asked as she opened her pokedex. _"Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. The fin on Mudkip head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes._

"Oh it is a water type," Lyn said. Bonnie cheeks turned pink as she smiled," Aww it is so cute!"

Sycamore then took the red and yellow pokeball and sent out the next pokemon. It was a yellow small chick-like Pokémon. Its soft, fluffy plumage is mainly bright yellow, with tiny orange developing wings, and an orange plume of three feathers atop its head. It has a small, tan beak, and large black eyes. It was ruffling it orange feathers sand it seemed to be in its own world.

"A Torchic," Bonnie said as she opened her pokedex. " _Torchic, the Chick like Pokemon._ _Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug—it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down."_

"That is a fire type alright," Lyn told them. "I totally want to get a hug from a Torchic now," Ashley commented.

"Now for the last one," Sycamore said as he tossed the green pokeball. It was a small green lizard-like Pokémon. It has two dark green, leaf-like tails, and a red underside. It has bright yellow eyes and skinny reptilian pupils.

"It is a grass type," Lyn asked as she opened her pokedex." _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon._ _Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail."_

"Treecko looks to be a cool pokemon," Ashley said. "This pokemon look so relaxed and chilled," Bonnie added in.

"These are the three pokemon that may be your partner," Professor Sycamore stated gesturing to the three pokemon. "I want you three to pick the pokeball of the pokemon you want and try to return them. The pokeball that is green is Treecko which is a grass-type pokemon. The pokeball that is red is Torchic which is a fire-type pokemon. The blue pokeball is Mudkip which is a water-type pokemon. Choose your pokemon wisely. Which one of you would like to go first?"

Ashley, being nice as always, said, "Bonnie can go first since it is her birthday." Bonnie then smiled at her. Lyn then also agreed with Ashley. "Then it's settled," Professor Sycamore said with a nod. "Bonnie now goes ahead and please chooses your pokemon."

Bonnie then walked up to the table first. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She then started to study the three pokemon. The one she chooses would be her partner for life. She really had to make sure she chose the right one. She liked each one of the pokemon but for some reason she was drawn to the Torchic. So Bonnie then started to walk toward the red pokeball and she picked it up. She then walked toward Torchic who locked eyes at Bonnie. The Torchic right eye was a bit cloudy and had a scar below it. Bonnie then started to move toward the Hoenn starter.

"Oh, Bonnie wait, that pokemon is a bit mean spirited and it hates to be in its pokeball," Sycamore said. Bonnie then started to kneel in front of Torchic. "Hi there, you're Torchic right?"

Torchic didn't even make a sound and just continued to stare at Bonnie. The new trainer then reached out to rub Torchic head. Torchic then got scared and launched a tiny ember at the girl. It then finally allowed the girl to pet it. "You know, my dad has a Blaziken that is a good friend of his. He used to babysit me all the time. He is a sweet pokemon. Do you want to be my pokemon?" Torchic nodded briskly and then chirped and ran over to Bonnie. It put its chin on Bonnie's knee and chirped again.

"Bonnie please try to return Torchic to its pokeball," Professor Sycamore told her. Bonnie then took the pokeball and tried to return Torchic. Torchic then started to launch an ember at Bonnie again. "Bonnie are you okay," Clemont asked worried about his sister. "I am fine Clemont! Maybe this Torchic doesn't like being in a pokeball," Bonnie stated.

"That is ridiculous, I have never seen a pokemon that doesn't like being in a pokeball," Yvette said as she tried to return Torchic.

"Tor!" Torchic said franticly as it ran behind a chair trying to hide. Bonnie then walked toward the chair and knelt down. "Bonnie be careful," Clemont told her. "I will Clemont," Bonnie slowly moved closer to Torchic who started chirping and launching blast of embers as Bonnie got closer. Yvette came over behind Bonnie with the pokeball. When Torchic saw the pokeball it backed up some more. "Yvette don't try to put Torchic back in the pokeball," Bonnie told her. "He needs to go back in, he isn't safe to leave around people he doesn't trust."

"What if he doesn't get aggressive with us?" "Well good luck with that Bonnie." Bonnie then turned to Torchic and said," Listen Torchic I know you might not know us but we don't want to hurt you. I can also tell that you don't like going in your pokeball. I don't know why but you like it better being out of it. So if you can please go and calm down, I promise you don't have to go back."

Torchic then started to walk toward Bonnie. Torchic was amazed at what the girl did for him. In all his life he never saw a human that he didn't know stand up for him like that. Torchic always believed that humans weren't trustworthy, but here he met one who understood his hate for pokeball and she even kept her words.

"Amazing I've never seen Torchic get someone to trust him like that," Sycamore stated. "Professor can I please take Torchic to be my starter," Bonnie asked. "Sure after all I think Torchic likes you but let me tell you that Torchic is blind in one eye," Sycamore told her.

"Ashley how about you go ahead next to get your pokemon," Professor Sycamore suggested.

Ashley then walked up to the table and she already knew what pokemon that she wanted. "I like all the pokemon here, but if I had to choose one, it would be Mudkip!" Ashley then took her pokeball and walked up to Mudkip. "Mudkip would you like to travel with me?" Mudkip studied Ashley for a moment before smiling and cried," Mudkip!" signaling that it approved. Ashley then returned Mudkip to its pokeball.

"I guess that leaves me," Lyn said as she went to the table and took the remaining pokeball. She then walked over to Treecko. Treecko then jumped into Lyn arm and started to take her hat. "Well you are certainly friendly, aren't you?" Lyn said. She then picked up Treecko and held it out in front of her. "Would you like to come along with me?" she asked.

Treecko nodded enthusiastically. It then placed Lyn's hat on its head and winked. It was clearly a female Treecko..

"Ha! Do you like my hat?" Lyn giggled as she took it back. She then returned Treecko to her pokeball.

"Finally you all receive your pokemon how about I show you Garchomp mega evolving. Think of this as a way to say I am sorry we got the starter mixed up," Professor Sycamore told all of them.

He then started to walk over to Garchomp and said," Are you ready to Mega Evolve for them?" Garchomp then agreed and started nodding her head.

"Let our hearts transcend and become one, now Garchomp Mega Evolve," Sycamore said as he touched his key stone. The two stone then started to react and energy started to collide together. The energy then started to surround Garchomp. The energy then consumed Garchomp and Mega Evolution started to occur. The light then vanished and Mega Garchomp then appeared.

"So that what Mega Evolution look like up close," Selina said amazed.

"It look so amazing," Lena said amazed. " So what does it take to become a Mega Trainer?"

"Well Lena, all that a trainer need is a mega stone and a key stone. A mega stone for the pokemon and the key stone for the trainer. It is recommended that a trainer has some accessories to put the mega stone in."

"So where can I go to learn how to Mega Evolve?

"Well the place that you can go to learn more about Mega Evolution is in Shalour City and visit the Tower of Mastery. Once you go there, go talk to Gurkinn the Mega Evolution guru to find out if you have the skills to Mega Evolve," Sycamore told Lena.

Meanwhile during the time that everyone was talking, Bonnie then noticed that the two lab assistants started to examine Mega Garchomp. The women turned to the man who nodded and took out what looked like a large black metal and plastic collar. The man quickly put the collar around Mega Garchomp throat before she could respond.

"Hey what are you doing," Bonnie yelled. A few small figure fell from the ceiling wearing black jumpsuits. Bonnie then realized that some of the pokemon. The pokemons all had a sinister looking smile on their face and the woman took out a remote control and pressed the button.

Mega Garchomp then cried out in pain causing everyone to turn around and pay attention, when they all saw what was going on, and Sycamore rushed toward it.

"Cain and Laure what is the meaning of this?" The two lab assistants smiled as they whipped off their shades and lab coat revealing that they wearing the same black uniform with a strange insignia.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?" The man announced to everyone.

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!" The woman sang out loud.

"On the wind!"

"Past the darkness!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Thrashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Lethe!"

"'And a heart pure of darkness, I'm Chaos!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place… ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Team Oblivion, I've heard about them. They're supposedly a criminal organization that started to arise a couple of years ago. They have been conducting many experiments on pokemon and even been committing thievery," Yvette told them.

"They steal pokemon," Ashley said with disgust.

"You see Professor, we've long known about your research on mega Evolution and our boss wanted us to learn as much as we can," Lethe said.

"So all the research that you have been doing for me," Sycamore said as he realized what was going on.

"Has been sent to Team Oblivion, now we can get our main prize Mega Garchomp," Chaos told them.

"No we won't let you take Mega Garchomp," Bonnie said.

"Oh, what are you go to do little brats to stop us?"

"That is right, we can't allow you to steal any pokemon," Lyn said as she stood beside Bonnie.

"Alright, if you want to play with Garchomp we'll let you," Lethe said as she pressed the button on the remote. Mega Garchomp cried out in pain as her eyes begins to glow red. She then turned head and launched a dragon pulse.

"Look out!" Bonnie, torchic, Lyn, and Treecko all dove away from the attack.

"They are controlling her with that remote. Diggersby and Chesnaught get them," Clemont said.

"I don't think so," Chaos said as he threw a pokeball. A large Nuzleaf then appeared and got ready for battle.

"Diggersby now go and launch your wild charge and Chesnaught now go and use your pin missile." The two pokemon both launched an attack but Nuzleaf dodged the attack.

"Nice try, Nuzleaf go and use your razor wind attack." Nuzleaf sprinting forward them and launched a blade of wind, hurling the two of them backward.

"Chesnaught! Diggersby," Clemont yelled.

"Wait, Nuzleaf is a grass type pokemon and grass is weak to fire types. Torchic let go and get them," Bonnie said. "Tor," Torchic said confidently.

"Torchic now go and use your ember," Torchic then launched a tiny burst of fire from its beak at Nuzleaf. When the ember hit Nuzleaf, it got right back up and looked at it trainer.

"Ha, my Nuzleaf is much stronger than your puny pathetic Torchic. Nuzleaf use your nature power attack."

"Torchic move back," Bonnie commanded. Nuzleaf then sprinted at Torchic and launched three blast of energy at Torchic. Torchic avoided the attack by doing what it trainer told him to do.

"Good now use scratch on it," Torchic quickly clawed at Nuzleaf side making it grunt in pain.

"Nuzleaf now go and use your leaf blade attack."

"Torchic grab it arm and use growl!" Torchic grabbed Nuzleaf arm as it was trying to slash at Torchic. Torchic used it feet to try and slow down Nuzleaf as he used growl. As Torchic continued to growl he felt Nuzleaf attack get less and less power behind it.

"Perfect Torchic now use your ember again!" Torchic opened his beak and unleashed ember again directly at Nuzleaf.

"Wow Bonnie battling is incredible for a beginning trainer," Clemont stated as he watched his sister battle.

"I'll help you Chaos, go Swirlix,'" Lethe said as she tossed a poke ball forward. A tiny Swirlix came out.

"A Swirlix, that is a pure fairy type so it is weak against steel and poison types," Sycamore revealed.

"Treecko ready to help defeat that Swirlix," Lyn asked her pokemon. Treecko then nodded and agreed.

"You want to battle us too, ok Swirlix use your fairy wind attack." Swirlix then started to launch pink gust of winds at Treecko.

"Treecko dodge and use your pound attack." Treecko then started to scale the wall to dodge the attack and then slammed into Swirlix.

"Nice work Swirlix, now while they are distracted, I'll go and get Garchomp out of here," Lethe said as she began moving forward with Garchomp until Ashley got in her way.

"I'm not letting you take her," Ashley stated.

"Oh, what are you going to do, battle Garchomp?" Just then Mudkip walked up to Ashley. When Ashley saw that she asked," Mudkip would you like to battle with me?" Mudkip then agreed and nodded.

"Selina don't just stand there, do something," Ashley told her.

"Oh right, come on out Gardevoir," Selina said as she sent out her Gardevoir who took position next to Mudkip.

"Oh, so you think that the two of your pokemon can actually battle a Mega Garchomp. Ok then, mega Garchomp now please use your dragon claw attack," Lethe said as she pressed a button on the remote.

Mega Garchomp did exactly what Lethe said as it claws glowed green and was running at the two pokemon.

"Mudkip dodge and use your water gun attack." "Gardevoir dodge and use your magical leaf attack."

The two pokemon quickly moved out of the way as the dragon claw missed. Once it was done, the two pokemon launched their attacks hitting Mega Garchomp.

"Try not to hurt her too much remember she is my pokemon," Sycamore reminded them.

"Alright you want to play like that do you? Mega Garchomp use your dragon pulse attack on Mudkip." Lethe said as she pressed the button again.

Mega Garchomp roared and launched a blast of draconic energy. "Mudkip dodged and use your tackle attack." Mudkip then started to run and dodge the dragon pulse, it then tackled into Mega Garchomp.

"No more of that, Mega Garchomp use dragon claw."

"Gardevoir now go and use your psychic." Gardevoir then teleported and appeared behind Mega Garchomp and threw her to the ground.

"Mudkip now use your water gun attack." Mudkip then launched a blast of water at Mega Garchomp.

"Nice work you two," Selina said as both Gardevoir and Mudkip both came back in front of her and Ashley.

"That is it, Garchomp use your hyper beam!" Lethe shouted as she pressed another button. Mega Garchomp roared and she got up and launched a massive hyper beam towards everyone.

"Look out everyone!" The ground in front of everyone exploded as they were all knocked on the ground and back a few feet. The pokemon were also knocked away by the blast.

Mega Garchomp then slowly walked towards Ashley as Lethe leads the way. "You little twerps, I'll teach all of you a lesson to never mess with Team Oblivion." Lethe then pressed the button again.

Garchomp opened her mouth and she prepared another hyper beam.

"Ashley no," Selina shouted. Just before Garchomp launched the attack, Mudkip jumped between the two of them. Mudkip then launched another blast of water at them, the collar started to make static.

"Stop it now!" After a few second the collar started to blow up and Garchomp roared in more pain.

"Woah what just happened?" "That stupid Mudkip just destroyed the collar. I can't control Garchomp anymore."

"Wait that is a good thing right," Bonnie said as Garchomp launched a dragon pulse. "That is a no," Lyn said.

"The collar is destroyed and Garchomp is now going berserk," Clemont said. Garchomp eyes were still red and she slashed at Team Oblivion with dragon claw.

Chaos and Lethe lurched back as Garchomp tried to slash the, "This situation is getting out of hand."

"Agreed and it is time to make a hasty retreat," Chaos said. They then returned their pokemon.

"Team Oblivion stop, you are not going to get away with this," Bonnie shouted.

The 2 gave a sinister smile," We already have," Lethe said as she threw a small device toward the ground. The device hit the ground and a bright flash blinded everyone. Bonnie regained her vision and she noticed that Team Oblivion was gone. "They got away," Bonnie told them.

Mega Garchomp roared again and destroyed a table with her right claw. "Garchomp please calm down," Sycamore said as he slowly moved towards her.

Garchomp turned to Sycamore and tried to slash at him with a dragon claw. The professor dropped to the ground narrowly avoiding the dragon claw.

"Professor gets back," Clemont said. Garchomp then prepared to use dragon pulse on the professor but Torchic used ember on Garchomp. Garchomp then smashed through a wall. "Oh no," Sycamore said.

The group rushed to the hole in the wall and looked down at the street below. Mega Garchomp tore apart street signs and lamp post. She even managed to rip a car hoof off with her claw. Completely terrified the man driving the car got out and ran away as Garchomp roared.

"This is not good, we need to get down there," Bonnie said. The group then made it outside and Garchomp was already rampaging down the stage.

"Garchomp can cause untold damage to the city or worse to people if not stopped," Sycamore said.

"We need to remove that collar," Bonnie said as the group started to pursue her, they saw a police roadblock ahead of them with 5 police car surrounding Mega Garchomp.

Officer Jenny then saw them and she started to hold her hand out. "Stay back, we have a berserk Mega Garchomp on the loose here."  
"Officer Jenny you don't understand that Garchomp is my pokemon."

"It doesn't matter professor, she is out of control and may get someone killed. We need to knock her out."

"It isn't her fault; the collar she is wearing is making her crazy and Team Oblivion put it on her."

"What is Team Oblivion? Whatever, we still need to knock her out."

"But Jenny that is no ordinary Garchomp," Sycamore said. Two of the police officers moved out of the cover slowly with a pair of Manetric. "Manetric now use your thunder," One of the officer said.

"Manetric use your thunder wave," the other said. The first Manetric launched thunder at Garchomp making the collar hurt Garchomp more. The thunder wave then managed to paralyze Garchomp. Mega Garchomp then launched a hyper beam attack that destroyed the police car and knocked out the Manetric.

"Manetric," Officer Jenny shouted as the2 police officer returned the Manetric to their pokeball.

"Ma'am these were our last pokemon left to use since Garchomp knocked out all our other pokemon." "Do we have any other pokemon?" "None as strong as our pokemon," the officer said. "Fine, call HQ and tell them to send the big guns," Jenny told them.

"Alright professor, if you want to help us we are listening."

"I think we need to get the collar off and she'll return to normal."

"How will we get close enough to her, if she will just attack us," Lyn asked.

"I have an idea, I just need you to get her close to me," Bonnie told them.

After a while, Bonnie and the other followed Garchomp to Prism Tower. Many people arrived at the tower to see Mega Garchomp.

The police then tried to form a perimeter around the tower as Mega Garchomp began to scale it.

"Alright we got her trapped, so that is good," Lena said.

"That is not good, Prism Tower isn't just the gym but it is the power station for half of Lumiose City. If Mega Garchomp does too much damage to the tower, half of the city could lose it power," Clemont revealed.

"That mean hospitals and pokemon center's patients on life support could die," Bonnie said.

Moment later Bonnie felt her hat almost blow off. She looked up and saw an armored military helicopter lower down toward them. When it got close enough, the side doors opened and 4 large men stepped out and 1 woman.

The men were wearing green and dark green camouflage uniform with small flag of Kalos patch on the shoulder. Across the left part of the chest there was a last name on each uniform while on the right were the word Kalos Army.

Four of the men were carrying MP5s and had camo caps while the woman in the center had a red beret with the symbol of the Kalos flag and 2 silver bars on it.

The woman with the beret approached Officer Jenny and said," Captain Bastion, Kalos national guard. We are here to take care of the Mega Garchomp."

"Take care of, what do you mean by that," Sycamore asked.

The captain took a pokeball from her belt and let out her pokemon. The pokemon was 3 feet tall, seven inch tall, with a green lower body with two large leaves blooming on either side of the flukes. Its upper body is white and slender, with sylphlike arms that end in three dainty fingers; it has two black, diamond-like shapes on each side of its svelte torso. It head is rounded with a pointed, upturned nose and long teardrop-shaped ears, while its dark-colored eyes are framed by lengthy green lashes .It carries a large red bouquet of ornate flowers around its head.

"What pokemon is that," Ashley asked. She then took out her pokedex and scanned it _. "It claims exquisite flower gardens as its territory, and it obtains power from basking in the energy emitted by flowering plants."_

"Florges knows fairy type moves which are extremely effective against Mega Garchomp."

"What are you going to do," Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry but we can't let that thing destroy Prism Tower. Lives are on the line so we have no choice but to put her down."

"What?" the group said along with Jenny.

"Captain you can't be serious," Sycamore said.

"Professor we have no choice. If we don't do something innocent people will die," Captain Bastion said.

"But it isn't Mega Garchomp fault. Wait a minute, if we could get the collar off her and stop her rampage will she be allowed to live," Bonnie asked.

The captain took a deep breath," Fine kid, I will give you twenty minutes before Florges puts her down."

"Thank you," Bonnie said as she bowed.

"Bonnie what do you think you are doing," Clemont freaked.

"Clemont, I can't let them kill Garchomp, I have to do something."

"She is right we need to help Garchomp," Lyn told her sister.

"But it's too dangerous, I can't let you go up there," Clemont told them.

"Brother, if we don't Garchomp is going to die. Or worse hundreds of sick people and pokemon may die."

Clemont sighed," Just promise me that you will be careful."

"We all will," Bonnie told her brother.

"Sergeant goes with them. Try to keep them safe," the captain said. One of the soldiers led Bonnie, Ashley, and Lyn toward the tower.

The group carefully scaled the tower exterior as they tried to reach Mega Garchomp. Above them a news helicopter was taking video of them.

Bonnie and the other reached the level Mega Garchomp was on. Garchomp was attacking the side of the tower with dragon pulse and dragon claw.

"Garchomp please stop, they are going to kill you," Bonnie shouted. "Nene!" "Tor, Tor!" Torchic and Dedenne were trying to reason with Garchomp.

Garchomp heard the, and she launched a dragon pulse. "Look out," the soldier said as he moved the girls out the way. The dragon pulse hit the wall behind them and forced all of them to the ground. Some of the debris hit the sergeant in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh no," Ashley said. Garchomp roared as she prepared another attack.

"What do we do now," Lyn asked.

"We have no choice but to knock her out, or at least wear her down enough to take off the collar," Bonnie planned.

Ashley sent out Mudkip as Lyn sent out her Pichu and Treecko.

"Mudkip use water gun."

"Pichu use your thunder shock and Treecko use absorb."

All 3 pokemon attacked simultaneously and the attack hit Garchomp but it had little effect. Garchomp roared and unleashed a dragon pulse.

"Move," Lyn shouted as the 3 pokemon dodged the dragon rage. Garchomp then ran toward them and slashed them with dragon claw. Ashley Mudkip got hit but fainted from the attack.

"Mudkip return and get some rest," Ashley said as she returned Mudkip.

"Pichu use your thunder shock and Treecko use pound."

Pichu launched a tiny bolt of thunder at the collar and Treecko pounded into Garchomp.

Mega Garchomp then retaliated and launched a hyper beam defeating the two pokemon.

Lyn then returned her two pokemon to their pokeball.

"Come on out Dedenne and Torchic."

Mega Garchomp then was recovering from the hyper beam attack.

"Dedenne now go and use your thunderbolt attack and Torchic use ember." Dedenne then launched a thunderbolt at the collar and Torchic launched embers at Garchomp.

Garchomp roared and unleashed a dragon pulse. Both of her pokemon dodged the attack.

"Squishy, I think it is time that you go 50% form," Bonnie told her. Squishy then started to glow green and it started to obtain energy from the Zygarde cells.

"Dedenne now go and use your thunderbolt attack and Torchic use scratch." Dedenne then launched a thunderbolt at the collar and Torchic started to scratch at Garchomp.

Squishy then was in 50 % form and was ready to help them.

"Squishy now go and use your dragon pulse attack." Zygarde 50% launched a dragon pulse at Garchomp wearing it down.

"Dedenne now go and use your thunderbolt attack and Torchic use scratch." Dedenne then launched a thunderbolt at the collar and Torchic started to scratch at Garchomp.

Bonnie then sprinted toward Garchomp and got on Garchomp back trying to get the collar off.

"It now appears one of the young ladies is trying to get some kind of device off Mega Garchomp neck. Possibly it is the cause of her berserk."

Mega Garchomp tried to shake Bonnie off as she tried pulling the collar off.

"Bonnie be careful," Lyn shouted.

Bonnie tried aggressively to get the collar off but to no avail. Finally Garchomp threw Bonnie off her and onto the ground in front of her.

She growled and launched another dragon pulse. Dedenne then unleashed a thunderbolt directly into the collar making it short circuit.

Everyone below was watching as Garchomp cried out in pain.

"Dedenne aim for the collar and use your thunderbolt." Dedenne then unleashed a thunderbolt directly into the collar

"Don't let up Dedenne, keep going!" "Nene!" Dedenne gave everything he had in the thunderbolt. Garchomp cried out in pain for another few moments before the collar broke off. The magnetic locking mechanism stopped working and the collar fell off Mega Garchomp.

Garchomp eyes returned to normal as she stumbled for a few moments before reverting back to its regular form and fell unconscious.

"We did it, we did it," Bonnie cheered.

"We stopped Garchomp," Ashley announced.

"We saved her," Lyn said.

On the ground the captain and everyone else were amazed when they saw Garchomp fall over.

"I don't believe it, they did it."

Just when it seemed like the danger had passed the ground on which Torchic and Dedenne was standing gave away after taking too much damage from Garchomp attack.

"Nene!" "Tor!" Dedenne and Torchic shouted in fear as the two fell off the ledge.

"Dedenne and Torchic," Bonnie shouted as she dove forward trying to catch her pokemon. Bonnie managed to get her pokemon but went too far onto the damaged section of the ledge and she began falling toward the ground.

"Bonnie," Lyn screamed at the top of her lungs.

Clemont saw that it was Bonnie falling toward the ground, he screamed," Bonnie no!"

"Bonnie," Sycamore shouted.

As Bonnie and her two pokemon fell they could hear the terrified screams of the people below. Bonnie and her two pokemon embraced each other as they prepared for the end.

"NO!"

Moving like lightning, a pokemon warped across the rooftops of the building near the Prism Tower picking up speed. Once it had enough the pokemon then leapt across the sky and caught the three in it arm.

Bonnie and her two pokemon opened their eyes they saw that they were in the arm of a pokemon that resembled a Gardevoir.

Before Bonnie could say anything, the pokemon warped itself up to the top of the building next to a shadowy figure of a woman. Moments later the woman and her pokemon vanished from sight before Bonnie and her pokemon could say anything.

Before Bonnie knew what hit her, Clemont nearly tackled her as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you Arceus!"

"They made it," Lyn shouted.

"Incredible folks, the young woman and her Dedenne and Torchic were saved by what looked like a Gardevoir."  
Sycamore approached Bonnie and her Torchic and Dedenne. "Thank heaven you three are ok. But that pokemon that saved you it looked like a Mega Gardevoir."

"How about we all go to the pokemon center so our pokemon is healed," Lyn asked. They then all went to the pokemon center and got their pokemon healed.

"Hey everyone, are we ready to return home," Clemont said. They then all started to walk back home. As they were all going back home, Bonnie then started to hold Torchic in her arm.

They eventually arrived back at home. Bonnie then started to slowly turn the door knob. She then started to think something was up when everyone she was walking with seemed a little different. When she opened the door that was when she saw a whole bunch of people that she knew. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY," all of her friends that were there screamed at her.

Bonnie and the others all walked in the house. Bonnie then saw her father and he went and gave her a hug. "Hey Bonnie, what pokemon did you pick," he asked. "Dad since they didn't have any Kalos starters, I was able to get a Hoenn starter and I picked a Torchic," Bonnie said as she showed her father Torchic. "Wow, the two of us both now have the same starter pokemon. You also have a shiny Torchic and I have an incredibly strong Blaziken. It like father like daughter," Meyer laughed.

Bonnie then saw Serena and she walked over to her. "Hey Serena how are you?" Oh I am doing wonderful, and Happy Birthday! Have you decided what you are going to do yet," Serena asked. "Well I decided that I am going to compete in gym battles and I might try one showcase." "Well that is great Bonnie and I hope to see your performance one day," Serena said. Bonnie and Serena then continued talking for a while.

Bonnie then saw Alexa and she walked over to her. "Hey birthday girl how are you?" "Well I am doing okay but after the event that went on today, I am a little tired." "Oh I heard what happened to all of you this morning about the Mega Garchomp rampage. I have to write an article about that soon, so I was wondering if I could interview you." "Yeah sure, but I was wondering if Viola is at her gym because I was planning on challenging her soon." "Yeah she is at her gym battling many trainers since the pokemon league season just started a month ago," Alexa said. Bonnie and Alexa then started their interview.

Bonnie then saw Sanpei and she walked over to him. "Hey Bonnie are you?" "It is interesting so far," Bonnie said emphasizing on interesting. "Are you ready to finally become a trainer," Sanpei asked. "I think so and with the pokemon that I have they will be strong soon. And I was wondering how is your training going," Bonnie asked. "Well I finally became a full-fledged ninja and I am actually training another ninja in training. His name is Zidane and he is my apprentice so maybe one day you will meet him." "Really you have your own apprentice that is amazing." Bonnie and Sanpei then continued talking.

Bonnie walked over to Korrina who was with her Lucario. "Bonnie how are you?" "I am actually doing well at the moment, and how about you?" "Well I am doing wonderful and I have even battled some Mega Pokemon." "Really that is amazing and I can't wait to battle you in the future," Bonnie stated. "Well when we do battle, don't think that you're going to win our battle." Bonnie and Korrina then both talked some more.

Bonnie saw Tierno doing some dance movement. "Sweet dance moves Tierno," Bonnie commented as she walked over to him. "Happy Birthday Bonnie," Tierno said as he started singing the birthday song. "Hey Tierno, I was wondering what are you planning to do next?" "Well Shauna, Trevor, and I all plan to go to Hoenn in a few weeks. I plan to compete in the league over there and how about you?" "Well I plan to compete in the Kalos League." Bonnie and Tierno then talked about their goals.

Bonnie then saw the Champion Diantha herself talking to her brother about something. "Hello Diantha, it is a pleasure to have you here." "Happy Birthday Bonnie," Diantha told her. "Thanks, hey Diantha do you think one of these day we can have a battle," Bonnie asked. "Sure and maybe once achieve Mega Evolution we can have a battle." "Fine but once I achieve Mega Evolution, I will defeat you and become Kalos Champion," Bonnie told her. The two then both started to talk about battling.

Bonnie then saw her friend Heidi and walked over to her. "Bonnie it been at least 2 years since I saw you face to face." "Yeah but remember we are the Lapras Defense Force and were friends. Heidi I was wondering what your goal is?" "Well I plan to actually compete in the Kalos League and the Master Class." "Wait, so you plan to be a performer and a trainer," Bonnie asked. "Yeah and I even competed in a showcase before." "Well I guess we are rivals now," Bonnie told her. "Yeah we are rivals and I will beat you in a battle," Heidi told her. Heidi and Bonnie started talking about their future.

Bonnie then saw Lyn and walked toward her.

"Bonnie can you believe it, we are finally trainers!"

"I know but it feels so weird that we are trainers now."

"Bonnie, I was wondering if you would let me journey with you?"

"Sure after all it is always fun to travel with friends." The two girls continued to talk.

Bonnie and the others then all started to play activities at her birthday party. They then played some games at the party. They then finished playing games and started to eat the birthday cake. After they finished eating the cake, they then all stared to give Bonnie her presents. Bonnie then opened all of her presents and looked to see what she got.

After she opened her presents, they then all started to watch a movie. They all watched a movie and afterward all had dinner. After they had dinner they all decided to say farewells. Bonnie then said goodbye to everyone that came to her party. Bonnie then decided to go and stay tonight at home.

Bonnie then started to talk to her father. "Bonnie I know that you are leaving tomorrow but I wanted to tell you something."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"It has something to do with your mother. Your mother went missing 8 years ago when you were a baby."

"She went missing? What happened to her?"

"Your mother went on a research trip to Reflection Cave and something terrible happened to her. But I think that she is out there somewhere. I want to give you something that your mother wanted to give to you."

Meyer then took out three items, one was a keyring with 3 princess keys, another was a badge, and the last one was a picture of her family all together.

"Dad I promise that I will find mom on this journey and reunite the two of you together. I will bring this family together again," Bonnie stated to her dad.

"I know that you will Bonnie, you will be the one to bring peace to everyone," Meyer told Bonnie.

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. Should i keep going or not? I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **This Chapter is a lot longer compared to some future chapters. It was mainly used to introduce the characters. Most chapters should contain about 3,000 to 9,000 words each. Is that an okay length?**

 **The next chapter will begin their travels and their first official captures and meeting of two rivals will happen.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of reviews that my fanfiction received. I'm going to try my hardest to try to see this through the end to not disappoint you readers. I plan to keep a weekly update schedule for the story and if for some reason I'm unable to meet that and have something going on, I will let you readers know in my profile or the chapter before. If you readers want, I can keep my profile updated with the progress of the chapters if you prefer. Just let me know. With that let's Chapter 2 begin!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

"Lyn hurry up, we got to get to Santalune at least by sundown today," Bonnie stated as she packed all her stuff.

Bonnie and Lyn both decided to wait till noon to get going. They both said their farewells to their family and friends. Clemont packed Bonnie and Lyn a sandwich to eat along the way.

"Bonnie, it's not even one yet so calm down," Lyn retorted as she finished getting everything ready. Lyn then released Treecko from her pokeball. "Treecko, do you feel like walking with me for a bit?"

"Treecko!" She replied with a nod and jumped into her arms.

"I guess you don't know the meaning of the word walk," Lyn said giggling.

"Hurry up already Lyn," Bonnie said impatiently as she started to run with Dedenne and Torchic. Bonnie was already running past Professor Sycamore lab. Lyn was still walking and passed Bonnie's house.

"Bonnie please waits for me okay," Lyn screamed out to her. Lyn was walking with her Pichu and she held Treecko in her arm.

Bonnie then decided to wait for Lyn and she stopped running. She then started to tap her foot on the sidewalk.

Lyn then got to Bonnie and started to take many breaths of air. After she ran over to Bonnie, she felt extremely exhausted from running over to Bonnie. Lyn was never a good runner and she always got exhausted really quickly.

"Bonnie are you ready to go to Route 4," Lyn asked her as the two girls started walking toward the Route 4 gate.

"Yeah and ready to finally start our journey," Bonnie told Lyn as they got to the Route 4 gate.

The two girls both started to walk in the gate. They then saw a few trainers in the gate talking to each other.

Bonnie and Lyn then both walked over to the receptionist. "Hello young trainers, welcome to Route 4 gate. I believe this is your first time here right?"

"Yeah it is both of our first time here and we are wondering what you can do here," Bonnie asked.

"Well here in the gate there are many things that a trainer can do, they can discuss and trade story, watch the latest news, trade pokemon, play games that we have, have their pokemon healed, or even go and get something to eat," the receptionist told them.

"Wow that sounds extremely fun and we should totally do this," Lyn told Bonnie.

"Hey Lyn, how about we spend an hour here and then we will continue traveling."

Bonnie Torchic then jumped into Bonnie's hand.

Lyn Treecko then started to glare at Bonnie's Torchic.

Treecko then jumped off Lyn shoulder and tried to slam into Torchic.

Torchic retaliated with an ember attack and the two pokemon then continued fighting against each other. Treecko then started to give Torchic some glares and the two continued fighting.

"You two stop it now," the two girls ordered their pokemon to stop fighting and they picked them up.

"Well Lyn lets meet up in an hour okay," Bonnie said as she walked off to look for something to do.

"See you," Lyn told Bonnie as she started to walk off to look for something to do.

Bonnie then started to walk toward a table where a bunch of trainers were at. Each one was explaining a story of something interesting that happened to them. They then all noticed Bonnie who was looking for something to do.

"Hey girl how about you sit with us and exchange a story," a young girl asked Bonnie. Bonnie then decided to and walked over to the group of trainers. "Well I want to tell all of you an amazing story that I want to tell you," this one boy told them. They the all started to listen to how the boy managed to capture a wild Riolu.

Bonnie then told the group of trainers her story of when she got her starter pokemon Bonnie also told them how she had to help face Team Oblivion and save Mega Garchomp. The groups of trainers then all were impressed with what happened to Bonnie. She then told them, how she was planning to also find her mother and told them to pass the news.

Meanwhile Lyn then started to walk toward a table where a bunch of trainers were at. "Oh did you hear that the next showcase is in Santalune City. I really want to perform in and maybe I can eventually earn my first princess key," a young girl told her friends. They then noticed Lyn and invited her to talk with them. Lyn then introduced herself and all of the girls were chatting now.

"Hey Lyn, what do you plan to do during your journey," one of the girl asked her.

"I haven't decided at all what I am going to do?"

"I recommend that you at least watch one Pokemon Showcase," one of the girls told her. "You should also try out sky battles once you get a flying type pokemon, I tried one and I loved it," another one of the girl told her.

"Well then, I believe that I will try those then," Lyn told the girls.

Bonnie and Lyn then met back up and said goodbye to all of the friends that they got.

"Well Lyn ready to go travel through Route 4," Bonnie asked her.

The two girls then both started to walk toward Route 4 and they left the gate.

They then saw Route 4 mazes and pokemon in the wild. They then saw a few Flabebe floating around the route. Multiple Skitty were running all around the grass in a circle trying to touch their tail.

"Lyn, I am going to try to capture a Flabebe," Bonnie told her.

"Well good luck Bonnie," Lyn told her.

Bonnie then started to look for a Flabebe to capture. She then spotted a Flabebe with a white flower and went to go and capture it.

"Torchic ready to help me catch a pokemon," Bonnie asked.

Torchic then nodded his head and he was ready to help make a new friend.

Bonnie and Torchic then looked at Flabebe who looked back and agreed to a battle with a nod.

"Torchic start off with your ember attack," Bonnie ordered as Torchic launched a tiny flame at Flabebe.

Flabebe then retaliated with a tackle attack sending Torchic flying to the ground.

"Torchic now go and use your focus energy attack." Torchic then started to focus its power.

Flabebe then started to launch a fairy wind attack hurting Torchic to the ground.

"Torchic use your scratch attack," Bonnie asked as Torchic launched a tiny flame at Flabebe.

Flabebe then decided to float away from the battle just before Bonnie threw the pokeball.

"We were so close to capture a Flabebe," Bonnie told Lyn.

"Well you two were amazing so don't be sad about it," Lyn told her.

"Thanks Lyn, and Torchic how about we try to catch ourselves a new friend," Bonnie asked as she knelt down to Torchic.

"Tor-chic!" Torchic then nodded his head and was ready to try to help his trainer catch a new pokemon that could be his friend.

Bonnie and Torchic then both started to run around in the different mazes looking for a pokemon to catch.

When she was in one of the maze that was when she spotted two trainers that would play such an influence on her journey.

Bonnie saw a boy with dark black hair that looked a little older than her. Along with the boy was a young girl with long honey blonde hair.

Bonnie watched as the boy with the dark black hair was battling a wild Flabebe that was carrying a red flower. He was using a shiny Charmander to battle the Flabebe.

"Charmander finish this Flabebe up with your ember attack." Charmander then launched a tiny flame at Flabebe defeating it.

"Pokeball go," the boy said as he threw the pokeball at Flabebe.

The pokeball then hit Flabebe and it was consumed into the red ball.

"Wow Xavier you managed to capture a Flabebe," the honey blonde hair girl said happily.

"Well I need to go scan it so I know whether I should keep it or not," Xavier told her.

Xavier then scanned the pokeball with his pokedex. He then started to read all the data that it said about the Flabebe he caught.

"So are you going to keep Flabebe," the girl asked.

"No Yvonne, it simply doesn't have the moves, stats, or ability that I need. "

Xavier then took the pokeball and released Flabebe out of it. Flabebe then appeared and looked at her trainer.

"Flabebe get out of here now. I have no need for a pokemon as pathetic as you are," Xavier told the Flabebe as he released it.

Flabebe then started to float away, crying as it was leaving. She was sad that it couldn't have a trainer to help it reach it maximum power. So she then started to float away to get out the maze. Flabebe one dream was to be able to fully evolve into a Florges and learn all different types of moves.

Meanwhile Bonnie witness what happened to the Flabebe. She was intrigued with the single bloom pokemon. She then hid as she watched the boy Xavier and the girl Yvonne both battle more pokemon. She then decided to go try to capture the Flabebe that was released.

"Bonnie what are you doing," Lyn whispered.

"I want to try and capture that little Flabebe that was released by that boy Xavier," Bonnie whispered.

The two girls then both started to go look for the crying Flabebe. They looked everywhere in the maze and then decided to continue looking in different mazes.

"So Lyn have you found a pokemon that you plan on capturing," Bonnie asked.

"Well, I was thinking about capturing a Ralts so that I could evolve it into a Gardevoir just like Diantha."

The two girls continued looking through the mazes until they both heard a pokemon scream in pain.

"What was that," Lyn asked as she heard the scream of a wild pokemon in pain.

"I don't know but I think that was a pokemon crying in pain," Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie lets go and check it out," Lyn told her.

Bonnie and Lyn then kept on listening to the pokemon in pain and tried to find where it was coming from.

They then eventually found the noise and saw a tiny red flowered Flabebe getting attacked by some of the pokemons that were on the route.

"Oh no, those pokemon are attacking a wild Flabebe," Lyn stated while being shocked and scared.

"Well we need to help this Flabebe out then," Bonnie said. Dedenne, Torchic, and Zygarde core all appeared ready to help Flabebe and defeat the wild pokemon.

"Torchic go and use your ember attack, Dedenne use your thunderbolt attack, and Squishy go 10%," Bonnie ordered all her pokemon.

Torchic then launched a ball of flame at the wild pokemons. Dedenne then started to launch a bolt of thunder down on the pokemon. Squishy then started to gain power from all the Zygarde Cells in the area and glowed green as it change into it 10% form. Squishy then started to launch a land wrath attack.

"Pichu go and use your thunderbolt attack and Treecko use your absorb attack."

Pichu then launched a bolt of thunder at the pokemon and Treecko then started to launch vines at the wild pokemon to absorb the wild pokemon energy from them.

The wild pokemon then all ran away and Bonnie ran over to the injured passed out Flabebe.

"Lyn, this Flabebe needs medical attention quick. But since we can't get to Santalune till at least a few hours and the Route 4 gate is at least a half an hour away. We got to help it ourselves," Bonnie said as she took charge.

Bonnie then took her blanket from her bag and laid Flabebe on it. She then started to feel Flabebe head to make sure if it was running a fever or not. She then sighed in relieve when she learned that Flabebe was not running a fever.

"Bonnie is Flabebe running a fever," Lyn asked her.

"No luckily Flabebe doesn't have a fever but it was poison, so I need you to give me one of the antidotes from my bag so I can use it on Flabebe." Bonnie continued trying to help the wild Flabebe. She then started to put a little bag of ice on its head. Bonnie then started to spray a super potion on Flabebe.

Lyn then went and started to look through Bonnie bag and found an antidote. She then walked over to Bonnie and gave it to her.

"Hey Flabebe, this is going to hurt you a little but I need you to hang on and then I promise that I will give you a Pokepuff," Bonnie told Flabebe sweetly.

She then sprayed the antidote on Flabebe which stung a little but after that, Bonnie then gave Flabebe a Pokepuff. Flabebe then danced in delight as it finished the Pokepuff.

"Hey Flabebe how would you like to journey with me," Bonnie asked the single bloom pokemon. Flabebe then nodded her head and Bonnie happily jumped around.

Bonnie then took her pokedex out and scanned Flabebe.

 **Flabebe, the single bloom pokemon**

 **It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabebe holds is most likely part of its body.**

"But I was wondering Flabebe if we could have a battle first so I can catch you," Bonnie asked. Flabebe nodded her head and agreed to the term.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Flabebe.

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and met the ember attack halfway. The two attacks battled for a moment before the ember won out. Flabebe yelped and tumbled back a bit.

"Torchic you did it, you attacked her," Bonnie jumped back up and down excitedly before she noticed Flabebe get back up. "Huh, oh so she is still able to fight. Okay then, we got to keep going, Torchic!"

"Tor!"

"Use growl!"

Torchic then started to slowly make a threating sound toward Flabebe reducing her attacks.

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Torchic. Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Torchic forehead. Torchic cried out in pain and tumbled back and landed on his rear.

"Torchic! Are you okay?" Bonnie called out. Torchic slowly go up and with an exhale and fluffed his feathers.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay let's um… Let use focus energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy. Flabebe moved forward slightly and used another fairy wind. The wind blew forward and ruffled the feather on Torchic body and he whined in pain. After the attack was done, Torchic was crouching.

"Okay use scratch attack!"

Torchic chirped and dashed forward with his wings glowing white. Flabebe lashed out with her vines again.

"Dodge it, Torchic!" Bonnie shouted concern. Torchic jumped to the left and then jumped over the vines before hitting his wing scratching into Flabebe head. The fairy type wailed in pain and flopped onto her back on her flower as it started to drift toward the ground.

Bonnie gasped," This is my chance!" She then looked around in her bag and found one of the pokeballs that she received from Professor Sycamore. She then took the ball and threw it like a baseball toward Flabebe.

The poke ball spun through the air and smacked into Flabebe's side, sucking her up. The sphere wobbled four times and then clicked.

"We did it," Bonnie shouted out. Bonnie then ran and scooped up her Torchic and she started to spin around. Torchic relaxed into the embrace and chirped happily. "We caught ourselves a Flabebe," Bonnie announced. Bonnie and Torchic both then posed after they caught Flabebe.

Bonnie then ran over to pick up Flabebe pokeball.

"Come on out Flabebe and meet everyone," Bonnie said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Flabebe then appeared and started to say hello to everyone.

"Hey Lyn why don't you go and look for a pokemon to capture," Bonnie asked her.

"Okay, can you help me find a Ralts to capture," Lyn asked her.

"Sure I will help you find a Ralts to try to capture," Bonnie promised.

The two girls then both started to go and look for a Ralts.

They looked through the multiple mazes.

"We are never going to find a Ralts," Lyn sadly said.  
"Don't say that Lyn, you need to have hope that you can find a wild Ralts."  
Lyn pouted but she eventually heard "Ralts?"

"Wait Bonnie, I hear a Ralts nearby so let go and check it out," Lyn told her.

Lyn and Bonnie then both followed the noise. They then both managed to spot the Ralts.

Looking around Lyn saw a small pokemon, with a green head that looked like a bowl cut her mother once gave her in first grade that she never wanted to speak about, on the top was a small red horn, the bottom of the pokemon looked like a beautiful dress.

"Hey there cutie, what are you doing here?" Lyn asked as she pulled out her pokedex.

 **Ralts, The feeling pokemon**

 **Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.**

Lyn then looked back and she saw Ralts teleport away.

"Darn it," Lyn pouted.

She then felt something appear on her head; she reached up and pulled down Ralts.

"So you're a little trickster aren't you?" Lyn and Ralts both giggled at that.

"So it only appears to cheerful people, I'm surprised you haven't seen one before, your one of the most cheerful person I know."

"Ralts would you like to journey with me," Lyn asked.

Ralts then nodded her head and teleported out of Lyn hands.

"Ralts do you want to have a battle," Lyn asked.

Ralts then nodded her head and got into a battle stance.

"Well Treecko ready to help catch ourselves a new friend," Lyn asked her Treecko.

Treecko then nodded her head and got in a battle stance.

"Treecko start off with your leer attack."

Treecko then started to make an intimidating face that scared Ralts.

Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound toward Treecko that made it feel weaker.

"Treecko use pound!"

Treecko then started to run quickly toward Ralts and it then swung it tail downward and hit Ralts.

"Treecko you did it, you attacked her," Lyn jumped back up and down excitedly before she noticed Ralts get back up. "Huh, oh so she is still able to fight. Okay then, we got to keep going, Treecko!"

Ralts then started to move her hand and Treecko was being lifted in her head and then she was thrown to the ground.

"Treecko now go and use your absorb attack."

Treecko then started to launch vines at Ralts to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Ralts energy from the vines.

Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her that managed to make Treecko confused of who to attack.

"Treecko now go and use a pound attack to destroy those illusions."

Treecko then started to run quickly toward Ralts and it then swung it tail downward and hit Ralts illusion.

Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound toward Treecko that made it feel weaker.

"Treecko use pound!"

Treecko then started to run quickly toward Ralts and it then swung it tail downward and hit Ralts.

Lyn gasped," This is my chance!" She then looked around in her bag and found one of the pokeballs that she received from Professor Sycamore. She then took the ball and threw it like a baseball toward Ralts.

The poke ball spun through the air and smacked into Ralts's side, sucking her up. The sphere wobbled four times and then clicked.

"We did it," Lyn shouted out. Lyn then ran and scooped up her Treecko and she started to spin around. Treecko relaxed into the embrace and chirped happily. "We caught ourselves a Ralts," Lyn announced. Lyn and Treecko both then posed after they caught Ralts.

Lyn then ran over to pick up Ralts pokeball. "Come on out Ralts and meet everyone," Lyn said as she threw the pokeball in the air. Ralts then appeared and started to say hello to everyone.

"Well how about we start to go toward Santalune City," Bonnie asked.

The two girls then both started to walk toward Santalune City.

Bonnie then noticed Xavier and Yvonne both coming near them.

"Hey you two, how about a tag battle," Xavier asked.

Flabebe and Ralts then both started to glare at the two trainers.

"Hey Ralts what is wrong," Lyn asked as she saw her Ralts glaring at Yvonne.

"Flabebe what is the matter," Bonnie asked as she saw Flabebe look angry at Xavier.

"Oh was that the pathetic Flabebe that I released a few hours ago," Xavier asked.

"And was that the weak Ralts that I decided to release after it tricked me," Yvonne questioned.

"Wait were you the original trainers of our pokemon," Bonnie and Lyn asked.

"Yeah, we were, we released them because they were incredibly weak," Xavier laughed.

Flabebe and Ralts then looked at their trainers who knew what to do next.

"Fine we accept, the double battle and we will get revenge on what you did to our pokemon," Bonnie told the two trainers.

"Try all you want but you can't beat the two of us," Xavier retorted.

"Obviously you two probably can't even defeat a Magikarp," Yvonne added in.

Bonnie and Lyn then both started to get extremely annoyed with the two trainers.

"Hey Lyn ready to defeat these two in a double battle," Bonnie asked,

"Gladly, I think it time we take these two down a peg," Lyn replied.

"Fine, but don't go crying for your mommy once we beat the two of you," Xavier told them as he laughed at them.

"Squirtle let win this," Yvonne said as her Squirtle appeared ready to battle.

Lyn then took her pokedex and scanned Squirtle.

 **Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon**

 **Squirtle shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.**

"Charmander standby for battle," Xavier said as his Charmander appeared ready to battle.

Bonnie then took her pokedex out and scanned Charmander.

 **Charmander, the lizard pokemon**

 **The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.**

"Treecko ready to win," Lyn asked as her Treecko got in a battle stance.

"Torchic let burn these trainer," Bonnie told her Torchic as it was getting ready to battle.

"Charmander start off with your ember attack."

Charmander blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Treecko.

"Treecko dodge it quick," Lyn ordered.

Treecko moved out of the way and avoided the ember.

"Torchic is a fire type, so you take care of that Charmander."

"Understand and Lyn, you take on Squirtle okay."

"Tor!"

"Charmander ember again on Treecko," Xavier commanded.

Charmander blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Treecko.

"Dodge Treecko," Lyn told the wood gecko pokemon

Treecko started to run away from the ember but accidentally bumped Torchic causing the two to fall. The ember attack then hit both of the pokemon.

"My little Torchic," Bonnie said in shock as she saw what happened.

"Treecko no," Lyn said as she witness what happened.

"What did you do to my Torchic?"

"I can't help it, if your Torchic got in the way when Treecko dodged it."

"Torchic get up," Bonnie ordered as Torchic got up.

"Treecko go," Treecko then slowly got up. Treecko then slipped and accidentally knocked over Torchic.

"It looks to me that your Treecko needs dancing lesson or two," Bonnie told Lyn.

"Torchic is the pokemon with two left feet. Treecko use pound attack now."

Treecko then started to run quickly toward Treecko and it then swung it tail downward and hit Treecko

"So now you are attacking Torchic," Bonnie thundered.

"No way, Torchic just got in front of Treecko pound," Lyn retorted.

"Torchic use your ember attack."

Torchic blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Treecko.

"What was that? An eye for an eye," Lyn told Bonnie.

"Come on, Treecko just got too close to Torchic," Bonnie stated.

"You did that on purpose and you know it!"

"That is a big fat lie!"  
Xavier and Yvonne both sweat dropped as they witness what was going on between the two.

"Squirtle go and use your water gun attack."

Squirtle launched a spiral of water from its mouth at the two pokemon.

"Charmander continue and use your dragon rage attack."

Charmander creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at the two pokemon.

"Squirtle use your withdraw attack."

Squirtle then went in its shell and increased it defense.

"Charmander use your ember attack."

Charmander blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Treecko.

Both Torchic and Treecko were glaring at one another.

"Torchic ember attack lets go."

"Treecko use your absorb attack."

Torchic then tried to use an ember attack when Treecko threw it. Torchic then quickly got to Treecko and kicked it.

The two then both started to attack each other.

"Torchic knock it off," Bonnie told her pokemon.

"Treecko stop it," Lyn begged.

"Charmander use your smokescreen."

Charmander then started to move it tail and launched smoke covering the entire area.

"Squirtle use your water gun attack."

Squirtle launched a spiral of water from its mouth at the two pokemon.

"Charmander now use your scary face attack."

Charmander then made an intimidating face at the two pokemon terrifying the two and it managed to even stop the two pokemon from fighting.

"Squirtle use your bubble attack."

Squirtle launched tiny bubbles from its mouth at the two pokemon.

"How about we finish this battle Yvonne," Xavier asked.

"Squirtle use your bubble attack."

"Charmander now use your ember attack."

The two moves fuse into water and fire whirlwind surrounded by sparks which traps Torchic and Treecko.

Both of the pokemon fainted from the attack.

"It is all your fault that we lost," Bonnie screamed at Lyn.

"No it is your fault that we lost," Lyn yelled back at her.

"Well I am sorry but I don't think that we can battle you two till you manage to find a way to fix your problem," Yvonne told them.

Xavier and Yvonne both then walked off and headed off toward Santalune City.

Flabebe and Ralts both started to glare at their trainers for messing up the chance to battle the trainers that released them.

"I am so sorry Flabebe, that you didn't get to battle against those two trainers," Bonnie told the first pokemon that she captured.

"I am so sorry Ralts that you didn't get to battle against those two trainers, because Bonnie is an incompetent trainer that can't battle," Lyn told the first pokemon that she captured.

"Well Lyn, I think that our little journey together is over," Bonnie declared.

"Good, because I never want to travel with you ever again," Lyn told her.

* * *

 **Xavier and Yvonne are the new version of Xandra and Yuna**

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. Should i keep going or not? I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **The next chapter will begin with Bonnie battling Viola and Lyn facing off against Team Oblivion.  
**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day!**

 _do selina parents appear?_

 ** _Yes, i talked to Espeon44 and i have permission to use their OCs._**

 _try to show bonnie overcome problems_

 **I will show Bonnie overcoming multiple problems along the way and she will even overcome some mental problems**

 _will nora appear_

 _ **I do not know this i need permission from the person that created Nora**  
_

will u keep bonnie kalos journey

 **I will keep Bonnie Kalos Journey up and in upcoming chapter it will appear in the mirror world**

 _try lyn in showcase_

She will try one showcase

 _will max appears_

 ** _Maybe, but i dont know yet_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of reviews that my fanfiction received. I'm going to try my hardest to try to see this through the end to not disappoint you readers.**

 **This chapter will reveal a new interest that Lyn may pursue along with a new traveling companion joining and a gym battle between Bonnie and Viola that will lead to some character development.**

 **With that let's Chapter 3 begin!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

(Bonnie)

Bonnie finally arrived in Santalune City a day after Lyn and her got in a fight and decided to both go separate ways.

"Dedenne, Flabebe, Squishy, and Torchic we finally arrived at Santalune City," Bonnie beamed with joy.

"Nene!"

"Bebe!"

"Tor!"

"Well how about we go to the pokemon center and get a room to stay in," Bonnie told all her pokemon.

All of her pokemon then cheered for Bonnie decision, and they all decided to go to the pokemon center.

They all walked over to the pokemon center and opened the door.

Bonnie then saw a nurse with pink hair in two buns at the front desk helping various trainers.

She then started to walk toward the front desk to ask for her pokemon to get healed and for a place to stay for the night.

"Hello and welcome to the Santalune City Pokemon Center. What can I do for you today," Nurse Joy asked.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could look at my pokemon and if I could stay in the Pokemon Center tonight," Bonnie asked.

"Well I will go and get the key for the room that you will be staying in tonight. Wigglytuff can you please go and get all these pokemon ready for an examination," Nurse Joy stated.

Nurse Joy then left and went to get Bonnie her room key.

Bonnie decided to walk toward the area that had every single tourist guide about things to do in the city.

She saw various activities that she could do in Santalune City such as meeting the TMs Master, visiting the Santalune City School, Roller Skates rink, Super training dome, Boutique, Restaurants, Pokevision studio, Hair salon, Poke Amie dome, and the Santalune City museum.

"Trainer Bonnie may you please come down to the front desk," Nurse Joy announced.

Bonnie then walked over to the Front desk and managed to get her room key and all of her pokemon were healed.

"Well how about we go head toward the pokemon gym and challenge it," Bonnie told her pokemon.

"Nene!"

"Tor!"

"Bebe!"

Bonnie and all of her pokemon then all ran out of the pokemon center door.

"Well how about we go to the gym gang," Bonnie said as she started running through the city.

Bonnie's pokemon then all continued to follow their trainer.

Bonnie and all her pokemon decided to stop at the big fountain in the center of the city.

"Hey do you all want to throw a coin in the fountain," Bonnie asked all her pokemon.

All of her pokemon then were all confused why their trainer would ask if they wanted to throw a coin in the fountain.

"Do you four want to know why we throw a coin in a fountain," Bonnie asked her pokemon.

All of her pokemon then nodded their heads wondering why they should throw a coin at the fountain.

"Trainers throw coins in the fountain and then we make wishes, hope for good luck, and sometime it is just to see a splash," Bonnie explained to her pokemon.

All of Bonnie's pokemon then wanted to throw a coin in the fountain.

Bonnie then took out five coins and gave one to each of her pokemon and kept one for her.

"Now everyone go and make a wish," Bonnie told her pokemon.

They then all threw a coin at the fountain.

"Now don't tell anyone your wish or else it won't come true," Bonnie revealed to her pokemon.

Her pokemon then all nodded their head understanding what she meant.

"All of you, I'm going to reveal who is going to battle in today gym battle."

Her pokemon then all understood what she was saying.

"Dedenne and Torchic are going to compete in the battle today since they have type advantage. "

All of her pokemon understood and Dedenne along with Torchic cheered.

"Everyone lets go to the Santalune City now."

Bonnie and all her pokemon all were running toward the gym.

They then all finally arrived at the Santalune City gym only to spot Viola waiting for someone.

"Bonnie, you finally made it here," Viola stated as she walked over.

"Yeah and I was wondering if I could have a gym battle with you," Bonnie asked.

"Sure if you want, but don't be shocked if I defeat you in battle," Viola taunted.

"Oh, I won't lose to you, I promise I will defeat you in battle," Bonnie countered.

"Bonnie, just telling you this, if you want you, can go through the gym challenge in my gym."

"What is a gym challenge?"

"A gym challenge is when a trainer goes through the challenge that is in a gym. An example is in my gym, you have to slide down a pole and then there is a room with platforms like webs and you battle some of my trainers in my gym. Eventually you can battle me after you beat all the trainers," Viola explained.

"So wait there are two options for me to do so I can get my gym badge," Bonnie asked.

"You can either do the gym challenge or you can just battle me," Viola told her.

"Well I would like to take the gym challenge," Bonnie told her.

"Good luck in your challenge and I hope to battle you."

Viola then walked into her pokemon gym.

"Flabebe, I plan to use you in the battle against those trainers," Bonnie told her Flabebe.

Flabebe then danced in joy as it would be able to battle after all.

Bonnie then walked into the Santalune City gym with all of her pokemon.

She then saw a man that was by the gym statues and she looked at all the pictures that Viola took.

"What's the hustle, little Crustle? Welcome to Santalune City Gym! So, future Champ, this'll be your first time challenging a Gym, huh? Are you thrilled? Are you pumped? You should be! No worries here! You've got Pokémon on your side! And really, they're the ones who are going to be doing all the battling. Am I right or am I right? Right? Jump on that pole there, and you'll be on your way to where the Gym Leader's a-waiting' for you! Whoops! But wait! Before you go, I'm supposed to tell you something! Everybody in this Pokémon Gym uses Bug-type Pokémon. Got it?"

"Understand and do I just go down this pole to get to the room where I battle different trainers," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah you just need to go down the pole and you should spot all the other trainers," he said.

Bonnie then went over to the pole and slide down it.

Bonnie then arrived on the gym floor which had a big spider web all over it.

Bonnie and all her pokemon then started to navigate it and noticed a youngster waiting for a battle.

"Hey! Are you a challenger? Come on—show me your pokemon! "

"How many pokemon are we going to use," Bonnie asked.

"We are going to use only 1 pokemon okay."

They then both heard on the loud speaker say," This will be a one on one battle between youngster David and trainer Bonnie."

"Ledyba show them the power of a bug," youngster David said as his Ledyba appeared ready to battle.

"Flabebe show them the power of the fairy type," Bonnie said as Flabebe got ready to battle.

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Ledyba.

"Ledyba start off with your tackle attack."

Ledyba then started to fly toward Flabebe and slammed into her.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack."

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Ledyba.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed.

Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Ledyba.

"Ledyba get out of there with your supersonic attack."

Ledyba then started to launch a horrible sound at Flabebe.

"Flabebe use your fairy wind attack to surround you."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and surrounded her protecting her from the supersonic attack.

"That was a smart idea but don't think I am letting you win easy. Ledyba use comet punch."

Ledyba then stated to fly toward Flabebe and started to punch her with his fist.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack."

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Ledyba.

"Flabebe finish up Ledyba with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Ledyba.

Ledyba then fainted from the attack.

"Challenger Bonnie is the winner," the announcer stated.

"Wow you are an amazing trainer, and your Flabebe was able to finish me with a STAB move."

"What is a STAB move," Bonnie asked.

"Well STAB means same type attack bonus and it is 50% damage boost of an attack when it is the same type as one of the types of the Pokémon using the attack," Youngster David explained.

"Thanks for telling me about STAB and thanks for a great battle," Bonnie told Youngster David.

Bonnie then continued to walk on the spider web. Every time she walked on the dew on the spider webs they fell down.

She then spot another youngster and they spotted her and walked over to her.

"Do you have any idea how quickly Bug-type Pokemon evolve?"

"No I don't actually know," Bonnie answered him.

"They evolve really quickly but let set up the rule. How about using one pokemon, "he asked her.

"Okay sure, I'm fine with that," she told him.

They then both heard on the loud speaker say," This will be a one on one battle between youngster Zachary and trainer Bonnie."

"Spewpa show them the power of a bug," youngster Zachary said as Spewpa appeared ready to battle.

"Flabebe show them the power of the fairy type," Bonnie said as Flabebe got ready to battle.

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Spewpa.

"Spewpa start off with your tackle attack," youngster Zachary said.

Spewpa then slowly got to Flabebe and tackled into Flabebe.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack."

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Spewpa.

"Spewpa now use your harden attack."

Spewpa muscle then start to stiff and it defense increased.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed.

Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Spewpa.

"Spewpa use your stun spore attack."  
Spewpa then started to launch green clouds of spores to surround Flabebe.

"Flabebe use your fairy wind attack to surround you."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and surrounded her protecting her.

"Impressive way to protect your pokemon but let see how you handle Spewpa tackle attack."

Spewpa then slowly got to Flabebe and tackled into Flabebe.

"Flabebe finish up Ledyba with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Spewpa.

Spewpa then fainted from the fairy wind attack.

"Challenger Bonnie is the winner," the announcer stated.

"Flabebe you were amazing," Bonnie praised.

"That was an amazing battle and thank you for it," youngster Zachary told Bonnie.

"Thanks for the battle," Bonnie told the youngster.

Bonnie then started to continue walk through the spider webs.

She then spotted a lass waiting for a battle.

"I challenge you to a battle," the lass told Bonnie.

"Fine, but how many pokemon are we using," Bonnie asked.

"We are only going to be using two pokemon," the lass replied.

They then both heard on the loud speaker say," This will be a two on two battle between lass Charlotte and trainer Bonnie."

"Kakuna show them the power of a bug," lass Charlotte said as her Kakuna appeared ready to battle.

"Torchic show them the power of a fire type," Bonnie said as Torchic got ready to battle.

"Kakuna start off with your harden attack."

Kakuna shell then started to get stronger.

"Torchic now start off with your growl attack."

Torchic then started to slowly make a threating sound toward Kakuna reducing it attacks.

"Kakuna now use your string shot attack."

Kakuna then launched sticky string of silk at Torchic immobilizing it.

"Torchic now break free of that string shot with your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he destroyed the string of silk with his wings.

"Kakuna now use your poison sting."

Kakuna then started launching tiny poison darts at Torchic.

"Torchic use your focus energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Kakuna use your harden attack."

Kakuna shell then started to get stronger.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Kakuna.

"Kakuna now use your poison sting."

Kakuna then started launching tiny poison darts at Torchic.

"Torchic use your focus energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Finish it with your ember attack now Torchic," Bonnie shouted.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Kakuna.

Kakuna fainted from the ember attack. The lass then return Kakuna to its pokeball.

"Kakuna is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon," the announcer said.

"Combee I choose you," the lass said as her Combee appeared ready to battle.

"Torchic return and take a break," Bonnie told her Torchic.

Torchic then retreated back to where Bonnie was at.

"Dedenne show them the power of an electric type," Bonnie told her Dedenne.

"Combee starts off with your sweet scent attack," lass Charlotte said.

Combee then started to flap it wings and launched a sweet aroma around Dedenne.

"Dedenne use your hidden power attack now."

Dedenne then started to glow grey and started to create balls of grey energy. It then launched all of the balls of energy at Combee.

"Combee now uses your gust attack."

Combee then started to launch a gust of wind by flapping its wing.

"Dedenne finish Combee off with your thunderbolt."

Dedenne then glowed with electricity and started to launch a bolt of thunder down on Combee.

Combee then fainted from the thunderbolt attack.

"Challenger Bonnie is the winner," the announcer stated.

"Dedenne and Torchic we won the battle," Bonnie cheered.

"That was an amazing battle," Lass Charlotte stated.

"It sure was a wonderful battle," Bonnie replied.

"Well Bonnie, now the next trainer that you will battle will be the gym leader Viola," Charlotte revealed.

"Okay thanks for telling me," Bonnie replied.

Bonnie then started to walk around the gym and she then found a door that led to another room.

She then opened the door and saw the huge battlefield in the middle.

"Bonnie I see that you were able to complete the gym challenge but how will you handle battling me now," Viola stated.

"I will defeat you in battle," Bonnie told her.

"This wills a two on two battles between Bonnie battling Gym Leader Viola. And the winner will be decided when either side pokemon are defeated. "

"Come on out now Surskit," Viola said as her Surskit appeared ready to battle.

"Torchic show them the power of a fire type," Bonnie said as Torchic got ready to battle.

"Bonnie you can have the first move," Viola stated.

"Torchic now start off with your growl attack."

Torchic then started to slowly make a threating sound toward Surskit reducing it attacks.

"Surskit now go and use your sticky webs to surround the gym."  
Surskit then started to launch tiny little webs of silk all around the gym.

"Torchic use your focus energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Surskit use your signal beam attack."  
Surskit then fired a beam of light at Torchic.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Surskit.

"Surskit now use your ice beam attack on the ground."

Surskit then started to launch ice on the ground and started skating on it.

"Torchic now use your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Surskit.

He however kept on falling on the ice.

"Surskit use your bubble beam attack."

Surskit continued skating on the ice toward Torchic and launched bubbles at Torchic.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Surskit.

"Surskit collide that ember attack with your bubble beam attack."

Surskit continued skating on the ice toward Torchic and launched bubbles at Torchic ember.

The two attacks then destroyed each other and the bubble beam overpowered the ember attack and hit Torchic.

Torchic then fell into one of the stick web.

"Surskit use your bubble beam attack."

Surskit continued skating on the ice toward Torchic and launched bubbles at Torchic.

Torchic then fainted from the bubble beam attack.

"Torchic is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon," the referee stated.

Bonnie then walked over and picked up her Torchic.

"Dedenne show them the power of electricity," Bonnie said as Dedenne got on the battlefield.

"Surskit use your signal beam attack."  
Surskit then fired a beam of light at Dedenne throwing it on the ice.

"Dedenne use your hidden power attack now."

Dedenne then started to glow grey and started to create balls of grey energy. It then launched all of the balls of energy at Surskit.

"Surskit now go and use your ice beam attack."

Surskit then launched a beam of ice at Dedenne.

"Dedenne finish Surskit off with your thunderbolt."

Dedenne then glowed with electricity and started to launch a bolt of thunder down on Surskit.

Surskit then fainted from the thunderbolt attack.

"Surskit is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon."

"Vivillon come on out," Viola said as her Vivillon appeared ready to battle.

"Dedenne now use your nuzzle attack."

Dedenne then rubbed its cheek and then ran toward Vivillon and paralyzed it.

"Vivillon start off with your psychic attack," Viola commanded.

Vivillon eyes glowed blue and it kept Dedenne in the air.

"Dedenne try to use your play rough attack."  
Dedenne then tried charging into Vivillon and play roughly with it.

"Vivillon now use your gust attack."

Combee then started to launch a gust of wind by flapping its wing.

Vivillon then started to launch a gust of wind by flapping its wing and sending Dedenne in one of the sticky webs.

"Dedenne try to use your thunderbolt attack."

Dedenne then glowed with electricity and started to launch a bolt of thunder down at Vivillon.

"Vivillon dodge and use your sleep powder attack."

Vivillon then started flapping it wings and launched a powder that made Dedenne fall asleep.

"Dedenne wake up now," Bonnie screamed.

Dedenne continue sleeping in the sticky web.

"Vivillon finish Dedenne off with your solar beam attack."  
Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

It then launched the beam of sunlight at Dedenne.

"Dedenne is unable to battle so Gym Leader Viola is the winner."

Bonnie then returned Dedenne to his pokeball.

"Dedenne you were amazing," Bonnie whispered to her pokeball.

"Well, that was an amazing battle Bonnie, but you are going to need to schedule a rematch."

"Can I have my rematch in two days?"

"Yeah sure, but come in during the afternoon," Viola stated.

"Viola do you know any places that I should find to train my pokemon," Bonnie asked.

"Well you could always go to the Santalune City Trainer School or the Battle Clubs," Viola recommended.

"Okay, I'll go and check them out and Viola next battle I will defeat you."

Bonnie and all her pokemon then all left the gym.

"Okay, everyone how about we go do some training and look around the town site- seeing," Bonnie told her pokemon.

All of her pokemon cheered and they all started to get ready to train.

(Lyn)

Lyn spent most of her day traveling all around Santalune City. She went to some of the cafes and got some food to eat. She also went to the boutique and bought her pokemons a hat.

"Ralts!"

Lyn looked at her Ralts that she was walking with.

"Ralts are you tired," Lyn asked.

Ralts nodded her head and continued walking.

Lyn started to remember that after they visited the Santalune Museum they went to the battle club and trained for a while.

"Pichu, Ralts, and Treecko it's getting late so how about we all go and watch the sunset together."

"Pichu!"

"Ralts!"

"Treecko!"

All three of the pokemon were really looking forward to watching their first sunset together.

Lyn was also looking forward to finally watching a sunset with all of her pokemon. It will be the first time that she watched a sunset with her three pokemon. She usually watched the sunset with Pichu and her sister Lena. But now that she was a trainer, she wanted to watch the sunset with her pokemon.

Lyn and her pokemon then all walked over to the top of the city. They then found a place to watch the sunset.

The sun then started to set and everyone watched in awe.

The sunset then ended and everyone then stood there for a second.

"That was a moment that I will treasure forever. Maybe I can start to focus on making memories with all of you," Lyn told her pokemon.

All of her pokemon then cheered for her.

"How about we head to the pokemon center so we can hopefully get a room to stay at," Lyn asked her pokemon.

They all headed toward the pokemon center.

That was when they all heard an announcement that was being made throughout the city.

"Everyone, be on your guard! They have been reports of Pokemon thieves in the city!" a female voice said throughout various intercoms in the city.

The female voice belonged to Officer Jenny. She was the main police officer of Santalune City. She had been working in the police force for ten years, and these thieves have been some of the most elusive she's ever had to try and catch. She was able to get a "Wanted" poster out of them, but the picture was a bad shot and only got the thieves silhouettes.

The thieves were said to be members of Team Oblivion, the biggest crime organization in the Kalos region after Team Flare was defeated. The police force was constantly having trouble with Team Oblivion. Team Oblivion was said to be so dangerous that even if the police were able to find their main base, they would have an uphill battle trying to arrest them all.

Officer Jenny gave a sigh after giving the announcement. She just wished that she could have a lead to the crooks. It was then when she noticed two kids that were two running in different directions. They both were running by her booth. One was a turquoise haired girl who was walking with all of her pokemon. And the other was a boy with purple eggplant hair who was riding a Skidoo around.

"Hold it you two!" Officer Jenny called out to them. The two immediately stopped and turned around to face the police officer.

"Where do you think you two are going," Officer Jenny asked as she approached them. It was the girl who answered the officer question.

"Officer Jenny, I was planning to go to the Pokemon Center so I could have a place to rest," she said.

"Right and I am going to the pokemon center for the same reason," the boy said with a country accent.

Officer Jenny studied the two a moment before she determined that they were telling her the truth. "I understand. Just let me see your IDs to prove you're trainers, and you can go," she said.

"Do you mean my pokedex," the girl asked as she pulled it out of her backpack.

Officer Jenny took the pokedex and pushed a few buttons and the robotic voice spoke up and introduced the girl Lyn to prove her story was genuine.

"I don't have a pokedex yet but I do have a passport I can show you," the boy told the officer.

He then took the passport out of his bag and showed it to the officer.

"Okay. Both of your story checks out," Officer Jenny said as she handed the girl her pokedex and the boy his passport.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "Can you tell us where the Pokemon Center is at?"

Officer Jenny smiled. "I'll do one better, I'll take you two there myself!"  
"Really? Thank you so much," Lyn said gratefully.

"No problem!" Officer Jenny told Lyn.

With that, Officer Jenny ran into the garage next to her booth, hopped on her motorcycle, and fired on the ignition. She then drove out and stopped right next to the two trainers. Luckily, the motorcycle had a sidecar that was big enough for two people. "Hop in," she told them.

"Skidoo return for now," the boy said as he returned his Skidoo to its pokeball.

The two trainers got in the sidecar, and Officer Jenny sped off, blazing her sirens.

Nobody seemed to notice the huge hot- air balloon that was flying overhead. It was in the shape of a bird like pokemon with dark red and black wings called Yveltal. The balloon lowered a hook from its basket and peeled off the "Wanted" posters from the side of the police booth and brought them back up to the balloon's occupants.

"Ugh, can you believe this photo? It makes me look terrible," a woman in her twenties said. She had long, dark green hair that reached all the way down her back and curled inward at the end. She wore a black uniform with a strange insignia in the middle of the shirt. She wore a dark pair of black pants which had a belt with some equipment. She also had on black gloves and black boots.

"Tell me about it Lethe," a man also in his twenties replied. He had red hair that was parted at the sides and reached just above his shoulders. Like his companion he also wore a black uniform but he had different equipment that he used. He also wore black gloves and black boots. "With this terrible picture, they will be sorry they ever looked at this face."

"I am sorry after looking at your face! Stick to the plan, Chaos!"

"Humph! You're right," Chaos said. He then turned to Lethe and gave a sinister smile. "Are you ready to steal some Pokemon?"

"I'm very ready," Lethe replied.

Lyn and the boy wished Officer Jenny would slow down on her motorcycle. They were glad that she was helping them get to the Pokemon Center as fast as she could.

As the Pokemon Center came into view, Lyn looked down at her pokemon in her arm. "Everyone this is another memory that we can remember," she told them. All of her pokemon cheered for her.

"Uh, isn't she going to stop," the boy asked as he realized they were coming closer and closer to the building and Officer Jenny wasn't slowing down.

"Um, Officer Jenny," Lyn ask uncertain as they were coming closer to the building and she still wasn't stopping.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing," Officer Jenny replied as she continued speeding along.

They were just seconds away from the building and Lyn and the boy were getting pretty nervous. "We're going to crash," Lyn cried out, and out of reflex, she grabbed onto the boy for support, but the crash never came.

Just before the motorcycle came into contact with the double doors, they turned and went through the driveway. She then started to make multiple turns trying to find a parking space. Officer Jenny then slammed on her break, and the motorcycle screeched to a halt.

"See, I told you I knew what I was doing," Officer Jenny said smiling, looking at the almost petrified two kids.

They then all started to walk inside the Pokemon Center. The double doors automatically opened and they walked into the center. They then all walked up to the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Santalune City Pokemon Center. What can I do for you this evening," Nurse Joy asked.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could look at my pokemon and if I could stay in the Pokemon Center tonight," Lyn and the boy asked.

"Well I will go and get the key for the room that you will be staying in tonight. Wigglytuff can you please go and get all these pokemon ready for an examination," Nurse Joy stated.

Wigglytuff resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. It was carrying a stretcher and was moving as fast as it stubby legs allowed it.

Lyn then took her pokedex out and scanned the pokemon.

 **Wigglytuff, the balloon pokemon**

 **Wigglytuff body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.**

"Well my work here I done," Officer Jenny told her as she gave a salute.

Nurse Joy sweat dropped," Yes, you did a great job of getting them here. Just please next time don't try to petrify the trainers," she told Officer Jenny.

"Heheheheh, of course," Officer Jenny said sheepishly. She then said farewells and walked over to her motorcycle.

Lyn then looked up at Nurse Joy with pleading eyes. "Please can you tell me when my pokemon are feeling," Lyn asked.

"We are about to examine them now. I will let you know as soon as I find out anything," Nurse Joy said as she disappeared into the back room.

"Wait I haven't introduced myself," Lyn told the boy.

"And I haven't either."

"My name is Lyn and I am one of the trainers that Professor Sycamore chooses me to be a pokedex holder."

"My name is Mason and I plan to become a pokemon racer."

Lyn and Mason decided that it would be best to wash up and change while their pokemon were getting healed. Since the two were rooming together, they both went in their room. They both took out their changes of clothes from their backpack and went to their respective bathrooms to change. Lyn changed into a plain blue shirt and blue shorts. Mason changed into a black t-shirt with a pokeball symbol on it and black athletic shorts. They also found a small laundry room to wash their clothes.

Lyn and Mason decided to sit down on one of the sofas in the lobby while they waited. Mason went ahead to sit down while Lyn went over to the vending machine to get two bottled waters and a snack. She returned and handed one to Mason. Mason thanked her and the two started talking. "I wonder how my brother and sister are doing," Mason told Lyn. "Wait you also have a sister," Lyn said shocked as she noticed something that she had in common with Mason.

"Yeah and my sister is an extremely strong trainer and racer. My parents adore her and she bosses me around all the time," Mason added.

"Well my sister is an extremely amazing trainer and she plans to become a Mega Evolver. She even took me with her on her journey," Lyn commented.

"Your sister sound like a nice person, I'm kind of jealous now."

"Why is that," Lyn asked.

"I don't know why, they just did. Well, Lyn I'm going to take a quick shower," Mason said as he got up.

Lyn was left to her own musings. _"Mason will probably sign up for a race and I still don't know what I want to be,"_ she thought. _"I like Pokemon battles, but there has to be something else besides the Pokemon League that I can do."_ She pondered on for several minutes until she noticed a few posters on the wall of the Pokemon Center.

One of the posters were advertising the Pokemon League another for the Showcase but the others poster was for something else called the Battle Maison, Air battles, Races, Super Training, Pokemon Amie, Tournament, and Poke Puff making contest.

Lyn decided that she would not compete in Air battles, Races, Super Training, Pokemon Amie, or Poke Puff making contests. She did decide that she would try out each one.

She walked up to the posters to get a closer look at them. _"Do you think you have what it takes to conquer the new Battle Maison?"_ The advertisement for the Battle Maison said. _"Battle many different trainers and improve your status! Become known throughout the entire region. Become the best and win special prizes! Maybe once you win you may get the chance to challenge the Battle Chatelaine."_

" _Battle Maison,"_ Lyn thought to herself.

"Hey Lyn, what are you looking at," a voice said behind her.

Lyn turned around and saw Mason approaching, still in his pajamas. "I was just looking at these posters," she answered as Mason stood next to her.

"Hey, It's an advertisement for the Pokemon Race," Mason said excitedly.

" _Do you want to become number one racer? Think you have what it takes to defeat some of the best racers in the city? Challenge the Santalune Race and see if you can out race the rest of the participator. The race will be this Friday and meet at the racetracks. The winner will receive a special prize."_

"Awesome, I need to start to practice tomorrow for the race," Mason said enthusiastically.

"Since we are still waiting to hear about our pokemon, why don't we call home? I'm sure our family would like to hear from us," Mason suggested.

Lyn then took one last look at the Battle Maison poster on the wall and the Showcase one. _"I should look further into that,"_ she thought.

Once they got to the video phone, Lyn spoke up. "Is it okay if I call my sister first?"

"Sure, go right ahead," Mason said.

Lyn started to dial the number of her sister and she heard it ringing on the other end. At the third ring it was picked up, and Lyn heard her sister voice. "Hello," Lena said from the other end.

"Hi sis, it is me Lyn," she answered.

"Anyway, how is everything been so far," Lena asked.

Lyn frowned," Not so good. Bonnie and I got in a fight and we decided to separate."

Lena got a worried look on her face. "Oh no, you two were both best friend. Lyn you need to find a way to finally become friends again."

"Why should I try to become her friend at all, she betrayed me!"  
"Whatever Lyn is there anything else you need," Lena asked.

"Yeah, I have a question sis. Have you ever heard of the Battle Maison," Lyn spoke up.

"Hmm, I have seen a few advertisements on the television and in the newspaper. It is a very new concept that was organized only within the past few months. It has been promoted a lot recently to try and get people to notice and try it out," Lena answered.

"Thanks for telling me," Lyn smiled.

"No problem but why did you want to know," Lena asked.

"Well I was thinking of trying out Showcases and maybe even the Battle Maison," Lyn replied.

"Well, okay good night, and remember to call soon," Lena said.

"Good night and love you sis," Lyn stated as she hung up the phone.

Mason then went and talked to his family.

They then heard a loud ding behind them. They turned around and saw the operation icon turn off. The backroom doors opened and Wigglytuff and Nurse Joy walked out wheeling both of the trainer's pokemon.

Lyn and Mason immediately ran over to their pokemon.

"How are they, Nurse Joy?" Lyn asked as her pokemon jumped in her arms.

Nurse Joy gave a smile. "Your Pokemon are in perfect heal but they do need a good night rest," she said.

"That is great," Lyn said happily.

"How are you all feeling," Mason asked his pokemon, Lyn was doing likewise with her pokemon.

"Attention, everyone," Officer Jenny voice rang on the intercoms. "A hot air balloon belonging to a group of Pokemon thieves has been detected! Exercise extreme caution and keep your pokemon safe!"

No sooner had they heard the announcement that a loud crash was heard. Everyone looked up and saw two pokeball falling from the broken skylight. The two pokeballs opened once they hit floor. A Voltorb and a Magmar appeared.

As soon as the Pokemon were released, the Magmar let out a smokescreen attack from its mouth, blinding everyone in the room. They then all heard an evil laughter,

Once the smoke cleared, they looked and saw two people in uniform with a strange insignia.

Lyn pulled out her pokedex and scanned the two pokemon.

 **Voltorb, the ball pokemon**

 **Voltorb is extremely sensitive-it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy.**

 **Magmar, the Spitfire pokemon**

 **In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokémon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings.**

"Who are you guys," Mason asked putting his hand over his Skidoo protectively, Lyn was doing the same.

"We will be happy to tell you, little boy," they answered.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?" The man announced to everyone.

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!" The woman sang out loud.

"On the wind!"

"Past the darkness!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Thrashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Lethe!"

"'And a heart pure of darkness, I'm Chaos!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place… ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Not you two again," Lyn said sweat dropping.

"You must be the pokemon thieves that have had this city so worried," Mason said.

"We are so much more than thieves, I assure you," Lethe replied.

"That is right; we are part of the deadly Team Oblivion." Chaos said, smiling evilly.

"I don't care what you are a part of! I'll never let you take my pokemon," Lyn yelled with a determined look on her face. To her surprise, they chuckled.

"Oh please, we don't have any interest in your Ralts or Pichu so you can relax," Lethe said. "We are only interested in strong pokemon."

"You're wasting your time then, there are only injured pokemon here at the Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy said firmly.

"Not so fast Nurse, there are definitely bound to be powerful Pokemon in here like that Treecko. If we turn it into a Sceptile, it will make a great gift for the boss," Chaos said looking at Lyn's pokemon with interest.

"Forget it," Lyn yelled.

"You don't have a choice. Voltorb and Magmar attack," Team Oblivion ordered as both pokemon lunged forward.

Everyone quickly got out of the way and made a run for it to the backroom as Voltorb and Magmar continued to cause havoc in the lobby.

"We need to transport all the pokeballs to the other pokemon centers as fast as possible before those crooks can get them!" Nurse Joy said urgently once they were in the backroom and Lyn locked the door.

"Right," Lyn and Mason nodded and began to scoop up a few pokeballs in each arm, but then the power shut off.

"Oh no, they must have cut the power," Lyn cried.

"Not to worry, we have our own source of power," Nurse Joy said and soon the lights were back on.

Lyn and Mason looked to the center of the room to see a whole group of Joltik using their electricity on a generator to power the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy then ran over to a nearby computer and pressed a few select buttons causing a certain machine next to her to turn on. "Initiating emergency Pokemon transport sequence," the computer said.

"Right, let hurry up and transport them! I have them ready to be received at the other pokemon center," Nurse Joy told the two trainers. Everyone then started to send as many pokeballs through the transporters as they could.

They then heard banging coming from the other side of the door and knew that Team Oblivion was trying to break the door down.

"We got to hurry," Nurse Joy cried as she and the two trainers began moving frantically.

The door then busted open with Voltorb and Magmar taking the lead with Lethe and Chaos behind them.

"Oh, it looks like they are trying to transport all of the pokemon," Chaos smirked.

"We can still grab that Treecko though," Lethe said pointing at Lyn's Treecko. "Voltorb, go get it!"  
"Magmar go and help Voltorb."

"NO!" Lyn cried as she ran forward and threw her arms around the Treecko, ready to protect it at all costs. Voltorb and Magmar weren't deterred at all as they lunged forward preparing to attack the girl if necessary.

"Rhyhorn come out and use your horn attack," Mason shouted as he released a rhino like pokemon. The pokemon ran in front of Lyn and Treecko and used it horn to attack the two pokemon.

Lyn stared at Mason in surprised," Wow thank you Mason. You just saved Treecko and me."

Mason nodded at Lyn before turning back to Rhyhorn. "Use your rock blast attack Rhyhorn," he said. Rhyhorn then started to launch a few hard rocks at Team Oblivion sending them backwards out of the room.

"Great, that is the last of the," Nurse Joy said as she finished placing the last few pokeballs in the transporter.

"Grr, don't think this is over, you little brats," Lethe growled as she and the other member appeared at the doorway again. You may have transferred all of the center's pokemon, but we still have yours to take."

"That's right, we call a pokemon battle. Let see you take on both of us, little girl," Chaos taunted as Magmar and Voltorb got into battle position.

Treecko then got to its feet and turned to Lyn.

"Tree! Treecko!"

Lyn looked at Treecko concerned. "Wait so you want to battle? Well then I believe that you can do it."

"Voltorb use your spark attack," Lethe sneered.

"Magmar use your feint attack," Chaos ordered.

Both pokemon took stances and lunged at the pokemon ready to do their respective attacks.

"Treecko go and use your absorb attack," Lyn asked.

"Rhyhorn go and use your rock blast," Mason said.

Both pokemon launched their respective attacks, knocking the two pokemon backwards at the feet of Chaos and Lethe.

"Not bad, but don't think that you are going to get away so easily. Voltorb use your sonic boom attack."

Voltorb then started to glow white and it started to launch a blast of sonic waves at Treecko.

"Magmar now go and use your fire spin attack on that little Rhyhorn," Chaos ordered.

Magmar opened its mouth and unleased a spiral of flame at Rhyhorn trapping it.

"Treecko now go and use your absorb attack."

Treecko then started to launch vines at Voltorb to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Voltorb energy from the vines.

"Rhyhorn go and use your rock blast," Mason said.

Rhyhorn then started to hurl rocks at Magmar.

They launched Team Oblivion back a few feet and into the lobby.

"Ralts now go and use your confusion attack."

Ralts then started to move her hand and Team Oblivion was being lifted in the air and she threw them down to the ground.

"Nurse Joy, go call Officer Jenny, we can hold these two clowns off," Mason said.

"I'll go do that but you two be safe," Nurse Joy said concerned.

"We will!"  
"Voltorb use your spark attack," Lethe sneered.

Voltorb was glowing bright blue with electricity as it was rolling toward Treecko.

"Magmar use your feint attack," Chaos ordered.

Magmar then was running toward Rhyhorn and delivered a sucker punch attack.

"Treecko use pound!"

Treecko then started to run quickly toward Voltorb and it then swung it tail downward and hit Voltorb.

"Rhyhorn now go and use your horn attack."

Rhyhorn then started walking toward Magmar and it horn glowed white and it hit Magmar with it.

"Officer Jenny should be here any second now," Nurse Joy yelled to them.

"Ralts keep holding them down with your confusion."

Ralts then continued holding them all down with it confusion attack.

Meanwhile, Officer Jenny was pulling up near the Pokemon Center.

"Magmar use fire spins to surround these brats," Chaos ordered.

Magmar opened its mouth and unleased a spiral of flame at the two trainers trapping them.

Officer Jenny then appeared and saw the two Team Oblivion members being held down by a Ralts confusion attack.

"You two are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you," Officer Jenny recited.

Officer Jenny then got the handcuff out and started walking toward them.

"Voltorb use your explosion attack now," Lethe yelled.

Voltorb then started to slowly glow white and it blew up causing an entire explosion sending everyone flying backward along with causing smoke to appear.

Team Oblivion used that moment to activate their jet pack and escaped.

"They escaped," Officer Jenny said in disbelief.

"I sorry we could hold them off," Lyn apologized.

"It is no problem and now we have a picture of these criminal," Officer Jenny reminded them.

"Oh thank you so much! You saved the Pokemon from Team Rocket," Nurse Joy said happily

"Heheheheh, sorry about the damage that we did to the center, Nurse Joy," Mason said sheepishly.

Nurse Joy sweat dropped," Oh I'm sure we can get everything fixed after all you, helped keep the pokemon safe."

"Hey Mason, how would you like to travel with me," Lyn asked.

"Sure, you and I make a good team," Mason replied.

"Then It is decided, you and I will journey with each other," Lyn cheered.

(In An Unknown location)

In a big room with a few people talking, a monitor suddenly started to beep.

"What is going on at the moment," a voice asked.

"We got X and Y location and they are close by Santalune City. X is on Route 4 and Y is on Route 22. And whenever those two are close by a fight will soon begin. We must warn the Officer Jenny in Santalune or else lives will be lost. However Z is close by and Lethe and Chaos said a little blonde girl has Z with her."

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. Should i keep going or not? I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **The next chapter will begin with Bonnie battling Xavier and Lyn watching a Showcase.  
**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day!**

 _will Lyn face Ally_?

 **Maybe but Ally hasn't appeared yet so in time they may have a battle.**

 _will Nora appear_?

 **Maybe but i haven't got permission to use Nora so she might not appear.**

 _who is Selina dating?_

 **Selina is not dating anyone at the moment.**

 _try 3000-8000 words per chapter_

 **I will try that but sometime it will be 9000 words per chapter**

 _Annabella Lucy Nox:_ _Are Ash or Serena going to show up?_

 **Yes both of them will appear but you readers won't know when. Ash will play a big part on Bonnie's journey and Serena will be an influence on Lyn.**

 _espeon44:_ _will u have Bonnie facing new rivals_

 **Yes Bonnie will face many new rivals**

 _will we see Bonnie vs Brittany  
_

 **Maybe but I haven't decided if Brittany will appear and if she will even be a rival for Bonnie**

 _will Bonnie get a eevee_

 **Yes she will get an Eevee and it will be similar to Red's Espeon from the Pokemon Adventure manga backstory.  
**

 _will Ashley be evil_

 **Ashley won't be evil but she may be like Sabrina from the OS so when her powers awaken expect some crazy things occurring in the near future.  
**

 _ShadowKnight49:_ _Hope you put my OCs in._

 **Both Brian and Dranish will both appear really soon in the series**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of reviews that my fanfiction received. I'm going to try my hardest to make this story amazing.  
**

 **This chapter will further add Lyn deciding what she may pursue along with Bonnie getting a new traveling companion joining and a Showcase that Lyn watches that will lead to some character development.**

 **With that let's Chapter 4 begin!**

 **James and Jenna is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

Bonnie was still sleeping peacefully in the pokemon center.

When suddenly her Torchic got bored and decided to do what it usually did.

Torchic then started to peck Bonnie's face.

"OW!"

Bonnie got up and started getting ready to explore the town.

Bonnie changed into her outfit and then went to have breakfast.

She then finished her food and then went to go look around.

"Torchic was it really necessary to peck me in the face," Bonnie grumbled.

Torchic just started to laugh at Bonnie.

"Stop laughing it is not funny," Bonnie yelled at her pokemon.

Torchic just continued to laugh at Bonnie.

Bonnie and Torchic then started to fight each other.

After they finished fighting each other's they had bruises and marks all over them.

"Well how about we all head out to that school that Viola told us about."

All of her pokemon then all started to cheer at her response.

They then all started walking toward the school.

Bonnie then arrived at the school.

"What are the base-set moves for Chespin," Bonnie heard.

"What the heck," Bonnie looked around.

"Tackle and growl," someone else said.

"What level does it learn vine whip?"

"Level 5," a voice said.

"Did you all hear that," Bonnie asked her pokemon.

All of her pokemon nodded so they followed the sound of the voices until they saw them. 5 young men around her age were all wearing suit like uniforms with a green symbol on the left chest area. They were all standing around a smaller boy wearing the same uniform. The 5 larger boys were all holding candles while the smaller boy had two large text book size books over his head.

"What level does Chespin evolve," one of the larger book said.

"Uh level 34?"

"Wrong! Add more books." Two of the other books boys each put another large book in the smaller boy hand as he started to shake.

"Come on guys, I can't hold all of these!"

"Then you should have studied more, keep this up and you'll never graduate."

"What are they doing to that kid," Bonnie asked her pokemon. All of Bonnie's pokemon stepped forward

"Hey why don't you leave this kid alone," Bonnie said. The 5 young boys turned toward Bonnie. They walked forward and surround Bonnie.

"Why don't you go and mind your own business," one of them in a threatening tone.

"You can't just bully someone around like that," Bonnie said. The younger boy was amazed that this stranger was trying to help him.

"Alright how about we teach this girl a lesson," the head boy said.

The boy to Bonnie's right tried to throw a punch at Bonnie. Bonnie took the boy hand and she then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The boy then fell to the ground and all the other boys were shocked at what just happened. All of Bonnie's pokemon surrounded her and were ready to protect her.

"Uh, well we have class to go so let's go," the head boy said. He then ran off and all of the other boys were following him. Bonnie looked at her pokemon who looked a little freaked out. They were all shocked at what their trainer was able to do.

The younger boy dropped the book and slowly walked over to Bonnie.

"Thanks for doing that, I don't know how much longer I could have held those books."

"Your welcome, but who are you and who were those bullies," Bonnie asked.

"My name is Fabian and those guys were upperclassmen."

"My name is Bonnie and these are all of my pokemon."

All of her pokemon then welcomed her.

"Upperclassmen," Bonnie asked.

"Do you know where you are at," Fabian asked.

"We are at the Santalune School," Bonnie stated.

"Well we are at Santalune Academy and it is one of the most prestigious Schools in all of Kalos. Pokemon Schools train students in the studies of pokemon and the different careers. Upon graduation they are given direct entrance into the pokemon league," Fabian told her.

"That doesn't seem fair, it is almost like buying your way into the Pokemon league," Bonnie replied.

"It is not quite that simple, to graduate you have to pass all of your classes and exams. Some of them are harder than most gym leaders."

"I doubt that, my big brother is extremely strong," Bonnie told him.

"Who is your big brother," Fabian asked.

"My big brother is Clemont and he is the Lumiose City gym leader."

"That is so amazing!"

Bonnie then looked around the campus of building. Around the campus were dozens of young boys and girls wearing the same uniform as Fabian. Many of the students were practicing battles with their pokemon.

"So why were those upperclassmen doing that to you?"

"The upperclassmen are always doing things like that. They say that they are trying to help us though."

"That isn't helping, that is bullying," Bonnie told him.

"It will get better when I move up a grade. You see at the end of a class, you take an exam. It involves both a written part and a battle against an instructor. If you pass you move on to grade two and you have the equivalent of two badges. In grade two you have to pass two classes each of the value of one badge each. In grade 3 you have 3 classes to pass to get another badge. And the process goes on all the way up to grade 8 with 8 badges."

"What grade are you in?"

"I am a grade two, and my exams are coming up and I've been trying to study."

"So what grade were those boys in," Bonnie asked.

"They are in their third grade."

Bonnie and her pokemon seemed confused. "That makes them upperclassmen?"

"In this school it does," Fabian replied.

"Who thought of that idea?"

"The entire idea of their assistance to us second graders was made by the top third grade student, Xavier and Yvonne Draco." Fabian then took out a picture.

"Wait a minute they do all of this to you and you carry a picture around of them?"

"Yvonne isn't very nice but I think she is really pretty." Bonnie then looked at the picture and she recognized the two faces of the people she battle two days ago.

"Well I say we meet them," Bonnie said angrily.

"I don't know they usually don't listen to anyone below their skill level as a trainer. And they are very strong trainers."

"Well Fabian is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Actually there is, you see I've been doing alright on the written exams. But whenever I try to do a real battle I always seem too mess up. You sound like a seasoned trainer so could you give me some hands on training?"

"Of course I could," Bonnie said. Fabian led her into one of the buildings. The building interior had several battlefields with a few other students having battles.

Bonnie walked over to one side of the battlefield and Fabian went to the other.

"Alright let's give Fabian a great battle, go Flabebe!" Flabebe started dancing around Bonnie.

"A Flabebe cool. Alright go Audino," A pink and cream pokemon with blue eyes appeared alongside Fabian.

Bonnie then opened her pokedex and scanned Audino.

 **Audino, the Hearing Pokemon**

 **It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling.**

"Alright Audino start off with your double slap attack." Audino then walked toward Flabebe and slapped her twice in the flower.

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack." Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Audino.

"Audino try to use your baby-doll eyes." Audino then started making adorable faces at Flabebe lowering it attack.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack." Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Audino.

"Audino try to use your baby-doll eyes." Audino then started making adorable faces at Flabebe lowering it attack.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed. Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Audino.

"Audino!" Audino fell over and fidgeted as she tried to recover.

"But Audino is a normal type, so she should be powerful against fairy types."

"Common error that a second grader makes," a soft voice said. Fabian turned around as Bonnie looked toward the voice. Standing there was the girl and boy from the picture Fabian shown her with the same boys who were harassing Fabian behind her.

"That is Bonnie the sister of Clemont who is the Lumiose City gym leader and even though your pokemon has the type advantage, she probably knows her to defeat you and use strategies to overcome your attacks," Yvonne stated.

"Yvonne how do you know who I am related to," Bonnie asked confused.

"Of course all students here have to learn up on all the current gym leaders and even their family. Fabian your problem is that you spend so much time trying to battle only pokemon that yours had the advantage against, that your pokemon never get enough experience."

"Well I," Fabian tried saying.

"Classic Fabian always coming up short, you're nothing but an embarrassment to this school."

"Hey, why don't you lay off him," Bonnie defended Fabian.

"Don't talk to me that way," Yvonne countered.

"Well how many pokemon and badges do you have," Xavier asked.

"I have four pokemon and no badges."

"Four pokemon that you have and no badges, how pathetic are you. Are those your pokemon? Why are they all out of their pokeball? That is the sign of a weak trainer if they can't even control their pokemon," Xavier taunted.

"My pokemon are my partner, I don't control any of them," Bonnie replied.

"You clearly aren't a skilled trainer, you don't even have a gym badge yet," Yvonne retorted.

Bonnie grits her teeth and stepped forward.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you insult me and my pokemon. Why don't we have a battle?"

"Very well, I don't mind schooling you," Xavier announced.

"Teach her a lesson Xavier," one of the boys said.

"Yeah, show her how strong you are." Xavier walked over to one end of the battlefield and Bonnie went to the other side.

"Torchic let show him what we can do."

"Tor!"

Torchic walked over and took a position on the side of the battlefield.

"Charmander ready to defeat them once again," Xavier said as his Charmander appeared.

A small little red lizard like pokemon came out and started moving his tail.

Bonnie then took her pokedex out and scanned Charmander.

 **Charmander, the lizard pokemon**

 **The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.**

"A fire vs fire type battle, this is going to be interesting."

"Charmander start off with your ember attack."

Charmander blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Torchic.

"Torchic now start off with your growl attack."

Torchic then started to slowly make a threating sound toward Charmander reducing it attacks.

"Charmander use your smokescreen."

Charmander then started to move it tail and launched smoke covering the entire area.

"Torchic use your focus energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Charmander now use your scary face attack."

Charmander then made an intimidating face at Torchic terrifying him and it managed to even stop him from fighting.

"Torchic now use your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Charmander.

"Charmander continue and use your dragon rage attack."

Charmander creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at it.

"Torchic use your ember attack."

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Charmander.

"How is your Torchic getting faster," Fabian asked.

"I don't know," Bonnie replied.

"Torchic is getting faster because of its speed boost ability," Xavier explained.

Bonnie took out her pokedex.

 **Speed Boost: Speed increases by one stage at the end of each turn.**

"Charmander now use your scary face attack."

Charmander then made an intimidating face at Torchic terrifying him and it managed to even stop him from fighting.

"He is good at battling," Bonnie whispered.

"I told you he is one of the best third grade students in the school at battling," Yvonne said.

"Don't give up Bonnie; show him what you two can do."

"Charmander continue and use your dragon rage attack."

Charmander creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at it.

"Not again," Bonnie sighed.

"Come on Bonnie don't let him make a fool out of you."

Torchic then started to kick sand in Charmander eyes blinding him.

"Charmander now use your scary face attack."

Charmander then made an intimidating face at Torchic terrifying him and it managed to even stop him from fighting.

"Torchic now use your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Charmander sending it flying.

"What!?"

"Here is a lesson for you; using the same tactic twice in a row leads to an opponent for a chance to counter since they already know what you're going to do next," Bonnie said.

Hearing Bonnie say that and having her school him make Xavier extremely angry.

"I'll teach you, Charmander ember into dragon rage."

It didn't take long for Bonnie to realize what Xavier was trying to do. Xavier was trying to use ember to delay Torchic and then it would hit him with dragon rage. It was a difficult situation but Bonnie had an idea.

"Torchic use your speed and launch sand at Charmander."

Torchic then started running quickly and started creating a twister of sand and launched it at Charmander.

"Torchic finish it up with your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Charmander sending it flying.

"What?" Xavier and all of the other upperclassmen behind him said.

"Charmander is unable to battle. The winner is Torchic," Fabian announced.

"Well it looks like being top student doesn't make you as good as you think it does," Bonnie said.

Xavier returned his Charmander and walked over to Bonnie.

"Great job Torchic," Bonnie said as Torchic ran back toward s her and jumped into her arm.

"I was wrong about you; I thought you were just some pathetic trainer. But you managed to beat my Charmander with a Torchic. You really are a good trainer," he said in shocked.

"She has proven that there is more to being a trainer then just commanding your pokemon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie won because she and Torchic were in perfect sync; they trust and understand each other. And because of that they were able to perform as partners."

Bonnie was impressed on how right Fabian was. Xavier and these other students were obsessed with making their pokemon stronger without building a stronger bond with their pokemon.

"Fabian right, until you and your classmates learn that there is more to being a trainer than making your pokemon stronger, none of you will ever be able to reach your true potential," Bonnie added in.

Fabian listened to what Bonnie was saying. He realized that he spent so much time doing what his upperclassmen were doing, simply trying to make his pokemon stronger. He looked at his two pokeball and back at Bonnie.

"Well we need to get going, let us know if you're coming back here anytime soon," Xavier and Yvonne said.

"I hope I never see them again," Bonnie muttered.

Bonnie and Fabian both walked back to the academy entrance.

"I gonna go back home to see my uncle," Fabian said.

"Where does your uncle live," Bonnie asked curious.

"My uncles live in Santalune Forest so I got to go," Fabian told her.

"Can I tag along, I never been to Santalune Forest," Bonnie told him.

"Sure after all, the more the merrier," Fabian responded back.

"Everyone how are you all looking forward to travelling to Santalune Forest," Bonnie asked all of her pokemon.

All of her pokemon started cheering at the thought of traveling around.

They then all started walking toward the Santalune City exit.

"So what are you going to do next," Bonnie asked.

"I think I am going to go on a journey."

Squishy then started to sense two strong energy of a legendary pokemon coming near Santalune City.

(Lyn)

Having left the Pokemon Center earlier that day, Lyn and Mason both spent some time site seeing the town. They both even went and tried Super Training early in the morning. Lyn had already relayed her story to Mason, who was nothing short of amazed. Mason then remembered the Showcase that was going on later today.

"Hey Lyn do you want to go and check out the Showcase that will happen later today," Mason asked.

"Pokemon performing," Lyn mused as she looked down in thought. That was something that she thought about constantly every few minutes.

"Lyn we could totally use a break after all the activities and training that we been doing."

Lyn whipped her head in Mason's direction and smiled. "Definitely, I really want to see a Pokemon Showcase, too!"

Lyn then noticed two trainers walking and talking.

Lyn saw a boy with curly brown hair with lightly tan skin. He had green eyes and wore a black shirt with blue jeans. He had chains on his belt and had a white cap.

The girl has shoulder length curly brown hair, lightly tan skin and green eyes. She is slightly petite and wears a blue pleated skirt and a white blouse with a navy sweater along with her Mary Jane's and white knee socks.

"Jenna can you stop talking about Showcase for a while," the boy whined.

"James, I need to train for my upcoming showcase soon," the girl replied.

"So that girl is a performer," Lyn said amazed.

"Lyn do you want to go and talk to her," Fabian asked.

"Yeah, this girl is a performer and I have wanted to learn a little about them."

Lyn and Mason both started to walk toward the two trainers.

"Excuse me, I heard that you were a performer and I was wondering if you could tell me a little about it," Lyn asked.

"Who the heck are you two," the boy said defensively.

"Well my name is Lyn and this is my friend Mason!"

"James pleases calm down," the girl asked.

"Fine but I am watching you two," the boy James told them.

"Hi my name is Jenna and this is my brother James!"

"Nice to meet you Jenna and James," Lyn told the two.

"Lyn what did you want to know about Showcases," Jenna asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little that you know about it," Lyn asked.

"James, I am going to walk around with Lyn and tell her a few things about Showcase so how about you hang out with Mason while I am gone," Jenna told him.

"But what happens if you are in danger," James said concerned.

"James let me remind you that I can handle myself and I have Chikorita with me," Jenna reminded her brother.

Jenna and Lyn both started walking around the town.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a little overbearing but he only does that because he worries about me," Jenna apologized and explained to Lyn.

"Oh don't worry about that, I know how that is like, you see I have an older sister who gets a little overbearing," Lyn told her.

"Well, why do you want to know about Showcases," Jenna asked.

"Well Jenna, you see I just started my journey a few days ago and I have been having trouble deciding what I wanted to do for my journey," Lyn explained to her.

"So have you thought of anything that you wanted to do," Jenna asked.

"I only managed to find two options that I might try to do. The Battle Maison and Showcases," Lyn told Jenna.

"Let me tell you this then, if you want to become a better battler, I recommend that you try the Battle Maison and if you want to show off your pokemon potential, I recommend that you try Showcases," Jenna recommended to Lyn.

"That is the problem, I want to become a better battler and I want to show off my pokemon potential," Lyn told her.

"Lyn you have many options that you can do. One option that you could do is just doing both but the problem is that you may get stressed out and you may not be able to finish everything. Or the other option is just pick one and focus on the other one after you conquer your goal," Jenna told her.

"You give a good point Jenna," Lyn commented on.

"Hey Lyn how about we have a battle," Jenna offered.

"But why do you want to have a battle," Lyn asked clearly confused.

"So I can see how you battle! You see all different trainers have different battle style which can help me figure out what you should do," Jenna told her.

"Fine but don't expect me to go easy on you," Lyn stated.

"I don't expect you to anyway," Jenna replied back.

The two girls continued walking and found a little battlefield.

"How about we battle here," Lyn asked.

"Sure it looks like a good place to battle."

"We are going to have a one on one battle right," Lyn asked.

"Yeah and I only have one pokemon with me anyway!"

"Pichu come on out and show them your cuteness," Lyn said as her Pichu appeared ready to battle.

"Chikorita show them your magnificent beauty," Jenna said as her Chikorita appeared ready to battle.

Lyn then took out her pokedex and scanned Chikorita.

 **Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon**

 **In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around.**

"Pichu ready to win this battle," Lyn told her Pichu. Pichu then nodded in agreement.

"Chikorita don't go easy on them okay," Jenna reminded her pokemon. Chikorita nodded its head in agreement and was ready to give it all.

"Pichu start off with your tail whip attack," Lyn ordered.

Pichu then started shaking her tail lowering Chikorita defense.

"Chikorita start off with your very own razor leaf attack," Jenna ordered.

Chikorita leaf on its head started to glow green and it started launching leaves to surround it.

Chikorita started to run toward Pichu and the razor leaf that surrounded it collided into Pichu sending her flying backward.

"Pichu hang on and use your nasty plot attack."

Pichu started to plot some bad things that it could do to Chikorita causing it special attack to increase.

"Chikorita now use your sunny day attack."

Chikorita leaf started to glow emitting a bright light and it released a little orb into the air causing the sun to come out and releasing a bright light.

"Pichu use your thunderbolt attack now to injure Chikorita," Lyn told her Pichu.

Pichu started to spin and it launches a bolt of thunder at Chikorita injuring it.

"Chikorita heal with your synthesis attack."

Chikorita leaf glowed bright green and it started to heal by the sunlight.

"Pichu use your iron tail now to deal some real damage!"

Pichu tail started to glow grey and it started running toward Chikorita.

"Chikorita stop Pichu with your solar beam attack!"

Chikorita started to absorb all the sunlight that it could and launched a huge beam at Pichu who was running toward it.

"Pichu go head first and try to destroy that solar beam."

Pichu tail started to collide into the solar beam and it then was sent flying completely into the ground.

Pichu then fainted from the attack.

"Pichu you did great," Lyn said as she returned Pichu to her pokeball.

"Chikorita you were great as always," Jenna told her pokemon.

Jenna and Lyn both started walking back to their friend.

"Lyn I believe that you might be good at battling and you should at least try the Battle Maison," Jenna told her.

"You think," Lyn replied shocked.

"Yeah, I saw your battle and I noticed that your battle style was to attack on," Jenna told her.

They then arrived back to their friends and said farewells.

Lyn and Mason then continued walking toward the Pokemon Center. The two both decided to go back to the Pokemon Center so their pokemon could get some rest from all the training they did earlier that day.

Lyn and Mason arrived at the Pokemon Center and walked towards the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Santalune City Pokemon Center. What can I do for you today Lyn and Mason," Nurse Joy asked.

"Hello Nurse Joy, we were wondering if you could look at our pokemon," they both asked.

". Wigglytuff can you please go and get all these pokemon ready for an examination," Nurse Joy stated.

Wigglytuff resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. It was carrying a stretcher and was moving as fast as it stubby legs allowed it.

All of their pokemon then got on the stretcher and Wigglytuff left to examine all of the pokemon.

The two trainers were now relaxing in the lobby in the Pokemon Center. The two trainers were both talking to each other about their future as trainers.

That was when they heard someone walking in the Pokemon Center. Lyn looked to see who it was and noticed a few familiar faces. She saw a young girl that had medium orange hair with light red eyes. The other was a young rounded boy and he had short blue hair and bright green eyes. The last one was a young frail boy and he had brown hair and his green glasses covered his blue eyes.

The three trainers then all went to get their pokemon. Lyn told Mason who the people were and decided to go and spook them. Lyn slowly tiptoed toward the three trainers. As she got to the three trainers, she slowly tapped their shoulder and then slowly hid. They then all looked around for a few minutes before Lyn revealed herself.

"Lyn," the three trainers cried out as Heidi ran forward to give Lyn a hug.

"We haven't seen you since you left Lumiose City!"

"I know," Lyn squealed back, returning the hug. "I've really missed you three. Just today, I was hoping to see you Heidi, and here you are!"

They both released each other, and Lyn went over to give Kye a bone-crushing hug as well. "How is everything going for you three," Lyn asked.

"I just caught myself a new pokemon," Heidi told her.

"Really, can I see it," Lyn asked excitedly as she release Kye from a hug.

Heidi then took out a pokeball and she let the pokemon out of its pokeball. A tiny pink cat appeared and it started chasing after it tail.

"Meet my little Skitty, this little girl loves chasing her tail," Heidi told her.

Lyn then took out her pokedex and scanned Skitty.

 **Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon**

 **Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy.**

"That is really great Heidi! I'm so happy for you," she grinned.

"So what are you doing here in Santalune City and where is Bonnie," Jay asked.

"I've actually been here in Santalune City for a couple of days trying out all different types of activities and done some training. Bonnie and I got in a fight and the two of us split apart."

"Lyn why were you looking forward to seeing me," Heidi asked in confusion.

"Well you told me that you were trying out showcases and I was wondering if I could see your performance," Lyn asked.

"Yeah sure, I would love if you could watch my performance," Heidi told her.

"Oh yeah, I want you to meet my friend Mason," Lyn told the three.

"Who's Mason?"

"He is a friend that I am travelling with. He plans to be a Pokemon Racer and we met yesterday. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure. Why not," the three shrugged

Lyn then lead them to Mason.

Mason noticed Lyn and walked over to them.

"Oh hello what are your three names," Mason asked politely.

"I am Heidi, this is Kye and he is Jay. We are all friends of Lyn and we started our journey a few months ago," Heidi said in a bubbly tone.

Mason smiled," Well it is nice to meet you. I am Mason," He introduce to which the three nodded in response. He then addressed everyone else. "Well everyone, I believe all of our pokemon are all better and we need to get them now."

They then all went and got their pokemon.

"Hey Lyn, do you want to meet the rest of my team," Heidi asked.

"Sure I would love to," Lyn responded.

"Come on out Eevee and Fennekin," Heidi said as she took out two pokeball and released her pokemon. Out of the pokeball was a tiny brown fox pokemon appeared and starting jumping around Heidi. The second was a tiny yellow fox pokemon that started to showoff it looks to everyone.

"Your pokemon are so cute!"

Lyn then took out her pokedex.

 **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon**

 **Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.**

 **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon**

 **As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.**

"Heidi I challenge you to a pokemon battle," Lyn declared.

"I accept your challenge," Heidi replied.

"How many pokemon do you want to use," Lyn asked.

"I was wondering if we could use only 1 pokemon each," Heidi replied.

"Why is that," Lyn asked.

"Well I plan on using Eevee and Fennekin in my performance so I don't want them in any battles. Skitty is the newest pokemon I caught and I wanted to see how strong it is," Heidi responded.

Lyn and Heidi both started walking toward the battlefield.

"This will be a one on one between Lyn and Heidi."

"Skitty come on out now and show them your cuteness," Heidi said as her little Skitty appeared ready to battle.

"Ralts show them how cunning you are," Lyn said as her Ralts teleported to the battlefield.

"Wow, a Ralts that is a really impressive catch," Heidi said impressive.

"Now begin!"

"Skitty give them a fake out attack."

Skitty then ran extremely quickly toward Ralts and threw her to the ground with her tail.

"Ralts get up and show them your growl attack."

Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound toward Skitty that made it feel weaker.

"Skitty follow that up with your tackle attack."

Skitty ran toward Ralts and head-butted right into Ralts sending her to the ground."

"Ralts use your double team attack."

Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her that managed to make Skitty confused of who to attack.

"Skitty now go and use your attract attack," Heidi asked and she winked at Skitty.

Skitty then started to wink at Ralts and launched a barrage of hearts that hit Ralts.

Ralts however was not affected by attract but was outrage that it tried to use attract on her.

"Ralts show them the power of your confusion attack."

Ralts then started to move her hand and Skitty was being lifted in the air and then she was thrown to the ground. Ralts however continued to move her hand and Skitty was being lifted in the air and then she was thrown to the side following with being slammed into the ground.

"Skitty is unable to battle so Ralts win."

"Ralts we won our first official battle together," Lyn said as she picked up Ralts.

"Skitty you were amazing," Heidi told it as she returned it to its pokeball.

"That was a good battle," Lyn told her as the two both shook hand.

"How about we all head off to the Showcase since it is going to happen soon," Heidi suggested.

They were walking and that was when Lyn spotted a familiar blonde hair girl.

Both of the girls eyes met and they started glaring at each other.

The blonde hair girl then walked up toward Lyn.

"Oh it's you again," the blonde hair girl said.

"Long time no sees Yvonne," Lyn said sarcastically.

"Where are you heading off to," Xavier questioned.

"My friends and I are going to a showcase that my friend is competing in," Lyn snorted.

"Oh well, let me tell you this I am going to win this showcase so just back off," Yvonne sneered.

"Excuse me, but no one knows who is going to win so just back it," Heidi countered.

"Oh, we will see who the best performer truly is," Yvonne whispered.

Xavier and Yvonne then both walked off toward the Showcase arena.

They then all walked toward the Showcase arena and walked inside it.

"Good luck Heidi," they all told her.

Heidi then left and went backstage to get going.

Lyn and the other went and sat in their seats.

"Oh my gosh, this is so fascinating!" Lyn exclaimed as she eagerly waited in the audience for the Pokemon Showcase to begin. Just because she wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet didn't mean that she couldn't watch a Showcase.

There was a rather large crowd of people at the showcase. It was completely full and the group was expecting that due to performances being so popular in Kalos. They even managed to get there early and managed to get great seats. They were right in the center of the audience and in the third row of seats.

"Hey what is a Showcase," Mason asked clearly confused.

"A Pokemon Showcase is a performance tournament that takes place all over Kalos and it focuses on the trainer and pokemon bond. There are two classes of Pokémon Showcases, the Rookie Class and the Master Class. Every Performer may compete in Rookie Class tournaments, but only those who have collected at least three Princess Keys can enter the Master Class. Rookie Class Pokémon Showcases are divided in two sections. The first is called the Theme Performance and can encompass multiple different activities. The second section is called the Freestyle Performance and it is when a performer and her pokemon perform together on stage and make full use of the pokemon capabilities," Jay announced.

"I see now," Lyn replied as she turned back. She was in fact curious herself. She had known little about Pokemon Showcase since her sister and she always went to visit towns and sight-see. At least now Lyn knew, and Jay gave her a good explanation

"You sure know a lot of information," Mason commented.

"It comes with traveling and reading books like I do," Jay smiled.

"Shush, it is about to start," Lyn hushed as the light dimmed, signaling then start.

"Bonjour, People of Kalos and other fans of Santalune Rookie Class Pokemon festival Showcase. The celebration of beginning is about to begin with grace and elegance!"

Monsieur Pierre then jumped and arrived on the stage.

"I will be your guide through this splendid and dream world. I am Monsieur Pierre! I invite all of you at home as well as here in the audience to be part of something beauty that surpass anything else."

"Our gifted performers and their pokemon are sure to feel each and everyone one of your hearts with magnificence all and delight!"

A Klefki then flew down to Monsieur Pierre.

"Klefki!"

"Mercie Klefki and the winner of the Rookie Class will receive the competent Princess Key. When a performer wins three Princess Keys they will be allowed to compete in the Master Class. And the winner of the prestigious Master Class will be crowned Kalos Queen in honor of their hard work."

The Santalune Princess Key was a sight to look at. It had a beautiful green diamond in the middle and the key had a design of a bug.

A group of three teenage girls entered the stage.

The three girls arrived on stage and each had a pokemon by them. One had a Butterfree, another had a Kirlia and the final one had a Furfrou. The girls themselves were also dressed up as well. Each had on a sparkling outfit which really stood out in the dimmed lights. Each girl did a curtsy once they and their pokemon bowed alongside them.

Lyn then took her pokedex out and scanned the three pokemon.

 **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon**

 **Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.**

 **Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon**

 **Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery.**

 **Furfrou, the Poodle Pokemon**

 **Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements.**

"We shall now begin our marvelous performance! I will now lead you audiences into our first theme for today! It will be Pokemon Styling," Monsieur Pierre announced.

"Pokemon styling," Lyn said as her eyes were fixed on the stage.

"For this theme, we shall see who can style their pokemon the best within ten minutes. The trainers are given an unlimited supply of items to style with. The winner of each round will advance to the second round! Are our performers almost ready," Pierre called as each trainer got in their own individual box. Upon receiving a nod, he snapped his finger. "Very well, s'il vous plait!"

The audience erupted into cheers as each performer got to work. Lyn wasn't busy focusing on cheering like the others were. She was concentrating had on all of the performers and watching every move they made. Despite it being a serious competition, each girl was complementary focused on what they were doing, and still had fun doing so. She saw how sometime the pokemon would help out on occasion. One would have to really have a great bond with their pokemon to work together like that.

"We will close the curtains so our trainers can provide their finishing touches in privacy," Pierre yelled as he snapped his finger once again. Curtains were draped over all the boxes which hid the performers from all the audience view. Now not being able to see anything, Lyn let her mind wander.

Lyn imagined herself on the stage. She had on a beautiful outfit and all of her pokemon were around her. All of them were dressed up very stylish, but for some reason all of her pokemon were in their final evolved state. Lyn was surrounded by a Sceptile, Raichu, and a Gardevoir all dancing around her. She heard thousands of people cheering and shouting her name in the audience while she did a curtsy.

"Okay the time is up. May the performer please proceed to the stage? Performer Ella and her Kirlia let see what you got," Pierre announced.

Klefki opened the door she was in and she appeared with her Kirlia. She then started walking to the front of the stage. Kirlia then started waving her hand and smiled to the audience. It looked like the performer Ella and her Kirlia were both having fun.

"Her pokemon look so cute," Lyn smiled as she watched.

Then two other performers then both walked to the front of the stage after one another.

"Now that you have seen the three performers, please press one of the buttons on your glow caster to vote on who looked best? The votes will be tallied up once everyone has done so," Pierre announced.

They all looked down and saw a tiny stick that had three different buttons on it. The red, blue, and green buttons each represented one of the performers. So the audience was a judge of each competition rather than three judges. Lyn thought hard as it was a relatively tough call. They all looked great to her. Pokemon performing was all about winning over the audience and that was something she was bad at.

Lyn took this short time to analyze all of the pokemon. The Butterfree looked lovely with the beautiful ribbon around its neck and the glitter on its wings. However, there was a little too much glitter which took away from the Pokemon itself. The Kirlia had a lovely green dress on which complimented its lean body. The Kirlia had a huge pink hat on its head which matched it body perfectly. The Furfrou was just as beautiful as ever in its outfit and small hat to go with it. It was an excellent choice of clothing, but for some reason, it didn't seem to fit right. Ultimately looking at all of them again, Lyn voted for the Kirlia.

"All of our votes have been cast! Please turn your eyes towards the screen for our results!" Pierre called as he waved his hand around as the images of the girls appeared on the screen.

The votes began tallying up very quickly as everyone waiting in anticipation. Before long, all of them finished marking, and the winner was revealed to be the trainer with the Kirlia. Lyn smiled that her choice had won, but clearly not everyone had chosen the one she did.

"Darn, I thought for sure that Furfrou would win," Mason muttered.

"I don't know Mason, the Furfrou looked great, but it outfit just seemed a little off," Lyn told him thoughtfully as she crossed her arms.

Multiple other performers performed and it went by smoothly. Each person she voted for won the round. It was like Lyn had intuition on who was the best. She was able to judge all the pros and cons of every outfit before making her vote. She was almost completely unaware of how much critique she actually was doing.

It was finally Heidi's turn as she and two other performers appeared on stage. Heidi and the two performers were introduced and they then all headed into the little box area. Ten minutes then passed and it was finally time to see what all the pokemon looked like. Lyn looked at two of the pokemon costume and didn't like how they were used on the pokemon. She then looked at Heidi's Fennekin who had a cute little pink dress on and a pink top hat on its head. Lyn liked Heidi's Fennekin costume the best and voted for her. The voting then ended and it was revealed that Heidi would be moving on to the next round.

Continuing on the next group of performers was none other than Jenna and the other performers. Jenna and the two performers were introduced and they then all headed into the little box area. Ten minutes then passed and it was finally time to see what all the pokemon looked lie. Lyn looked at two of the pokemon costume and didn't like how they were used on the pokemon. She then looked at Jenna's Chikorita who had a cute little green dress on and a green crown of leaf on its head.

The last theme round was beginning and it was none other than Yvonne and two other performers. Yvonne and the other performers were both introduced and they all headed into the little box area. Ten minutes then passed and it was finally time to see what all the pokemon looked like. Lyn looked at two of the pokemon costume and didn't like how they were used on the pokemon. She then looked at Yvonne Squirtle who had a cute little blue tuxedo on and a blue top hat on its head. Lyn liked Yvonne Squirtle costume the best. But she really didn't like Yvonne and really wanted her to lose. Finally Lyn, decided to go with Yvonne just because of her Squirtle outfit. The voting then ended and it was revealed that Yvonne would be moving on to the next round.

"It is now time for our Free- Style Performance Round! In a Free- Style Performance Round, performers will be able to perform with their pokemon to show the full capacities of their pokemon," Monsieur Pierre explained.

Lyn watched in fascination as a few performers performed their free style performance.

"Now presenting Performance Number 3 Performer Jenna, show us what you got," Monsieur Pierre announced.

Jenna and her Chikorita both started running toward the middle of the stage. Jenna wore a beautiful green dress that reminded Lyn of Chikorita

"Chikorita are you ready to show them our grassy performance," Jenna asked her little leaf pokemon. Chikorita nodded her head in return.

"Let show everyone the power of a grass type!"

Chikorita and Jenna both started dancing together. Chikorita started to launch columns of leaves and Jenna danced around the leaves.

Chikorita leaf started to glow emitting a bright light and it released a little orb into the air causing the sun to come out and releasing a bright light. Jenna started to continue dancing.

Chikorita started to absorb all the sunlight that it could and launched a huge beam in the air sending a beautiful ray to end the performance.

"Now presenting Performance Number 5 Performer Yvonne, show us what you got," Monsieur Pierre announced.

Yvonne and her Squirtle both started running toward the middle of the stage. Yvonne wore a beautiful blue dress that reminded Lyn of Squirtle.

"Squirtle are you ready to show them our water performance," Yvonne asked her little turtle. Squirtle nodded his head in return.

"Let show everyone the power of a water type!"

Squirtle and Yvonne both started to dance together. Squirtle started to launch tiny columns of water and Yvonne took out a parasol and managed to dance around it causing the water to reflect creating a mirage.

Squirtle then started to launch multiple bubbles towards Yvonne who managed to dance around the bubble attack.

Squirtle then started dancing along with Yvonne and Squirtle jumped on the parasol and Squirtle was propelled into the air. Squirtle then started to spin destroying all of the bubbles.

Yvonne and Squirtle both started to make a curtsy indicating that the performance was over.

"Now presenting Performance Number 7 Performer Heidi, show us what you got," Monsieur Pierre announced.

Heidi along with her Fennekin and her Eevee both started running toward the middle of the stage. Heidi wore a beautiful red ball gown.

"Eevee and Fennekin are you ready to show them our fire performance," Yvonne asked her two little foxes .Eevee and Fennekin nodded their head in return.

"Let show everyone the power of a fire and normal type!"

Heidi and her two pokemon both started dancing. Eevee started moving it tail and stars appeared and they were surrounding Heidi and Fennekin. Fennekin started to launch a multi colored beam at the swift destroying it completely and creating a beautiful array of colored lights.

Heidi continued twirling and her Fennekin then released a column of flames to surround her, Eevee started jumping around and launch swift in the air. Heidi continued dancing in the flames as something incredibly strange emerged out of the flames. Heidi was shocked at what was near her when she was dancing.

A wild Vulpix appeared and it started to dance as Heidi was still dancing. The Vulpix then started to roar and the fire vanished into tiny sparkles.

Everyone then watched as a wild Vulpix start performing alongside Heidi. It was all good for a while but then the Vulpix started to take over the show.

Lyn watched in complete awe as she witness the little Vulpix perform alongside Heidi. The Vulpix dancing was elegant to her and she found it also adorable to watch.

Heidi and her two pokemon all did a curtsy indicating that they were done.

But when Vulpix started taking over the show, it started launching intense fire that managed to destroy some of the technical equipment.

"Hey there is a show going on," said one of the workers as he walked on the stage.

Vulpix noticed the man and started to launch an attack at him.

The Vulpix started to run away launching attacks at any one that came near it.

Due to all the technical equipment being destroyed they decided to improvise and allow the next couple of freestyle performance to go after an intermission.

During Intermission, Lyn and Mason started to talk.

"I wonder why that Vulpix decided to just go and interrupt Heidi's performance."

"I don't know but I can see in Vulpix eyes that it loves to perform," Lyn told him.

After intermission the rest of the performance happened and Lyn was just amazed to see all of the performances.

Lyn saw all different types of pokemon that performers used such as bug types, fairy types, grass types, and even ghost types.

It was eventually time to vote for which performer deserved to win.

"It I now time to vote for which performer you thought was the best," Monsieur Pierre announced.

Lyn then took her glow caster and she started looking at the different buttons.

" _Which performance did I like the best? I mean I loved Heidi's performance and the way she managed to combine both Eevee and Fennekin ability to make the best performance but I also liked how Yvonne was able to show off Squirtle water ability perfectly. What should I do, should I vote for my friend or should I vote for the person that I can't stand their gut," Lyn thought._

Ultimately, Lyn voted for Heidi and witness as the orange light then left her glow caster and went toward the key that Heidi had on her dress.

The voting then happened and Lyn watched as all the lights from the glow caster went in different key.

"And the winner of the Santalune City Showcase is none other than Santalune very own Yvonne with her Squirtle," Monsieur Pierre announced.

Yvonne and Squirtle were both happy that they managed to win the Santalune City Showcase.

Yvonne then went and received her very own princess key from Monsieur Pierre.

After the performance they then all went outside and started getting ready to go to the center.

"I told you all, I would find a way to win," Yvonne said smugly, laughing at them all with her Squirtle.

"Next time that we met, I will beat you in both a performance and a battle," Heidi replied.

"Oh trust me, I will destroy you in everything that you do," Yvonne laughed.

"We will see, when the time come," Heidi told her.

Yvonne and Xavier decided to both walk away with their pokemon.

"So Lyn did you liked my performance," Jenna asked.

"I thought that it was really amazing and you showed off Chikorita perfectly," Lyn told her.

"So do you think that you are going to try out a showcase," Jenna asked her.

"Yeah, I plan on competing in the next showcase," Lyn said inspired.

"Well James and I are planning to go to the Santalune City gym," Jenna told her.

The two girls then said their farewells.

"I wonder why that Vulpix decided to crash my performance," Heidi asked.

"I don't know but I plan on going it," Lyn told her.

(Bonnie)

Fabian was leading Bonnie toward his Uncle house.

The two of them were both talking to each other and learned a lot about each other.

"Wait so are you telling me that you aren't from Santalune City," Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yeah, I am actually not from Santalune City, I was actually born in this very own forest and this is my home," Fabian told her.

"But why did you go to the school in Santalune City," Bonnie asked confused.

"I had to go to the school due to there not being a school in the forest," Fabian explained.

"Wait so what happened to your parents," Bonnie asked.

"Well both of my parents disappeared when I was younger and I plan to start finding more about them," Fabian stated.

Bonnie and Fabian both saw multiple wild pokemon swarming all over the forest.

Bonnie then saw an adorable Scatterbug that was moving up a tree.

"I want to capture that Scatterbug," Bonnie told Fabian.

"Well let me tell you this Bonnie, the pokemon here are extremely kind and playful so if you just ask them kindly I bet they would easily join your team," Fabian replied.

Bonnie and her pokemon then gently walked over toward the Scatterbug.

"Hey Scatterbug we were wondering if you would be so willing to journey with us," Bonnie asked.

Scatterbug then nodded its head and launched a web a string at Bonnie face.

All of Bonnie's pokemon then started to laugh as Bonnie took the web off of her face.

"That was not funny at all!"

Fabian even started to laugh and Bonnie glared at him.

"You got to admit that was a little funny," Fabian said trying to defend Bonnie's pokemon action.

"Scatterbug do you want to have a battle or do you just want to join the group," Bonnie asked.

Scatterbug then launch another string of web at her.

Bonnie realized that Scatterbug wanted a battle and she managed to barely avoid another string shot in the face.

"Flabebe your up," Bonnie said as Flabebe started to appear alongside.

The Scatterbug then used it strings and slammed into Flabebe with a tackle.

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Scatterbug.

Scatterbug then continued to use it strings and trapped Flabebe in a web.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack."

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Scatterbug.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed.

Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Scatterbug. Scatterbug then fell to the ground and its web was destroyed.

Bonnie then took a pokeball out of her bag and threw it at Scatterbug.

The pokeball then absorbed Scatterbug in it and it started to shake for a while. After a while the pokeball stopped shaking indicating that Bonnie caught Scatterbug.

Bonnie walked over to the pokeball and held it in her hand.

"We just caught ourselves a Scatterbug!" Bonnie and her pokemon then all started to pose.

"Well now that you got a pokemon lets go and head off to see my Uncle."

They both arrived at Fabian's Uncle house. Fabian then knocked on the door.

"Who is it," a rough voice asked.

"It is me Fabian uncle!"

A minute later the door was opened by a man that was dressed up as a fisherman.

"Fabian your back and with a friend but shouldn't you be in school," his uncle asked.

"Uncle I was wondering if I could tag along with my friend Bonnie and broaden my horizon. I don't fit in at that school and I hate it there."

His Uncle stood there for a few seconds wondering what he should do. He finally came up with a solution.

"Fabian I will allow you to go on a journey but you must promise to return back home and call me every time you make it in a city or town."

"I promise uncle that I will always call home okay," Fabian told him.

"I know you will and I want to give you this," Fabian Uncle then walked toward a shelf and pulled out a fishing rod. He then walked over to Fabian and handed it to him.

"That was your mother old fishing rod and she told me before she disappeared to give it to you when it was time for you to go on a journey. Your mother is a wonderful fishing woman and I know that she should be somewhere in the Kalos Region."

"What happened to her," Bonnie asked.

"Many years ago, his mother went traveling around the region with an old friend of hers. The two of them both traveled together as their husband watched their child. The two of them both worked with Professor Sycamore in the art of Mega Evolution and the minute they walked into Reflection Cave was the minute that we lost a friend, a mother, and a sister."

Bonnie then started to remember the story that her father told her. How her mother traveled into reflection cave and how she disappeared. Was her mother connected to the story that Fabian mother was linked to.

"Fabian I need to talk to your friend quickly okay," Fabian Uncle told him.

Fabian then quickly walked outside with Bonnie's pokemon.

"Bonnie I need you to protect him okay, he is very special and he doesn't even know it yet. Powers sleeps within Fabian and when the time come it will be released so I need you to protect him from Team Oblivion. And with that Zygarde Core that you have with you, it is going to cause serious problem for the two of you. Both of your futures will be in danger because of that pokemon."

"How do you know about Zygarde core," Bonnie questioned.

"When the time comes you will learn everything ranging from Zygarde core true powers all the way to the secrets of your mother."

"What secret of my mother do you know," Bonnie asked sharply.

"I can't tell you that but trust me, people that knew her will come after you."

"What do you know about Squishy," Bonnie asked shaking in fear.

"So that is what you called the monster of Order, what a pathetic childish name. Let me tell you this Bonnie, your little Squishy brought three monsters into the city. In two days, your little Squishy will cause the downfall of Santalune City. It managed to bring the reviver of life and the receiver of death along with the Eternal one."

"Who is the Eternal One? Is it AZ or is it the Eternal Flower Floette," Bonnie asked.

"Let's just say that the Eternal One is much more dangerous than either AZ or the Eternal Flower Floette."

"Are you ready Bonnie to be responsible for the lives of hundreds because you brought the Order Pokemon?"

"I will find a way to prevent lives from being taken," Bonnie promised.

"We will all see in only a few days!"

They then both walked outside and met up with Fabian.

Fabian and his uncle then talked for a few minutes and said their farewells.

"Good Luck on your Journey you two!"

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. Should i keep going or not? I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **The next chapter will begin with Bonnie battling James and Mason competing in a Race  
**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day!**

 _Amy and Zach help Bonnie_

 **Yes they will in extremely later chapter**

 _will Carrie help Bonnie_

 **Yes Carrie will help Bonnie with battle strategy in the future**

 _i hope to see shadow_

 **Shadow may appear**

 _Espeon44: will we see Bonnie face her rival Ashley_

 **Yes we will see Bonnie face Ashley in Chapter 7**

Megan Kendell: I will try to introduce your character next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of reviews that this story received. The next few chapters may take a while but once I get to Chapter 8 expect daily updates.**

 **Would you like to see Lyn continue splitting the story with Bonnie**

 **I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **This chapter will reveal what Lyn will pursue and Mason competing in his first Pokemon Race. This Chapter will also have Bonnie rematch and training.**

 **What activities would you like to see Bonnie and Lyn do**

 **A) Showcase**

 **B) Air Battle**

 **C) Races**

 **D) Super Training**

 **E) Poke Puff Making Contest**

 **F) Pokemon Amie**

 **G) Battle Club**

 **H) Battle Park**

 **With that let's Chapter 5 begin!**

 **James and Jenna is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Aria is** **champofkalos1021 OC's**

 **Sasha is** **49ers OC's**

 **Megan is Megan Kendell OC's**

 **Ashley and Kage, aka "Shadow" is Espeon44 OC's**

 **Dranish is Shadowknight49 OC's**

 **Miyako is** **AriaPsiana389 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

Bonnie and Fabian were currently resting at the Pokemon Center. The two trainers both shared a room together and they both were in different bed.

Bonnie was sleeping peacefully in her bed with all of her pokemon.

When suddenly Torchic and Scatterbug both got bored and decided to tag team together and play a prank on Bonnie to wake her up.

Scatterbug then started to launch strings on Bonnie face and Torchic started to peck Bonnie's face.

"OW!"

Fabian then woke up clearly confused at what was going on.

"Bonnie what is going on," Fabian said yawning.

"Scatterbug and Torchic decided to prank me again," Bonnie said clearly annoyed.

"The two pokemon think that is probably funny," Fabian explained.

"Torchic was it really necessary to peck me in the face and Scatterbug why did you put webs over my face," Bonnie grumbled.

Torchic and Scatterbug just started to laugh at Bonnie.

"Stop laughing it is not funny," Bonnie yelled at her pokemon.

Torchic and Scatterbug just continued to laugh at Bonnie.

Scatterbug along with Torchic and Bonnie then started to fight each other.

"Bonnie how about we both get ready and then we can get breakfast," Fabian recommended.

"Fine but I call dibs on the bathroom first," Bonnie told him.

She then ran over to the bathroom with all her stuff.

Bonnie then took a shower and started to change into her every day outfit.

After she finished getting ready to dress she then started getting her hair done as she allowed Fabian to go into the bathroom.

Fabian eventually finished getting ready and the two trainers both decided to go get breakfast.

Bonnie and Fabian walked into the cafeteria and looked at all the food that they could have for breakfast.

Bonnie and all of her pokemon then went in a line and got food. Fabian went in another line to get food.

Bonnie and Fabian then both found a place to sit and started to eat.

"Bonnie what do we plan to do later today," Fabian asked extremely interested at what they were going to do later that day.

"Well I have a gym battle that I need to prepare for and then at six o clock I have my gym battle," Bonnie told him.

"So how about we practice for your gym battle," Fabian told her.

"Okay but I need you to help me practice with moves like gust," Bonnie told him.

"Okay my Butterfree should be able to help you with that and after we eat you could train by battling different trainers," Fabian recommended.

"You think that by battling other trainer, my pokemon can get stronger," Bonnie thought.

"Yeah and you can even develop some strategies to counter," Fabian added in.

Bonnie and Fabian both finished eating their food and started going to the battlefield in the back.

Bonnie and Fabian walked on the battle field and they witness two trainers.

Bonnie saw a boy with curly brown hair with lightly tan skin. He had green eyes and wore a black shirt with blue jeans. He had chains on his belt and had a white cap.

The girl has shoulder length curly brown hair, lightly tan skin and green eyes. She is slightly petite and wears a blue pleated skirt and a white blouse with a navy sweater along with her Mary Jane's and white knee socks.

"James can you stop training for a while," the girl whined.

"Jenna, I need to train for my upcoming battles," the boy replied.

"But I want to go travel around the town," Jenna pouted.

"I need to go and continue training my pokemon," James retaliated.

"Oh look James, you can go and battle this girl," Jenna said happily.

"Hi, I am Bonnie and I was wondering if you would be willing to have a battle," Bonnie asked.

"Sure but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you are a girl," James told her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Bonnie stated.

"This will be a one on one battle between Bonnie and James," Fabian announced.

"Totodile show them your powerful torrent," James said as his Totodile appeared ready to battle.

"Flabebe show them the power of a fairy," Bonnie said as her Flabebe appeared.

Bonnie then took her pokedex out and scanned Totodile.

 **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon**

 **Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury.**

"Totodile start off with your leer attack."

Totodile started to make a glare at Flabebe lowering her defense.

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Totodile.

"Totodile use your rage attack now on Flabebe," James ordered at him.

Totodile started to get angry and it furiously started biting on Flabebe flower causing her to scream in pain.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack."

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Totodile.

"Totodile use your water gun attack now."

Totodile launched a blast of water at Flabebe causing Flabebe to lose concentration and it vine accidently let go of Totodile.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed.

Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Totodile.

"Totodile go and use your ice beam attack."

Totodile started running toward Flabebe and launched a beam of ice at Flabebe flower.

"Flabebe use your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Totodile.

"Totodile finish Flabebe with your water gun attack now."

Totodile launched a blast of water at Flabebe.

Flabebe then fainted from the attack.

"Flabebe is unable to battle so Totodile is the winner which means that James is the winner."

"Flabebe return and get a good rest," Bonnie said sadly as she returned her Flabebe to her pokeball.

"Totodile you were awesome as always," James told his pokeball.

"James you were great as always with your battle," Jenna replied.

"Bonnie you did great, but his Totodile was just a little stronger," Fabian encouraged.

"Thank you again for the battle," Bonnie thanked James.

"You are a very strong trainer," James told Bonnie.

"Fabian ready to help me train," Bonnie asked.

"Training," James asked clearly confused.

"Oh yeah, you see Bonnie is currently training for her rematch against Viola," Fabian explained to the two sibling.

"Really, well do you need any help with your training," Jenna asked sweetly.

"Yeah I could use as much help as I can," Bonnie told all of them.

"Jenna do you want to help Bonnie with her training," James asked.

"Yes after all she did battle you so the very least you could do is help her," Jenna told her brother.

"So what do you need help with," James asked.

"My pokemon need to find a way to combat against Viola ice field and I am trying to find a way to combat against Vivillon solar beam attack," Bonnie told them.

"Okay my Totodile could help you find a way to combat against Viola ice field," James said excitedly.

"And my Chikorita could help you against the solar beam attack," Jenna said sweetly.

"And my Butterfree can help you combat against Viola's sleep powder and gust attack," Fabian revealed to her.

"You have a Butterfree," Bonnie said in shocked.

"Yeah I had Butterfree ever since I was a child and I can help you train," Fabian replied to her.

"Hey how about you talk to my brother quickly about your battle strategies and from there we can help you train," Jenna told her as he came up with the idea.

"That is a wonderful idea," Fabian replied.

"Thanks," Jenna said proudly.

"Okay Bonnie and I are going to talk about battle strategy. Fabian if you do anything to my sister, I will destroy you," James promised as he sent a glare at Fabian.

"James can you stop treating me like a little girl," Jenna pouted.

"I can never do that because you are my sister," James replied.

Bonnie and James then both left and started walking.

"Sorry about my sister, I can be a little over protective but only because I worry about her," James apologized and explained to Bonnie.

"Oh don't worry about that, I know how that is like, you see I have an older brother who gets a little overbearing and over protective about me," Bonnie told him.

"So tell me how many pokemon you have," James asked.

"I currently have four pokemon and a pokemon that travel with me," Bonnie told him.

"Okay what are all of your pokemon?"

"I have a Dedenne which is an Electric/ Fairy type and I also have a Torchic which is a pure fire type. And then I have a Flabebe which is a pure fairy type following it with a Scatterbug which is a bug type."

"Okay now what are all of your pokemon ability," James asked.

"All I know is that my Torchic ability is speed boost," Bonnie told hm.

"Bonnie you can scan your pokemon with your pokedex and find out their ability," James told her.

Bonnie then took out her pokedex and scanned each one of her pokemon.

 **Dedenne ability is Cheek Pouch which restores HP as well when Dedenne eats a berry.**

 **Flabebe ability is Flower Veil which prevents lowering of ally Grass-type Pokémon's stats.**

 **Scatterbug ability is Shield Dust which make damaging moves used by an opponent not have an additional effect to it.**

"Now Bonnie what pokemon do you plan to use for your gym battle," James asked.

"I plan to use my Dedenne and Torchic," Bonnie stated.

"Okay Bonnie, we need to find a way to implement your pokemon ability in your gym battle."

"I could use my Torchic speed boost ability to overwhelm Viola's Surskit and maybe I could use Dedenne ability to find a way to counter Vivillon sleep powder," Bonnie told him.

"Bonnie since your Dedenne has the cheek pouch ability it will also heal your pokemon and if you can get a Chesto berry your pokemon will also wake up," James told her.

"I can ask Nurse Joy for a Chesto berry."

"Bonnie how about we go back to the others?"

The two trainers then both walked back to the other two trainers.

"So have you decided how we are going to help train Bonnie," Jenna asked.

"Yeah we are going to focus on using Bonnie's pokemon ability," James told his sister.

"Well what pokemon does Bonnie plan to use for her gym battle," Jenna asked.

"She plans to use her Dedenne and Torchic," James replied.

"Okay I have an idea," Fabian told them all.

He then got a few balloons and put them on Bonnie's Dedenne and Torchic.

"Okay we are first going to work with seeing your pokemon build resistance to gust."

Fabian took a pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air. "Butterfree I need your help so I need you to use your gust attack on Dedenne and Torchic. I need you to use your strongest gust ever!"

Butterfree started to flap it wing and Dedenne and Torchic were both sent flying.

Dedenne and Torchic both were sent flying and Bonnie barely managed to catch them.

"Bonnie do you want to continue training," Fabian asked.

"Yes, we won't stop till we manage to build resistance."

"Okay Butterfree continue to use your gust attack."

Butterfree started to flap it wing and Dedenne and Torchic both sent flying again.

After at least twenty more time the two pokemon finally were getting better resistance.

"Okay Butterfree continue to use your gust attack."

This time the two pokemon were both able to hold their ground.

"Well I think that we are done," Fabian happily said.

"Thank you so much Fabian," Bonnie told him as she went to hug him.

"How about next we work on the ice field," James asked.

Totodile appeared alongside James and started dancing.

"Okay Bonnie, how about you let all of your pokemon tries out the ice field," Jenna suggested.

"But why would I do that," Bonnie asked confused.

"So that all your pokemon know how to move on the ice," Jenna replied.

"Okay fine, now let's go and work on the ice field."

"Totodile I need you to go and use your ice beam attack," James commanded.

Totodile started building up energy and launched a huge beam of ice that surrounded the battle field.

"Okay everyone I am going to train all of you to learn how to skate on the ice," Bonnie told her team.

All of Bonnie's pokemon all got on the ice and Bonnie started teaching all of her pokemon how to skate.

Bonnie then started to show her pokemon how to skate on ice.

All of her pokemon then started to follow her footstep and started learning how to skate.

"Wow you all managed to get a hang of skating so now how we continue a few more time."

Bonnie and all of her pokemon continued skating for a while.

"Okay now I need you Scatterbug to help us with countering sticky web. So Scatterbug start by launching your string shot at the team," Bonnie ordered her Scatterbug.

Bonnie and her Scatterbug then got off the battle field and Scatterbug stood by Bonnie on the left side in the trainer box.

Scatterbug started to launch multiple string of silk at all of the pokemon extremely fast.

Bonnie three pokemon all started to skate on the ice and managed to dodge the strings of webs.

All of Bonnie's pokemon continued to dodge Scatterbug strings of webs.

They did that for at least 15 times until they decided to stop.

"Okay everyone I think that we should now move on to training to find a way to countering Vivillon," Bonnie told her team of pokemon.

"Okay Bonnie, now my Chikorita is going to help you to learn how to train against Vivillon solar beam attack," Jenna said excitedly.

"How are we going to get rid of the ice field," Bonnie asked.

"Chikorita use your sunny day attack to melt the ice," Jenna ordered.

Chikorita leaf started to glow emitting a bright light and it released a little orb into the air causing the sun to come out and releasing a bright light. The ice field as a result started to melt.

It took a few minutes for the ice to melt so Bonnie decided to let her pokemon all have snacks.

"Okay now we are going to work on dodging solar beam attack," Jenna told Bonnie's pokemon.

All of Bonnie's pokemon got on the battle field.

"Chikorita now use your solar beam and launch in all angle of the battlefield!"

Chikorita started to absorb all the sunlight that it could and launched a huge beam at Bonnie's pokemon in multiple directions.

They continued doing that for at least ten times before they decided to stop.

"I think that the pokemon are all good at avoiding and even taking on solar beam," Jenna informed Bonnie.

"Now I want to help your pokemon know how to find a way to dodge and defend them against sleep powder attack," Fabian told Bonnie.

"How about we get started then," Bonnie replied.

"Butterfree I need you to use your sleep powder attack," Fabian asked.

Butterfree started to flap it wings and tiny little blue spores appeared and started to make pokemon fall asleep.

"Dedenne I want you to try using your thunderbolt and fire it in the air when the spores get close to you. Torchic I want you to try launching an ember in the air when the spores are close to you. Flabebe now use your fairy wind attack to surround you from the spores. Scatterbug use your string shot attack to surround your mouth," Bonnie ordered her pokemon.

The spores started to get close to all the pokemon and they all did what Bonnie told them to do.

Something amazing happened as the sleep powder attack occurred and the pokemon all were still awake.

"Bonnie how did you come up with that techniques," Fabian asked her shocked.

"I remember two years ago that my friend Ash battled against Viola and when she used sleep powder he had his Pikachu use electro ball on itself to awaken itself. So I thought that if I had my pokemon attack them self with the same element of their own it would stimulate their brain allowing it to awaken themselves," Bonnie explained to Fabian.

"That is a good idea and I am going to take notes of that," Fabian said as he started to write it in his notebook that he carried with him.

"How about we train with sleep powder to dodge the attack," Fabian asked Bonnie.

"Okay let's go train to dodge the attack," Bonnie said seriously.

"Butterfree I need you to use your sleep powder attack," Fabian asked.

Butterfree started to flap it wings and tiny little blue spores appeared and started to make pokemon fall asleep.

"Okay team, I want you to all dodge the attack okay," Bonnie told her pokemon.

All of Bonnie's pokemon all started to run to dodge the sleep powder attack.

"I think that the pokemon are all good at avoiding and even dodging sleep powder," Fabian informed Bonnie.

"Now I want to help your pokemon know how to find a way to dodge and defend them against Vivillon psychic attack," Fabian told Bonnie.

"How about we get started then," Bonnie replied.

"Butterfree I need you to use your confusion attack," Fabian asked.

Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it started to levitate Bonnie's pokemon.

"Okay team, I want all of you to defend yourselves when Butterfree picks you up with confusion!"

Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it started to levitate Bonnie's pokemon but this time all of Bonnie's pokemon retaliated and it caused Butterfree to lose focus and drop them to the ground.

They continued training with confusion at least nine more time.

"I think that the pokemon are all good at defending themselves against confusion," Fabian informed Bonnie.

"How about we let our pokemon recover at the pokemon center and we can have lunch," James recommended to all of them.

They then handed all of their pokemon to Nurse Joy and all started to get food for lunch.

After they finished eating lunch they all got their pokemon and allowed their pokemon to eat.

"How about we head to the gym now for your rematch Bonnie," Jenna said.

They then all started to head over to the pokemon gym.

They arrived at the Santalune Gym and Bonnie opened a door and they all then went to where the battle field was.

That was when they saw Viola battling against another trainer.

The trainer was an older girl that looked to be in her twenty and she had red hair and emerald green eyes.

The trainer was currently battling with a shiny Eevee while Viola was using her Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your gust attack."

Vivillon then started to launch a gust of wind by flapping its wing and sending Eevee in one of the sticky webs that Viola's Surskit created.

"Eliza get up and use your iron tail attack," the girl ordered.

Eevee tail glowed grey and it destroyed the sticky web and it ran toward Vivillon and hit it to the ground.

"Vivillon continue with your psychic attack," Viola commanded.

Vivillon eyes glowed blue and it kept Eevee in the air.

"Eliza uses your round attack to defeat Vivillon."

Eevee started to sing and tiny musical notes appeared alongside Vivillon and struck it down.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so Eevee win so the winner of the match is Megan."

Viola walked over to the trainer Megan.

"Congratulation Megan, this is to prove that you won your gym battle against me, the Bug Badge!"

The girl and her pokemon posed and the two left the gym.

"Hey Bonnie are you here for a rematch," Viola asked.

"Yes I am and this time I will defeat you," Bonnie promised.

"This wills a two on two battles between Bonnie battling Gym Leader Viola. And the winner will be decided when either side pokemon are defeated. "

"Come on out now Surskit," Viola said as her Surskit appeared ready to battle.

"Torchic show them the power of a fire type," Bonnie said as Torchic got ready to battle.

"Bonnie you can have the first move," Viola stated.

"Torchic start off with your sand attack," Bonnie ordered her Torchic.

Torchic started running quickly and started launching a twister of sand and launched it at Surskit.

"Surskit now go and use your sticky webs to surround the gym."  
Surskit then started to launch tiny little webs of silk all around the gym.

"Torchic use your focus energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Surskit use your signal beam attack."  
Surskit then fired a beam of light at Torchic.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Surskit.

"Surskit now use your ice beam attack on the ground."

Surskit then started to launch ice on the ground and started skating on it.

Torchic started to skate on the ice and was close to Surskit.

"Torchic now use your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Surskit and knocked it to the ground.

"Surskit use your bubble beam attack."

Surskit continued skating on the ice toward Torchic and launched bubbles at Torchic.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Surskit.

Surskit fainted from Torchic ember attack.

"Torchic we managed to already defeat one of Viola's pokemon," Bonnie cheered happily.

"Surskit is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon," the referee stated.

"Vivillon come on out," Viola said as her Vivillon appeared ready to battle.

"Vivillon start off with your psychic attack," Viola commanded.

Vivillon eyes glowed blue and it kept Torchic in the air.

"Torchic use your ember attack now to get Vivillon to let you go," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Vivillon causing it to lose focus and dropping Torchic to the ground.

"Vivillon now use your gust attack."

Vivillon then started to launch a gust of wind by flapping its wing and Torchic was able to find a way to glide.

"Vivillon continue with your psychic attack," Viola commanded.

Vivillon eyes glowed blue and threw Torchic to the ground.

Torchic then fainted from the psychic attack.

"Torchic is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon," the referee stated.

Bonnie then walked over and picked up her Torchic.

"Dedenne show them the power of electricity," Bonnie said as Dedenne got on the battlefield.

"Dedenne use your hidden power attack now."

Dedenne then started to glow grey and started to create balls of grey energy. It then launched all of the balls of energy at Vivillon.

"Vivillon use your psychic attack," Viola commanded.

Vivillon eyes glowed blue and it kept Dedenne in the air.

"Dedenne try to use your thunderbolt attack now to let Vivillon lose it focus."

Dedenne then glowed with electricity and started to launch a bolt of thunder down at Vivillon causing it to lose focus and dropping Dedenne to the ground.

"Vivillon now use your gust attack."

Vivillon then started to launch a gust of wind by flapping its wing and Dedenne found a way to glide.

"Vivillon use your sleep powder attack."

Vivillon then started flapping it wings and launched a powder that made Dedenne fall asleep.

Dedenne managed to eat a berry triggering its cheek pouch ability.

It managed to wake up and it also recovered its health.

"Vivillon use your solar beam attack."  
Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

"Dedenne now use your nuzzle attack."

Dedenne then rubbed its cheek and then ran toward Vivillon and paralyzed it.

Vivillon launched the beam of sunlight at Dedenne.

"Vivillon use your sleep powder attack."

"Dedenne I want you to try using your thunderbolt and fire it in the air when the spores get close to you."

Dedenne then fired a beam of electricity in the air.

Vivillon then started flapping it wings and launched a powder that made Dedenne fall asleep.

The beam of electricity then hit Dedenne waking it up.

"So you managed to find a way to counter my sleep powder attack," Viola said amazed at Bonnie's skills.

"Vivillon use your psychic attack," Viola commanded.

Vivillon eyes glowed blue and it kept Dedenne in the air.

"Dedenne try to use your hidden power attack now to let Vivillon lose it focus."

Dedenne then started to glow grey and started to create balls of grey energy. It then launched all of the balls of energy at Vivillon.

Vivillon was sent flying backward and it wings hit some of the ice that Surskit launched.

Vivillon wings were frozen and it had problem of flying.

"Dedenne finish Vivillon up with your thunderbolt attack now," Bonnie yelled.

Dedenne then glowed with electricity and started to launch an enormous bolt of thunder down at Vivillon causing it to fall straight to the ground.

Vivillon fainted from the thunderbolt and Viola returned it to its poke ball.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so Dedenne win which mean the winner of the match is Bonnie."

"That was amazing Bonnie," Jenna and James said excited.

"Way to go Bonnie you were great," Fabian told her.

"Hey, thanks and I couldn't have won it without you three," Bonnie told her three friends.

"We had nothing to do with your win and you knew it," Fabian told her.

"Nah, after all you three spent hours helping me train so I could counter Viola's attack. That is why this victory doesn't just belong to me, it belongs to all of us," Bonnie told her three friends.

Viola walked over to Bonnie who was busy congratulating her pokemon and friends

"Congratulation Bonnie, this is to prove that you won your gym battle against me, the Bug Badge!"

"Alright, we just earned the Bug Badge," Bonnie and all of her pokemon and friends posed for a picture.

"There are just some things that you can see when looking through a camera viewfinder and things you will see clearly when living together with pokemon. Keep strengthening the bonds you share with your pokemon and good luck," Viola told the four trainers.

"Okay then, we are going to head out! Thanks again!"

"Bye Viola," Bonnie said as she started waving goodbyes.

They then all started to run toward the city hill.

"It is so beautiful up here," Bonnie said as she saw the view of the city.

That was when she saw something interesting happen at Route 4.

"Hey look over there," Bonnie said intrigued.

They all looked and saw a huge stag like pokemon that it horns were in a shape of a X.

The pokemon managed to somehow revive things that surrounded it.

"What pokemon is that," Jenna asked intrigued.

"I don't know but it is something magnificent," Fabian said amazed.

"It could be a legendary," James replied to Fabian answer.

A few minutes later they all decided to go back to the center.

That was when they saw the girl that battled Viola appears.

"Hey I was wondering if I could have a battle against you," Fabian asked Megan.

"And who are you four," the girl asked confused.

"I am Fabian, this is Bonnie, and those two are James and Jenna!"

"What do you want again," the girl asked.

"If we could have a battle," Fabian answered.

"Sure whatever," Megan told him.

"This will be a one on one battle between Fabian and Megan," Bonnie announced.

"Come on out now Butterfree," Fabian said as his Butterfree appeared.

"Eliza come and win this battle for me," Mega told her pokemon as it appeared.

"Butterfree start off with your bug bite attack," Fabian ordered.

Butterfree flew by Eevee and started to bite down on Eevee side.

"Eliza now uses your shadow ball attack."

Eevee started to launch a huge black ball of energy at Butterfree who dodged the attack.

"Butterfree continue to use your gust attack."

Butterfree started to flap it wing and Eevee was sent flying again.

"Eliza get up and use your iron tail attack," the girl ordered.

Eevee tail glowed grey and it ran toward Butterfree and hit it to the ground.

"Butterfree continue with your confusion attack," Viola commanded.

Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it levitated Eevee in the air and it then threw it to the ground.

"Eliza uses your round attack on Butterfree."

Eevee started to sing and tiny musical notes appeared alongside Butterfree and struck it down.

"Butterfree I need you to use your sleep powder attack," Fabian asked.

Butterfree started to flap it wings and tiny little blue spores appeared and started to make Eevee fall asleep.

"Butterfree finish Eevee off your bug bite attack," Fabian ordered.

Butterfree flew by Eevee and started to bite down on Eevee side.

"Eevee is unable to battle so Butterfree is the winner so Fabian wins the battle," Bonnie announced.

"I can't believe that I actually managed to win," Fabian said excitedly.

"Good battle but see you another time," Megan told them clearly confused.

"So what should we do next," Bonnie asked everyone.

"How about we all go and get something to eat for dinner," Jenna told all of them.

"That is a good idea," Fabian replied.

"Yeah and then we can all go to the movie theater and watch a movie," James added in.

"And after that we can all restock the items in our bag and we can also go to the book store and buy a few books," Bonnie suggested.

"So are there any activities to do this weekend," Jenna asked.

"In Santalune on the weekend, Viola does teach a photography class that is free to the public so you could try it out and you also can get a free camera the first class you go to," Fabian told her.

"Well how about we let our activities begin!"

(Lyn)

Meanwhile Lyn and Mason were on Route 22.

The two of them were both battling wild pokemon and they started talking to each other.

"Lyn we need to get going for the Pokemon Race in Odyssey Village," Mason said anxiously.

"Mason you need to calm down! We are not going to miss your race today so calm down and let's get going," Lyn told Mason.

That was when Mason took out his two pokemon.

"Skiddo and Rhyhorn come on out!"

Skiddo and Rhyhorn both appeared.

"Okay Lyn how about you ride Skiddo and I will ride Rhyhorn," Mason informed.

Lyn then started to mount of Skiddo and Mason did the same on Rhyhorn.

"So Mason what are you going to do after the race," Lyn asked sweetly. For the past few hours, many thoughts were already running through her head about what her friend was planning to do.

"Well I was planning to stay in Odyssey village for a while to continue practicing for upcoming races that I may compete in," Mason told her.

That was when Lyn heart shattered in multiple tiny pieces, she could even think of losing another friend and now that she learned that he planned on staying was when she realized that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her new friend anymore since he was planning on staying at the village.

"I challenge you girl to a battle," a girl with green eyes and hair stated as she blocked the two trainers.

"Who are you," Lyn asked clearly alarmed.

"My name is Sasha and I am a trainer that loves to battle."

"Fine I accept your challenge but how many pokemon do you wants to use," Lyn asked.

"How about a two on two battles," Sasha asked.

"This will be a two on two battles between Lyn and Sasha," Mason announced.

"Fletchling come on and take to the sky," c in the air. A tiny little Fletchling appeared and started to fly up in the air.

"Ralts show them how cute you are," Lyn said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Ralts appeared and teleported to the battlefield.

Lyn took out her pokeball and started to scan the Fletchling.

 **Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon**

 **These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements.**

"Let the battle begin now!"

"Ralts start off and show them your growl attack."

Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound toward Fletchling that made it feel weaker.

"Fletchling start off with your peck attack."

Fletchling started flapping it wing and it beak glowed bright red and it swiftly flew toward Ralts and jabbed it beak into Ralts side.

"Ralts use your double team attack."

Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her that managed to make Fletchling confused of who to attack.

"Fletchling show them your growl attack."

Fletchling then slowly started to make a threatening sound toward Ralts that made it feel weaker.

"Ralts show them the power of your confusion attack."

Ralts then started to move her hand and Fletchling was being lifted in the air and then it was thrown to the ground.

"Fletchling counter that with your quick attack."

Fletchling started flapping it wing and it swiftly flew toward Ralts and rammed into Ralts side.

"Fletchling continue that with your tackle attack."

Fletchling started flapping it wing and it swiftly flew toward Ralts.

"Ralts dodge that tackle with your teleport attack."

Fletchling was getting closer to Ralts, and that was when Ralts warped itself across the battlefield.

"Ralts finish them off with the power of your confusion attack."

Ralts then started to move her hand and Fletchling was being lifted in the air and then it was thrown to the ground.

Fletchling fainted from the confusion attack and Ralts started dancing around it defeated body.

"Fletchling you were wonderful so take a good rest," Sasha said as she returned her Fletchling.

"Ralts we already managed to win our second battle so get a good rest," Lyn said happily as she returned Ralts to her pokeball.

"Treecko ready to win," Lyn asked as her Treecko got in a battle stance.

"Froakie show them the power of the ninja," Sasha announced as she took out a pokeball from her belt and threw it on the ground. A Froakie appeared and started getting ready to battle.

Lyn took out her pokedex and scanned Froakie.

 **Froakie, the Bubble frog pokemon**

 **It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**

"Treecko start off and use your absorb attack."

Treecko then started to launch vines at Froakie to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Froakie energy from the vines.

"Froakie now how about you start off with your cut attack," Sasha stated.

Froakie started to create a little tiny needle shape of energy and went and destroyed the vines and then it slashed at Treecko arm.

"Treecko use your pound attack!"

Treecko then started to run quickly toward Froakie and it then swung it tail downward and hit Froakie.

"Froakie now retaliate with your quick attack," Sasha ordered.

Froakie started to run quickly toward Treecko and it swiftly hit Treecko.

"Treecko use your leer attack."

Treecko then started to make an intimidating face that scared Froakie.

"Froakie use your water pulse attack now on Treecko."

Froakie left hand started to create a sphere of water and it launched the sphere at Treecko.

"Treecko use your absorb attack to finish off Froakie."

Treecko then started to launch vines at Froakie to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Froakie energy from the vines.

"Froakie finish off that Treecko with your lick attack!"

Froakie swiftly ran toward Treecko and it licked Treecko arm causing it to faint.

"Treecko is unable to battle so Froakie wins!"

Lyn ran over to her Treecko and Treecko got up slowly glaring at Froakie.

"I think both of our pokemon are rivals," Sasha stated.

"How about we finish our battle up," Lyn asked.

"Sure but don't expect to win this battle," Sasha promised.

"Ralts ready to go and defeat Froakie," Lyn asked as Ralts appeared ready to battle.

Ralts nodded her head in return ready to defeat the Froakie that defeated her friend Treecko.

"Froakie now how about you start off with your cut attack," Sasha stated.

Froakie started to create a little tiny needle shape of energy and went slashed at Ralts.

"Ralts start off and show them your growl attack."

Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound toward Froakie that made it feel weaker.

"Froakie now use your quick attack," Sasha ordered.

Froakie started to run quickly toward Ralts and it swiftly hit Ralts.

"Ralts use your double team attack."

Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her that managed to make Froakie confused of who to attack.

"Froakie use your water pulse attack now on Ralts illusion."

Froakie left hand started to create a sphere of water and it launched the sphere at water at all of Ralts illusion destroying it.

"Ralts dodge that water pulse with your teleport attack."

Froakie water pulse was getting closer to Ralts, and that was when Ralts warped itself across the battlefield.

"Froakie finish off that Froakie with your lick attack!"

Froakie swiftly ran toward Froakie and it licked it arm.

"Ralts finish them off with the power of your confusion attack."

Ralts then started to move her hand and Froakie was being lifted in the air and then it was thrown to the ground.

Froakie fainted from the confusion attack and Ralts started dancing around it defeated body.

"Well we have to get going now," Lyn told Sasha.

"Where are you two going," Sasha asked the two trainers.

"We plan to go to Odyssey village so my friend Mason can compete in the pokemon race," Lyn explained to Sasha.

"Oh you are, well I can take you two there, because I usually go there all the time," Sasha explained.

"Really, that would be awesome," Mason said excitedly.

Sasha started to guide them toward Odyssey village and they all continued talking.

"Sasha what do you plan to do on your journey," Lyn asked her. Lyn was wondering whether she would maybe see Sasha a few times for her journey.

"I am actually currently still indecisive of my goal but I love to compete in battles so I might compete in the Battle Maison or maybe even in the Kalos League," Sasha replied to her.

"The Battle Maison, but isn't that the battling facilities that is in Kiloude City and you can battle a ton of trainers and eventually after a certain amount of wins you can battle a bunch of girls called the Chatelaine," Mason asked clearly recalling the time he spent hours researching about the Battle Maison.

"Yeah, that is the place but what I am referring to is different. A few months ago, Duke Turner talked to Morgan the sister in charge of the Battle Maison and the two both came up with an idea to connect the Battle Chateau and Maison together. That is when they came up with the thought of creating multiples Battle Maison but with the architectural design of the Chateau. That is when they decided to bring the rank of the Battle Chateau into the Maison but they all decided that in order to be a Grand Duke or Duchess a trainer must be able to defeat all of the Battle Chatelaine in many battles at the Battle Maison in Kiloude City," Sasha explained to the two trainers.

"That sounds like such a fun things to do and I have been torn in between that and Showcases."

"Well I recommend that you do the Battle Maison. After all it is a great way to become a better trainer and you can meet many amazing trainers there. While as Showcases are extremely stereotypical showing that we girls can't do anything besides cooking and looking cute. Beside, Performers don't try to train their pokemon endurance but instead try to train on move combinations," Sasha told Lyn.

"Is there any other battling things that trainers can do to train their pokemon," Mason asked, feeling a little left out of the conversation that the two girls were both having at the moment.

"Actually there are a few things that trainers can do to train their pokemon. They could compete in super training which is a little activity that focuses on increasing a pokemon stat. The trainers will put their pokemon on a little moving device where the pokemon must kick a few soccer balls into goals and it helps increase a pokemon stat, I recommend that you two visit a Super Training Dome. Another thing that a trainer can do is Pokemon Amie, which is an activity that focuses on increasing pokemon affection. Trainers participate in fun activity like feeding their pokemon Pokepuff, or playing puzzles with your pokemon, along with trainers getting berries for their pokemon, and playing hit the yarn with their pokemon. There is also the Battle Club which is a place where trainers can train their pokemon and face off against trainer in a tourney based style sometime and they have equipment's that trainers can use to help their pokemon. The last thing is something called the Battle Park and that is where trainer can use rental pokemon to battle other trainers," Sasha explained with interest.

Lyn and Mason were both shocked in awe of the immense knowledge that Sasha had about battle activities.

"How do you know all of this," Lyn asked in shock of what Sasha knew. Not many people that she knew had much info.

"When I was a child, my family used to love battling and I often watched my parents participate in all of these activities," Sasha replied.

"Oh look we finally made it to the village," Mason pointed out.

"Welcome to Odyssey Village a place where races happens all the time," Sasha stated.

"So do you know where the races are held," Mason asked Sasha getting really anxious.

"Mason please slows down a little, how about you go and enjoy the scenery and then I'll show you two the race tracks where today race will be held," Sasha told Mason patiently.

"But I can't wait, after all I am really excited to finally be able to compete in another race," Mason said anxiously.

The three trainers all looked around the beautiful village.

"When will you show us the race tracks," Mason said excitedly. He suddenly started racing faster with his Rhyhorn leaving the two girls behind him.

"Mason comes back here right now," Lyn screamed at him as he was already getting ahead of the two girls who were behind him.

"Lyn how about we go after Mason," Sasha asked her. Lyn nodded her head and started racing after Mason with Skidoo.

The two girls both eventually managed to catch up to Mason who managed to find the race tracks.

"Sasha where do I need to go to sign up for the race," Mason asked getting extremely hyper.

"Follow me," Sasha stated with full confidence as she started walking toward the sign up area.

Sasha arrived at the sign up area, and Mason started to get the registrations that he needed. He then started to put in all of his information.

"Well, well, well look who we have here," Lyn heard an obnoxious bratty voice that was behind her and she knew who the person was. Lyn turned her head around and that was when she spotted Yvonne and Xavier. Yvonne looked at Lyn and started to glare at her.

"Why are you here," Lyn asked rudely completely angry at why the girl was here.

"I am here because my brother Xavier plans to compete in the race and he will completely demolish your little friend over here and win this race just like I won the showcase yesterday," Yvonne stated.

"My friend is clearly going to beat your brother so just you watch," Lyn barked.

The two girls both started to bicker at one another stating which boy is going to win the race later today.

"How about the two of you both have a battle," Mason suggested.

"Fine but Lyn you better be prepared to lose this battle because I have never lost a battle before and I don't plan on starting now," Yvonne revealed to everyone.  
After Xavier and Mason finished signing up, everyone walked over toward a battlefield.

Sasha talked to the two girls and decided that she would be the referee for their battle.

"This will be a one on one battle between Lyn and Yvonne. The winner will be decided when one side pokemon is unable to battle."

"Come on out Treecko now," Lyn announced as her Treecko appeared ready to get revenge for losing.

"Squirtle ready to take this loser out," Yvonne laughed as her Squirtle appeared ready to defeat Treecko.

"Let the battle begin," Sasha announced to the two girls ready to let the battle begin.

"Treecko start off and use your absorb attack."

Treecko then started to launch vines at Squirtle to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Squirtle energy from the vines.

"Squirtle start off and use your water gun attack."

Squirtle launched a spiral of water from its mouth at Treecko.

"Treecko use your pound attack!"

Treecko then started to run quickly toward Squirtle and it then swung it tail downward and hit Squirtle.

"Squirtle use your bubble attack."

Squirtle launched tiny bubbles from its mouth at Treecko.

"Treecko use your leer attack."

Treecko then started to make an intimidating face that scared Squirtle.

"Squirtle use your withdraw attack."

Squirtle then went in its shell and increased it defense.

"Treecko use your absorb attack to finish off Froakie."

Treecko then started to launch vines at Squirtle to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Squirtle energy from the vines.

"Squirtle use your tackle attack to finish off Treecko."

Squirtle then got into it shell and went toward Treecko and slammed into Treecko knocking it out.

"Treecko is unable to battle so Squirtle is the winner," Sasha announced.

"I told you, that I would find a way to beat you once again," Yvonne laughed.

"Next time I swear I will find a way to defeat you," Lyn promised.

"I would love to see you try that," Yvonne said laughing at Lyn.

"When is the race going to begin," Mason asked Sasha anxiously.

"The race is going to start in an hour so find something that you can do," Xavier barked at Mason.

"Xavier let's go okay," Yvonne told him as she started dragging him away.

"Lyn are you okay," Mason asked as he saw his friend lying on the ground with her pokemon.

"Treecko, I am so sorry that we weren't able to defeat that stuck up girl and her pokemon," Lyn cried to her pokemon feeling ashamed of herself.

"Lyn you have no reason to be upset. You were amazing Lyn and you showed that to the both of us. Treecko you were also amazing and you two have no reason to be upset about losing," Mason told the two girls.

"You think so," Lyn asked as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Treecko how about you go and get a good rest," Lyn told her pokemon as she returned it to its pokeball.

"How about we all go to eat lunch now," Sasha recommended. The three trainers all decided to go and n they get lunch to eat.

The three trainers all went and got food to eat. That was when they all decided to go and start talking to one another and managed to learn a little about themselves.

"What pokemon are you going to use today for the race?"

"I plan to use my Skiddo for the race so I need to get it healed at the Pokemon Center," Mason told the two girls.

The three trainers all headed off to the pokemon center and got their pokemon healed.

"Mason, I am going to go and call one of my friends okay," Lyn told her two friends.

"Fine go ahead," Mason told his good friend. Mason and Sasha both decided to go and start to get something to eat.

Lyn went to the video phone and started to type in a number of a friend she wanted to talk to.

"Hello Ashley, it is me Lyn."

Ashley face appeared on the video phone and she started to wave her hand.

"Lyn it has been so long, so how is everything going so far on your journey," Ashley asked.

"It is actually going really well right now, and how are you," Lyn asked Ashley.

"I am doing really well at the moment and where are you at," Ashley asked, intrigued at where Lyn was.

"Ashley, I am in a little village where my friend Mason is going to compete in a race. And where are you at?"

"I am actually still at Lumiose City and I have been doing training. So have you caught any new pokemon yet?"

"I managed to capture myself a Ralts and I plan to capture myself a Vulpix soon. And have you caught any pokemon yet," Lyn asked, wondering if her friend managed to get any new pokemon.

"I actually managed to capture myself a cute little Goomy and a strong heroic Pidgey. So next time I see you, I want to have a three on three battle okay," Ashley replied to her friend question.

"Have you found a goal yet," Lyn asked her friend wondering if her friend has a dream yet.

"I am actually planning to compete in this activity known as the Battle Maison so I can allow my pokemon to become stronger," Ashley replied cheerfully.

"You are also going to compete in the Battle Maison," Lyn asked excitedly

"Yeah, and are you planning on competing in the Battle Maison too," Ashley asked shocked that her friend was also planning to compete in the Battle Maison.

"How did you hear about it," Lyn asked intrigued how her friend also knew about the battle competition that she learned about.

"I actually saw a battle at the Battle Maison in Lumiose City and the Battle Chatelaine Nita is amazing. She managed to defeat a trainer in only one move with only one pokemon in a three on three battles."

"Wait there is a Battle Maison in Lumiose City? And what is a Battle Chatelaine," Lyn asked completely confused.

"Yeah there is a Battle Maison in Lumiose City and it is located right by the famous exclusive Boutique Couture. The Battle Chatelaine is the Battle Maison equivalent for the Kalos Elite Four. There are only four Battle Chatelaines and the interesting thing is that they are all sisters. Each sister focuses on different kinds of battle strategies. And once a trainer defeat all of the Battle Chatelaine that is when a trainer is allowed to tag along with another trainer to take on two of the Chatelaine and it is a Multi battle and I hear that only three groups of trainers that have accomplished that," Ashley blurted out to Lyn.

"Really that is cool, while I am sorry but it is getting time for my friend to compete in a Pokemon Race so I got to get going," Lyn told her.

"Well bye, and call me later okay!"

"Bye Ashley and see you soon!"

"Lyn hurry up we have my race that I need to go to," Mason said rushing Lyn and Sasha out of the Pokemon Center.

"Mason calm down wills you," Lyn whined as he started to push the two girls toward the Race Area.

"How can I? After all this is my first racing competition and I have been itching to compete in one of these since I was a child and with Skidoo, we should be able to win this battle," Mason said excitedly.

"Mason please calms down and we can walk ourselves," Sasha argued.

Mason finally decided to let the two girls go and walk on their own.

That was when the two girls and Mason finally arrived at the racing area.

"Mason you need to go and get your racing outfit on," Lyn reminded him.

Mason then walked over to the changing area and Lyn along with Sasha both started waiting for him.

That was when Lyn and Sasha both saw a man that has dark skin, black hair and greyish eyes. He wears three stones in his hair, colored yellow, red and blue and was wearing a black race suit. He was accompanied by a young pale girl with blue sapphire eye and she was wearing a blue sky suit.

"Grant, why do we have to be here right now," the young pale girl asked.

"We are here right now Aria because I was told by Viola and Clemont that a race would be here and you know how much I love to compete in races," Grant reminded her.

"But when am I ever going to go and battle another gym leader of Kalos," Aria asked him.

" I actually managed to talk to Clemont and I managed to get you a gym battle so in two days expect to battle him so let do some training latter," Grant told her.

"Teacher you are awesome and amazing as always," Aria said excitedly.

Mason then arrived back to the girls and started talking.

"Who is that man over there," Lyn asked, since she felt like that she saw that man before.

"That man is none other than the Cyllage City Gym Leader Grant," Sasha told the two trainers.

"That is the Cyllage City Gym Leader!"

"Mason I recommend that you talk to a few others racers that are competing today."

Mason went over to talk to a few racers.

That was when he saw a girl who had light blue which was almost white hair and beautiful mysterious dark blue eye and she wore dark blue racing outfit.

"Hi my name is Mason and I was wondering if you would like to talk."

"Hello my name is Miyako and please leave me alone will you, I have my Pyroar that needs to be groomed so leave me alone."

That was when Mason decided to leave the girl alone and he walked over to another racer.

The next racer was a young man who was a tall well-built and had short purple hair with dark scary black eyes and he wore a grey race suit.

"Hi my name is Mason and I was wondering if you would like to talk."

"Sure and I would love to talk. My name is Dranish and I was wondering what pokemon do you plan to use for the race?"

"I plan to use my Skiddo, who is one of my fastest pokemon ever," Mason praised.

"Well I am sorry to tell you, but you are going to have a difficult time to try to beat my Nidorino who is one of my strongest and quickest pokemon," Dranish replied back.

"Trust me, I am not going to lose to you so just you watch," Mason announced.

"Well we will all just go and see who the true victor for the race is," Dranish told him.

That was when Mason noticed a boy who was grooming his Mightyena. The boy had dark black hair and light brown eyes.

"Who is that guy over there," Mason said pointing at the boy who was grooming a Mightyena.

"That boy is none other than Kage and they call him the "shadow". He is a strong trainer and maybe even a racer so I recommend you not going easy on him," Dranish told him.

That was when they both heard an announcer say that the race was about to begin and racers need to get to their racing position.

"Well it was good talking to you, Dranish and good luck in the race."

That was when all of the racers got ready to begin the race.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen for, to this year Pokemon Challenge which is being sponsored by the Pokemon Racing Association. Our course takes as our challenger over rough terrain to test their speed and ability. Whoever clears all the obstacles and crosses the finish line first is our winner and will receive this Pokemon Egg. Will the pokemon and trainers please come to the starting line now?"

That was when Mason and Skiddo both started to walk toward the starting line, meanwhile Grant was riding his Onix and it also got to the starting line. Miyako and her Pyroar both were at the starting line and Kage with his Mightyena too. Dranish and his Nidorino both arrived at the starting line and Xavier along with his Linoone. Lyn allowed her Treecko and Pichu to compete in the race. Lyn's Treecko was carrying Pichu on its back. Many other racers were already at the front line.

"Good luck everyone," Lyn shouted from her seat.

"Ready to race Pyroar," Miyako asked her Pyroar who created an intense fire around itself.

"Hey, they are going to burn up the track," Sasha yelled from her seat.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"GO!'

That was when all of the racers started to get ready to go.

"And they're off on this exciting Pokemon Challenge race! When the dust settles, we will be able to see who's in the early lead. Now the contestants have left the stadium and are on the first part of the obstacles course. Let me remind the audience that the racers will be allowed to have their pokemon launch moves at each other," the announcer stated.

Meanwhile on the race course, Mason and all the other racers were battling each other. Treecko was panting for air from carrying Pichu.

"And Xavier riding Linoone has pulled away from the pack. If he keeps up this blistering pace, he'll be unstoppable."

"Skiddo use your growth," Mason asked his Skiddo. Skiddo started to glow green and it started to get a little bigger causing it stats to increase.

"Onix use your Flash Cannon attack on all of them," Grant ordered trying to get first since he was second to last. Onix started glowing gray and it launched a blast of grey energy and at all the pokemon.

Due to Onix flash cannon attack some of the racer pokemon got enraged.

"Pyroar, darling use your flamethrower attack," Miyako ordered. The female Pyroar mane starting glowing red and it unleash an intense flame at all of the racer.

"Mightyena use your snarl attack," Kage ordered as his Mightyena fired a blast of dark energy at all of the pokemon causing some of the pokemon to fall.

"Nidorino use your toxic spike attack," Dranish said. Nidorino started to launch tiny poison spikes as it was moving.

"Linoone use your hidden power attack!" Linoone started to launch tiny orbs at all of the pokemon.

"Skiddo use your razor leaf now," Mason asked. Skiddo started to launch a barrage of sharp leaves at all of the racer's pokemon.

"Linoone go faster and faster," Xavier ordered.

Pichu and Treecko were still in last place and Mason was still in 6th place.

"The next obstacle is a 45 degree uphill climb a test of endurance for pokemon and their trainer, and Xavier is still in the lead."

Mason then put his hand on Skiddo horn and it started to glow causing Skiddo to run quicker.

"Currently in 2nd place is Grant and in 3rd place is Dranish. Bringing up the rear are Pichu and Treecko, but slow and steady may not be enough to win this race."

Treecko was having a difficult time trying to carry Pichu up the hill. And Pichu was basically supporting Treecko and helped to push Treecko up on the hill.

"Skiddo continue and use your vine whip attack." Skiddo vines started to appear and it hit some of the opposing racers pokemon even causing some of the pokemon to fall.

"Onix use your rock polish attack to get quicker." Onix started glowing brown and it got faster.

"Pyroar use your work up attack," Miyako ordered as her Pyroar glowed red and got stronger.

"Mightyena go and use your double team attack." Mightyena started to create many duplicates of itself and Kage.

"Nidorino use your sludge bomb attack." Nidorino started to launch a barrage of sludge at all of the pokemon and caused some of the pokemon to have sludge in their eyes.

"Linoone go and use your pin missile attack on all of those pokemon." Linoone body started to glow and spikes surrounded it body and it launched projectiles of tiny missiles at all of the pokemon.

"Skiddo go faster and faster," Mason asked as Skiddo went faster but that was when Skiddo was hit by a projectile and Mason fell to the ground.

 _"_ _I won't quit until the end," Mason thought to himself_ as he got up and went back on Skiddo.

"The next obstacle in this course may be one of the most difficult sections on the race. The pokemon have to jump from one stone to the next to cross the river. And Xavier is still in the lead," the announcer stated.

That was when Xavier's Linoone stopped for a few seconds to catch its breath and it gently leaped across all of the stones.

Grant and his Onix appeared next and they realized that they couldn't cross the river.

"That okay, we tried Onix and you were amazing," Grant reassured his pokemon.

"Ah! Too bad, folks but rock pokemon can't deal with water, so Onix is out of here," the announcer said.

Miyako and Dranish pokemon both started leaping across the rocks.

"Pyroar use your flamethrower attack on that Nidorino," Miyako ordered. The female Pyroar mane starting glowing red and it unleash an intense flame at Nidorino.

"Nidorino use your sludge bomb attack." Nidorino started to launch a barrage of sludge at Pyroar.

"Onix trap the two of them in a rock tomb attack." Onix started to raise it head and pillars of rock fell and trapped the two pokemon.

"Skiddo's a great jumper and crossing beautifully, with no fear of the water and it could make a comeback for the race," the announcer told the audience.

 _"_ _Skiddo you can do this, all you need to do is go a little faster," Mason thought to himself._

"That is it, you can do it Mason," Lyn muttered to herself.

Skiddo started to get a little faster and it got off all of the rocks.

"Now to boost their energy, each pokemon can resume the race only after eating a bowl of pokemon food and drinking a bowl of water. The pokemon decided which bowl to eat and which bowl to drink."

"Mightyena, Treecko, and Skidoo have finally appeared on the scene," the announcer yelled.

"Okay Skiddo time for some fast food," Mason told his pokemon as it started eating.

Treecko and Pichu both started to stuff their face full of food and started drinking their water quickly almost choking on it.

"Skiddo how about you go and use your synthesis attack to regain some of your energy." Skiddo started to raise it head and absorbed some of the sunlight to regain some of it energy.

That was when Mason started to recall some of the things that his family told him before he left.

 ** _"_** ** _Mason what do you plan to do when you are finally allowed to be a trainer," his mother asked him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mason let me tell you this, if you ever put your mind and heart to something you can always accomplish what you want to," his father encouraged him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mason you will never be as good as me so how about you just quit your little fantasy of ever being able to go on a journey," his older brother told him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Mason how about you give up your little dream of being a racer, you know that you can't do and you can never win a thing in your life," his older sister laughed at him._**

 _"_ _I am not going to give up, I have finally gotten this far in the race and I love competing in it," Mason thought to himself as his pokemon continued eating._

"And it looks like Treecko and Pichu have both taken a nap so these two pokemon are out of this race."

Treecko and Pichu were both taking a nap near the food that they ate a few minutes prior.

"We are now on the final section of the race and it is a flat out run to the finish line! Xavier is still in the lead but it looks like Kage is in 2nd place and Mason is in 3rd place but who will win the race?"

Xavier was still in the lead but Kage was just slightly behind him and Mason was just a foot behind Kage.

 _"_ _Skiddo go faster please," Mason thought to himself_ as Skiddo got faster.

"Linoone go and use your pin missile attack both of those pokemon." Linoone body started to glow and spikes surrounded it body and it launched projectiles of tiny missiles the two pokemon.

That was when both Kage and Mason both fell off of their pokemon. Mason then went over to help Kage up.

"Don't help me, but promise me one thing and that is to defeat the racer ahead of us. I can have my Mightyena use his snarl attack but I need you to go and win it," Kage told Mason who got on his Skiddo.

"Mightyena use your snarl attack," Kage ordered as his Mightyena fired a blast of dark energy Xavier's Linoone causing Xavier to fall off.

"Faster Skiddo, we are way behind," Mason told his pokemon as it got faster.

"Skiddo is closing in on Linoone. Now, these two powerful pokemon are trading the lead!"

"Linoone use your hidden power attack!" Linoone started to launch tiny orbs at Skiddo.

"Skiddo use your razor leaf now," Mason asked. Skiddo started to launch a barrage of sharp leaves at the orbs and at Linoone.

The two moves both created a little explosion and the two pokemon were both struggling to hang on.

"They are neck and neck heading for the finish line."

"Come on Linoone!"

 _"_ _I wasn't thinking about my future when I started my journey. I set out because I didn't want to see my siblings who would ridicule me every single day. But then I met Lyn, just now. I've finally found something that I wanted to do and I am not going to give up!"_

"They are down to the wire!"

 _"_ _Skiddo I believe in you so go just a little faster," Mason thought to himself._ Skiddo horn started to glow again a bright gold glow and it got quicker.

Skiddo and Linoone were both neck to neck on the finish line.

"Skiddo managed to make an amazing comeback to win this Pokemon Challenge!"

"Way to go Skiddo," Mason congratulated.

"Congratulations Skiddo, you are this year's Pokemon Challenge Champion! Let's give a big hand to its trainer and winning rider, Mason Rene! And for winning this year race here is this pokemon egg that two of our very own pokemon breeder and last year racing champion want to give to you!"

Mason was then given an egg for his victory. The egg was creamy yellow and light blue.

"Yeah go Mason," Lyn and Sasha both shouted.

After the ceremony and dinner that was when Kage walked up to Mason.

"Congratulation Mason for winning the race. You proved yourself to be a fantastic Pokemon Racer!"

"Thanks again Kage for helping me win, if it wasn't for your Mightyena snarl attack; I couldn't have won the race so thank you!"

After that the two both talked for a while.

"See you at another race," Mason yelled to Kage who was staying at the pokemon center.

"Treecko and Pichu you two are worn out aren't you," Lyn asked as the two pokemon fell asleep.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could tag along with you till you got back to Santalune," Sasha asked.

"Sure you can," Lyn responded happily.

"Well how about we get going then," Sasha asked.

"So Mason are you going to be staying here," Lyn asked as she started feeling a little sad.

"No, I plan to come back here after you leave Santalune City," Fabian responded.

"Well, hurry up after all we need to go back to Santalune City!"

As the three kids were walking that was when they saw a flying type with red wings fly by them and they knew that death would soon follow soon.

(At Santalune City Gym)

"Korrina I need your help, something bad is going to happen tomorrow," Viola said pacing around the gym. She then went and started to talk to some of the military officials.

(Unknown Location)

"Eternal One, I need you to get your squad and go to Santalune City tomorrow. Project X and Project Y are both on the loose and I need you to go and get them. We already have three of our fines agents at the location, so meet up with them and gather Project X and Y and also try to get Project Z."

"Trust me, those legendary pokemon put a great burden on me and I will collect them for you."

* * *

 **Lyn's official goal will be the Battle Maison and if you readers are wondering what it is like, I recommend reading FanaticLAguy06 story The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc and read the Battle Chateau chapters since it will be similar to that story since I got the permission to use his idea.**

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **The next chapter will be about Lyn trying to capture a Vulpix and the battle of Santalune City.  
**

 **Thank you for reading and have a good day!**

 **Espeon44: Becky will appear in Chapter 7**

 **Guest: I don't have any plan to quit this story**

 **49ers: I am sorry if I accidently wrote Sasha wrong**

 **Guest: Jack will appear maybe next chapter. And Carrie will appear eventually.**

 **champofkalos1021: Aria will get more focus in the next few chapters and I can't reveal the identity of Gardevoir Mask**

 **guest: Thanks and I am happy that you like the story. And Clemont and Bonnie will get in a few arguments just after the next chapter is over**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of reviews that this story received. The next few chapters may take a while but once I get to Chapter 8 expect daily updates.**

 **The next two chapters will be extremely long but after that expect it to be short again**

 **Would you like to see Lyn continue splitting the story with Bonnie**

 **I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **This chapter will be the Battle of Santalune**

 **With that let's Chapter 6 begin!**

 **James and Jenna is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Aria is** **champofkalos1021 OC's**

 **Sasha is** **49ers OC's**

 **Shadow" is Espeon44 OC's**

 **Dranish is Shadowknight49 OC's**

 **Miyako is** **AriaPsiana389 OC's**

 **Jack is a Guest OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

Currently Bonnie, Jenna, Fabian, and James just finished their photography class.

"That was such a fun class and I still can't believe that Viola gave the whole class, brand new cameras," Bonnie stated excitedly. It was something that Bonnie, never did before and while she took the two hour class, she felt like she was already a professional.

"The only reason why she even gave the whole class new cameras is due to her stating that this will be the beginning of our photography career," Jenna replied back as she and Chikorita started running ahead of the three trainers.

"Viola told us that we should all finds ways to use our cameras on our journey. And Jenna please stop running ahead of us," James said as his Totodile started to get agitated.

"Hey what are you three going to use your camera for? I plan to use my camera for taking pictures of wild rare pokemon and maybe even legendary pokemon," Fabian replied as he showed off his camera. The camera was actually a small blue disposable camera and after taking maybe thirty pictures would eventually stop working.

"I plan to use my camera to take pictures of capturing important memories," Bonnie stated as she foresaw the future of her journey. She was really looking forward of going on many adventures and making many beautiful memories.

"I plan to use my camera to take pictures of the beautiful scenery that I pass," Jenna told the three trainers as she started to slow down a little. She always did love passing by the scenic area whenever she traveled.

"I plan to use my camera to take pictures of legendary pokemon," James revealed to the three. It was always his dream to maybe one day encounters a legendary pokemon and he planned on taking a picture to always remember the day he met a legendary.

"Hey we never at all ever talked about our dreams," Bonnie stated feeling that if they talk about their dream that they might eventually learn a little more about each other.

"My dream is to be able to become Kalos Queen and win the Master Class," Jenna said excitedly. Ever since her brother and her arrived in Kalos and she saw Showcase she fell in love with the concept.

"My dream is to collect all of the badges and then place in at least the top ten of the Kalos League," James replied. Ever since he was a child, he always wanted to be strong enough to protect the people he cares about.

"My dream is to be a pokemon breeder," Fabian announced. He always thought that it would be a cool idea.

"My dream is to be the Kalos Champion," Bonnie told her friends.

That was when they all started to walk toward the pokemon center. That was when Bonnie eyes met contact with a boy who had black hair and brown eyes who wore red pants and a shirt.

That was when the boy walked over to Bonnie.

"Our eyes meet, so we must follow the code and battle each other," the boy announced.

"Who are you," Bonnie said skeptic, wondering who the boy even was.

"My name is Jack and I am a pokemon trainer. I also challenge you to a two on two battles."

"My name is Bonnie and I am also a trainer. "Fine I accept your challenge but how many pokemon do you wants to use. "

"How about a two on two battles," Jack asked.

"This will be a two on two battles between Bonnie and Jack," Fabian announced.

"Flabebe show them the power of a fairy," Bonnie said as her Flabebe appeared.

"Charmander let roast this little fairy," Jack said as his Charmander appeared ready to battle.

"Let the battle begin now!"

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Charmander.

"Charmander start off with your ember attack."

Charmander blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Flabebe.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack."

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Charmander.

"Charmander use your smokescreen."

Charmander then started to move it tail and launched smoke covering the entire area.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed.

Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Totodile.

"Charmander go and use your fire fang attack."

Flames started to appear from Charmander teeth and it went and bit Flabebe flower.

Flabebe was getting weaker from the attack.

"Finish Flabebe up with your flame burst attack."

Charmander launched a tiny bursting flame at Flabebe, defeating it.

"Flabebe you were wonderful so take a good rest," Bonnie said as she return Flabebe to its pokeball.

"Your Flabebe was impressive, but don't expect to win at all."

"Torchic show them the power of a fire type," Bonnie said as her Torchic appeared.

"Bonnie you can have the first move."

"Torchic start off with your sand attack," Bonnie ordered her Torchic.

Torchic started running quickly and started launching a twister of sand and launched it at Charmander.

"Charmander go and use your fire fang attack."

Flames started to appear from Charmander teeth and it went and bit Torchic.

"Torchic use your focus energy."

Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Charmander use your smokescreen."

Charmander then started to move it tail and launched smoke covering the entire area.

"Torchic now use your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Charmander and knocked it to the ground, defeating it.

"Charmander you were amazing, so how about you go and take a good rest," Jack said as he returned his Charmander to its pokeball.

"Torchic you were amazing as always," Bonnie praised

"It is now time to send out my rarest pokemon. Butterfree come on out now," Jack said as his Butterfree appeared ready to fly. Butterfree instead of being ordinary blue legs was instead a bright pink along with pink arm and it eyes were instead bright green.

 **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon**

 **Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.**

"That is not a normal color Butterfree," Fabian pointed out.

"No in fact my Butterfree is a rare shiny pokemon that I managed to capture in a horde battle."

"Torchic do you want to go and finally beat your very first shiny pokemon."

Torchic nodded his head and got in his battle stance.

"Butterfree start off with your gust attack."

Butterfree started to flap it wing and Torchic was sent flying.

"Torchic remember to glide in the air," Bonnie reminded her pokemon.

Torchic started to glide in the air until it got on the ground.

"Butterfree continue with your confusion attack," Viola commanded.

Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it levitated Torchic in the air.

"Torchic use your ember attack now to get Butterfree to let you go," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Butterfree causing it to lose focus and dropping Torchic to the ground.

"Butterfree use your poison powder attack."

Butterfree started to flap it wings and tiny little purple spores appeared and started to make Torchic get poisoned it and caused Torchic to get weaken.

"Torchic continue with your sand attack," Bonnie ordered her Torchic.

Torchic started running quickly and started launching a twister of sand and launched it at Butterfree.

"Butterfree use your infestation attack."

Butterfree started to flap it wings and tiny little bugs started to bite at Torchic infesting it.

"Torchic finish Butterfree off with your ember attack," Bonnie called out.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Butterfree, defeating it.

"Torchic you are now a Shiny Slayer," Bonnie said excitedly.

(Lyn)

Lyn, Mason, and Sasha were all leaving the Pokemon Center in hopes of catching another pokemon.

"So what are we going to do next," Mason asked curious of what Lyn was planning to do.

"Oh, I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind if we go to Route 22 so I can try to capture that wild Vulpix that tried to interrupt the Showcase," Lyn asked her two friends.

"But why would you try to capture a pokemon that likes to perform if you aren't even going to compete in Showcase," Mason asked totally confused at what was happening.

"I want to capture that wild Vulpix because I have a feeling that it would be extremely easy to make combinations since that Vulpix already look extremely agile in battle. And maybe I can even have Vulpix help my pokemon get more agile and elegant enough to be able to compete in the Battle Maison."

"I understand your motive now, but what will you do if that Vulpix won't travel with you," Sasha asked clearly wanting to know more about the Vulpix that Lyn was interested in catching.

"So what are you going to do to try to capture the Vulpix," Mason asked, wondering how Lyn was going to get Vulpix to join her.

"I was thinking of finding a way to befriend it by maybe giving it food," Lyn suggested.

"Lyn, no offense but that not a great idea, one reason most wild pokemon don't even like to interact with humans and some pokemon are scared of humans due to poachers out there," Sasha replied back.

"What do you think I should do then," Lyn asked questioning her ideas.

"Okay, first thing we should probably do is first go and find the Vulpix," Mason stated.

"That is a good idea, so let's get going," Sasha announced.

That was when the three of them all started walking around the route. As the three trainers all started walking around, that was when Lyn stomach started to grumble.

"It sounds like someone stomach is grumbling. So how about we all set up for lunch and I can make one of my famous southern Kalos meals," Mason announced revealing that he was going to cook a meal.

"But I was planning to go and look for the wild Vulpix," Lyn whined to the two trainers.

"Lyn, trust me my food is to die for, so just you wait for it to be done and then I promise we will continue looking for Vulpix," Mason reassured Lyn.

"Mason, is there anything else that we can help you with," Sasha asked, feeling extremely mad at not being able to help.

"Sure, Sasha do you think that you can go and help gather a few Tamato berries for the stew that I am going to cook for you two," Mason replied as he started chopping some vegetable on his portable table.

That was when Sasha started to walk off and look for some of the Tamato berries. She saw a tree that had a huge amount of berries.

"Fletchling come on out, I need your help," Sasha said as she took one of her pokeballs from her purse. Fletchling appeared and started to sit on Sasha head causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Fletchling I was wondering if you would fly up and go and collect a few berries," Sasha asked her pokemon, who decided to get off her head and started to fly toward the tree.

That was when Sasha decided to take her Froakie out to help gather a few tamato berries.

"Froakie, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind climbing up the tree and getting a few berries," she ask.

Froakie and her both went and started to climb the tree to get a few berries.

Shortly after Sasha and her pokemon got all the berries that they needed, they went back to the area that their friends were in and gave Mason the berries that he needed.

"Thank Sasha for gathering the berries; the food should be ready in half an hour. So I recommend that the two of both go and do something else," Mason suggested as he started to cut the tamato berries up.

"Lyn what do you want to go and do," Sasha asked as started lying down on the grass staring at the sky.

"I am going to go and look for Vulpix," Lyn replied as she started walking off to look for the wild pokemon.

Lyn was walking all around the Route and she witnessed many wild pokemon playing around with one another. She saw how some wild pokemon took care of one another and another protected one another.

"It is so beautiful out here isn't it Pichu," Lyn asked as her pokemon nodded its head, agreeing to her statement.

That was when Lyn started to smell something delicious and that was when she knew that Mason was done cooking.

Lyn and her Pichu both started to walk toward the area that Mason was at to eat lunch. A few minutes later and they finally arrived at the site.

"We're back," Lyn shouted as Pichu and she both returned from their little walk.

"Ready to try my delicious famous Southern Kalos stew," Mason asked.

"Yes, it smells so delicious, you just have to let us get a taste," Sasha told him.

"Alright go and try some, and I have even made food for all you pokemon," Mason responded.

All of the pokemon cheered at the thought of getting food to eat.

Shortly after, everyone else started to eat the food and chat away.

"This food is great! Mason you got to give me this recipe," Sasha said praising Mason as she finished her first bowl of soup. Lyn nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks, Sasha and there is still more if you want another helping. And I can give you the recipes but just give me a few minutes to write down the recipe," Mason said.

"Awesome," Sasha exclaimed as she went over to refill her bowl from the big pot over the fire.

After Sasha went to sit back down, they all heard a rustling inside of the bushes.

The group stared at the bush, until a horde of wild pokemon walk out. Wild pokemon such as Azurill, Bunnelby, Litleo, Psyduck, Farfetch'd, Bidoof, Dunsparce, Riolu, and even a baby Vulpix. Vulpix is a small, quadruped, foxlike Pokémon. It has red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and six orange tails with curled tips. Vulpix has a cream underbelly, and brown feet with lighter brown paw pads. Vulpix also has curled locks of orange fur with bangs on top of its head. All of the wild pokemon must have been attracted to the smell of Mason's cooking.

"Are all of you wild pokemon hungry? Cause if you are, we have a ton of food leftover and we would love to share it with all of you," Mason told all of the pokemon.

All of the pokemon cheered and then they looked at the Vulpix. The Vulpix then nodded it head and the pokemon all went toward the food.

" _It looks like Vulpix is the leader of this group of pokemon," Lyn thought to herself._

Mason started to get bowls and pour some of the soup in it for the wild pokemon.

"Go and eat up, all of you," Mason told the pokemon excitedly.

"Vulpix," it said in a high- pitched voice.

"Vulpix is so cute," Lyn squealed while blushing. Lyn then took out her pokedex and scanned it.

 **Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon**

 **Inside Vulpix body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokémon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot.**

"I'm going to capture it," Lyn said as she took out an empty pokeball.

Vulpix saw the empty pokeball and started to growl at Lyn before it fired a tiny ball of flame at the pokeball. The flame hit the ball and Lyn dropped the pokeball.

"I don't think that Vulpix wants you to try to capture it or any of its friends," Sasha pointed out.

"I am sorry Vulpix, I didn't mean to upset you," Lyn said as she knelt down to Vulpix.

Vulpix looked up to Lyn and nodded it head to signal that it accepted her apology.

That was when all of the pokemon started to play with the trainers pokemons.

As they were all watching the pokemon play with each other, which was when Lyn decided to go walk toward Vulpix, who was lying down on the ground watching the pokemon play.

Lyn then knelt down toward Vulpix and looked it in the eye.

"Vulpix are you the leader of all these wild pokemon," Lyn asked wondering if her suspicions were true.

Vulpix nodded it head to signal that it was true.

"You really do care about these wild pokemon," Lyn told the Vulpix.

Vulpix nodded it head to signal that it was true.

All of the pokemon continued playing while Lyn suddenly sensed a dark presence above them.

Lyn looked above and saw large Pokémon with avian and draconian traits. Its body is dark in coloration and is adorned with grayish patterns along the underside. The pokemon wings have three spikes on each extending along the bottom edges, close to where they meet the body. There are five large claws on each appendage, three of which curve inwards. The pokemon underside is bright red, with branching, black markings.

Lyn took her pokedex out and scanned the pokemon.

 **Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon**

 **When this legendary Pokémon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures.**

"Everyone we need to get out of here now," Lyn screamed trying to get everyone to move away.

Everyone looked up above them and they all noticed that Yveltal was flying above them.

"What pokemon is that," Sasha asked terrified for her life.

"That pokemon is none other than, Yveltal the bringer of Death and Destruction," Mason told all of them. He knew everything about that legendary, ever since he was a child and he witness it destroy everything in the town he used to live in.

"The bringer of Death and Destruction," Sasha asked clearly confused about Yveltal title.

"Yveltal has the ability to absorb the life force of pokemon by spreading it wings and when it glows red the life of a pokemon is drained. It then used it signature move Oblivion wings which is a huge blast of energy coming from it wing's and it turns the victim to stone, killing them completely." Mason stated.

"We need to escape now," Lyn told all of them.

"But how, someone needs to hold off Yveltal to give us the time to escape," Sasha pointed out.

"I will hold off Yveltal, but you need to get all of the pokemon out of here," Lyn called out.

"Rhyhorn and Skiddo, I need the two of you to go and help get these pokemon out of here," Mason ordered his two pokemon.

The wild pokemon however shook their heads signaling that they were not going to leave their new friends behind to fight the bringer of Death alone.

Yveltal started to open it mouth and it started to form a ball of black energy and it fired the ball at all of them.

"Pichu use your thunderbolt attack, Treecko use your absorb attack, and Ralts use your confusion attack on that shadow ball attack," Lyn ordered.

Pichu started to spin and it launches a bolt of thunder at the shadow ball. Treecko then started to launch vines at the ball of black energy. Ralts then started to move her hand and launched psychic energy at the ball of black energy.

"Skiddo use your razor leaf attack and Rhyhorn use your rock blast attack," Mason ordered his two pokemon hoping that it could destroy the shadow ball attack.

Skiddo started to launch a barrage of sharp leaves at the shadow ball attack. Rhyhorn started to open it mouth and fired multiple rocks at the shadow ball.

"Froakie use your water pulse attack and I need you Fletchling to use your peck attack," Sasha asked her two pokemon hoping to stop the shadow ball.

Froakie left hand started to create a sphere of water and it launched the sphere at water at the shadow ball. Fletchling started flapping it wing and it beak glowed bright red and it swiftly flew toward the ball.

All of the wild pokemon launched their attack at the ball of energy.

All of the attacks that collided with the shadow ball didn't do anything and the shadow ball hit the ground.

"How strong is that pokemon," Sasha asked amazed at the power.

"We don't stand a chance against that pokemon," Mason pointed out.

"We have to do something, this pokemon will destroy us if we just stand here," Lyn told all of them.

"Skiddo use your razor leaf attack and Rhyhorn use your rock blast attack."

Skiddo started to launch a barrage of sharp leaves at Yveltal. Rhyhorn started to open it mouth and fired multiple rocks at the destruction pokemon.

"Froakie use your water pulse attack and I need you Fletchling to use your peck attack," Sasha asked.

Froakie left hand started to create a sphere of water and it launched the sphere at water at flying pokemon. Fletchling started flapping it wing and it beak glowed bright red and it swiftly flew toward the bringer of death.

"Pichu use your thunderbolt attack, Treecko use your absorb attack, and Ralts use your double team attack," Lyn ordered.

Pichu started to spin and it launches a bolt of thunder at the bringer of destruction. Treecko then started to launch vines at Yveltal. Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her to confuse Yveltal.

All of the wild pokemon launched their attack at the legendary pokemon.

Yveltal creates a white orb from its mouth. From the orb it fires a glowing pink beam towards them.

They all braced themselves for the attack but it never came.

"Onix use your rock tomb attack to block that beam," a familiar voice called out.

Onix started to raise it head and pillars of rock fell and collided with the beam blocking it completely.

Lyn and everyone all looked behind them, and they all noticed that Grant and Aria were both behind them.

"Grant what are you doing here," Mason asked clearly shocked in how the Cyllage City Gym Leader knew when to appear.

"The two of us both started walking back from Odyssey Village. And that was when Aria saw Yveltal flying toward you three. So the two of us decided to go and follow Yveltal here. And now we need the three of you to go and get everyone on this route and come back here," Grant explained to them.

"Why would we decide to come back here," Lyn asked not understanding his plan.

"Trust me, come back here and I promise to find a way to protect everyone," Grant promised.

Everyone except Grant and Aria went to go and get all the trainers and pokemon on the Route.

"Grant ready to hold off the bringer of destruction," Aria asked.

"You bet I am, but don't go easy on that things," Grant reminded her.

"I won't, after all I learned from the best," Aria told Grant.

"Onix I need you to use your Flash Cannon attack on Yveltal!"

Onix started glowing gray and it launched a blast of grey energy at Yveltal.

"Swanna come on out and show them your beauty," Aria announced as she threw her pokeball in the air. Her Swanna appeared and started to fly all around her.

"Swanna I need you to go and use your water pulse attack," Aria ordered.

Swanna started to open it mouth and fired a sphere of water at Yveltal.

"Onix use your rock polish attack now to get faster."

Onix started glowing brown and it got faster.

"Swanna go and use your air slash attack now to deal some damage."

Swanna started to flap its wing and a ball of air appeared and Swanna launched it directly at Yveltal.

Yveltal then started to launch a beam of dark purple energy at the two pokemon.

"Swanna I need you to now go and use aqua ring attack."

Swanna started to flap it wings and started to create a veil of water to surround itself.

"Onix use your rock tomb attack," Grant ordered hoping to damage Yveltal.

Onix started to raise it head and pillars of rock fell on top of Yveltal.

Yveltal started to open it mouth and it started to form a ball of black energy and it fired the ball at all of them.

"Swanna go and use your ice beam attack and aim at one of its wings."

Swanna started to open it mouth and fired a beam of ice at one of Yveltal wings.

"Onix go and use your iron tail attack and try to hit one of Yveltal wings."

Onix tail started to glow grey and it slammed it tail on Yveltal wings causing the pokemon to cry in pain.

Yveltal then started to launch a beam of dark purple energy at the two pokemon.

The two pokemon both cried in pain from the attack.

"Swanna recover your health for now and Mothim take to the sky!"

Swanna stayed by Aria side and Mothim started to fly upward toward Yveltal.

"Mothim go and use your infestation attack!"

Mothim started to fly around and launched a swarm of tiny insects on Yveltal.

That was when Lyn and everyone else appeared and gathered in a tiny area

"Onix I need you to trap all of them in a rock tomb attack." Onix started to raise it head and pillars of rock fell and trapped everyone.

"Grant what are you doing that for," Mason yelled clearly confused in what Grant was planning to do.

"Bunnelby are known to be great at digging so just have one of them dig you all the way to the Pokemon Center."

That was when, Yveltal started to spread it wings draining the life force of all the pokemon.

"What is going on," Lyn asked as she felt her energy being drained from her.

"Yveltal opened it wings and it is draining the life out of all the pokemon. So go and return all of your pokemon now," Grant yelled to all of them.

All of the trainer went and returned their pokemon to their pokeball.

"Bunnelby we need you to use your dig attack to get everyone to the pokemon center," Lyn told the pokemon hoping that they could everyone to safety.

The wild Bunnelby all started to dig a hole.

That was when Lyn decided to take charge and started following the Bunnelby.

She started to lead all of the people through the little tunnel that Bunnelby created.

Eventually all of the Bunnelby finally made their way to the pokemon center.

That was when Lyn lead everyone out of the hole and to the pokemon center.

They explained everything to Nurse Joy about Yveltal appearing all the way to Grant saving everyone.

"We need to evacuate everyone out of the city now before any lives are taken," Nurse Joy yelled out.

That was when Nurse Joy took the action to go and alert Officer Jenny.

Shortly after Nurse Joy finished alerting all of the city officials',

"Nurse Joy, what are you going to do when the legendary pokemon appears and tries to destroy the city," Lyn asked her, clearly wondering what the Nurse was planning to do.

"I am going to stay here and help nurse all the injured pokemon," Nurse Joy told Lyn.

"But Nurse Joy, that is dangerous, you must get out of here," Lyn told her.

"My job comes first and I will do all I can to tend to the injured. I will not abandon my job just to save my life instead I will stay at my job and risk my life in danger," Nurse Joy replied to Lyn.

"Why would Yveltal be gathering here," Sasha asked Nurse Joy.

"I don't know exactly but something is stirring up here in Kalos," Nurse Joy replied.

(Bonnie)

"I must say that you are quite the impressive trainer and your shiny Butterfree is quite the pokemon," Bonnie praised Jack skills and his pokemon.

"Thank you and Bonnie I am impressed that you managed to find a way to beat me in battle. Not many trainers have ever found a way to defeat me in battle but you found a way to," Jack replied to Bonnie.

"So what are you competing in," Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, are you competing in Gym Battles or a Battle tournament goal," Bonnie asked.

"I'm thinking of maybe competing in the Pokemon League," Jack stated.

"Really, that what I was planning to do and who knows maybe I will even meet you around Kalos on my journey," Bonnie stated.

"Maybe, we will encounter each other a few times during my journey."

"That means, that we would be rivals," James pointed out.

Jenna and Fabian both looked outside and they saw people running toward the pokemon center.

"What is going on outside," Jenna asked clearly seeing all the people running toward the center.

Jenna saw a blue and black, quadrupedal; stag-like cervine Pokémon with an eight-horned set of antlers extending out from its head, four on each side.

"What pokemon is that," Jenna asked, never seeing this pokemon before.

"That pokemon is none other than the Bringer of Life Xerneas," Bonnie told everyone.

(Team Oblivion)

Meanwhile in a different location close to Santalune City. A squad of Team Oblivion members appeared and they were all being led by a tall man who had bright brown turning gray hair. He was currently conversing with a young girl around the age of a starting trainer, and she had short jet black hair that reached to her neck. The girl was currently wearing her Team Oblivion outfit.

"Grandpa, please tell me once again how you were granted immortal life," the young girl asked him.

"Young one, I don't recall you being my grandchild. I became immortal 3,000 years ago, when the king of Kalos AZ launched the machine that contained the power of dead pokemon which was used to bring back the dead Floette. I was in the same room that the King was to help resurrect his dead pokemon, but I never realized that when Xerneas was using Fairy Aura and it horn started shining in seven colors and it gave both AZ and I eternal life."

"So you knew who AZ was," the girl asked clearly intrigued with the story.

"Yes, AZ and I were best friends and we were almost like brother. My family was poor and we were peasants, my father was a blacksmith and my mother was a seamstress. I was quite adventurous as a child, and one day I sneaked out and went to one of the holy temple of Zygarde and I met a beautiful priestess by the name of Eureka. 3,000 years ago there used to be many holy temples dedicated to the legendary pokemon. Eureka and I started to become best friends and we went on many adventures together with our other friends. Many years later, I wanted to propose to Eureka and get married but that was when the 3,000 year war occurred."

"What was Eureka like," the young girl asked wondering what the woman was like.

"Eureka was a powerful priestess and one of the kindest women that I ever met."

"Look, I see Dranish, Miyako, and Shadow," the young girl pointed out.

"Eternal One, I see you brought your apprentice with you," Miyako stated coldly.

"Master, it been awhile since I last saw you," Dranish told the Eternal One.

"So what is our mission," Miyako asked, clearly wanting to know about the mission.

"Our mission is to capture the two legendary pokemon that gives life and takes it away. We are also going to have to get one of the Zygarde cores that a young blonde trainer has in her possession. We are going to need to split up into three groups," the Eternal One formulated.

"Who will go after which legendary," Shadow questioned, wondering who would be in each group.

"Dranish, you will be going after the legendary pokemon Xerneas. That legendary pokemon is a pure fairy type and your pokemon should be able to hold it off. And you will have a squad to take on any threat so if any trainers wanted to find a way to stop you, your squad will stop them. Miyako and Shadow, the two of you will both go after the bringer of death Yveltal. The legendary pokemon is a flying and dark type so both of your pokemon should be allowed to hold it off. I will go tag along with my apprentice to go and gather the legendary pokemon Zygarde," the Eternal One informed all of them.

They continued walking toward Santalune and they all continued to converse their plan to get all of the legendary pokemon.

"Master, how is Brandish training going," Dranish asked wondering.

"Brandish training is going extremely good, she is almost as good as you were when you started training with me," the Eternal one pointed out.

"Master I see both of the legendary and I think that it is time to get them," Dranish stated.

That was when both legendary pokemon appeared and started attacking each other. Xerneas was launching a beam of blue energy and Yveltal launched a ball of black energy. The two moves both collided and started to destroy multiple buildings.

"Yveltal already managed to find a way to defeat both Grant and Aria," Mason pointed out as he saw the bringer of destruction battle Xerneas

"Nurse Joy, what should we do," Lyn asked.

"You three need to stay inside," Nurse Joy ordered the three trainers.

"But what about all of those people that are still outside," Sasha responded, clearly feeling that she should find a way to help the citizen of Santalune City be able to get to safety.

That was when Sasha suddenly decided to take off to help the citizens of Santalune City.

"We need to go after her," Mason urged Lyn, as he started running out of the door and into the street. Some of the wild pokemon went and followed Mason out of the door.

"I guess I have to go after the two of them," Lyn told Nurse Joy as she took off after them. All of the remaining pokemon followed Lyn out of the door.

"It is too dangerous to go and do that," Nurse Joy yelled at Lyn, worrying that Lyn and the other two trainers that they will be in danger.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and the other were all talking to each other about the legendary fighting.

"We need to go outside and find a way to stop those two pokemon from destroying the city," James pointed out excitedly.

"I have just the pokemon that can hold off the two legendary pokemon and stop their fighting," Bonnie said mysteriously, as she figured out a way to hold off the two legendary.

"What pokemon do you have that can take on the two legendary pokemon?" Fabian asked wondering what pokemon that Bonnie had could find a way to delay the bringer of life and death.

"I can't tell you, but trust me it will be able to hold off those two," Bonnie winked. She only knew one pokemon that could stop the legendary but she knew that those two pokemon could cause such a disaster. She didn't want the same thing to happen that occurred in the Allearth Forest 2 years ago.

"So are we all going to go outside and help outside to stop the legendary," Jenna pointed out, clearly wanting to help outside.

"Jenna you cannot go outside, it is too dangerous out there," James replied to her, not wanting his sister to be in danger.

"Do you really expect me James, to just go and stay here, while you go along with the others to help fight against those legendary pokemon," Jenna replied to him, clearly stating that she did not want to stay around at the center while everyone else was off fighting each other.

"Jenna, it is way too dangerous for you to go outside, so how about you just stay here." James tried reasoning with her. He didn't want his twin sister to be in danger after learning about Yveltal by Bonnie.

"I am going to go and assist all of you in the battle against the legendary. After all, remember I have gotten stronger ever since I received Chikorita from Professor Elm. I don't want to stand here and watch as all of you get hurt from that pokemon," Jenna stated.

"James, how about you let Jenna go with us, after all she can handle herself in battle," Bonnie added in.

"But she could get hurt and I could never allow that to happen to here," James tried reasoning.

"James, she could get hurt if she stays in here too," Fabian stated.

"So it is decided, I am going to go and assist all of you in battle," Jenna said cheerfully as she started to run out of the building and into the street.

"Wait for us," Fabian shouted as he went and followed her.

"Well James, we better get going," Bonnie stated as she went and started running after the two of them.

Meanwhile Team Oblivion member finally arrived at the city and witnessed the true power of the legendary pokemon. Xerneas and Yveltal were both fighting each other and launching attacks back and forth at each other.

"It is finally time to enact the plan," the Eternal One announced to everyone.

"It is finally time to see if my training will pull off, let see how the bringer of life deal with the Slayer of Fairy," Dranish laughed manically.

"I am also looking forward to defeating the bringer of death, after all I am called the Destroyer of Shadows, and I am being accompanied by the Mistress of Ice," Shadow bragged to the other.

"Are you ready to slay the God of Death," Miyako asked insanely, getting excited at the thought of battling the taker of Death.

"The Eternal One and I can both take on a petty little girl. After all I am called the Slayer of Dragons," Brandish replied smugly, believing that nothing could ever stop them in gathering the legendary pokemon Zygarde. After all she spent years training with the Eternal One and she knew that he trained her to be powerful.

"Don't get cocky, after all the fighting hasn't even begun yet," the Eternal One reminded all of them.

Meanwhile Lyn, Mason, and Sasha along with all of the wild pokemon all started running toward the legendary pokemon Yveltal.

"Ready to get payback on this legendary, for what it did to us earlier," Sasha asked everyone. She was extremely angry, for what the pokemon did to her and her friends.

"I sure am, and I am not going to go easy on it, like I did earlier today," Mason hissed.

"I need to hold this legendary off for a while until I can get the generals of the Kalos military to arrive," a young woman trembled in fear.

They all saw a slim young girl of medium height. She has blonde hair cut in a chin length bob which curls under, with two slightly longer, thin locks which hand in front of her ears, green eyes and a pale complexion. She wears a white vest, greyish- green cropped pants with lots of pockets and a white belt, brown ankle boots with laces that match her trousers and a matching sweatband on her left wrist.

It was none other than the Santalune City Gym Leader Viola, who was already engaging the legendary pokemon in battle.

"Surskit use your ice beam attack and aim it at Yveltal left wing. Vivillon I am going to need you to use a gust attack and aim at it incoming attack. Pinsir use your x-scissor attack and try to get some damage on it. Heracross I am going to need your help so try to use your stone edge attack," Viola commanded all of her pokemon, hoping to damage Yveltal.

Surskit started to open it mouth and launched a barrage of ice at Yveltal. Vivillon then started to launch a gust of wind by flapping its wing and it smacked Yveltal in the face. Pinsir two horns started to glow bright purple and it jumped toward Yveltal and started assaulting it multiple times. Heracross horn started to glow brown and a barrage of rocks appeared and Heracross launched the stone at Yveltal.

"Skiddo use your razor leaf attack and Rhyhorn use your rock blast attack."

Skiddo started to launch a barrage of sharp leaves at Yveltal. Rhyhorn started to open it mouth and fired multiple rocks at the destruction pokemon.

"Froakie use your water pulse attack and I need you Fletchling to use your peck attack," Sasha asked.

Froakie left hand started to create a sphere of water and it launched the sphere at water at flying pokemon. Fletchling started flapping it wing and it beak glowed bright red and it swiftly flew toward the bringer of death.

"Pichu use your thunderbolt attack, Treecko use your absorb attack, and Ralts use your double team attack," Lyn ordered.

Pichu started to spin and it launches a bolt of thunder at the bringer of destruction. Treecko then started to launch vines at Yveltal. Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her to confuse Yveltal.

"Surskit use your bubble beam attack and aim at Yveltal face. Vivillon I need you to go and try to use your sleep powder attack. Pinsir I want you to use your brick break attack and aim at Yveltal right wing. Heracross use your Megahorn attack to deal some damage."

Surskit started to launch tiny little bubbles at Yveltal face, angering it. Vivillon then started flapping it wings and launched a powder at Yveltal. Pinsir two horns started glowing brown and it started to assault Yveltal right wing. Heracross horn started to glow bright green and it flew and collided into Yveltal wings.

That was when everyone saw Yvonne running toward them with her Squirtle.

"I came to help all of you, so how about we take this legendary pokemon down a peg," Yvonne replied arrogantly. She believed that she could easily hold off Yveltal for a few minutes until the Army appeared.

Meanwhile Bonnie, Fabian, James, and Jenna were all currently witnessing Xerneas launch an attack at all of them.

"Everyone gets out of the way," Bonnie yelled trying to escape the aurora beam that Xerneas launched at them. For some reason, this Xerneas was in a feral mood and she needed to find a way to stop it.

"We need to find a way to stop Xerneas behavior before it destroys this town," Fabian noted.

"Totodile I need you to go and use your water gun at Xerneas pronto!"  
Totodile started to open it mouth and unleash a powerful torrent of water at Xerneas.

"Chikorita start off with your very own razor leaf attack," Jenna ordered.

Chikorita leaf on its head started to glow green and it started launching leaves at Xerneas.

"Butterfree start off with your bug bite attack and Audino start off with your double slap attack," Fabian ordered.

Butterfree flew by Eevee and started to bite down on Xerneas side. Audino then walked toward Xerneas and slapped her twice.

"Dedenne I need you to start off with your thunderbolt attack and aim at the side. Torchic I want you to go and use your ember attack and Flabebe use your vine whip attack. Scatterbug I want you to go and use your string shot attack on Xerneas legs," Bonnie commanded, hoping to slow down the legendary until she used her secret weapon.

Dedenne started to store a large amount of energy and launched a bolt of thunder at Xerneas side. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Xerneas. Flabebe started hitting Xerneas in the side with it vines which came out of it flower. Scatterbug started to glow green and it started to launch multiple string of silk at Xerneas legs getting it angrier.

"Hey Bonnie do you need a hand," a familiar voice screamed toward her, to indicate her presence.

Bonnie looked and saw a young tall girl with very long creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet, green-gray eyes and has a fair complexion. She was wearing typical skater attire, consisting of a short white and red sleeveless dress over black shorts and a white and red helmet on her head. In her left hand she holds the mega-glove.

"Korrina what are you doing here," Bonnie asked clearly wondering why Korrina was here at all.

"We have no time to talk, we need to delay Xerneas until the Military Generals all appear," Korrina revealed to the four kids.

Xerneas started to fire another aurora beam attack at all of them.

"Lucario start off with your bullet punch attack and Meinfoo I want you to go and use your power up punch. Machoke I need you to begin this battle with your cross chop attack and Hawlucha use your karate chop to cause some real damage," Korrina ordered all of her pokemon.

Lucario ran as fast as a bullet train and punched Xerneas straight in the face. Meinfoo started to jump toward Xerneas and it punched Xerneas side increasing it strength. Machoke jumped in the air and it left hand started glowing brown and it chopped Xerneas on its side. Hawlucha started to glide and it appeared behind Xerneas and karate chopped her in the back.

That was when everyone saw Xavier running toward them with his Charmander and Linoone.

"I came to help all of you, so how about we take this legendary pokemon down a peg," Xavier replied arrogantly. He believed that he could easily hold off Xerneas for a few minutes until the Military appeared to stop the two feral legendary pokemon.

"Charmander use your ember attack and Linoone go and use your hidden power attack," he yelled.

Meanwhile Lyn, Mason, and Sasha along with all of the wild pokemon were all facing the legendary pokemon Yveltal.

"Squirtle please go and use your bubble attack on that flying beast," Yvonne sneered.

Squirtle stated to glow blue and it then started to launch a barrage of water in the shape of bubbles on the flying beast.

"Pichu I want you to go and use your iron tail attack and aim at Yveltal right wing. Treecko jump and use your pound attack and aim at Yveltal left wing. Ralts I want you to use your growl attack," Lyn shouted.

Pichu tail started to glow gray and it started to run toward Yveltal, and it slammed it tail on Yveltal right wing. Treecko tail started to glow white and ran toward Yveltal before it swung it tail downwards on Yveltal left wing. Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound toward Yveltal, weakening it.

"Fletchling I need to use your quickest quick attack and Froakie I want you to go and use cut!"

Fletchling started flapping it wing and it swiftly flew toward Yveltal and rammed into Yveltal wings. Froakie started to create a little tiny needle shape of energy and threw them it at Yveltal.

"Skiddo I need you to use your vine whip attack and Rhyhorn I want you to use your horn attack."

Skiddo started to glow green and it vines started to extended and it assaulted the flying type. Rhyhorn horn started to glow white and it started to charge at Yveltal side.

All of the wild pokemon all started to launch attacks at the death pokemon.

Yveltal started to growl and it wings started opening and it launched a beam of red energy at everyone.

"Hawlucha use your detect attack to protect everyone," a mysterious voice ordered his pokemon.

"General Feng, you are finally here." Viola said relieved that they now had a chance to stop Yveltal.

Meanwhile Bonnie, Fabian, Korrina, Xavier, James, and Jenna were all currently battling Xerneas.

"Charmander now use your scary face attack and Linoone use your pin missile attack," Xavier roared.

Charmander then made an intimidating face at Xerneas who didn't even bat an eye. Linoone body started to glow and spikes surrounded it body and it launched projectiles of tiny missiles at Xerneas.

"Totodile go and use your ice beam attack on Xerneas legs."

Totodile started running toward Xerneas and launched a beam of ice at Xerneas leg.

"Chikorita use your solar beam attack!"

Chikorita started to absorb all the sunlight that it could and launched a huge beam at Xerneas.

"Butterfree go and use your confusion attack and Audino use your secret power attack," Fabian said.

Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it launched a blast of psychic energy at Xerneas. Audino started to glow multi colored and it tackled Xerneas side.

"Dedenne I need you to start off with your thunderbolt attack and aim at the side. Torchic I want you to go and use your ember attack and Flabebe use your vine whip attack. Scatterbug I want you to go and use your string shot attack on Xerneas legs," Bonnie commanded.

Dedenne started to store a large amount of energy and launched a bolt of thunder at Xerneas side. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Xerneas. Flabebe started hitting Xerneas in the side with it vines which came out of it flower. Scatterbug started to glow green and it started to launch multiple string of silk at Xerneas legs getting it angrier.

That was when Xerneas started to launch an aurora beam attack at everyone.

"Torterra, go and use your stone edge attack to block that aurora beam attack!"

Meanwhile General Feng was battling Yveltal at the moment and was able to counter all of Yveltal moves at the moment.

"All of you need to get out of here, while I stop Yveltal," General Feng told everyone.

Yveltal started to growl and it wings started opening and it launched a beam of red energy at everyone.

Everyone managed to find a way to dodge the beam but some of the wild pokemon didn't and was turned to stone, a few minutes later.

"That is the true power of Yveltal Oblivion Wing, it has the power to drain a pokemon life force and it then turns a pokemon to stone. While the pokemon is in stone, Yveltal usually drain the power of the pokemon and takes it life and power for its own," General Feng explained to all of them.

Lyn and everyone else went and all started to get the petrified pokemon and they all started to run out of the area.

"Hawlucha I need you to go and use your flying press attack," General Feng ordered.

Hawlucha started to fly above Yveltal and it dived down on Yveltal damaging it, sending it crashing.

Yveltal then started to launch a beam of dark purple energy at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha started to glide and it moved away from the dark pulse attack.

"Hawlucha I want you to go and use your stone edge attack."

Hawlucha started to jump around and it arm glowed brown and boulders appeared on it arm. Hawlucha then glided toward Yveltal and it slammed into Yveltal and knocked it down to the ground.

Yveltal started to launch another beam of dark purple energy at Yveltal.

"I guess this is the bringer of destruction, it doesn't look as strong and intimidating," a cocky voice said.

General Feng turned his head and he saw two people walking toward him. That was when he saw a girl who had light blue which was almost white hair and beautiful mysterious dark blue eye and she wore a strange outfit with an insignia. He then saw a boy had dark black hair and light brown eyes and he two was wearing an outfit with a strange insignia.

"Who are you two," General Feng asked clearly never seeing those two ever before.

"We should be asking the same to you," the two voices asked, wondering who the man was.

General Feng had bright yellow hair almost white and turquoise eyes. He was currently wearing his military uniform and had his hat on.

"I repeat, who are you two and state your claims now," General Feng ordered the two of them.

"My name is Miyako Rosuto and this is Kage. The two of us were both sent here to help stop the fighting and to capture Yveltal."

"Who were you sent by," General Feng questioned, wondering who the two trainers were.

"We are not allowed to tell anyone," Miyako replied coldly to the man.

"Hawlucha do you think you can take on those two trainers as well as Yveltal," General Feng asked.

Hawlucha nodded his head and got in a wrestler stance.

"Bagon I need you to take out this joke," Shadow said as his Bagon appeared ready to battle.

"Pyroar ready to go and take this Hawlucha out," Miyako said as her Pyroar appeared elegantly.

"I will not allow you to harm the pokemon that I was told to stop," General Feng announced.

"Bagon let's start the beating with your flamethrower attack," Shadow ordered manically.

Bagon started to open it mouth and red energy was emitted and it launched an intense flame at Hawlucha.

"Pyroar I want you to go and use your flamethrower too," Miyako said crazily.

The female Pyroar mane starting glowing red and it unleash an intense flame at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha glided away, allowing it to avoid the two flamethrower attack.

"Hawlucha I need you to go and use your flying press attack," General Feng ordered.

Hawlucha started to fly above Pyroar and it dived down on Pyroar knocking it out.

"Impressive not many people have ever figured out a way to knock out my Pyroar. Kirlia I need your help to defeat this trainer."

"Hawlucha I want you to go and use your stone edge attack."

Hawlucha started to jump around and it arm glowed brown and boulders appeared on it arm. Hawlucha then glided toward Bagon and it slammed it knocking it out.

"You managed to beat one of my pokemon but don't expect to beat me so easily. Oshawott arise from the water to seek retribution from your fallen allies."

"Kirlia I want you to use your Psyshock attack and take down that pest."

Kirlia started to raise it hands and tiny balls of psychic energy were launched at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha started jumping around dodging every single psychic ball that started to strike it.

"Hawlucha I need you to go and use your flying press attack," General Feng ordered.

Hawlucha started to fly above Kirlia and it dived down on Kirlia knocking it out.

"Oshawott I want you to go and use your hydro pump attack," Shadow ordered.

Oshawott started to glow blue and a torrent of water was launched from it scalchop toward Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha I want you to go and use your stone edge attack."

Hawlucha started to jump around and it arm glowed brown and boulders appeared on it arm. Hawlucha then glided toward Oshawott and it slammed it knocking it out.

"He defeated both of best members so I guess we need to find a way to stop this man," Shadow said seriously, getting annoyed at how easily his pokemon went down.

"How are you so strong," Miyako asked clearly annoyed at how strong that trainer and his Hawlucha are.

"I am one of the four Kalos General and I am specifically a member of the Air Force. I am given the title of the Destructive Hurricane. And just to answer your question, as an Air Force General, all of our General have the strength of at least the Champion level. My pokemon are at least as strong as Diantha and maybe even the Unova Champion Alder. Even if I am not as strong as the three other General, I am a force to be reckoned with," Feng announced to all of them.

Yveltal then started to launch a beam of dark purple energy at the three trainers.

General Feng managed to swiftly dodge the dark pulse attack with ease.

Miyako and Shadow both used their acrobatic skills to dodge the dark pulse attack.

"Hawlucha I need you to use your thunder punch," General Feng ordered his pokemon to attack.

Hawlucha one hand started to glow yellow with electricity and it slammed into Yveltal left wing, causing it to fall on the ground.

"Are we allowed to help you take on this crazy legendary or are you going to try battling us."

General Feng started to think, what he should do and decided to take the decision that the other General would look down upon but the decision that would allow him to stop fighting three enemies

"Fine you two can help me take on this legendary but that is it and if you try anything, I will stop both of you."

"Raichu I need your help so come and help me slay this destroyer," Shadow said as he took out his pokeball and his Raichu appeared ready to fight.

"Glaceon freeze this pokemon to eternity and back," Miyako yelled as her Glaceon appeared elegantly.

"Hawlucha ready to go and stop this pokemon once and for all," General Feng announced.

"Hawlucha I need you to use your thunder punch," General Feng ordered his pokemon to attack.

Hawlucha one hand started to glow yellow with electricity and it slammed into Yveltal left wing, causing it to fall on the ground.

"Glaceon please go and use your ice beam attack on Yveltal right wing," Miyako commanded.

Glaceon started to create a huge blast of blue energy and ice appeared on the beam before it was launched at Yveltal right wings.

"Raichu I want you to use your charge beam attack and aim at the left wing," Shadow demanded.

Raichu started to glow yellow with electricity and a tiny ball of electricity in it hand and it launched it at Yveltal left wing causing it to cry in pain.

Yveltal started to growl and it wings started opening and it launched a beam of red energy at everyone.

Everyone started to go and dodge the Oblivion Wing attack.

That was when they all noticed that their pokemon all falling to the ground weakened.

"What is going on with our pokemon," Miyako asked truly worried and concerned.

"Yveltal is fully draining our pokemon life energy, weakening them all completely," Feng explained.

Meanwhile the man was using his Torterra to battle Xerneas and was able to counter all of its attack and it got a few hits on Xerneas.

The man was wearing a military uniform and had dark brown hair and bright forest green eyes.

"All of you need to get out of here, while I stop Xerneas," the man told all of them.

"But this is the legendary pokemon Xerneas and it is one of the strongest pokemon," Jenna told him.

"General Terra can take on any pokemon so how about we just get to safety," Korrina told all of them confident in the General power and ability.

That was when Bonnie and everyone else all started to run out of there trying to get to safety.

"Torterra, go and use your stone edge attack," General Terra ordered.

Torterra started to glow brown and it started to create rocks and it used it mind to launch multiple tiny little projectiles of rock at Xerneas, who was able to jump out of the way to dodge the attack.

Xerneas horn started to glow and it launched a beam of multiple colored rays at Torterra.

"Torterra can you please go and use your energy ball attack," General Terra told his pokemon.

Torterra started to glow green and it launched a green ball of energy at Xerneas.

Xerneas tried to dodge the energy ball but was ultimately hit by it.

Xerneas horns started to glow and it ran toward Torterra and hit it with its horn.

"Torterra use your synthesis attack to recover some of your health," General Terra said with concerned. Knowing very well that taking a Megahorn attack from the legendary pokemon Xerneas would hurt.

Torterra started to glow bright green and absorbed the sunlight energy to use to recover it strength.

Xerneas releases a seven-colored light as it absorbs energy from the earth to power itself.

General Terra remembered hearing about that move but he couldn't remember what the move was called. It had something to do with bringing back the dead when the move Oblivion Wing was used to kill a person. That was when he remembered the name of the attack. It was none other than Geomancy which was Xerneas signature move.

"Torterra I need you to use your sandstorm attack to defend yourself."

Torterra started to move it head and a bunch of sand started to appear. Torterra raised it head and a barrier of sand was surrounding it.

Xerneas raised it head and started to absorb energy from the moon and launched the blast of moon energy at Torterra. Torterra barrier managed to protect it from the Moonblast attack.

" _How strong is this legendary pokemon? My Torterra have never been in a bind, ever since I became a professional trainer, but I am facing one of the grand legends of Kalos and I never realized how strong it would truly be while facing it in battle," General Terra thought to himself._

"Torterra, go and use your stone edge attack," General Terra ordered.

Torterra started to glow brown and it started to create rocks and it used it mind to launch multiple tiny little projectiles of rock at Xerneas, who was able to jump out of the way to dodge the attack.

Xerneas releases a seven-colored light as it absorbs energy from the earth to power itself.

"Torterra can you please go and use your energy ball attack," General Terra told his pokemon.

Torterra started to glow green and it launched a green ball of energy at Xerneas.

Xerneas raised it head and started to absorb energy from the moon and launched the blast of moon energy at Torterra. Torterra barrier then got completely destroyed and it was hit by the attack.

"Hey do you need any help in taking out the legendary Pokemon Xerneas," an unexpected voice said.

General Terra turned around and saw a young man who was a tall well-built and had short purple hair with dark scary black eyes and he wore a black outfit with a strange insignia.

" _Who is this man and why does he want to help me take down this legendary? I need to make him tell me, why he is here so I can put an end to this strange organization," he thought to himself._

"Sure I could totally use help but first I need to know, who you are working with?"

"What are you talking about; I am just a regular trainer who is on a journey and I arrived here witnessing you battle the legendary bringer of life Xerneas," the man told him, clearly hiding something.

"I am not dumb so don't believe that I am going to fall for your crap. I know for a fact that you are a part of a criminal activity. Fact number one, no normal ordinary trainer would wear an outfit with a strange insignia. Fact numbers two, all trainers were told to evacuate the city so no one should be here right now. Fact numbers three, that insignia belongs to none other than Team Oblivion so I know for a fact that you are a member of Team Oblivion," General Terra pointed out.

"You are quite the smart one after all for a General of the Kalos Navy. So what are you going to do? Turn me in to the police, well if you try that then I will honestly have to face you in battle. And trust me, no one has ever found a way to defeat me. So I could honestly defeat you and then capture Xerneas."

"Trust me don't get to cocky because I have been able to defeat some of the strongest trainers in the region, and I can easily destroy you. You are trying to battle one of the strongest trainers in the Kalos region and I can easily beat you in a few minutes. And I know who you are, Dranish of Team Oblivion. They call you the Fairy Slayer because you have been able to take out some of the strongest fairy type trainers in the world. After all you are a pokemon Hunter and I hate those kinds of people."

"Fine, if you want a battle General Terra, I will surely give you're a battle that you won't forget. My pokemon are some of the strongest and just because they may look weak doesn't mean that they are. Once I get all of the evolutionary items that I need my pokemon, will become one of the ultimate slaying team. Are we going to battle or work together," Dranish replied.

"I am never going to work with a criminal like you. If I have to I will take on both you and Xerneas," General Terra stated.

"Fine, then so be it, I will take you on in battle. After all I can't wait to see the power of a Kalos General. Lampent burn them to smithereens," Dranish stated as his Lampent appeared.

"Torterra do you think you can hold both of them off," he asked his pokemon, who roared in response.

"Lampent start off with your shadow ball attack," Dranish ordered angrily as Lampent opened it mouth and black energy surrounded it before it was launched at Torterra.

Xerneas horns started to glow and it ran toward Torterra and hit it with its horn.

"Torterra use your synthesis attack to recover some of your health," General Terra said with concerned. Knowing very well that taking a Megahorn attack from the legendary pokemon Xerneas would hurt along with a shadow ball attack from Lampent.

Torterra started to glow bright green and absorbed the sunlight energy to use to recover it strength.

"You do know that if you continue battling with your Torterra, it will eventually faint from battling both my Lampent and Xerneas. Lampent continue on with your inferno attack," Dranish commanded.

Lampent started to glow with red energy and flames started to surround it and it opened it mouth and started to launch a barrage of flames at Torterra and Xerneas engulfing them.

"Torterra, go and use your stone edge attack," General Terra ordered.

Torterra started to glow brown and it started to create rocks and it used it mind to launch multiple tiny little projectiles of rock at Xerneas and Lampent.

Xerneas horn started to glow and it launched a beam of multiple colored rays at Torterra.

"Lampent use your psychic attack to stop that stone edge attack."

Lampent started to glow with blue energy and it eyes glowed blue and a blast of psychic energy was released, destroying the projectiles of rock and injuring both pokemon too.

"Torterra can you please go and use your energy ball attack," General Terra told his pokemon.

Torterra started to glow green and it launched a green ball of energy at Xerneas.

Xerneas releases a seven-colored light as it absorbs energy from the earth to power itself.

"Lampent I want you to go and use your hex attack."

Lampent started to glow with black energy and Lampent started to move it arm and tiny orbs of energy surrounded both pokemon and attacked it.

"Torterra I need you to use your sandstorm attack to defend yourself."

Torterra started to move it head and a bunch of sand started to appear. Torterra raised it head and a barrier of sand was surrounding it.

Xerneas raised it head and started to absorb energy from the moon and launched the blast of moon energy at Torterra. Torterra barrier then got completely destroyed and it was hit by the attack.

"Fairy Aura is making this pokemon extremely stronger and soon no one can stop it."

Meanwhile Bonnie and all of her friends were facing a squad of Team Oblivion member.

"Bonnie, you need to use that secret weapon of yours now before both of those pokemon destroy this town," James told her, worrying that the city would eventually be destroyed.

"I can't use my secret weapon yet, we first need to defeat these idiots," Bonnie replied, as she and everyone else all battled the squad of Team Oblivion goons.

"Fine but Bonnie once we defeat a few of them, we need you to use that secret weapon of yours. Totodile go and use your ice beam attack on some of those goons pokemon."

Totodile started running toward some of the goons' pokemon and launched a beam of ice at them.

"Chikorita use your solar beam attack!"

Chikorita started to absorb all the sunlight that it could and launched a huge beam at the pokemon.

"Butterfree go and use your confusion attack and Audino use your secret power attack," Fabian said.

Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it launched a blast of psychic energy at the pokemon. Audino started to glow multi colored and it tackled a goon pokemon.

"Dedenne I need you to start off with your thunderbolt attack. Torchic I want you to go and use your ember attack and Flabebe use your vine whip attack. Scatterbug I want you to go and use your string shot attack on the goons' pokemon leg," Bonnie commanded.

Dedenne started to store a large amount of energy and launched a bolt of thunder. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember. Flabebe started hitting the goons' pokemon in the side with it vines which came out of it flower. Scatterbug started to glow green and it started to launch multiple string of silk at the goons' pokemon legs.

"Charmander now use your scary face attack and Linoone use your pin missile attack," Xavier roared.

Charmander then made an intimidating face at the wild pokemon who were terrified to death. Linoone body started to glow and spikes surrounded it body and it launched projectiles of tiny missiles at all of the goons' pokemon.

"Lucario start off with your bullet punch attack and Meinfoo I want you to go and use your power up punch. Machoke I need you to begin this battle with your cross chop attack and Hawlucha use your karate chop to cause some real damage," Korrina ordered all of her pokemon.

Lucario ran as fast as a bullet train and punched a goons' Inkay straight in the face. Meinfoo started to jump toward Skrelp and it punched Skrelp increasing it strength. Machoke jumped in the air and it left hand started glowing brown and it chopped Goomy on its side. Hawlucha started to glide and it appeared behind Sneasel and karate chopped her in the back.

"Squishy it is time that you go 10% so that you can help defeat all of these wild goons' pokemon and help damage Xerneas and Yveltal," Bonnie told the Zygarde core that was in her bag.

Zygarde core jumped out of Bonnie's bag and it went toward the middle of the battlefield. It then started to glow green and it absorbed all of the Zygarde cells in the area. All of the Zygarde cells started to surround Squishy and started to alter it body structure. Squishy was now in the shape of a canine.

Shortly after Zygarde core turned into 10 % that was when Brandish and the Eternal One both appeared on the site and witnessed the transformation of the Zygarde Core.

"So this is the power of Zygarde core and soon we will capture it."

"So should we go and retrieve the Zygarde core now," Brandish asked.

"We will wait till Zygarde 10% uses it two signature moves and then we will retrieve it."

"Squishy, I need you to use your thousand arrows attack," Bonnie pleaded knowing very well that thousand arrows could injure Yveltal.

Zygarde 10% started to glow green and tiny little arrows were launched at flying pokemon all around the area. A few of the green arrows managed to get close to Yveltal and it sent Yveltal down to the ground.

"Squishy use your thousand wave attack," Bonnie asked, knowing that thousand wave could hurt Xerneas.

Zygarde 10% started to glow green and a wave of energy was launched and crashed into all of the pokemon and even got close to Xerneas and trapped it.

"Squishy finish all of the goons' pokemon use your land wrath attack."

Zygarde glows and causes beams of green light to emerge from the ground, causing the ground to crack and break.

"So that is your secret weapon, it sure has enough power to maybe even defeat both of these legendary pokemon. Bonnie gets your pokemon find a way to finish this battle once and for all," James told her.

"I am trying to, but Squishy needs to rest for a bit before using it power to the max."

That was when; Brandish and the Eternal One witnessed the true power of Zygarde 10%.

"This is the true power of Zygarde 10% form and it only gets stronger when it goes in it 50% form and even it complete form," the Eternal One explained to Brandish.

That was when Brandish took a pokeball out of her belt and released it. A Furfrou appeared and it had a dandy trim going on.

"Furfrou and I can easily defeat any pokemon that gets in our way," Brandish stated.

"Don't get too overconfident, but it is time that we make our Grand Debut in this battle."

"So we are finally going to participate in this major battle," Brandish said excitedly acting like a child.

"Yes we are, and remember to capture a few pokemon so that we can use it for the absorber," the Eternal One reminded her.

"So what do you want me to do," Brandish asked curiously, wondering what she was going to do.

"Brandish, I want you to go and battle any of the trainers that get in our way and I will handle the Zygarde Core," the Eternal One told her.

The two Team Oblivion members both started to walk toward the battle site.

"Brandish, you have to be kidding me right now, why did you go with the dandy trim," he questioned.

"What, are you joking me right! You are seriously questioned my Furfrou trim style. For your information, I honestly believe that the dandy trim is cute on my Furfrou," Brandish replied confidently.

"Honestly, if I was you I would totally have your Furfrou go with a Deputante Trim," he told her.

"Squishy I need you to go 50% form so you defeat everything that is in our way," Bonnie pleaded.

Zygarde 10% started to glow green and it absorbed all of the Zygarde cells in the area. All of the Zygarde cells started to surround Squishy and started to alter it body structure. Squishy was now in the shape of a serpentine.

"Zygarde 50% use your land wrath attack to destroy any of our foes," Bonnie ordered.

Zygarde glows and causes beams of green light to emerge from the ground, causing the ground to crack and break.

That was when, Bonnie noticed the two Team Oblivion members walking toward them. They both easily managed to find a way to avoid Zygarde 50% land wrath attack.

"Who are you," Bonnie questioned as the two of them both walked towards her.

The Eternal One looked at the strange trainer and her pokemon.

He saw a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band and sky blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with a pair of black yoga pants. Over the white tank top, she had a yellow dress on. She then had her white vest that had many pocket and wore it over her dress. On her hand she wore a pair of white, fingerless glove with yellow edging. She was wearing a white and yellow hat.

The young girl for some reason shared an identical look to Eureka the woman the Eternal One once loved 3,000 years ago when she was younger.

"Why do you look like her," the Eternal One asked the girl.

"Who are you talking about," Bonnie questioned, wondering who the man was talking about.

"Young girl, you look just like a young woman I knew many years ago when I was a child just like you."

"Why should I care about the girl you liked many years ago," Bonnie wondered.

"You should care young lady, because it is possible that you descend from her. She was a psychic user and possessed many psychic abilities and soon in the near future a battle will range between Aura and Psychic wielders," the Eternal One stated.

"Aura and Psychic wielders, but all of them are extinct. And what the heck is an Aura user," Bonnie ask.

"Soon in time you will learn about them. But now it is time to battle and get the core."

Bonnie looked at both of the Team Oblivion members and noticed a few things.

The one Team Oblivion member was a tall, medium built man. He has short bright brown turning gray hair and small dark eyes. He was wearing a black cloak, with a Team Oblivion pattern on them. He also wears two yellow bracelets in each of his hand and in his right hand there was an exquisite wedding ring and on his left hand he had a pocket watch that had a key stone in it.

The other Team Oblivion member was a young girl around the age Bonnie. She was a little taller than Bonnie, and she had short jet black hair that reached to her neck. The girl was currently wearing her Team Oblivion outfit. This consisted of a black t-shirt and long black pants.

"Dragon Slayer, I want you to go and defeat this young girl," the Eternal One ordered.

"Gladly, after all I can totally defeat this girl and then I will go and take whatever I want from her," Brandish told the Eternal One.

Brandish and her Furfrou both appeared, ready to battle.

 **Furfrou, the Poodle Pokemon**

 **Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements.**

"Torchic I need your help to take down this fool,' Bonnie asked her Torchic and it then jumped in front of Bonnie.

Torchic looked at the girl and started to glare at her.

"Torchic was this girl your former trainer," Bonnie asked, wondering why her Torchic would glare at her.

"That shiny Torchic looks familiar but I can't remember where I remember it," Brandish taunted.

"Torchic use your ember attack on that girl Furfrou," Bonnie ordered her pokemon.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Furfrou.

"That was quite impressive, but I want to see how your Torchic true power. Furfrou I want you to use your headbutt attack and show them your true power," Brandish commanded.

Furfrou started to glow gray and it ran straight toward Torchic. Furfrou then slammed it head into Torchic body, sending it flying backward.

"Torchic now use your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Furfrou and knocked it to the ground.

"You do know that my Furfrou has the ability Fur Coat and it weakened that scratch attack by half. Furfrou I want you to use your charge beam attack."

Furfrou opened it mouth and an orb of yellow electricity appeared and it fired the beam at Torchic defeating it easily.

"Torchic get a good rest and Flabebe come on and show them the power of a fairy," Bonnie asked. She then ran over to Torchic and picked him up and put him in her bag. Flabebe then appeared ready to battle the pokemon that defeated it friend.

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack."

Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Furfrou.

"Furfrou use your charge beam attack."

Furfrou opened it mouth and an orb of yellow electricity appeared and it fired the beam at Flabebe, who managed to dodge the attack elegantly.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack."

Flabebe shouted and two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Furfrou.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed.

Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Furfrou.

"Furfrou finish this Flabebe off with your headbutt attack."

Furfrou started to glow gray and it ran straight toward Flabebe. Furfrou then slammed it head into Flabebe body, sending it flying backward and knocking it out.

"Flabebe get a good rest and Scatterbug show them the power of a bug type." Bonnie returned Flabebe to its pokeball and then took a pokeball from her belt and threw it to the ground. Scatterbug then appeared and it was ready to get revenge for it defeated friends.

"Scatterbug I want you to go and use your string shot attack."

Scatterbug started to glow green and it started to launch multiple strings of silk Furfrou legs.

"Furfrou use your charge beam attack."

Furfrou opened it mouth and an orb of yellow electricity appeared and it fired the beam at Scatterbug, who dodged the attack by using it strings shot attack to create a web.

"Scatterbug use your tackle attack on Furfrou."

Scatterbug then continued to use it strings to move and glowed red and collided into Furfrou.

"Furfrou use your charge beam attack."

Furfrou opened it mouth and an orb of yellow electricity appeared and it fired the beam at Scatterbug, who fainted from the attack.

"Scatterbug get a good rest and Dedenne show them the power of an electric type." Bonnie returned Scatterbug to its pokeball and then took a pokeball from her belt and threw it to the ground. Dedenne then appeared and it was ready to get revenge for it defeated friends.

"Dedenne use your hidden power attack now."

Dedenne then started to glow grey and started to create balls of grey energy. It then launched all of the balls of energy at Furfrou.

"Furfrou use your charge beam attack."

Furfrou opened it mouth and an orb of yellow electricity appeared and it fired the beam at Dedenne.

"Dedenne try to use your thunderbolt attack now to stop that charge beam."

Dedenne then glowed with electricity and started to launch a bolt of thunder down at the charge beam resulting in an explosion sending them both flying backward.

"Furfrou I want you to use your headbutt attack and show them your true power," Brandish commanded.

Furfrou started to glow gray and it ran straight toward Dedenne. Furfrou then slammed it head into Dedenne body, sending it flying backward.

"Finish it with your dig attack."

Furfrou dives into the ground. Seconds later, it comes back up and attacks Dedenne knocking it out.

Meanwhile the Eternal One was finally ready to battle Zygarde 50% form.

"Goodra come on out and show them the power of a pure type Dragon," the Eternal One said as he took out an Ultra Ball and threw it in the air. A Goodra appeared and it was ready to battle the Order pokemon.

Zygarde 50% body becomes outlined in a light-green color and then it charges towards Goodra at a high speed, leaving a green trail behind it.

"Goodra use your dragon pulse attack," the Eternal One ordered.

Goodra fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Zygarde 50% form.

Zygarde 50% form forms a massive ball of multicolored energy in front of its mouth and fires a three-headed multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at Goodra.

"Goodra use your power whip attack on that Zygarde 50% form," the Eternal One asked.

Goodra started to glow bright green and its two retractable horns glowed bright green and it violently whirls its horns and started to lash out at Zygarde 50% form.

Zygarde 50% glows and causes beams of green light to emerge from the ground, causing the ground to crack and break.

"I am quite impressed with your power Zygarde. How long has it been since I last saw you? Wasn't it 3,000 years ago when you decided to go and battle Xerneas and Yveltal. Goodra finish it up with your dragon pulse attack," the Eternal One ordered.

Goodra fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at Zygarde 50% form, defeating it, causing it to revert back to its form as a core.

"Furfrou use your charge beam attack."

Furfrou opened it mouth and an orb of yellow electricity appeared and it fired the beam at Bonnie.

"Charmeleon use your flamethrower attack to counter that charge beam," a familiar voice ordered.

Charmeleon releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the charge beam, creating an explosion causing the two to be thrown backward.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Grant and I saw the battle of yours so let me handle her," the voice said.

Bonnie turned around and saw Aria and Grant both walking toward hers.

That was when Bonnie looked and witnessed Squishy getting defeated by the Eternal One's Goodra.

"How could they possibly defeat Squishy when it is at it 50% form," Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Trust me; the Eternal One is one of the strongest trainers in Team Oblivion," Brandish told all of them.

"We can still fight all of them off," Aria told everyone, trying to encourage everyone.

"It is game over, and all of you can't even stop us," Brandish laughed manically.

"Venomoth come on out and show them your power," the Eternal One told all of them.

Venomoth appeared and started flapping it wings and started scattering it scales.

The scales touched everyone and they all were unable to stand, becoming paralyzed.

"Venomoth use your sleep powder attack."

Venomoth flaps it wings and a light tan powder comes out, putting everyone to sleep.

"Brandish it is time to collect our prizes," the Eternal One reminded her.

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **I have a few question that I am hoping you will answer**

 **Who is your favorite General so far? And why**

 **Who is your least favorite General so far? And why**

 **Who is your favorite Team Oblivion member so far? And why**

 **Who is your least favorite Team Oblivion member so far? And why**

 **Who is your favorite Character so far? And why**

 **Who is your least favorite Character so far? And why**

 ** **What pokemon do you hope to see the Characters catch?****

 ** **And what do you want to happen in the upcoming chapters?****


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of reviews that this story received. Chapter 8 will hopefully be up by next Friday.**

 **Would you like to see Lyn continue splitting the story with Bonnie**

 **I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What Pokemon do you want to the character catch?**

 **Ray is Rayquaza's Son The First OC's**

 **Cassandra, James and Jenna is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Aria is** **champofkalos1021 OC's**

 **Sasha is** **49ers OC's**

 **Ashley and Becky is Espeon44 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

A few days passed since the battle of Santalune. And everyone was still unconscious from the sleep powder attack. The entire city was demolished from the attack between the two legendary pokemon. Bonnie and all of her friends were currently still resting at the Santalune City Hospital.

"When do you think they will wake up," a Nurse asked one of the doctors.

"We honestly don't know, when all of the trailers that helped defended our city, will wake up," one of the doctors responded.

"Do you know the symptoms that are causing all of the trainers to stay asleep," the nurse asked.

"We realized that all of the trainers are suffering from a Venomoth scale which is causing paralysis in the body. And then the trainers were all put under a sleep powder attack," one of the doctor replied.

"So what can we do to stop the symptoms?"

"The first thing that we are trying to do is safety remove the Venomoth scales out of all of their bodies. Then we are going to later find a way to cure them from the sleep powder attack. And after that, we are going to have them stay an extra day here to recover," one of the doctor stated.

"How about we start working to help all of these trainers wake up," the Nurse ordered.

That was when all of the nurses and doctors started getting all of the medical equipment.

"Okay everyone, we need to go and get all of those Venomoth scales out of all of the bodies."

All of the nurses and doctors started going toward each of the trainers' bodies and started trying to get all of the Venomoth scales out of the trainers.

Once, they all managed to get the scales out of the trainers' bodies, which were when they all started to get prepared to make an herb to heal them.

"What do we need to put in the medicine to help cure them from the sleep powder attack?"

"We are going to need to get a mixture of berries that help cure drowsiness and then we are going to need to put some of the medicine in a combination so that we can make a cure."

"Okay, everyone we are going to need all of you to go and make a cure now!"

That was when, everyone started to go and gather all of the items needed to make the cure.

After the cure was made, that was when everyone decided to go and inject it in all of the patients.

"When will they all go and wake up?"

"They should be waking up soon enough, after the cure kicks in."

The cure started to kick in, and everyone started to wake up confused at what was happening.

"Where are we at," Bonnie asked, clearly confused at where she was at.

"All of you are at the Santalune City Hospital," a doctor told everyone.

"But why would we be here," Bonnie asked clearly confused, why she would be at a hospital.

"Three days ago, all of you trainers helped defend Santalune City against the Legendary Pokemon and that mysterious organization. During the fight we believe that somehow all of you trainers touched a Venomoth scale. Which has the power to paralyze a person for life and then we realized that all of you were put under a sleep powder attack. It took us a few days to realize your symptoms. At least now, all of you are finally up," a doctor explained to everyone.

"We been asleep for three days," everyone exclaimed shocked.

"Yes you have, and everyone will stay one more day here," the doctor stated.

"But why do we need to stay an extra day," Lyn asked.

"We are going to need to do a few tests on all of you. So we can make sure that you are all okay. After we finish the tests, all of you will be allowed to eat food. Then you are going to need to talk to the Kalos Military General and tell them your story of the events. After that and all of you get sleep the following morning you will all be released and given back your pokemon," the doctor explained.

"What types of tests are you going to do on all of us?"

"Just all the basic type of test that we do such as testing all of your blood and a few more things," the doctor explained to all of them.

"I hate medical testing," Mason muttered to himself, being scared of having to do a medical test.

"All of you will start your testing in a few minutes," the doctors told all of them.

"Jenna, James, and Fabian are you all okay," Bonnie asked wondering how her friends were doing.

"Yeah I am doing fine but I wish I could have something to eat," Jenna whined.

"I am perfectly fine just extremely bored," James complained.

"I just miss my pokemon and I want to see the two of them," Fabian replied to Bonnie's questioned.

"What about you, how are you doing at this time?"

"Right now, I am feeling fine but I really hope that my pokemon are okay," Bonnie replied.

"Miss, we need you so you can start testing you," one of the nurses told Bonnie.

That was when Bonnie and everyone else all started to go and get their testing done.

Eventually, they all managed to finish their medical testing.

"Remind me again, how much I hate medical testing," Mason responded to Lyn and Sasha.

"I will remind you again," Lyn told Mason.

"Please don't, I hate remembering having to go through medical testing."

"How about we all go and eat food in our rooms'," Lyn stated.

They were all lead back to their rooms' by nurses.

"Excuse me nurse, I was wondering if you knew how our pokemon were doing," Sasha asked.

"The only thing that I know is that most of the pokemon that battled are okay while some of the pokemon were put in a coma from that pokemon with the wings, attack. Other pokemon even died along with some of the trainers that participated in the fight," the nurse revealed to them.

"My pokemon, they could all be in danger," Sasha roared.

"Trust me; we made sure that all of your pokemon are safe," the nurse stated.

They then all went back to their room and started to eat their lunch.

Everyone finished their food and all went to go and wait to talk to the Generals.

It took a while before it was Bonnie turn to go and talk to the General.

"Hello, I am General Terra of the Kalos Navy, and you are?"

"I am Bonnie and I am a pokemon trainer."

"Okay, we need to know what you saw three days ago during the battle of Santalune," General Terra asked, hoping that he could piece everything together.

"Okay it all started five days ago shortly after I won my gym badge against Viola my friends and I all went to see the sunset. While we saw the sunset we all saw Xerneas in the distance. A day later and we all went to the pokemon center to heal our pokemon and that was when my friend Jenna noticed Xerneas. That was when all of us went to go participate in the battle. We all started to battle against Xerneas and that was when my rival Xavier and gym leader Korrina appeared and helped us battle Xerneas. Shortly after you appeared we all went and battled a squad of Team Oblivion members. That was when my red Zygarde Core activated it 10% form to help damage Xerneas and Yveltal. Shortly after Zygarde core attacked them that was when I spotted two trainers. One of the team oblivion members was a young girl around my age and another was a tall man. The man started telling me a few things about psychic and aura along with a woman by the name of Eureka. Shortly after that, I battled the girl and she destroyed me in battle. After that, Aria and Grant came to save me from the girl. That was when the tall man ordered his Venomoth to launch it scales at us, causing us to be paralyzed and then we fell asleep."

Shortly after Bonnie finished her story, General Terra interrogating Bonnie learning everything that he needed to know.

"Bonnie do you think that you could describe the Team Oblivion members that you saw and have a police sketch artist sketch it," General Terra asked.

"Sure, I could easily tell one of the sketch artists everything that I saw three days ago," Bonnie replied.

Bonnie and General Terra continue talking for a bit until the police sketch artist appeared to sketch the pictures.

Bonnie started to describe everything about the Team Oblivion members to the sketch artist.

After the sketch was made, the sketch artist told Bonnie that they needed to take her in to talk to a police officer so that they could learn more about what occurred three days ago.

After that happened and Bonnie talked to the police, that was when Bonnie returned back to her room to get some sleep.

A day later and it was time for all the trainers to go and get released from the hospital.

"We are happy to say but it is time for all of you to go and continue your journey," a head nurse told all of them.

"Can we just go and walk out then," Fabian asked.

"However it is hospital policy that our patients are to be taken out of the hospital in a wheelchair and then all of you will be freed to continue on your journey," the head nurse told everyone.

"Where will we be able to get our pokemon," Lyn asked, hoping to see her pokemon soon.

"Nurse Joy told me to tell all of you trainers to go to the Pokemon Center to get your pokemon. She also wanted me to tell you that she did a full procedure on all of your pokemon," the head nurse stated.

They were all led outside by the nurses and doctors.

"Thank you all again for taking care of us," they all thanked the nurses and doctors.

"Take care all of you, and promise that you won't do anything dangerous," the head nurse told them.

"We're sorry but we can't make any promises, after all danger is attracted to us," Mason told the head nurse.

"So what should we do next," Lyn asked.

"We should probably head off to the Pokemon Center so we can get our pokemon back," Sasha stated.

"What are you two waiting for? Let's get going," Mason said as he started running to the center.

Eventually they all managed to make it to the pokemon center.

"Bonnie, Fabian, James, Jenna, Lyn, Mason, and Sasha it is so great to see all of you. So how are all of you," Nurse Joy asked.

"We're doing great at the moment," Jenna replied sweetly.

"All of you, probably want your pokemon now don't you?"

"Yes we really do you want our pokemon," they all replied kindly.

"Give me a few minutes, and I will get all of your pokemon," Nurse Joy told them. Nurse Joy then started to walk to the back of the Pokemon Center, where she left all of the pokemon.

"I can't wait to see my pokemon," Fabian said excitedly.

"I know right, I love all my pokemon and I was worried a while back but now I am looking forward to being back together with all of them," Jenna sweetly said.

Nurse Joy then returned with all of their pokeball. She then went and handed each and every one of them their pokemon.

"Chikorita come on out," Jenna said calmly as her Chikorita appear.

Chikorita jumped in Jenna's arm and the two of them embraced each other.

"Totodile show them your coolness," James said excitedly as his Totodile appeared.

Totodile ran up to James and started to embrace in a hug, before it started to bite his head playfully.

"Fletchling and Froakie come on out," Sasha said happily as both of her pokemon appeared.

Sasha then embraced both of her pokemon and then her Fletchling flew up toward her head and sat on it like it was a bird nest while her Froakie jumped in her arm.

"Audino and Butterfree come on out," Fabian said joyfully as both of his pokemon appeared.

Fabian and his pokemon both embraced in a hug. After that Audino started to examine him and Butterfree picked him up with it confusion attack.

"Rhyhorn and Skiddo come on out," Mason said cheerfully as his two pokemon appeared.

Mason ran up to his two pokemon and gave them a hug. His Rhyhorn went and tackled Mason to the ground licking him while his Skiddo just stood there awkwardly.

"Pichu, Ralts, and Treecko come on out and say hello," Lyn stated playfully as her three pokemon appear.

Lyn went and embraced all of her pokemon in a hug. Pichu then started to shock Lyn with electricity and it laughed as she suffered. Ralts picked Lyn up with it confusion and Treecko climbed on Lyn.

That was when Lyn was reminded of the Vulpix that she wanted to capture that pokemon.

Lyn walked up to Nurse Joy, hoping to learn what happened to Vulpix.

"Nurse Joy do you know what happened to the wild Vulpix and those wild pokemon," Lyn asked.

"Yeah, Vulpix is currently healthy but all of its friends are in a coma. So it is mentally damaged but I am going to bring it here to see you," Nurse Joy replied.

Nurse Joy then walked toward the back and got something and she then returned with Vulpix.

"Hey Vulpix, it is me Lyn, how are you?"

Vulpix just looked a Lyn blankly not knowing what to do anymore.

"I think Vulpix is still sadden about it friends that are all in a coma," Nurse Joy stated.

"Hey Vulpix, how about you journey with me. You can make a ton of new friends and we can find a way to help all of your friends to awaken. Maybe if we can find Xerneas, we can find a way to reverse the pokemon side effect."

Vulpix face lightened up a little getting happy at the thought of being able to save its friends.

"Vulpix, if you travel with me, we might even be able to encounter Yveltal and you could get payback on it," Lyn stated, hoping to make Vulpix a little happier.

Vulpix thought about it for a few minutes before it decided to go and journey with the girl.

Vulpix jumped in Lyn's arm and Lyn embraced her in a hug.

"Dedenne, Flabebe, Scatterbug, and Torchic come on out. Squishy come on and join the party," Bonnie said happily as she let her pokemon out of their pokeball.

However Bonnie only saw her Flabebe, Scatterbug, and Torchic appear. Her three pokemon then went and embraced her in hug. Flabebe then flew toward Bonnie's and went in her hair acting like a hair clip. Scatterbug launched a string shot attack on Bonnie's face wrapping her in strings. Torchic started to run and launched flames at her.

Bonnie then walked up to Nurse Joy, hoping to get Dedenne.

"Nurse Joy, do you know what happened to Dedenne and Zygarde Core," Bonnie asked, hoping to know where her pokemon was at.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bonnie, but we didn't find a Dedenne in the aftermath of the battle. And we didn't see a Zygarde Core at all."

"So what happened to my two pokemon," Bonnie snapped at Nurse Joy, getting angry at not knowing where her two pokemon were at.

"You need to calm down. I believe that Team Oblivion might have stolen both of your pokemon but I don't know for sure," Nurse Joy comforted her.

Bonnie started to spend some time thinking how her pokemon were all stolen probably from that girl member in Team Oblivion.

That was when Bonnie just stood there in disbelief as she kept it all in.

That was when Bonnie decided to break down in tears as she learned her pokemon fate.

"No it can't be, my pokemon, they can't be gone! How could I have let them steal my pokemon from me? How could I have been so weak that I allowed them to take my best friends away from me," Bonnie broke down in tears.

That was when everyone all went and started to comfort Bonnie.

"Bonnie we will find a way to get you reunited with your pokemon" Jenna comforted.

"Remember all of us can take on Team Oblivion and we are much stronger than we look," James reassured her.

"Bonnie, I promise that you and I will spend a ton of time training to get stronger, so that the next time we meet Team Oblivion. The two of us will be strong enough to easily defeat Team Oblivion, the next time that we meet them," Fabian promised her.

"Trust us, we will find a way to get both of your pokemon back," Jenna promised.

"How about we all get going on our journey," Lyn told her as she offered her hands out.

Bonnie accepted Lyn hand and got back up.

"It is time that all of us continue on with our journey," Sasha stated.

"It is also finally the time that we all say our farewells," Lyn said sadly.

Shortly after, Bonnie and everyone else all waited outside, while Lyn, Sasha, and Mason all were talking.

"So what are you going to do next," Mason asked Lyn and Sasha. Wondering what his two friends would both be planning to do in the near future.

"Well I plan to probably go and train in Lumiose City," Sasha replied excitedly.

"And I plan to continue on my journey, so eventually I plan to go and compete in the Battle Chateau," Lyn told him.

"I told you two four days ago, that I plan to stay at Odyssey Village for a few days so I can continue training so I can become a better racer. But I promise that I will meet up with both are you in a few weeks after I become a better racer," Mason promised all of them.

"Hey how about we help each other become better trainers. How about, if I find a pokemon that I believe could be helpful in racing, I will catch it for you, study it for a few days before I send it to you," Lyn came up with the idea.

"Sure after it, doing that will just make us better trainers," Mason replied, actually liking Lyn's idea to help get new pokemon.

"Everyone is waiting for us Lyn. We need to get going soon," Sasha told Lyn.

"Well I guess it is time for farewells. Thank you Mason, for everything that you done to help me on my journey and please don't do anything reckless," Lyn told him as she gave him a hug.

"Good luck on your training and thanks for everything," Sasha told Mason as she embraced him in a hug.

"Thank both of you two for helping me on my journey. See you two real soon," Mason replied.

Sasha walked out of the Pokemon Center leaving both Lyn and Mason to talk.

"Lyn, I will try to meet up with you in Ambrette Town okay," Mason promised.

"Okay but you better be there," Lyn told him.

She then stood on her tippy toes and went to kiss Mason on the cheek.

"Bye Mason," Lyn shouted as she left the Pokemon Center.

"How about we get going," Bonnie asked all of them.

That was when they all started to run toward the city exit.

They then all got to Route 4 and all started walking toward the exit.

"I am sorry to tell the four of you this but Jenna and I plan to train on Route 4 and try to capture a few pokemon."

"So I guess this is farewell for now." Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah it will be for a while but we will meet up with again after all we are rivals now," James reminded her.

"The four of you, stay safe and don't do anything reckless or stupid," Jenna told all of them.

"We can't make any promises of staying safe," Fabian replied laughing.

"Hey how about we help each other become better trainers. How about, if I find a pokemon that I believe could help you, I will catch it for you, study it for a few days before I send it to you," Lyn came up with the idea.

"Sure after it, doing that will just make us better trainers," James replied, actually liking Lyn's idea to help get new pokemon.

"I guess every single one of us should do this, and it will help us complete our pokedex quicker," Bonnie stated.

"Well I guess it is time for farewells. Thank you James and Jenna, for everything that you done to help me on my journey and please don't do anything reckless," Bonnie told the two of them and she gave them both a hug.

"Good luck on your training and thanks for everything," Fabian told them as he embraced them in a hug.

"Thank all of you for helping me on my journey. See you all real soon," James replied.

"Jenna thank you for helping me find a goal," Lyn told her as she gave Jenna a hug.

"See all of you real soon!"

They all waved farewells as they left the gate.

A few minutes later they all appeared in Lumiose City.

"We are going to go to Professor Sycamore Laboratory," Bonnie told Lyn.

"I am sorry to tell the three of you this but I plan to train in Lumiose City," Sasha told them.

"Good luck on your training and thanks for everything," Lyn told Sasha as she embraced her in a hug.

"Thank all of you for helping me on my journey. See you all real soon," Sasha replied.

"See all of you real soon!"

Shortly after they all said their farewells to Sasha, she left and headed toward her training facility.

They then all started to walk towards Professor Sycamore Laboratory.

"Woah, is this the laboratory of Professor Sycamore. It is huge and is everything that I pictured it to be," Fabian said in amazement.

"Ready to meet the Professor," Bonnie stated, like it was nothing amazing of meeting the professor.

"I can't wait to meet Professor Sycamore. It has been one of my dreams to meet Professor Sycamore ever since I was a child. And I can't wait to learn more about his research of Mega Evolution," Fabian said excitedly, acting like a fanboy.

"Let's go and meet Professor Sycamore then," Lyn stated.

That was when the three of them all walked into the laboratory.

After they worked in the Laboratory they were all greeted by Alain.

"Hey Bonnie, Lyn, and new trainer, what can I do to help you." Alain asked all of them.

"We were wondering if we could see the Professor," Bonnie asked him.

"Sure, let me lead you three to Professor Sycamore. But let me tell you this, he is currently getting ready for three trainers that will be arriving here soon," Alain told the three of them.

He then started to lead the three of them to Professor Sycamore.

"Alain where is Mairin at the moment," Bonnie asked, wondering where the happy chestnut haired girl was at.

"Mairin is currently in the Hoenn Region. A few days ago, Professor Sycamore got a call from Steven Stone who needed help finding a few stones. And the Professor believes that Mairin might be able to find a Mega Stone to help in his research," Alain explained to all of them.

They then eventually all arrived at Professor Sycamore work area.

"Professor, Bonnie and Lyn are both here to see you," Alain told the Professor.

"Thank you Alain for telling me, you may go now. Bonnie and Lyn, who is your new friend over there," Professor Sycamore asked.

"My name is Fabian and I am a pokemon breeder in training," he said trembling.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fabian. My name is Augustine Sycamore and I am Kalos very own Professor. As you may know, I study in Mega Evolution, hoping to learn more about it. Bonnie and Lyn what is it that you wanted to see me about?"

"I have a few questions that I was hoping that you would answer for me," Bonnie told him.

"I will try to answer every single one of your question, but only after you battle me," the Professor told her.

"Battle you," Bonnie said confused, not understanding why Professor Sycamore would want to have a battle with her.

"Professor Sycamore, I thought the only pokemon that you had was Garchomp," Lyn asked him.

"Oh no not anymore, a few days ago Professor Oak gave me a set of starters to keep for myself. He told me that they had a multiple sets of starters so he told me to keep all of them. So that I could train them and achieve Mega Evolution with all of them," Professor Sycamore told the three trainers.

"How many pokemon do you want us to use," Bonnie asked.

"It will be a 3 on 3 single battles and if you beat me, I will answer every single one of your question fully."

"This will be a 3 on 3 single battles between Bonnie of Lumiose City and Professor Sycamore of Lumiose City. The winner will be decided when either side pokemon are unable to battle," Fabian announced.

"Bulbasaur come on out and show them your strength," Sycamore announced as his Bulbasaur appeared ready to battle.

"Torchic show them the power of a fire type," Bonnie said as Torchic got ready to battle.

Bonnie then took out her pokedex and scanned it.

 **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon**

 **Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.**

"Torchic start off with your sand attack," Bonnie ordered her Torchic. Torchic started running quickly and started launching a twister of sand and launched it at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use your growl attack," Sycamore ordered. Bulbasaur started to growl at Torchic.

"Torchic use your focus energy." Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Bulbasaur I want you to go and use your leech seed attack. Bulbasaur started glowing green and it launched a tiny little seed at Torchic. Torchic becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that started to restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from Torchic.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out. Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Bulbasaur. The vines continued to suck energy from Torchic.

"Bulbasaur use your tackle attack." Bulbasaur started to glow red and it rammed into Torchic sending it flying backward to the ground.

"Torchic now use your scratch attack." Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Bulbasaur and knocked it to the ground. The vines continued to suck energy from Torchic.

"Bulbasaur go and use your vine whip attack." Bulbasaur two dark vines started to extend out of its bulb and it started to assault Torchic with it. The vines continued to suck energy from Torchic.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie called out. Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Bulbasaur defeating it. The vines continued to suck energy from Torchic, defeating it.

"This match will be declared a draw. Send out your next pokemon," Fabian announced.

"Bulbasaur you were amazing so get a good rest." Sycamore then returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball.

"Torchic you were amazing so get a good rest." Bonnie then returned Torchic to its pokeball.

"Squirtle come on out and show them your strength," Sycamore announced as his Squirtle appeared ready to battle.

"Scatterbug show them the power of a bug type," Bonnie said as Scatterbug got ready to battle.

Bonnie then took out her pokedex scanning it.

 **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon**

 **Squirtle shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.**

"Squirtle start off with your tail whip attack." Squirtle started to move it tail back and forth.

"Scatterbug start off with your string shot attack." Scatterbug started to glow green and it started to launch multiple string of silk at Squirtle.

"Squirtle use your tackle attack and deal some damage." Squirtle started to glow red and it rammed into Scatterbug sending it flying backward to the ground.

"Scatterbug continue with your tackle attack." Scatterbug started to glow red and it rammed into Squirtle sending it flying backward to the ground.

"Squirtle it is time to use your withdraw attack." Squirtle then went back in its shell.

Scatterbug then started to move and a cloud of yellow powder appears paralyzing Squirtle.

Bonnie took out her pokedex.

 **Stun Spore: The user scatters a cloud of paralyzing powder. It may leave the target with paralysis.**

"Squirtle it is finally the time to use your water gun attacks." Squirtle started to launch a spiral of water at Scatterbug.

"Scatterbug continue with your tackle attack." Scatterbug started to glow red and it started too rammed into Squirtle sending it flying backward to the ground, defeating it.

"Squirtle is unable to battle so Scatterbug is the winner. Send out your next pokemon," Fabian announced.

"Squirtle you were amazing so get a good rest." Sycamore then returned Squirtle to its pokeball.

"Scatterbug you were awesome and you managed to beat Squirtle," Bonnie praised.

"Charmander come on out and show them your strength," Sycamore announced as his Charmander appeared ready to battle.

Lyn took out her pokedex and scanned it.

 **Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon**

 **The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.**

"Charmander use your ember attack." Charmander blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Scatterbug, defeating it.

"Scatterbug is unable to battle so Charmander is the winner. Send out your next pokemon," Fabian announced.

"Flabebe show them the power of a fairy," Bonnie said as her Flabebe appeared.

"Charmander use your smokescreen." Charmander then started to move it tail and launched smoke covering the entire area.

"Flabebe start off with your fairy wind attack." Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Charmander.

"Charmander use your growl attack," Sycamore ordered. Charmander started to growl at Torchic.

"Flabebe now use your vine whip attack." Flabebe two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Charmander.

"Charmander use your scratch attack." Charmander claws started to glow red and it slashed Flabebe.

Flabebe started to chant an incantation toward the sky.

"Flabebe learned a new move," Bonnie pointed out.

Bonnie took out her pokedex.

 **Lucky Chant: The user chants an incantation toward the sky, preventing opposing Pokémon from landing critical hits.**

"Charmander use your ember attack." Charmander blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Flabebe.

"Now go straight into a tackle," Bonnie exclaimed. Flabebe shot forward into a tackle and slammed into Charmander, defeating it.

"Charmander is unable to battle so Flabebe is the winner, which means the winner is none other than Bonnie," Fabian announced.

"You were amazing Flabebe," Bonnie praised her pokemon.

"Bonnie what questions do you have that you need answered," Sycamore asked her.

"Professor Sycamore do you know what aura is?"

"I know a little bit about aura but that is it. Aura is a form of spiritual energy that is said to be the essence of every living creature. In the past, there were once humans that could sense Aura and control its power. These humans, known as Aura Guardians, traveled around doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who also possessed this innate ability. That is all I know about Aura but there is a man that has the ability to use it. He goes by the name Riley Gen and he is a trainer that is currently in the Kalos Region right now trying to learn how to use Mega Evolution," Professor Sycamore announced.

"Professor Sycamore do you know what psychic species is?"

"Psychic energy focuses on the mental strength and inner strength. In the past many people were able to possess the ability of a psychic. Psychic were able to gather their energy with their mind. There is however people that can still use psychic abilities and may have all the info that you need. I recommend that you talk to Olympia if you want to know more about the history of psychic."

"Professor Sycamore do you know anything about the Kalos War that happened 3,000 years ago," Bonnie asked.

"The Kalos War happened 3,000 years ago when Kalos and another region both engaged in combat. It was said that AZ brother was trying to become king and caused a war to occur. During the war AZ Floette was killed causing the man to want to bring back his dear pokemon. He eventually found a way to bring it back by using the Ultimate Weapon. It was a machine that had the ability to drain the life force of pokemon. The King of Kalos found a way to bring back is dear pokemon. That is all I know about the 3,000 year war, so I recommend that you find AZ a man who is cursed with immortality."

"Professor Sycamore the three trainers are here to see you, to get their pokemon," Alain yelled from outside the door.

"I am sorry but I am going to need you to answer all your questions another time. Alain come on in and introduce me to the three trainers," Sycamore answered.

Alain then opened the door and three new trainers all followed him inside.

"Everyone meets the famous Kalos Professor, Augustine Sycamore who studies in learning about Mega Evolution," Alain announced.

"Who are the three trainers," Professor Sycamore asked.

"I am going to introduce all of them to you. The first trainer that appeared here is Ray Mitsusumi," Alain announced as he pointed at the boy.

Ray has short white hair, and bright gold colored eyes. He was wearing a white jacket with gold like markings on the chest and sleeves over a gold colored shirt, same design jeans as jacket, white shoes with gold colored laces, and wears a necklace with a Mew head shaped locket and a brave frontier symbol and a dream catcher.

"The second trainer that appeared here today is Cassandra Jones," Alain announced as he pointed to a girl with black hair.

Cass has dark blue eyes almost indigo and black hair that's keep in a ponytail. She had side bangs and kept two strands of hair untucked in front of her ear. She is slightly pale and wears brown lace up boots, denim shorts paired with black legging, and a light blue poke shirt with a denim jacket. And to top it all off she wears a white beanie and white fingerless gloves.

"The last trainer that appeared here today is Becky Sanchez," Alain announced as he pointed to a girl with orange hair.

Becky had bright green emerald eyes and long carrot orange hair that was kept in a ponytail. She is slightly pale and wears brown lace up boots, orange skirt paired with black legging, and an orange shirt. And to top it all off she wears a baseball cap and black fingerless gloves.

"Hi! I see all if you made it here it on time!" Professor Sycamore greeted them.

"It took all of them a while to get here. All of the trainers are actually all from different towns and cities in Kalos. Cassandra is actually even from Coumarine City and she had to work from there to here," Alain told the Professor.

"Well now, that you are all here; I can finally go and lead you all to meet your first pokemon!" Professor Sycamore announced to the three trainers.

"That is so cool! You must all be excited to meet your first pokemon," Bonnie spoke up.

That was when the three trainers are looked at Bonnie when she said that, as if they just realized that they were there. Bonnie smiled apologetically before she held out her hand.

"Sorry about that. My name is Bonnie Liscio and I am currently earning badges so I can compete in the Kalos league," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie Levesque, my name is Ray Mitsusumi!"

"I'm Cassandra!" the girl said as she politely bowed to all of them.

"I am Becky!" the girl said in a timid tone as she smiled at them.

"I'm sorry. Are they your friends, Bonnie?" Cassandra asked, referring to Fabian and Lyn.

"You bet! We're traveling together through Kalos right now!" Bonnie replied with a nod.

"I'm Lyn Chevalier!" Lyn introduced herself to the three new trainers.

"I'm Fabian Adnet!" Fabian added in.

Cassandra had a thoughtful look on her face as she studied the new people in front of her, "So Bonnie, Fabian and Lyn?"

"With that, please follow me! I'll introduce you all to your new pokemon," Professor Sycamore proclaimed as he turned to go to the other room, the group following suit.

"So are you three here to get a pokemon?" Ray asked the group as they walked.

"Ha-ha, no, you see we actually got our pokemon from Professor Sycamore a week ago," Bonnie explained.

"Alain, do you think that you could take Bonnie's pokemon and mine to the Pokemon Center, while we introduce the new trainers to their pokemon," Sycamore asked his apprentice.

Alain then got Bonnie's and Sycamore's pokemon and went to the pokemon center.

"Here we are!" Professor Sycamore jumped in as the group arrived at a room.

The group of seven then stopped around a table with three pokeballs on them that were surrounded by a grand dome. Professor Sycamore pressed a button on the side, and the dome split open to allow access to the pokeballs. Bonnie looked on eagerly while everyone else watched in curiosity. Even though Bonnie wasn't getting a Pokemon, it was clear that she was the most excited of them all. She couldn't wait to see the Kalos Starter Pokemon.

"Well, it worked out great, as there are three of you, and three pokeballs. Each of you may choose one," Professor Sycamore told Becky, Cassandra, and Ray.

"You three should probably figure out who is going to get their pokemon in what order?"

"Since we have two kind lady of the group, how about you three pick your pokemon in alphabetical order by first names," Professor Sycamore asked them.

"That is a great idea!"

Professor Sycamore then picked up three pokeballs and released them one by one. The first one he released was a small, bipedal pokemon that stood on two legs. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. The second Pokemon he released resembled some sort of orange fox with tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears. The last pokemon resembled a frog which has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size It had a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and two small one on its nose.

Bonnie then took her pokedex out and scanned the pokemon.

 **Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokemon**

 **Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it.**

 **Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon**

 **Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**

 **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon**

 **It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.**

"Hey, pretty neat pokedex," Cassandra noted. Cassandra was secretly trembling at the sight of Fennekin and she was getting anxious.

"Please choose your first pokemon, Becky."

Becky bent down and inspected each of the pokemon in front of her. They all looked so good it would be so hard to choose. It didn't last for long, however when she saw the Fennekin look extremely scared at everything.

"I take it you are extremely scared, Fennekin?" she asked it.

"Fen!" it confirmed with a nod.

"Well, that settles it, I'll choose you! I know how you feel Fennekin being scarred to try new things. I remember a few days ago, when I went to leave home, I was extremely terrified and at first I didn't even want to go. So I know how you feel Fennekin and I promise that during our journey the two of us will both get braver," Becky told Fennekin.

"Fen!" it nodded again.

Fennekin jumped in Becky's arm and then it started to disappear.

"Oh no something just happened! Fennekin just disappear out of nowhere," Becky said shocked and terrified.

"Oh, that is just Fennekin using its substitute attack. Fennekin does that when it is scared of people," Professor Sycamore appeared.

Becky then noticed Fennekin hiding and went to pick it up.

"Cassandra it is your turn next," Professor Sycamore stated.

Cassandra bent down and inspected each of the pokemon in front of her. They all looked so good it would be so hard to choose. It didn't last for long, however when she saw Froakie, currently making knitting a scarf by using two needles made from cut attack and it frubbles.

"I take it you like to knit, Froakie," she asked it.

"Froa!" it confirmed with a nod.

"Well, that settles it, I'll choose you! Together the two of us will be amazing!"

"Froa!" it nodded again.

Chespin meanwhile got a crestfallen expression on its face that it had been the one chosen last. That almost made it feel like nobody had wanted it, or it was just the leftover. That was until Ray walked over to Chespin and gave it a light pat on the back.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Chespin! I was going to pick you anyway! You awesome and your cool," Ray told Chespin enthusiastically.

"Ches," Chespin announced in delight when Ray said that.

"Great, I'll now give each one of you pokedex," Professor Sycamore stated as he handed one to each of them.

"Thanks, Professor Sycamore," the three replied.

"You're all welcome! Bonnie I have something that I need to tell you concerning your Torchic," Sycamore told her.

"What is it that you need to tell me about Torchic?"

"You may have not noticed but your Torchic is actually blind in its left eye," Sycamore told her.

"What do you mean, that my Torchic is blind in its left eye," Bonnie said shocked.

"When your Torchic first arrived here at the lab, it was quite beat up. We took care of it for a while and that was when we noticed that your Torchic lost all of it sight in its left eye. We tried all we can but Torchic can never see again with its left eye. So it is also going to have trouble battling sometime but I believe that you can find a way to help your Torchic battle," Professor Sycamore informed Bonnie.

Alain then returned and gave Bonnie and Sycamore their pokemon back.

"Bonnie we should probably head out to see your brother Clemont," Lyn suggested.

"Yeah, we should totally go to see your brother. I heard that he is a talented inventor and I can't wait to meet your brother," Fabian said ecstatic.

"Clemont is going to kill me, when he learns what happened to Dedenne and Squishy," Bonnie said nervously.

"The three of us are wondering if we tag along with you all," Cassandra asked.

"Sure and if you want, you three could travel with us on our journey," Bonnie replied to the question.

They then all said farewell to the Professor and Alain and all started to walk toward the gym. They arrived at the gym, and Bonnie saw Clemont talking to Grant and Aria.

Clemont then turned his head, he heard the door opened and he was quite surprised to see Bonnie and five of her friends appear.

"Bonnie, your back and I see you brought your friends with you!"

Bonnie then ran toward Clemont to embrace him in a hug.

"It been a while since I last saw you," Clemont told her.

"It sure has and I have so much that I want to tell you about my journey so far."

"I can't wait till I learn all about your journey. But before that, I have a lot of things that I need to talk to you about, especially about the Battle of Santalune City," Clemont added in.

"I know we have a lot to talk about but how about we talk about it later. I still want to go back home and say hello to dad. I still need to learn a little more about mother so that I can find a way to bring her back home," Bonnie told him

"Hey how would all of you like to watch a gym battles between Aria and I," Clemont asked.

"Really, that would be amazing," Ray said excitedly.

They then all started to go sit on the bleachers.

Clemont and Aria both went and got on a battlefield.

Clembot then appeared and started to referee the battle.

"Is that an actual robot," Cassandra said in amazement.

"Yeah, my brother created it a little more than two years ago to act as a substitute gym leader, for when my brother is gone," Bonnie explained.

"This will be the three on three gym battle between Aria the challenger and the gym leader Clemont. The battle will be decided when one side pokemon are all defeated. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokemon and now let the battle begin."

"Swanna come on out and show them your beauty," Aria said as her Swanna appeared flying around.

"Emolga come on out and show them your electric power," Clemont said as his Emolga appeared ready to battle.

"The challenger Aria will receive the first move," Clembot told Aria.

"Swanna I need you to go and use your water pulse attack," Aria ordered. Swanna started to open it mouth and fired a sphere of water at Emolga.

"Emolga start off with your quick attack," Clemont ordered. Emolga started to glow bright gold and it flew swiftly toward Swanna and collided into it.

"Swanna go and use your air slash attack now to deal some damage." Swanna started to flap its wing and a ball of air appeared and Swanna launched it directly at Emolga.

"Emolga use your aerial ace attack." Emolga flies into the air, then dives down towards the ground and shoots at Swanna, moving so fast that it becomes a blur. It then slams into Swanna two times.

"Swanna I need you to now go and use aqua ring attack." Swanna started to flap it wings and started to create a veil of water to surround itself, healing it.

"Emolga use your electro ball attack." Emolga started to grow bright yellow and launched a ball of electricity at Swanna.

"Swanna go and use your ice beam attack and aim at one of its wings." Swanna started to open it mouth and fired a beam of ice at one of Emolga wings, defeating it.

"Emolga is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon."

"Magnezone come on out and show them your strength," Clemont said as his Magnezone appeared.

"Swanna I need you to go and use your water pulse attack." Swanna started to open it mouth and fired a sphere of water at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now go and use your lock on attack." Magnezone then started locking on to Swanna.

"Swanna go and use your air slash attack now to deal some damage." Swanna started to flap its wing and a ball of air appeared and Swanna launched it directly at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now please go and finish Swanna with your zap cannon attack." Magnezone releases a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil at Swanna, defeating it.

"Swanna is unable to battle now send out your next pokemon, challenger."

"Charmeleon show them your fire power," Aria said as her Charmeleon appeared ready for battle.

"Magnezone now go and use your magnet bomb attack." Magnezone body becomes surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use your flamethrower attack," Aria asked. Charmeleon glowed bright red and it launched a bright red flame at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now go and use your lock on attack." Magnezone then started locking on to Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use your dragon claw attack." Charmeleon claws glowed bright turquoise and it slashed at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now please go use your zap cannon attack." Magnezone releases a yellow beam of electricity from its red pupil at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon go and use your fire fang attack." Charmeleon teeth's glowed bright red and it bite down on Magnezone.

"Magnezone now go and use your magnet bomb attack." Magnezone body becomes surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use your flamethrower attack," Aria asked. Charmeleon glowed bright red and it launched a bright red flame at Magnezone.

"Magnezone now go and use your mirror coat attack." Magnezone then started spinning and launched the flames directly back at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon hang on and finish Magnezone with your fire fang attack." Charmeleon teeth's glowed bright red and it bite down on Magnezone, defeating it.

"Magnezone is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon."

"Now showing you my strongest pokemon, come on out now Luxray!" Luxray then appeared ready to battle.

"Charmeleon use your flamethrower attack," Aria asked. Charmeleon glowed bright red and it launched a bright red flame at Luxray.

"Luxray now go and use your electric terrain." Luxray releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow, powering up Electric-type moves.

"Charmeleon use your dragon claw attack." Charmeleon claws glowed bright turquoise and it slashed at Luxray.

"Luxray now go and use your crunch attack." Luxray fangs then glowed black and it bite onto Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon go and use your aerial ace attack." Charmeleon jumps up with a high burst and dives on Luxray with a blue punch and it followed up with a series of kicks.

"Luxray now finish Charmeleon with wild charge attack." Luxray runs at Charmeleon. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, and it tackles Charmeleon, defeating it.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle so challenger Aria send out your last pokemon," Clembot announced.

"Beedrill come on out and show them your power," Aria said as Beedrill appeared ready to battle.

"Luxray now go and use your crunch attack." Luxray fangs then glowed black and it bite onto Beedrill.

"Beedrill use your twineedle attack," Aria asked her pokemon. Beedrill charges at Luxray with the large stingers on its arms.

"Luxray use your swift attack." Luxray tail glowed yellow and it launched a spiral of stars at Beedrill.

"Beedrill use your pin missile attack." Beedrill stingers glow white and shoot multiple needles at Luxray.

"Luxray use your wild charge attack." Luxray runs at Beedrill. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, and it tackles Beedrill.

"Beedrill use your sludge bomb attack." Beedrill arm stingers glow dark purple. Beedrill brings its arms forward and releases a purple blast of sludge at Luxray.

"Luxray use your swift attack." Luxray tail glowed yellow and it launched a spiral of stars at Beedrill.

"Beedrill use your drill run attack." Beedrill stinger glowed brown and it rotated like a drill hitting Luxray.

"Luxray now finish Beedrill with wild charge attack." Luxray runs at Beedrill. Its body then becomes surrounded by yellow electricity, and it tackles Beedrill, defeating it.

"Beedrill is unable to battle so Luxray win the battle. Which mean the gym leader Clemont is the winner of the battle."

"Aria I must say that you were quite the challenge and I hope to battle you again," Clemont praised her.

Aria blushed as Clemont praised her, her cheeks reddening at the praise.

"You really think that I am a challenge," Aria asked.

"Yeah, you almost managed to defeat my Luxray, something that many trainers can ever accomplish. I think that the next time that we battle, you will easily be able to beat me," Clemont told her.

"So what are you going to do next," Bonnie asked wondering what Aria was going to do.

"I am thinking of traveling to Laverre City and challenge Valerie for a badge and maybe capture a few pokemon along the way," Aria responded.

"Excuse me, but I noticed the team of pokemon that you have. Do you specialize in pokemon that can compete in sky battles," Becky asked.

"Oh so you noticed, quite the smart girl. I specialize in pokemon that compete in sky battle and I may capture another flying type," Aria replied.

"But what is the point of specializing in one type of pokemon," Fabian asked.

"Trainers that specialize in one type are called a monotype trainer. Specializing in one type allows trainers to learn all ways of how to battle with that type. I recommend that all monotypes trainer capture pokemon of that specialize type that has dual typing, that way it allows the trainer to find ways to counter against other types," Clemont stated.

"Is there anything else that you recommend new upcoming trainers," Cass said, acting like she was a reporter.

"I recommend that all trainers capture at least more than 6 pokemon. That way if one of your pokemon are injured or sick, and you have an important battle you could just use a reserve. I recommend that all of you capture at least 8 or more pokemon. Also remember to train all of your pokemon and create a bond with all of them," Clemont told all of them.

"Anything else that you recommend to all of us," Ray asked.

"I recommend that all of you capture at least one of every type of pokemon. But if you are a monotype trainer then please at least try to capture a few pokemon that have two typing," Clemont told all of them.

"How about we go back home Clemont," Bonnie asked.

"See the two of you later," Clemont said farewell to Aria and Grant.

"Clemont, see you later," Grant yelled as he left the gym.

"Clemont, next time that we meet, I will beat you," Aria yelled as she left the gym.

Shortly after, Bonnie and the others all started to go walk back toward Bonnie's and Clemont house.

They arrived at the house and Bonnie went to open the door.

"Dad, I'm back at home!"

Bonnie then ran to her father and embraced him in a hug.

"Bonnie, I am so happy that you are back," Meyer announced.

"I am happy to be back too, but I have to get going soon to continue on to my journey. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about mother," Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie we have a lot of things to talk about and soon in time we will talk. But I am going to make lunch so how about you stick around and talk to your brother, while I cook everyone lunch.

Bonne's friends then all went and introduced themselves to Meyer.

"Bonnie it is time that we talk about what occurred a few days ago," Clemont announced.

"It is finally the time to talk about what happened a few days ago to me," Bonnie replied.

Bonnie and Clemont both started to walk toward Clemont room.

"Bonnie is it true that Dedenne and Squishy both got kidnapped from Team Oblivion," Clemont asked.

"Yes, it is true that Dedenne and Squishy both got kidnapped from Team Oblivion. But that is only because I was way too weak to be able to fight them off," Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie you aren't weak at all, but you did just start off as a trainer. And you honestly can't blame yourself for getting the two pokemon stolen. In the near future I know that you will reunite with them," Clemont encouraged Bonnie, hoping to brighten Bonnie's spirit.

"I was pathetic and weak; I couldn't even find a way to defeat Tram Oblivion yet alone a girl that was the same age as me. She defeated me so easily with just a Furfrou and I knew that the battle of Santalune would occur but I decided to never even try stopping it. I just allowed it to happen and by doing so, I lost the very pokemon that you caught for me," Bonnie said crying more, feeling ashamed of her.

"What do you mean, that you already knew about the battle of Santalune before it even occurred," Clemont asked, not understanding what Bonnie told him.

"Five days ago, when I met Fabian the two of us went to go see his Uncle. His uncle started to say many strange things and told me that the battle was going too happened because of Squishy. So he warned me all about the Battle and even told me how many lives were going to be taken from Yveltal. But I just disregarded it and acted like it wasn't going to happen," Bonnie told her brother.

"Wait you knew the whole time but decided to not tell anyone causing so many people to lose their lives. Bonnie I am ashamed of you, for not telling the Police what would have happened in Santalune. You could have saved so many lives if you just told people. I thought you were raised better than that, but I guess you honestly don't care about saving lives," Clemont lashed out at Bonnie, causing her to cry more.

"I am so sorry, that I am failure. That I thought, that what I was told from Fabian Uncle was all a lie, just to scare. That was why; I decided not to tell the police. But I guess you obviously don't care about knowing why I wouldn't tell the police. I might as well just get going soon," Bonnie yelled at Clemont, as she cried much more.

"Bonnie I didn't mean it like that," Clemont tried reason with his younger sister.

"I am going to leave soon for my journey so I won't get in your way brother."

"Bonnie, I don't think that it is safe for you to continue your journey. You already lost two of your pokemon and if you continue on your journey you may get all of your pokemon stolen," Clemont yelled at her.

"I am sorry but I am not going to just give up my dream of becoming Kalos Champion and finding mother just because you think I can't handle myself. I will find a way to save my two pokemon and I am not going to stay here," Bonnie yelled at him.

"I just think that you should wait until Team Oblivion is abolished!"

"Clemont, Team Oblivion may never be stopped because they are so powerful. That would mean that I would never be able to have a journey because they may never be defeated! And I will not do that for you, I will not just stay here at home my entire life. I want to be able to travel around the world, and meet so many interesting people and pokemon. I want to be able to make a ton of friends and if I stay I will never be allowed to do that."

"Fine let make a compromise, I will allow you to continue your journey only if my Magnemite travels with you. I will give you Magnemite and I believe that it will protect you," Clemont offered her.

"I accept your offer and I promise to train your Magnemite into a strong Magnezone one day. I am still upset with you," Bonnie told him.

Clemont then handed Bonnie Magnemite pokeball.

"I expect you to raise Magnemite with upmost care."

Bonnie then stormed out of her brother room and went to talk to her father who was still cooking.

"Dad, it is time that I know who my mother is," Bonnie stated boldly.

"What is it, that you want to know about your mother," her father asked.

"I want to know what my mother name is," she asked.

"Your mother name was Penelope Liscio," he answered.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"I met your mother when I was just starting my journey. Your mother and I were rivals at first and the two of us got in multiple fights. The two of us both had to work together to defeat a strong trainer that went insane with power. After that we became friends and started traveling together. During our travels, we battled against many strong and powerful trainers hoping to become Kalos Champion. The pokemon league happened and surprisingly I battled your mother in the semifinals. It was a close fight but she managed to trick me defeating me. She then went on to battle in the final against our friends Zach and she won the league."

"Dad, what pokemon did mother own?"

"Your mother had many pokemon of many types. However she used mainly for Mega Evolution her Kangaskhan, Gardevoir, Ampharos, Gengar, Tyranitar, and a Swampert. Her main team was a Delphox, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Aurorus, Milotic, and a Goodra."

"How strong was she, when she was at her full strength?"

"I believe that your mother may have even been at the strength of a Pokemon Master. She was even able to defeat many trainers and even some champions. But she quit battling to become a Pokemon Researcher."

"Did she perhaps know a family by the name of the Adnet?"

"Yes she actually did know them. She knew your friend mother and the two of them both went missing a little more than five years ago on a Research mission. They all were going to Reflection Cave and something occurred causing them to go missing. I have been trying to learn what happened but I honestly am losing hope. I think she might not come back but I want you to find out the truth and tell me everything that you know. You may be our only hope Bonnie," Meyer informed.

Shortly after they all started to eat lunch that Meyer made and then everyone all said their farewells and left.

"So where are we going," Becky muttered softly to herself.

"I am sorry but I couldn't hear you Becky. Can you repeat that please," Lyn asked.

"I think she said, where are we going," Cassandra asked loudly.

"Oh I am sorry! I forgot to tell all of you that I am going to the Pokemon Center to meet a friend of mine," Lyn answered the question.

"Wait are you going to meet up with Ashley," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I am, so that the two of us can both have a battle to see who is stronger."

They then all started to walk toward the pokemon center.

While they were all walking toward the pokemon center for Lyn battle with Ashley. That was when Bonnie started to share her story of travelling all around the Kalos Region two years ago.

"I can't believe that you got to travel with Ash Ketchum the winner of the Kalos League two years ago. I am such a huge fan of his and I want to meet him one day," Cassandra said excitedly.

They eventually all arrived at the Pokemon Center and walked inside.

Lyn then noticed Ashley and walked over towards her.

Ashley was wearing a sky blue dress and a pair of black pants. She also had her knee-high black sock that had designs of water type pokemon. She then started to move her red flats back and forth and was playing with her hat that had the design of a great ball. Her ocean blue hair got caught in her emerald eyes and she started moving it out.

"Bonnie, Lyn it been a while since I saw you two. And I see you brought a few friends!"

"Excuse me, but who are you exactly," Ray asked wondering who the girl was.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Ashley and I am training to compete in the Battle Maison!"

They then all introduced each other and talked for a bit.

"Lyn are you ready for the battle," Ashley reminded her.

"I am ready but don't think that I am going to be going easy on you. After all I have been training."

"Don't think that I have been slouching off. My pokemon and I are going to win this battle," Ashley stated, believing in her pokemon.

"This will be a 3 on 3 single battles Lyn and Ashley. The winner will be decided when either side pokemon are unable to battle," Fabian announced.

"Ralts show them how cute you are," Lyn said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Ralts appeared and teleported to the battlefield.

"Goomy show them how adorable you are," Ashley said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Goomy appeared.

Lyn then went and took out her pokedex.

 **Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokemon**

 **It's covered in a slimy membrane that makes any punches or kicks slide off it harmlessly.**

"Goomy start off with your bubble attack," Ashley asked politely. Goomy glowed bright blue and it launched a barrage of bubbles at Ralts.

"Ralts start off and show them your growl attack." Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound Goomy.

"Goomy use your absorb attack to damage Ralts." Goomy then started to launch vines at Ralts to absorb her energy. Goomy then got some of Ralts energy from the vines.

"Ralts use your double team attack." Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her that managed to make Goomy confused of who to attack.

"Goomy use your tackle attack." Goomy started to slowly move around toward Ralts.

"Ralts dodge that tackle with your teleport attack." Goomy was getting closer to Ralts, and that was when Ralts warped itself across the battlefield.

"Ralts show them the power of your confusion attack." Ralts then started to move her hand and psychic energy was surrounding Ralts and it launched a blast at Goomy.

"Goomy go and use your protect attack." Goomy moved it head and created a green barrier around itself protecting it from the blast of psychic energy.

"Ralts use your double team attack." Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her that managed to make Goomy confused of who to attack.

"Goomy I want you to go and finish Ralts off with your bubble attack," Ashley asked prideful. Goomy glowed bright blue and it launched a barrage of bubbles at Ralts, defeating it.

"Ralts is unable to battle so Goomy is the winner. Send out your next pokemon," Fabian announced.

"Pichu show them how cool you look." Lyn said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Pichu appeared posing.

"Pichu start off with your tail whip attack," Lyn ordered. Pichu then started shaking her tail at Goomy.

"Goomy use your absorb attack to damage Pichu." Goomy then started to launch vines at Pichu to absorb her energy. Goomy then got some of Pichu energy from the vines.

"Pichu use your thunderbolt attack now to defeat Goomy," Lyn told her Pichu. Pichu started to spin and it launches a bolt of thunder at Goomy defeating it.

"Goomy is unable to battle so Pichu is the winner. Send out your next pokemon," Fabian announced.

"Pidgey show them how courageous you are," Ashley said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Pichu appeared.

Lyn then went and took out her pokedex.

 **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon**

 **Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

"Pidgey start off with your quick attack." Pidgey started flapping it wing and it swiftly flew toward Pichu and rammed into Pichu side.

"Pichu hang on and use your nasty plot attack." Pichu started to plot some bad things that it could do to Pidgey.

"Pidgey go and continue with your sand attack." Pidgey started to kick sand at Pichu getting some of the sand in Pichu eyes.

"Pichu use your tail whip attack," Lyn ordered. Pichu then started shaking her tail at Pidgey.

"Pidgey continue that with your tackle attack." Pidgey started flapping it wing and it swiftly flew toward Pichu.

"Pichu use your iron tail now to deal some real damage!" Pichu tail started to glow grey and it started moving it tail at Pidgey.

"Pidgey use your gust attack to hurt Pichu." Pidgey started flapping its wing and launched a gust of wind at Pichu.

"Pichu use your thunderbolt attack now to injure Pidgey," Lyn told her Pichu. Pichu started to spin and it launches a bolt of thunder at Pidgey injuring it.

"Pidgey finish Pichu with your tackle attack." Pidgey started flapping it wing and it swiftly flew toward Pichu, defeating it.

"Pichu is unable to battle so Pidgey is the winner. Send out your next pokemon," Fabian announced.

"Treecko ready to win," Lyn asked as her Treecko got in a battle stance.

"Pidgey use your quick attack." Pidgey started flapping it wing and it swiftly flew toward Pidgey and rammed into Pidgey side.

"Treecko use your absorb attack." Treecko then started to launch vines at Pidgey to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Pidgey energy from the vines.

"Pidgey use your gust attack to hurt Treecko." Pidgey started flapping its wing and launched a gust of wind at Treecko.

"Treecko use your pound attack!" Treecko then started to run quickly toward Pidgey and it then swung it tail downward and hit Pidgey, defeating it.

"Pidgey is unable to battle so Treecko is the winner. Send out your next pokemon," Fabian announced.

"Mudkip show them how beautiful you are," Ashley said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Mudkip appeared.

Lyn then went and took out her pokedex.

 **Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon**

 **The fin on Mudkip head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.**

"Mudkip start off with your growl attack." Mudkip started to glow red and it growled at Treecko.

"Treecko use your leer attack." Treecko glowed red and it started to make an intimidating face that scared Mudkip.

"Mudkip use your water gun attack." Mudkip glowed bright blue and it launched a blast of water at Treecko.

"Treecko use your absorb attack." Treecko then started to launch vines at Mudkip to absorb her energy. Treecko then got some of Mudkip energy from the vines.

"Mudkip now use your tackle attack." Mudkip glowed bright grey and it started to run toward Treecko and then tackled it to the ground.

"Treecko use your pound attack!" Treecko then started to run quickly toward Mudkip and it then swung it tail downward and hit Mudkip.

"Mudkip defeat Treecko with your mud slap attack." Mudkip glowed bright brown and it started to launch a barrage of mud at Treecko, defeating it.

"Treecko is unable to battle so Mudkip is the winner, which means the winner is none other than Ashley," Fabian announced.

"You were amazing Mudkip," Ashley praised her pokemon.

"Treecko return and get a good rest. You were wonderful," Lyn told her Treecko as she returned it to its pokeball.

"I told you Lyn that I spent a ton of time training and it proved that by my pokemon defeating yours," Ashley said prideful.

"We should probably go and get our pokemon checked from Nurse Joy," Lyn suggested.

Everyone then went back inside the Pokemon Center and all went to get their pokemon checked out from Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the Lumiose City Pokemon Center. What can I do for you today," Nurse Joy asked.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could look at my pokemon," both Lyn and Ashley asked in unison.

Lyn and Ashley both gave Nurse Joy their pokeballs.

"Wigglytuff can you please go and get all these pokemon ready for an examination," Nurse Joy stated.

"Do you all want to stay at the Pokemon Center tonight or leave for our journey," Bonnie asked Fabian.

"I would rather stay at the Pokemon Center tonight and look around the City and maybe in a few days go and leave for our journey," Fabian suggested.

That was when Cassandra and the others all realized that they were going to have to decide what they were going to do.

"We were all wondering if we could tag along with the three of you. After all we still don't really understand the basic and we wanted the three of you to teach us all about the basic," Cass stated.

"Sure, it would be way more fun that way," Bonnie said.

"Like they say, the more the merrier," Fabian added.

"So it is decided that we are all going to travel with each other for a while," Cassandra said gleefully.

"Hey we were wondering if we could tag along," Lyn and Ashley asked.

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **I have a few question that I am hoping you will answer**

 **Who is your favorite Team Oblivion member so far? And why**

 **Who is your least favorite Team Oblivion member so far? And why**

 **Who is your favorite Character so far? And why**

 **Who is your least favorite Character so far? And why**

 ** **What pokemon do you hope to see the Characters catch?****

 ** **And what do you want to happen in the upcoming chapters?****

 ** **Answering Question****

 **will Ashley and bonnie face?**

Yes the two will face in the future

 **will Selina appear?**

Not until the Shalour City Arc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Ray is Rayquaza's Son The First OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Ashley and Becky is Espeon44 OC's**

Tsuki is AriaPsiana389 OC's

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

 **Lumiose City (12:00 noon)**

Bonnie and all of her traveling companions were currently all looking around at the different stores at Autumnal Avenue. They were currently staying at Lumiose City for a few days and today was the last day that they were staying.

"Okay it is now Fabian turn to pick a store for us to visit now."

Everyone all looked at Fabian while he was still trying to decide where he wanted to go. They all started pressuring him to make his mind up.

"Stop staring at me, all of you. It is making me feel really uncomfortable. How about we all go visit the Juice Shoppe," Fabian replied nervously.

"Fennekin I heard that the Juice Shoppe sell some of the best juice ever! Fennekin ready to go buy some juice," Becky whispered to her pokemon as it sat in her, who nodded in return.

Becky and Fennekin both started to run toward the Juice Shoppe while everyone else all continued walking.

"Wow, I didn't know that they were so excited to go and buy some juice," Ashley aid shocked at Becky behavior.

They all followed the two and went inside the little shop. They all looked around the Juice Shoppe at the different type of juices that were sold.

Becky and Bonnie were looking at all of the different juices in fascination looking at all of the labels making sure that the juices that they were the correct juice.

They then all started to go and make their own juice from all of the berries that they owned. After they finished making their juice, they all went and purchased the juice that they found.

"That was so fun, making our own juice," Bonnie said excitedly.

"It sure was and I can't wait to do it again," Becky responded.

They all started to walk back toward the Pokemon Center to go and have lunch.

"We should probably go and let our pokemon recover all of their strength," Bonnie recommended.

"Hello Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could look at my pokemon," everyone asked

Everyone gave Nurse Joy their pokeballs.

After everyone finished lunch, they got their pokemon back. They all started packing their things and they all started to set off to Camphrier City.

 **Route 5 (2:45 P.M)**

They all started to set up for camp, talking to each other too.

"We still need to learn the basic of being a Pokemon trainer," Cassandra asked.

That was when Ashley, Bonnie, Fabian and Lyn all started talking.

"How about we show them what is necessary to be a trainer? I can go capture a wild pokemon teaching them all how to catch along with help them understand the different type usage and ability. And then that would mean they would still need to learn how to take care of pokemon, "Bonnie suggested to the three trainers.

"I could easily teach the three of the basic of taking care of a pokemon and finding berries," Fabian added in.

"I can easily teach everyone the basic of using items," Ashley stated.

"I can teach everyone about the different battle formats and how to use the pokedex," Lyn offered.

"We could all do a tag battle against each other showing them how to battle," Bonnie formulated.

They all then walked back to the campsite.

"Okay we are going to ask the three of you, two important question that will show us your views on pokemon training," Bonnie asked the three of them.

"We want all of you to answer the question honestly ad tell us your opinion," Fabian stated.

"Question number 1, what should the relationship between a Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon be?"

"I believe that the relationship should be strong but built on trust," Becky said.

"I believe that a relationship should be built on the strong bond," Ray stated his belief.

"I believe that a relationship should be built on the friendship between the two," Cassandra answered.

"Question number 2, what is the best way to foster this relationship?"

"The best way of fostering it is by traveling together and going through tough trial," Becky stated.

"I believe that the best way is to go on a journey and travel around," Ray said.

"I think the best way is to go on a journey and make an everlasting bond with the pokemon," Cassandra stated her belief.

"It is now time to begin your training," Bonnie said happily.

"What are we going to be learning about?"

"The four of us decided that we would all come and teach you three important things that are necessary to be a trainer," Lyn told all of them.

"What are all of you going to teach us?"

"I am going to teach the three of you how to capture a wild pokemon. I will also teach you three the different type usage and ability," Bonnie stated.

"I will teach the three of you the basic of taking care of a pokemon and finding berries," Fabian added in.

"I will teach everyone the basic of using items," Ashley stated.

"I will teach everyone about the different battle formats and how to use the pokedex," Lyn offered.

"We will all do a tag battle against each other showing you three how to battle," Bonnie formulated.

"Okay now which one of our training do you three want to start first," Lyn asked the three of them.

They then allowed all of the trainers a few minutes to talk to each other to decide what training they wanted to do first.

"Can we please start with Fabian's training then we will go with Ashley's training continuing with Lyn's training and finally Bonnie's training."

"Okay the first thing that we will focus on is pokemon grooming. Everyone I need all of you to take out your pokemon."

Everyone then all started to let out their pokemon.

"It is recommended that a trainer grooms their pokemon on a normal basis. Even so it is easier to groom pokemon such as Fennekin with fur; we are all going to try grooming. The next thing that we are going to do is take a brush out."

Everyone all took out a brush that their parents' packed for them.

"Once you have the brush out you are slowly going to comb out the pokemon first."

Everyone slowly started to comb out all of their pokemon.

"While you comb your pokemon out I want you to go and encourage all of your pokemon."

That was when everyone started to say nice things to encourage their pokemon.

"Fennekin you looked adorable," Becky praised.

"Chespin you are going to look styling," Ray remarked.

"Froakie you are as elegant as ever," Cassandra complimented.

"Sometime a pokemon gets bored when a trainer is grooming so I recommend that you find something for your pokemon to do such as playing with a toy."

Becky took a twig out and gave it to Fennekin to snack on.

Ray gave his Chespin a tiny foam ball to play with.

Cassandra had Froakie start to knit something made out of frubbles.

"Sometime it is necessary to cut pokemon hair when it has an abnormal growth or mats that can't be brushed, but we don't have a need for that. Usually trainers will clean out their pokemon eyes so they can get all the dirt out of their pokemon eye."

Everyone started to go and clean their pokemon eyes out.

"Next thing you need to do is clean your pokemon ear out. After you do that some trainers will attempt to brush their pokemon teeth so we will do that. Most time trainers will clip their pokemon nails but we will learn that another time."

Everyone started to clean all of their pokemon ears out.

Afterword they were all attempting to brush their pokemon teeth that were when the pokemon all started fighting with their trainers.

"All of you were amazing and you all managed to find a way to take care of all of your pokemon. I recommend that all of you go and do this every single day of your journey. I want all of you to continue doing this, and all of your pokemon should be in perfect condition for everyday life," Fabian announced to everyone.

"So what are we going to do next," Becky asked Fabian with curiosity.

"We are all going to go and do a little group activity. I am going to pair you six up by a group of two. The group will consist of Bonnie and Cassandra, Ashley and Becky, and finally Lyn and Ray. The activity is to find and pick four healthy and delicious berries."

"Cassandra ready to go and win this little activity," Bonnie whispered excitedly to her.

"Of course I am ready and the two of us can totally win this after all we will be unstoppable!"

"Hey don't go thinking that you two will win! Becky and I will obviously win this just you two wait."

"You four need to stop thinking that you will all win. Ray and I are going to win just you all wait."

"Let the berry picking activity begin!"

Bonnie and Cassandra both started to run toward the Bamboozling Forest with their Torchic and Froakie. The two girls both started running looking for berries.

"Where are we supposed to find these berries, "Cassandra asked, shaking when Torchic got close to her?

"Excuse me for asking this, but why do you shake when you see a fire type pokemon," Bonnie asked.

"I would rather not talk about," Cassandra said dismissing the topic.

That was when then the two girls both saw a berry plant and walked over toward it.

"We found a berry plant!"

"We sure did and this plant is perfect and is ready to be picked," Bonnie exclaimed.

The two girls both worked together and started to pick a berry out of the plant.

"We got one berry and now we have three more to get so let get going!"

The two trainers both started walking to go and find another berry.

They continued looking for berries until they both heard a pokemon scream in pain.

"What was that," Cassandra asked as she heard the scream of a wild pokemon in pain.

"I don't know but I think that was a pokemon crying in pain," Bonnie replied.

"What should we do about it," Cassandra asked.

"Cassandra let's go and check it out," Bonnie told her.

"What can we do against the wild pokemon," Cassandra said scared.

"Cassandra, don't you remember that you have a pokemon now," Bonnie reminded her.

"You're right, and I have Froakie here to protect me if anything goes wrong," Cassandra stated as she looked at Froakie.

"Froa," Froakie said nodding its head as it continued knitting a scarf.

"I have my Torchic here to protect the two of us if something bad happens," Bonnie stated.

"Tor," Torchic said nodding his head as he continued walking.

"Cassandra let's go and check it out," Bonnie told her.

Bonnie and Cassandra then kept on listening to the pokemon in pain and tried to find where it was coming from.

The two girls and their pokemon ran to where the pokemon scream.

They finally arrived to see a baby Espurr and Litleo being attacked by the wild pokemon on the route.

"Oh no, those pokemon are attacking a baby Espurr and Litleo," Cassandra stated while being shocked and scared.

"Well we need to help the Espurr and Litleo out then," Bonnie said.

"Wait what are an Espurr and a Litleo doing here to begin with," Cassandra stated.

"That what I am confused about because they are usually found on Route 6 and 22," Bonnie replied.

"What pokemon are attacking the two baby's pokemon," Cassandra asked.

"I'll go figure it out but we need to help fight these wild pokemon."

Bonnie took out her pokedex and started to scan the wild pokemon.

 **Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokemon**

 **When Swalot spots prey, it spurts out a hideously toxic fluid from its pores and sprays the target. Once the prey has weakened, this Pokémon gulps it down whole with its cavernous mouth.**

 **Diggersby, the Digging Pokemon**

 **With their powerful ears, they can heft boulders of a ton or more with ease. They can be a big help at construction sites.**

 **Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon**

 **Watch out if Dodrio three heads are looking in three separate directions. It's a sure sign that it is on its guard. Don't go near this Pokémon if it's being wary-it may decide to peck you.**

 **Gogoat, the Mount Pokemon**

 **They inhabit mountainous regions. The leader of the herd is decided by a battle of clashing horns.**

 **Minun, the Cheering Pokemon**

 **Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates.**

"Flabebe, Scatterbug, and Magnemite come on out," Bonnie shouted as she let her three pokemon out.

"Froakie ready to go and take these bully out," Cassandra told her pokemon.

"Froa," Froakie said nodding its head.

"Cassandra ready to battle and stop these wild pokemon," Bonnie asked.

"I sure am," Cassandra said nodding.

"Flabebe I want you to start by using your lucky chant attack. Scatterbug use your string shot attack and aim at the pokemon leg. Magnemite I want you to go and use your supersonic attack," Bonnie asked.

Flabebe started to chant an incantation toward the sky. Scatterbug started to glow green and it started to launch multiple string of silk at the five pokemon legs. Magnemite glowed grey and it started to launch a loud noise at the pokemon.

"Froakie use your cut attack," Cassandra ordered.

Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike wild pokemon.

The wild Minun started to assault Froakie with a spark attack sending it flying backward to a tree.

The wild Swalot launched a sludge bomb attack at Flabebe hurting her.

The wild Gogoat used a horn leech attack sending Froakie to the ground.

The wild Dodrio used a tri attack on Torchic hurting him.

The wild Diggersby launched a bulldoze attack harming everyone.

"How strong are these pokemon," Cassandra asked.

"I don't know but it seems strange that these pokemon would even gang up on a baby pokemon," Bonnie wondered.

Bonnie started to look around wondering what was wrong with the wild pokemon.

The wild Swalot launched a sludge bomb attack at Bonnie trying to hurt her.

"It is time that I stop defeat these pokemon. Torchic I want you to go and use your ember attack on that wild Gogoat. Flabebe I want you to go and use your vine whip attack on Diggersby. Scatterbug use your tackle attack on Minun and Magnemite use your thunder shock attack on Dodrio," Bonnie commanded.

Torchic then looked back at Bonnie and nodded. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Gogoat. Flabebe two vines shot out from her fairy flower's stem and wrapped around Diggersby restraining it. Scatterbug started to glow red and it rammed into Minun sending it flying backward to the ground. Magnemite started to glow electric blue and launched a tiny bolt of electric energy at Dodrio.

"Froakie use your cut attack." Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike wild pokemon.

Bonnie continued trying to observe what was occurring with the pokemon.

That was when she noticed a familiar looking pokemon floating behind a tree.

"Cassandra, I know why all of the wild pokemon are acting strangely," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Tell me then, will you," Cassandra said impatiently.

"There is a wild Inkay that must be controlling the wild pokemon by using its hypnosis attack," Bonnie observed.

"But what is an Inkay doing here in this forest," Cassandra asked clearly confused at why a wild Inkay would be at their location.

"I honestly don't know, but I would have to speculate that all of the pokemon appearing in different routes may have something to do with Yveltal awakening," Bonnie answered her question.

"So what do you think we can do, to stop the pokemon from being controlled," Cassandra asked.

"We need to beat Inkay now, in order to find a way to stop the mind control from continuing," Bonnie answered, knowing full well how to defeat the pokemon.

"Froakie use your cut attack." Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Inkay.

Inkay managed to easily evade the attack and it went behind Froakie and launched a psybeam attack, sending Froakie flying to the ground.

"How strong is this wild pokemon," Cassandra said in shocked.

"It is much stronger than most wild pokemon that is for sure. Torchic I want you to go and use your scratch attack."

Torchic chirped causing his wings to glow white and he dashed toward Inkay and knocked it to the ground.

Inkay flew behind Torchic and launched a psybeam attack sending Torchic flying to the ground.

The Inkay looked at the two girls and their pokemon and started draining their abilities to continue battling it.

"What is this Inkay doing to us?"

Bonnie took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

 **Inkay, the Revolving Pokemon**

 **It flashes the light-emitting spots on its body, which drains its opponent's will to fight. It takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide.**

The Inkay looked at the two girls and their pokemon and launched a psybeam attack at all of them before it floated away from all of them.

The wild pokemon all followed the wild Inkay.

"That Inkay is incredible and it managed to harm our pokemon and us," Cassandra pointed out.

That was when Bonnie noticed the baby pokemon injured lying on the ground.

Bonnie and Cassandra ran over to the two wild pokemon.

"Cassandra, Espurr and Litleo need medical attention quick. But since we can't get to Camphrier till at least a few days and the Route 5 gate is at least a half an hour away. We got to help them ourselves," Bonnie said as she took charge.

Bonnie then took her blanket from her bag and laid Espurr and Litleo on it. Cassandra started to feel the two pokemon heads to make sure if it was running a fever or not. She then sighed in relieve when she learned that the two pokemon were not running a fever.

"Cassandra is Espurr and Litleo running a fever," Bonnie asked her.

"No luckily the two pokemon doesn't have a fever but it was poison, so I need you to give me one of the antidotes from my bag so I can use it on the pokemon."

Cassandra continued trying to help the wild pokemon. Bonnie started to put a little bag of ice on its head. Cassandra started to spray a super potion on the two pokemon.

Bonnie then went and started to look through her bag and found an antidote. She then walked over to Cassandra and gave it to her.

"Hey Espurr and Litleo, this is going to hurt the two of you a little but I need you two to hang on and then I promise that I will give you a Pokepuff," Bonnie stated.

Cassandra then sprayed the antidote on the two pokemon which stung a little but after that, Bonnie then gave the two pokemon a Pokepuff. Espurr and Litleo then danced in delight as it finished the Pokepuff.

"Both of the pokemon are all better now so we should probably get going," Bonnie recommended.

The Litleo started to go and lick Cassandra hand, causing her to shake in fear.

"Cassandra there is nothing to be scared of," Bonnie calmed her.

Litleo continued to lick Cassandra hand and she started to gently petting Litleo head.

Espurr started to glow bright blue and it started to levitate Bonnie in the air.

Bonnie and Espurr started to play with one another.

They continued playing for at least half an hour until finally going to go and find the three other berries.

They finally returned and found out that they were the last group to find all of the berries.

'Since the group of Lyn and Ray won, I will give the two of you both a reward later today," Fabian announced.

"The next thing that we are going to learn more about is items. I am going to go and tell you all about the different types of items. Any question that you have, I will answer with the best of my ability," Ashley stated.

"How do you get an item," Becky asked, wondering how a trainer could get an item.

"Trainers can receive items through various means. It can be given to you by another trainer. It can also be bought at the PokeMart but remember that you have to use your money. The Pokemon League Association decided many years ago to place items all over the region in order to help make a trainer journey easier. The items will usually be found in a pokeball that will be located on one of the Route," Ashley told all of them.

"I was wondering if you could explain to me, what a TM is," Cassandra asked.

"A TM is called a Technical Machine and it is an item that is used to teach a pokemon a new move that they can normally not learn from leveling up. You can find a TM usually in the PokeMart or even some shopping district. However the Pokemon League Association decided to help trainer even more by putting TM in tiny little yellow pokeball and placed them all around the routes in the Kalos Region. TM comes in all different ways from them being scrolls that the ancient people used all the way to rings. They are also in small boxes that the Pokeball would be inserted into. Another form of a TM is compact discs that are inserted into the TM Case and the case itself teaches the Pokémon the move. "

"I was wondering about any information about healing item," Ray asked intrigued.

"There are many types of healing items such as Potions, Vitamin, Ether, Status Conditioner, and Wings. Potions are used to help heal a pokemon that is injured and help a pokemon recover some of its energy. Vitamins are a nutritious drink that your pokemon will drink that will help increase a pokemon stat but it incredibly difficult to find vitamins. Elixirs are a sort of drink that a pokemon drink that helps them recover their power points which is the energy that a Pokémon requires in order to perform a move. Status Conditioner is used to heal pokemon from status conditioner. Wings do the same thing as vitamins do for a pokemon."

"Are there items that help pokemon battle," Becky wondered.

"Yes there are actually a ton of battle items that help a pokemon stat. Some items such as the life orb increase the pokemon move power by 30% but 10% of the pokemon health is drained. Other items like the toxic orb which will poison your pokemon but if you use your pokemon abilities correctly it can actually turn the tide in battle. "

Everyone was writing down notes to remember about the different types of items.

"I think that we have covered the basic for items for now and if any of you have a question I will come to you and answer them," Ashley stated.

"I will teach everyone about the different battle formats and how to use the pokedex," Lyn offered.

"What are the different types of battle format?"

"There are many forms of battle from single battle ranging from inverse battle. A single battle is a traditional battle where a trainer will only use one pokemon to battle on the battlefield. A double battle is when a trainer uses two pokemon to battle on the battlefield. A triple battle is when a trainer uses three pokemon to battle on the battlefield. A rotational battle consists of three Pokémon outside of their Poké Balls, but only one Pokémon can attack at a time. Unlike switching or moving positions in a Triple Battle, rotating Pokémon is a free action, meaning both trainers may rotate and attack in the same turn. A Multi Battle is basically a tag battle where two trainer work together to defeat two other trainers. A Horde Battle is when five trainers gang up on one trainer using five pokemon to battle one pokemon. A Full battle is when a trainer use all six of their pokemon against another trainer six pokemon. An Inverse battle is when the type matchup is reversed but it is only done by a Psychic trainer. The last battle format that I will tell you about is Sky battle. Sky Battles consist of two Pokémon battling each other in the air instead of on land or sea."

Everyone was writing down notes to remember about the different types of battle formats.

"Do any of you have a question about the battle formats," Lyn asked.

"I was actually wondering about the battle formats for tournaments," Becky asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I am actually planning to become a Fire Type Expert and in order to do that I need to go and compete in different Type Tournaments," Becky revealed to everyone.

Cassandra cringed from the thought of fire types.

"Okay I'll go and tell you all I know about the different battle formats for Tournaments. Most Tournaments will have the single battle format that will allow trainers to use only one pokemon to battle. Some Tournaments will use the Multi battle formats allowing both trainers to use two pokemon. Occasionally some Tournaments will use the Double Battle Formats and other will use the Triple battle formats. All Tournaments will use the battle formats but it just depends on the Tournaments."

"Do any of you have a question about the battle formats," Lyn asked.

Everyone decided to nod their head shaking saying no.

"The next thing that I will tell you all about is the different functions of the pokedex."

"Wait, are you telling me that there are different functions for the pokedex," Ray said in shocked.

"The pokedex is a digital encyclopedia created by Professor Oak as an invaluable tool to Trainers. It gives information about all Pokémon in the world that is contained in its database. I want all of you to go and scan your pokemon."

Everyone all went and scanned their pokemon with their pokedex.

"When you scan a pokemon with your pokedex an entry will appear describing the pokemon in only two or three sentences. The pokedex may give background information on the habitat or activities of a Pokémon in the wild or other information on the Pokémon's history or anatomy. Did you know, that at one point in the Pokedex development, it would only tell the entry of a pokemon that a trainer would capture."

When everyone all learned about the development of the pokedex, they were all astonished.

"What would be the point of the pokedex if it did that," Ray asked.

"I honestly don't know why, but we should all be glad that it doesn't work like that anymore," Lyn said relieved.

"What are the other functions of the pokedex," Bonnie asked.

"One of the functions that your pokedex can do is showing you the moves that your pokemon can learn," Lyn told them as she showed all of them how to access it.

"Another feature of the pokedex includes the height, weight, cry, footprint, location, other forms of a pokemon," Lyn stated as she showed all of them how to get to it.

"Is there a feature that explains the description of a move," Cassandra asked.

"Yes there is a feature that allows a trainer to get a description of a move whether their pokemon know the move or just so that they can learn more about a move," Lyn revealed as she showed it to them.

"Is there a feature that helps shows the different types of pokemon," Becky wondered.

"Yes, there is a feature that allows a trainer to search for a type of pokemon and even explain how to train the type."

"Is there a feature that shows the habitat of a pokemon," Rau asked.

"Actually, there is a feature that shows the habitat of a pokemon and it even shows you all of the pokemon that are located on the route." She then showed everyone how to access it.

"Did all of you register your pokedex yet," Lyn asked.

"Wait, do you have to register your pokedex," Bonnie said shocked.

"It is extremely necessary to register your pokedex so that if it gets stolen, it can be found. All you have to do is register your name and fingerprints. All Pokedexes are put in a set of three, and when they are together they will make a beeping sound as a signal to indicate that another Pokedex is nearby."

"Why doesn't it work with our Pokedexes," Ashley asked confused.

"It only works when all three Pokedexes are registered," Lyn responded to Ashley question.

Lyn then started to show everyone how to register their pokedex.

"How can a trainer tell when their pokemon are safe or healthy?"

"The Pokedex displays a Pokemon current health and it even can track a pokemon once it is caught. There is even a feature in the pokedex that allows trainers to know how their pokemon moods are. There is a feature that allows a trainer to view their Pokémon's origin," Lyn revealed to everyone.

Lyn started showing everyone all of the different features.

"I think that we have covered the basic for battles and pokedex for now and if any of you have a question I will come to you and answer them," Lyn stated.

"I feel like we should now learn more about all of you want to do when you are older," Fabian suggested.

"I want to become a Fire Type Expert and win the yearly Tournament," Becky announced to everyone.

"I want to get stronger so I can defeat a person that tormented me when I was younger. So I am thinking of competing in gym battles," Cassandra revealed.

"I haven't honestly figured out what I wanted to do yet," Ray muttered.

"I am going to teach the three of you how to capture a wild pokemon. I will also teach you three the different type usage and ability," Bonnie stated.

"What are we going to learn first," Ray asked.

"I am thinking of teaching the three of you the different abilities first. Everyone go and take out your journal and start writing."

"Abilities are something that can help a pokemon in battle. All pokemon have abilities and abilities can differ from pokemon. I want all of you to go and scan your pokemon to see their abilities."

Everyone went and took out their pokedex.

 **Chespin ability is Bulletproof which is its species hidden ability. Bulletproof: Protects the Pokémon from some ball and bomb moves.**

 **Fennekin ability is Magician which is its species hidden ability. Magician: The Pokémon steals the held item of a Pokémon it hits with a move.**

 **Froakie ability is Protean which is its species hidden ability.** **Protean: Before the Pokémon uses a move, it becomes a pure Pokémon of that type.**

"All of you know your pokemon ability. There are many different abilities that can affect a battle. Abilities such as drizzle that will make rain appear over the battlefield and it is just one of the different weather abilities. Even abilities like cute charm can help make a pokemon fall in love are similar to other abilities. I recommend that you capture pokemon of all different abilities and learn about all of them."

Everyone continued writing down everything that Bonnie said.

"The next thing that I am going to tell all of you is about the different types. There are currently 18 known types. A Pokémon may have either one or two types: For instance, Torchic is a Fire type, while Magnemite is both an Electric type and a Steel type. With the current 18-type system, there are 324 possible ways to assign types to Pokémon, with 171 unique combinations. I actually did the math to figure all of it out"

"When do you have the time to do math," Becky wondered.

"You would be amazed at the amount of time that I have. A move has exactly one type. The type of a damaging move typically defines which types of Pokémon it is super effective against, which types of Pokémon it is not very effective against, and which types of Pokémon it is completely ineffective against."

Everyone continued writing down everything that Bonnie said.

"The last thing that I will teach you is about how to capture a pokemon."

Bonnie and everyone all started to go look for a pokemon.

That was when Bonnie noticed a sleeping Abra appeared.

"Bonnie you should try catching this pokemon," Cassandra asked.

"Okay the first thing that you do when trying to capture a pokemon is first let your pokemon out. Scatterbug come on out and show these newbies how to capture a pokemon!"

Scatterbug appeared and it was ready to battle.

"After your pokemon appear, I recommend that you scan the pokemon," she suggested as she took out her pokedex.

 **Abra, the Psi Pokemon**

 **Abra needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day. If it doesn't, this Pokémon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers. If it is attacked, Abra escapes using Teleport while it is still sleeping.**

"After you scan the pokemon, you need to start off with an attack. If you have a status attack I recommend that you use it. Scatterbug show that Abra your Stun Spore attacks."

Scatterbug then started to move and a cloud of yellow powder appears paralyzing Abra.

Abra tried to teleport but it being paralyzed stopped it.

"Next thing is try to use a stat reducing move. Scatterbug use your string shot attack."

Scatterbug started to glow green and it started to launch multiple string of silk at Abra.

Abra started to create barriers around it.

"Finally attack the pokemon with a physical attack. Scatterbug use your tackle attack on Abra. "

Scatterbug started to glow red and it rammed into Abra sending it flying backward to the ground. That was when Scatterbug started to glow bright white and changed shapes.

"My Scatterbug is evolving," Bonnie said excitedly as she was watching her pokemon evolve.

"What pokemon is that," Becky asked.

 **Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokemon**

 **The beaks of bird Pokémon can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder.**

"Take out a pokeball and throw it at the pokemon," Bonnie stated as she got her pokeball and threw it at Abra.

The pokeball started shaking for a bit before it clicked.

"I just caught myself an Abra," Bonnie said and she made a pose.

"What do you want us to do now?"

"I want all of you to go and try to capture a pokemon of your own."

Everyone all started to run off to go and try capturing a pokemon.

"So Bonnie, what moves does your Abra know," Fabian asked.

Bonnie took out her Pokedex and scanned Abra.

 **Abra**

 **Moves**

 **Teleport**

 **Sleep Talk**

 **Light Screen**

Meanwhile Becky started walking around looking for pokemon to capture.

" _I wonder what kind of fire type pokemon that I can find on this route,"_ Becky thought to herself.

Becky continued walking on the route and started seeing all different types of pokemon.

"Fennekin do you see any fire type pokemon," she asked her pokemon.

Fennekin shook it head saying no.

"I wonder where all of the fire types are," Becky wondered.

That was when Becky heard a pokemon chirp.

"I wonder if the pokemon is in trouble."

Becky and Fennekin started running toward the chirping noise.

They finally arrived to see a little bird having difficulty getting down the tree.

Becky took her pokedex out and scanned the pokemon.

 **Fletching, the Tiny Robin Pokemon**

 **These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements.**

"Fennekin we need to help this Fletchling," Becky told her pokemon.

Fennekin nodded and the two of them started trying to decide how to get Fletchling down the tree.

Becky started to climb the tree trying to reach Fletchling.

Becky finally reached Fletchling and picked it up and started climbing back down.

When Becky continued climbing down that was when she accidently slipped and fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

Fletchling started flapping it wing to fly but ultimately fall to the ground.

"Fletchling, can you fly at all?"

Fletchling shook it head saying no.

"Flying can't be that difficult to learn. So I will try to teach you how to fly. But it might take longer than usual so I want you to journey with me. I promise that I will spend all my time teaching you how to battle and fly. So will you journey with me?"

Fletchling shook it head saying yes.

Becky took a pokeball out and Fletchling touched the pokeball being consumed.

"I just caught myself a Fletchling," Becky exclaimed happily as she and Fennekin posed.

Becky took out her Pokedex and scanned Fletching.

 **Fletchling**

 **Moves**

 **Tackle**

 **Growl**

 **Quick Attack**

Meanwhile Ray started walking around looking for pokemon to capture.

"Chespin we need to make new friends so let's go and find a pokemon to befriend!"

The two of them continued walking in the Bamboozling Forest looking at all the pokemon.

"Ches-pin," it exclaimed happily talking away.

"Chespin you need to slow down talking and please stop talking about your rivalry with Fennekin. We need to go and find a new friend and I am thinking of capturing a bug type pokemon. Since bug type pokemon evolve really quickly."

"Ches-pin-pin," It exclaimed sweetly.

"I swear understanding pokemon can be a bother sometime," Ray muttered to himself as his pokemon continued talking to him.

Chespin and Ray noticed pokemon climbing up the tree.

That was when Ray noticed a tiny reddish-brown bug climbing up the tree.

Ray took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon

 **Weedle, the Hairy Pokemon**

 **Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose).**

"Weedle- wee," it said excitedly.

Ray and Chespin both started listening to everything that the Weedle was saying.

The Weedle started to climb back down the tree toward Ray.

"Weedle- wee," it said excitedly.

"Weedle, what do you mean you want to travel around a world. I know it is a little shocking that I can understand pokemon but I will tell all of you later. I was wondering if you would like to travel with me."

"Weedle- wee," it said excitedly.

"You accept my offer of traveling with me," Ray said shocked.

"Weedle- wee," it said excitedly nodding its head.

Ray took a pokeball out and Weedle touched the pokeball being consumed.

"I just caught myself a Weedle," Ray exclaimed happily as he and Chespin posed.

Ray took out his Pokedex and scanned Weedle.

 **Weedle**

 **Move**

 **String Shot**

 **Poison Sting**

"Weedle come on out," he said as Weedle appeared.

"Weedle- wee," it said excitedly.

"Wait you want a nickname? Fine Weedle you will go by WKB!"

"Ches-pin-pin," It exclaimed sweetly.

"Wait you also want a nickname? Fine Chespin you will go by JLuck!"

Meanwhile Lyn started walking around looking for pokemon to capture.

"I need to find a pokemon to catch for Mason so that he can become a better racer," Lyn told her pokemon.

"Tree-cko," it started to tilt in head in confusion.

"I made a promise to Mason that if I found a pokemon that could benefit him from racing I would catch it for him."

Lyn and Treecko both continued walking in the forest.

Lyn started to witness wild pokemon running through the forest.

"I bet we could find at least one wild pokemon that is perfect for racing."

Lyn then saw a wild bird pokemon with two head get stuck on a rock.

"What pokemon is that," Lyn asked Treecko.

 **Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon**

 **Doduo two heads contain completely identical brains. A scientific study reported that on rare occasions, there will be examples of this Pokémon possessing different sets of brains.**

"Ralts come on out and use your confusion attack to help get the Doduo heads out of the rock."

Ralts appeared and it quickly started to dance before Ralts moved her hand and levitated the rocks allowing Doduo to be free.

Doduo was freed and it started thanking Lyn bowing to her.

"Doduo I am glad that you are okay," Lyn said reassured.

Doduo continued appreciating everything that Lyn did for it.

"Doduo how would you feel about journeying with a friend of mine that loves to compete in races," Lyn asked it.

Doduo started shaking it head indicating that it would love the idea.

"Ralts, I am going to need your help in capturing Doduo," Lyn told her pokemon.

Doduo started to glow red and it started to growl at Ralts.

"Ralts start off with your double team attack." Ralts then started to create multiple illusions of her that managed to make Doduo confused of who to attack.

Doduo started to glow white and it ran quickly at Ralts hurting her.

"Ralts show Doduo your growl attack." Ralts then slowly started to make a threatening sound Doduo.

Doduo started running toward Ralts and it beak glowed white and it started to peck Ralts.

"Ralts show them the power of your confusion attack." Ralts then started to move her hand and psychic energy was surrounding Ralts and it launched a blast at Doduo.

Lyn then took the pokeball from her bag and threw it at Doduo.

"I just caught myself a Doduo!"

Eventually everyone returned and Bonnie along with the others was ready to battle.

"Ready to have the battle," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah and we are going to destroy you two!"

It was decided that Bonnie and Fabian were going to team up together battling against Lyn who was teaming up with Ashley.

"Come on out Magnemite," Bonnie announced as her Magnemite appeared ready to battle.

"Mudkip show them how beautiful you are," Ashley said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Mudkip appeared.

"Come on out now Butterfree," Fabian said as his Butterfree appeared.

"Treecko ready to win," Lyn asked as her Treecko got in a battle stance.

"Let the Battle Begin!"

"Treecko start off with your absorb attack on Butterfree." Treecko then started to launch vines at Butterfree to absorb his energy. Treecko then got some of Butterfree energy from the vines.

"Butterfree start off with your bug bite attack," Fabian ordered. Butterfree flew by Treecko and started to bite down on Treecko arm.

"Mudkip start off with your growl attack." Mudkip started to glow red and it growled at Magnemite.

"Magnemite go and use your supersonic attack," Bonnie asked. Magnemite glowed grey and it started to launch a loud noise at the two pokemon.

"Treecko use your pound attack!" Treecko then started to run quickly toward Butterfree and it then swung it tail downward and hit Butterfree.

"Butterfree continue to use your gust attack." Butterfree started to flap it wing and Treecko was sent flying again.

"Mudkip use your water gun attack." Mudkip glowed bright blue and it launched a blast of water at Magnemite.

"Magnemite use your thunder shock attack on Mudkip," Bonnie commanded. Magnemite started to glow electric blue and launched a tiny bolt of electric energy at Mudkip.

"Treecko use your leer attack." Treecko glowed red and it started to make an intimidating face that scared Magnemite and Butterfree.

"Butterfree continue with your confusion attack." Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it levitated Treecko in the air and it then threw it to the ground.

"Mudkip now use your tackle attack." Mudkip glowed bright grey and it started to run toward Magnemite and then tackled it to the ground.

"Magnemite I want you to go and use your magnet bomb attack." Magnemite body becomes surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at Mudkip.

"Treecko use your pound attack!" Treecko then started to run quickly toward Butterfree and it then swung it tail downward and hit Butterfree.

"Butterfree I need you to use your sleep powder attack," Fabian asked. Butterfree started to flap it wings and tiny little blue spores appeared and started to make Treecko fall asleep.

"Mudkip use your mud slap attack." Mudkip glowed bright brown and it started to launch a barrage of mud at Magnemite.

"Magnemite finish Treecko off with your sonic boom attack." Magnemite spins rapidly around, sending a large white shockwave at Treecko defeating it.

"Treecko return and get a good rest. You were wonderful," Lyn told her Treecko as she returned it to its pokeball.

"Butterfree continue with your confusion attack." Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it levitated Mudkip in the air and it then threw it to the ground.

"Magnemite use your thunder shock attack on Mudkip to finish it off," Bonnie commanded. Magnemite started to glow electric blue and launched a tiny bolt of electric energy at Mudkip, defeating it.

"Mudkip you were amazing as always," Ashley praised as she returned her pokemon to its pokeball.

"We managed to win the battle," Fabian said shocked.

"We sure did and it was all thank to your Butterfree and my Magnemite," Bonnie praised.

Shortly after, Ray stomach started to grumble.

"I'll go and make food but I am going to need a little help," Fabian stated.

Somewhere in a cave, a young girl and her Zorua were looking at a monitor.

The young girl had light brown hair and stormy grey eyes. She wears the Top Ranger uniform that consists mostly blue and is also equipped with new designed styler. She also wears a yellow scarf with red goggles.

"Ranger Tsukiko we have reason to believe that strange occurrences are happening on Route 5 and it is rumored that a woman by the name of Madame Y and an Inkay are mind controlling people. Tsuki please be careful and watch out for Madame Y."

"I will after all I have I have Sora to protect me!"

That was Tsuki heard a voice laughing behind her.

"So this is the girl that was sent to find a way to beat me. Who do they think I am, sending a tiny little girl here to stop me? Inkay put a stop to this pathetic runt," said the mysterious voice.

The mysterious voice was a person wearing a red cloak and an Inkay was by their side.

"Sora it's another dark type pokemon and it so cute," Tsuki said excitedly.

Inkay flew behind Tsuki and launched a psybeam attack sending Tsuki crashing to the ground.

"Ow, she is quite strong after all but that won't stop me from kicking her butt. Sora uses your dark pulse attack."

Zorua started to glow black and it started to launch a spiral of black energy at Inkay.

"So this girl can battle, well that is good because I didn't want to have a boring fight. Inkay use your hidden power attack."

Inkay glowed bright orange and launched an orb at Zorua.

"Sora destroys that hidden power attack with your fury swipe attack." Zorua claws glowed black and it started to slash destroying the orb completely.

"I am quite amazed at your strength. Inkay destroy that little fox with your aerial ace attack."

Inkay flew down toward Zorua and collided into it throwing it to the wall of the cave.

"Sora you need to get up," Tsuki cried.

Tsuki then noticed a wild Noibat flying in a cave.

"I am not going down without a fight. Noibat lend me your power now. Capture on!"

Tsuki started to move her styler and eventually got Noibat

"I'm done with playing games with you. Inkay use your hypnosis attack."

Inkay begins to use it hypnosis attacking, controlling Tsuki and Noibat.

Meanwhile in the Bamboozling Forest, while Fabian was making dinner. Bonnie along with Cass and Ashley were all walking in the forest talking to each other's.

"Cassandra did you capture a pokemon yet," Ashley asked in curiosity.

"No I haven't, and please call me Cass since Cassandra is way to formal."

"Cass where are you from," Bonnie asked.

"I am actually from Coumarine City. And how about you Ashley," Cassandra asked.

"I am from Anistar City," Ashley told the two girls.

That was when the three of them heard a voice behind them.

"Get out of this forest now or pay the price," a mysterious demonic voice yelled at them.

The mysterious voice was a person wearing a red cloak and an Inkay was by their side. By her side was a girl who had light brown hair and stormy grey eyes. She wore the Top Ranger uniform that consists mostly blue and is also equipped with new designed styler. She also wears a yellow scarf with red goggles.

"Who are you," Ashley asked shuddering in fear.

"My name is Madame Y and this is my partner Inkay. This is my hypnotized worker Tsuki. Leave now or all of you will become my new slaves."

That was when Ashley gets terrified at what to do.

"No way are we going to leave and let a person like you hypnotize people," Cass yelled.

"Pay the price of defying me. Inkay use your psybeam attack and put an end to these brats."

Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at the three girls.

"Torchic I need your help," Bonnie asked her little chick companion, who nodded in return.

"Mudkip show them how beautiful you are," Ashley said as she took her pokeball from her bag and her Mudkip appeared.

"Froakie show them the power of a ninja" Cass said as her Froakie appeared ready to fight.

That was when Tsuki noticed a Pancham walking in the forest.

"Pancham lend Madame Y your power now. Capture on!"

Pancham started to jump and launched a spiral of black energy at Torchic.

"Mudkip start off with your growl attack." Mudkip started to glow red and it growled at Magnemite.

"Torchic start off with your sand attack," Bonnie ordered her Torchic. Torchic started running quickly and started launching a twister of sand and launched it at Pancham.

Cass took out her pokedex and scanned Froakie to see it move set.

 **Froakie**

 **Pound**

 **Bubble**

 **Cut**

 **Power-up Punch**

"Froakie start off with your power-up punch," Cass asked her Froakie. Froakie hand turned orange and it punched Inkay in the face.

"So these girls can battle, well that is good because I didn't want to have a boring fight. Inkay use your hidden power attack." Inkay glowed bright orange and launched an orb at the three girls.

"Mudkip now use your tackle attack." Mudkip glowed bright grey and it started to run toward Inkay and then tackled it to the ground.

"Torchic use your focus energy." Torchic nodded and sat, focusing on his energy.

"Froakie use your cut attack." Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Inkay.

"I'm done with playing games with you three. Inkay use your hypnosis attack."

The yellow part on Inkay body shines a bright yellow light, slowly putting the girl in a trance.

Ashley slowly started to fall in the trance causing her to recall some of her memories when she was a child.

(Flashback begin)

 _Ashley was seven years old and she was talking to her older sister Selina, who was going to leave soon on her journey._

" _Ashley I am going to have to get going soon on my journey. And since mom and dad said I couldn't take you with me, you are going to have here in Anistar. I know you wanted to tag along with me but I am going to go to Kanto region in a few days. I am going to meet up with Ally and Brittany soon so I need you to stay strong. Fennekin and I are going to become the best psychic trainer in the entire region."_

" _But Selina, I wanted to journey with you around Kanto. You promised me that the two of us would go on a journey together! What can I do here without you, Selina? I don't really have a lot of friends here in Anistar. Selina, you know that mom and dad are going to try to make me learn all about battles. I don't want to have to stay here!"_

 _A few days later, Selina was leaving to go to Kanto and she was already at the airport ready to leave._

" _Selina I can't believe that you are finally of the age to go on your own journey. I am so proud of you and I can't wait to hear about your accomplishment," Selina mother Amy said._

" _Selina I am proud of you and I can't wait about hearing you become Top Psychic Master," Selina father Zach told his daughter._

" _Selina, I don't want you to leave," Ashley said crying._

" _I know you don't want me to, but I need to broaden my horizon. I'm going to miss the three of you!" Selina gave her family a hug before she left for Kanto._

 _Shortly after Selina departure, Ashley and her parents went a taxi to go back to Anistar City._

 _They eventually arrived back at home and all started to go and make dinner. Ashley however slowly started to pack a bag and she stormed out of the house._

" _I don't want to stay here without my best friend. I can't believe that Selina would leave me here all alone. She knew that I would be alone and I can't bear that thought. I got to find a way to get to Selina so I won't be alone. She left a few days and she knew my birthday was coming up in a few days," Ashley said crying. Ashley continued to run, crying as she continued running in the tall grass. Eventually a horde of pokemon started running toward Ashley, ready to attack her._

" _Someone helps me," Ashley said as she continued running away from the horde. The horde of pokemon was coming closer to Ashley and they all got ready to jump and attack her. That was when a bright golden ring appeared and it saved here. "Who are you," Ashley asked scared of the pokemon. "Hoopa is here to protect you. Hoopa is strong enough to save you. Hoopa use dark pulse attack. Can't you see Hoopa is strong and powerful! Hoopa wants to be your friend and it promise to protect you from any wild pokemon that plans to attack you."_

 _(Flashback end)_

Ashley eventually fell into Inkay trance and was fully hypnotized.

Mudkip slowly started to fall in the trance causing it to recall some of its memories when it was a child.

(Flashback begin)

 _Mudkip was a baby and it was currently with its family swimming in a swamp. There was two Swampert which was its parents and it an older sister which was a Marshtomp._

" _Mizu I want you to go with your older sister Numa while your father and I go and find us food to eat.""_

" _Sis, what are we going to do next," Mizu asked her sister as she played with her. The two of them were currently swimming in the swamp._

" _I was thinking that the two of us would go on the land for a bit. We could even go and play with Lombre," Numa told her. The two of them then left the water and started walking on land._

" _Look little sis, I see Lotad and Lombre and they are coming towards us," Numa announced as she ran over to them. The four of them started to play tag with one another._

" _Little sis, how are you enjoying everything at the moment," Numa asked, smiling as she saw her little sister having fun._

" _I am having so much fun right now," Mudkip said happily as she continued playing with her friends._

 _That was when she sensed something approaching them and she saw two a trainer and his Nuzleaf approaching the two of them. "Mizu, I want you to go back to the swamp now!"_

 _(Flashback end)_

Mudkip eventually fell into Inkay trance and was fully hypnotized.

Bonnie slowly started to fall in the trance causing it to recall some of its memories from two years ago.

(Flashback begin)

 _Bonnie was currently at home talking to her brother Clemont and her father Meyer. It had already been three months since Ash left to go to the Alola region._

" _Clemont, what do you plan on doing, now that Ash is gone," Meyer asked his son._

" _I was thinking dad that I would just stay here in Lumiose and resume being a gym leader."_

 _Bonnie heart shattered to pieces as she realized what her fate would be._

" _I don't want to stay here in Lumiose and do nothing," Bonnie thought to herself._

" _Bonnie how do you feel about staying here in Lumiose," her father asked her._

" _I am sorry for telling you this, but I can't stay here! I am still worried about Squishy and the blue core being in danger. Organization such as Team Flare and Rocket could appear and try to go and hold them hostage. I can't stay here, while I know that my friends may be in danger!"_

 _Bonnie then stormed out of the room and started packing her bag, "Bonnie you can't go on your own," Clemont yelled out to her running after her._

 _Bonnie stormed out of the house and started running toward the city exit. That was when she witnessed a person wearing robotic equipment's walk toward her._

" _Who are you," Bonnie asked, terrified at who the person was._

" _My name is Essentia and it is my duty to protect the people of Lumiose City!"_

 _(Flashback End)_

Bonnie continued to fall into Inkay trance when something miraculous happened.

A wild Espurr appeared and started to scratch Inkay breaking Bonnie trance.

Torchic slowly started to fall in the trance causing it to recall some of its memories when it was a child.

(Flashback begin)

 _Torchic was a little baby at that time and was playing with it older brother Combusken. Its two parents were currently finding food for Torchic. Torchic and Combusken were playing in the forest that they lived in._

" _Akago we need to get home soon," Torchic older brother told him._

" _I don't want to go back home Wakai yet," Akago told his brother._

" _I know you don't want to go back yet so let's go and play for a while longer." The two brothers continued playing together in the forest._

 _Akago started running in the forest and that was when he accidently fell into a trap._

" _Wakai help me! I can't move my legs, and someone is approaching me," Akago yelled in fear._

 _Combusken started walking toward the trap and started trying to help his little brother escape. That was when a man started walking toward them_

" _Oh look what I got, a shiny little Torchic and a Combusken. I could probably make millions selling these two pokemon."_

 _Wakai continued trying to get his brother out of the trap, screaming for their parents help, while his younger brother watched in fear as the Poacher walk towards his brother and him._

(Flashback end)

Torchic eventually fell into Inkay trance and was fully hypnotized.

Cassandra slowly started to fall in the trance causing it to recall some of its memories from when she was a child.

(Flashback begin)

 _Cassandra was currently only five years old and was helping her mom at her store. She was distraught after hearing that her mother and father were both planning to go get a divorce._

 _She was currently folding a few shirts and setting them up for display at her mother fashion boutique._

" _Cassandra I can take it from here. Go out and play with the kids your age," her mother Rachel told her._

 _Cassandra started walking outside and she saw a group of children from her neighborhood playing a game of football._

" _What do you want, you little brat," one of the neighborhood older boy barked at Cassandra._

" _I was wondering if I could go and play with the rest of you," Cass asked the neighborhoods children._

" _Why would we ever want to play with a girl whose parents can't even be together because they don't want to see their disgrace of a child. We all know that is the true reason why your dad is leaving,"_

" _You take that right back," Cassandra yelled at the boy._

" _Why should I, when we know that it is true," the boy stated._

(Flashback end)

Cassandra continued to fall into Inkay trance when something miraculous happened.

A wild Litleo appeared and started to attack Inkay breaking Cassandra trance.

Froakie slowly started to fall in the trance causing it to recall some of its memories when it was a child.

(Flashback begin)

 _Froakie was currently only a baby and was living in Professor Sycamore laboratory. She was playing with the other Froakie in the poolside. She was quite different from the other Froakie and all of the other Froakie bullied her because she had a special ability._

" _Himatsu ready to go and play with the other," Froakie friend asked her._

" _I don't want to go play with the others, I need to go and continue my training so that I could use my frubbles," Himatsu answered._

" _Himatsu you know that everyone wants to play so why don't you come and play," Froakie friend wondered._

" _You know that no one likes me so can you stop trying to act like I care," Himatsu stated._

" _I want you to go with me to play with the others. So what if they don't like you! You shouldn't be defined for being different than the rest of us. So come with me Himatsu and the two of us can go and have fun," Froakie friend stated._

" _Fine I will go with you but only because you are my friend," Himatsu grumbled._

 _The two of them both started swimming toward the others and Himatsu saw a huge shadow behind her._

(Flashback end)

"Litleo please help my Froakie out," Cass asked the wild Litleo that she helped.

The wild Litleo launched one of its attacks at Inkay stopping the trance.

"Bonnie we need to get out of here now," Cass told her.

"We need to get back to the other," Bonnie stated.

The two girls both started running Away From Madame Y.

"Inkay finish these brats with your psybeam attack." Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at the two girls.

"Froakie use your power-up punch," Cass asked her Froakie. Froakie hand turned orange and it punched Inkay in the face.

"Mudkip use your water gun attack." Mudkip glowed bright blue and it launched a blast of water at the two girls.

"Froakie can you use your frubbles to create a mask to protect us from hypnosis," Cass asked. Froakie took the frubbles from it back and create a mask and threw it at the girls.

The two girls put it on and continued running.

Espurr and Litleo continued spamming moves at Inkay.

That was when suddenly a boy appeared and attacks the Inkay.

"Inkay use your hidden power attack." Inkay glowed bright orange and launched an orb at them.

"Abra use your teleport attack and take us back to the camp!"

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason. I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have with this story.**

 **I have a few question that I am hoping you will answer**

 **I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What Pokemon do you want any of the character catch?**

 ** **Would you like to see Flashback for all characters?****

 ** ** **Would you like captures to have their own chapter?******


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own some OCs and the OC that I don't own the owners knows who they are.**

* * *

Everyone watched as they witness Bonnie and Cass appearing due to Abra teleport. However they all witnessed the two girls passed out by exhaustion as they all saw another person pass out by them.

"What happened to them," Becky said in shocked as she saw her friends pass out.

"I don't know but they need medical attention quickly," Fabian said worried.

"Where is Ashley?"

"We need to find her," Becky said concerned for her friend.

"Who is that person that is by them," Ray questioned.

"I don't know but we need to find out who they are," Lyn stated.

Ray walked over to the person and started shaking them.

"Wake up!"

The person eventually woke up and slowly changed the shape of a Zorua.

"What is that," Becky questioned.

Ray took out his pokedex and scanned it.

 **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon**

 **To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon.**

"How are we going to find out now what happened to them," Becky said doubtful.

"Let me talk to the Zorua," Ray asked them.

"Sure go ahead, but that isn't going to help us find out what happened to our friend," Lyn said sarcastically.

Ray started talking to the Zorua.

"Zorua says that they were all attacked by an Inkay and a woman. Supposedly Zorua says that its trainer and Ashley were both hypnotized by the Inkay," Ray revealed to all of them.

"How do you know that," Lyn questioned.

"I have the ability to understand pokemon," Ray answered.

"Ray do you think that you can talk to the Zorua and learn more about what happened," Becky asked.

"Yeah, I can continue talking to the Zorua and finding out what happened," Ray answered.

Fabian walked over to Bonnie and knelt down toward her.

"Wake up!"

Bonnie began to open her eyes looking at her surroundings.

"Bonnie are you okay," Fabian asked concerned.

"No, I am not okay but I need to tell you all something. Watch out for Madame Y and her Inkay. They managed to deal some heavy damage on us. The Inkay is much stronger than any Inkay I faced before, and it knows hypnosis to control people. Take Abra with you to protect all of you," Bonnie told Fabian before falling back asleep.

"Who attacked Bonnie and Cass," Becky asked.

"A woman by the name of Madame Y and her Inkay attacked our friends. We need to find out where Madame Y is at and save our friend," Fabian announced.

Lyn walked over to Cassandra and knelt down toward her.

"Wake up!"

Cass began to open her eyes looking at her surroundings.

"Cass are you okay," Lyn asked concerned.

"No, I am not okay but I need to warn you all something. Madame Y is planning something dangerous and you need to watch out."

"Do you know what she is planning?"

"I don't know what she is planning but when her Inkay use it hypnosis attack it causes memories to be triggered. Froakie do you think you can make a mask made out of frubbles from each of them."

Froakie nodded her head and it started to create a mask made out of frubbles.

"Why do we need masks?"

"You will all need masks because the frubbles are able to repel Inkay hypnosis," Cass explained before she fell back to sleep.

"We need to find Madame Y hideout," Becky stated.

"First thing first, you three need to go and make a plan," Fabian told them.

"Wait you aren't going with us," Ray questioned.

"No I am not going to be accompanying you three, I need to take care of Bonnie and Cass," Fabian said.

"How are we going to find the hideout?"

"We are going to need to go and use our pokemon search the area. Once we find the hideout we need to scout the area. When we find Ashley we need to go and bring her back here."

"But how are we going to find a way to stop the hypnosis," Becky pointed out.

"We might need to find a way to defeat the Inkay."

"I believe that my Butterfree may be able to defeat Inkay so you three bring him along with you. I need to help our two friends get better," he told them as he handed Lyn his Butterfree pokeball.

"The three of us are going to go and find a way to bring our friends back," Becky announced as they started leaving.

The three of them all continued walking in the forest looking for the hideout.

"Butterfree do you think that you could fly around and look for anything suspicious," Ray asked Fabians' Butterfree.

"I have the perfect pokemon to help look for a hideout. Doduo come on out and look for anything suspicious," Lyn said as her Doduo appeared.

They all continued looking around the Bamboozling Forest when suddenly Butterfree and Doduo appeared.

"Butterfree and Doduo lead the way."

Butterfree and Doduo started leading the three trainers toward a suspicious laboratory that was surrounded by fences.

Upon their arrival of the laboratory, Lyn noticed Nurse Joy ambulance at the rear side of the laboratory's main entrance.

"Weird, Nurse Joy ambulance is right over there. I wonder if she is helping injured pokemon inside the building."

"Possibly, let's go in and see for ourselves," Ray said.

"How are we going to get in if there are fences," Becky wondered.

"Butterfree do you think you can use your confusion attack to levitate us over the fences," Lyn asked.

Butterfree eyes glowed blue and it levitated the three trainers in the air and it then got them over the fences.

Meanwhile Madame Y was currently sitting on a throne.

"Heh, now you belong to me. Come, Torchic," she ordered as Torchic walked toward Madame Y. "Ah, good, I know that you'll work very hard for me."

"Tor," it said in a daze as it continued looking at Madame Y.

"Madame Y, we have intruders," mind controlled Tsuki stated.

"So they found my hideout and had their friends come here to try to stop me! Those fools are going to pay for this!"

"They have the pokemon Chespin, Fennekin, and Treecko with them. Perhaps you'd like to take them as servants too," Ashley said in a daze.

"Yes, I would. They should all prove to be quite useful."

"In-kay!"

Meanwhile Lyn and the others were all looking around the laboratory. They all came across a room and they saw a wild pokemon all trapped in cages.

"What is this madness?"

"Why would anyone trap pokemon in cages," Becky said terrified.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Ray then noticed something strange with the pokemon eyes.

"Something is wrong with these pokemon? If you look at the pokemon eyes you can tell that they are hypnotized," Ray pointed out.

"In-kay!"

Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at them.

"Treecko use your leer attack." Treecko glowed red and it started to make an intimidating face that scared Inkay.

Inkay glowed bright orange and launched an orb at Treecko hurting it.

"Treecko use your pound attack!" Treecko then started to run quickly toward Inkay and it then swung it tail downward and hit Inkay, causing it to fall to the floor.

Inkay flew down toward Treecko and collided into it throwing it to the ground.

"Treecko I know that you can go and beat this Inkay. So show me your true power!"

Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at Treecko.

"Becky and Ray you two need to get out now and find Ashley. I'll do all that I can to stop Inkay but you need to find her," Lyn ordered them.

Becky and Ray ran off to find Ashley and Lyn continued battling Inkay.

"Treecko use your absorb attack." Treecko then started to launch vines at Inkay to absorb its energy. Treecko then got some of Inkay energy from the vines.

The yellow part on Inkay body shines a bright yellow light, slowly putting Treecko in a trance.

"No, Treecko don't look at it," Lyn screamed.

Treecko slowly started to fall in the trance causing her to recall some of her memories.

(Flashback begin)

 _Treecko was baby and it was currently with its family playing in the forest. There was two Sceptile which was its parents and it an older sister which was a Grovyle._

" _Kimori I want you to go with your older sister Ju while your father and I go and find us food to eat.""_

" _Sis, what are we going to do next," Kimori asked her sister as she played with her. The two of them were currently jumping off trees in the forest._

" _We are going to go to the Great Tree. Mom told that it will take at least a hundred years to grow since the old tree was destroyed by those members of Team Rocket three years ago. She wants us to continue watering the great tree," Ju told her little sister._

 _The two sisters both started walking toward the tree._

 _They eventually arrived at the Great Tree and started to water the tree._

 _They both noticed their two friends Seedot and Nuzleaf appear._

" _Kimori how about you go play with Tane," Ju told her younger sister._

 _Treecko started to play with Seedot while her sister was talking to Nuzleaf._

" _Konoha for some reason I keep on having a dream about a disaster that I feel is going to appear in Hoenn. I don't know why its keep on appearing in my dream but I see something stirring soon."_

" _What happens in your dream then," Nuzleaf asked._

" _I just keep on seeing a great emerald dragon appear," Ju stated._

 _(Flashback end)_

Treecko eventually fell into Inkay trance and was fully hypnotized.

Lyn put the mask on that Froakie made for her. Inkay then realized that thee mask somehow was able to stop it hypnosis attack.

Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at Lyn causing her to fall to the ground.

Inkay flew towards Lyn and took the mask off of her face with it tentacle.

The yellow part on Inkay body shines a bright yellow light, slowly putting the girl in a trance.

Lyn slowly started to fall in the trance causing it to recall some of its memories from three years ago.

(Flashback begin)

 _Lyn was currently only seven years old and she was traveling with her sister Lena all over the Kalos Region. Her sister Lena was a trainer and she was trying to get all of the badges that was needed to compete in the Kalos League._

" _Lyn, I can't believe that you got Pichu switched with that little girl Dedenne a few days ago."_

" _It was quite the interesting situation but at the end of the day I made a new friend. I can't believe that I had the same bag as Bonnie. I guess my bag is quite popular after all."_

 _The two of them both continued walking when they saw a tall man wearing a strange insignia approach them._

 _They quickly passed by the tall man on their way to Cyllage City._

 _(Flashback end)_

Meanwhile Becky and Ray continued looking for Ashley.

"Where could Ashley be in this creepy laboratory," Becky asked.

"I don't know but we need to find her," Ray replied.

"You should not be here," they heard a dull voice say to them.

"Who said that?"

"I said it," the voice said as it appeared from the shadow revealing Ashley.

"We found Ashley," Becky exclaimed.

"Join us and you can become one of Madame Y servants," she said emotionless.

"We would never join Madame Y!"

"Mudkip start off with your growl attack." Mudkip started to glow red and it growled at all of their pokemon.

"We need to use our pokemon," Ray announced.

Becky took her pokedex out and scanned Fennekin to see its move set.

 **Fennekin**

 **Scratch**

 **Ember**

 **Tail Whip**

 **Substitute**

Ray took his pokedex out and scanned Chespin to see its move set.

 **Chespin**

 **Tackle**

 **Growl**

 **Vine Whip**

 **Bulk Up**

"Mudkip now use your tackle attack." Mudkip glowed bright grey and it started to run toward Fennekin and then tackled it to the ground.

"Chespin use your bulk up attack." Chespin body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura and it flexes its body, causing its muscles to thicken for a few moments.

"Fennekin start off with your tail whip." Fennekin started to wag it tail at Mudkip.

Butterfree flew by Mudkip and started to bite down on Mudkip side.

"Mudkip use your mud slap attack." Mudkip glowed bright brown and it started to launch a barrage of mud at everyone.

"Chespin continue with your vine whip attack." Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin head and it hits Mudkip with them.

"Fennekin now use your ember attack." Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Mudkip.

"Abra I need you to go and teleport back to the camp."

Meanwhile back at the camp Fabian was taking care of Bonnie and Cass.

"Audino I want you to watch over Bonnie and Cass while I make something to help them."

Fabian went and started mashing some of the berries together and created a little antidote for them.

"In-kay!"

Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at him causing him to crash into the ground.

"Ow that hurts, Audino I need your help in defeating this Inkay.

"Alright Audino start off with your double slap attack." Audino then walked toward Inkay and slapped it twice in the face.

Inkay glowed bright orange and launched an orb at Audino hurting it.

"Audino try to use your baby-doll eyes." Audino then started making adorable faces at Inkay.

Inkay flew down toward Audino and collided into it throwing it to the ground.

"Audino use your disarming voice." Audino opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Inkay.

The yellow part on Inkay body shines a bright yellow light, slowly putting Audino in a trance.

"No, Audino don't look at it," Fabian screamed.

Fabian then threw the mask that Froakie made for him and put it around Audino face.

Audino managed to escape the trance but Fabian didn't.

Fabian slowly started to fall in the trance causing him to recall some of his memories of his mother.

(Flashback begin)

 _Fabian was only four years old and he was currently at home in Santalune Forest. At the time his mother was talking to his uncle about something._

" _Alice how is your research job going," her brother Dean asked her._

" _It is actually going really great at the moment. Professor Sycamore asked Penelope and I to go on a research trip to Mirror Cave. I don't know if I am going to go or not because I am worried about who will watch Fabian."_

" _Alice if you want I can watch Fabian for you," her brother offered._

" _I don't want to be a burden, so I might just stay at home to take care of him."_

" _Alice I want you to go and I can easily watch Fabian for you. After all he is my nephew and I would love to watch him."_

" _Really you would do that for me!"_

" _Yes I would and I haven't spent time with Fabian in a while._

 _Fabian then started to throw a tantrum for not getting enough attention._

 _Alice started trying to calm her child down._

 _But Fabian continued throwing his tantrum._

 _Dean then went and started to comfort his nephew._

" _Dean I must say that I am quite impressed," Alice complimented._

(Flashback end)

Fabian eventually fell into Inkay trance and was fully hypnotized.

That was when Inkay noticed Bonnie and Cass.

The yellow part on Inkay body shines a bright yellow light, slowly putting Bonnie in a trance.

It continued trying to hypnotize Cass who had a mask on her face.

Inkay then realized that thee mask somehow was able to stop it hypnosis attack.

Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at the unconscious Cass.

Inkay flew towards Cass and took the mask off of her face with it tentacle.

The yellow part on Inkay body shines a bright yellow light, trying to put her in a trance.

Audino opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Inkay causing it to stop using hypnosis.

Inkay used it psychic power and floated away with Bonnie and Fabian.

Audino puts its hands in front of its body and a light pink ball of energy appears in between them. Audino then opens its arms and the orb breaks apart into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expand outward, causing Cass to wake up and feel relaxed.

"Where are Bonnie and Fabian? Were they taken by Inkay?"

Audino nodded her head and soon Abra appeared.

"Abra I want you to teleport me to where the others are at," Cass asked and Abra nodded.

"Mudkip use your water gun attack." Mudkip glowed bright blue and it launched a blast of water at Fennekin.

"Fennekin use your substitute attack," Becky ordered. Fennekin moves quickly and creates an afterimage of it.

"Chespin use your tackle attack." Chespin charges and tackles Mudkip to the floor.

"Mudkip use your mud slap attack." Mudkip glowed bright brown and it started to launch a barrage of mud at Fennekin. When it gets hit, it disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Fennekin use your scratch attack." Fennekin extends its claws and scratches Mudkip with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy.

"Chespin continue with your vine whip attack." Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin head and it hits Mudkip with them.

"Froakie start off with your power-up punch," Cass asked her Froakie. Froakie hand turned orange and it punched Mudkip in the face, defeating it.

Becky and Ray turned behind them to see Cass alongside Abra, Audino, and Zorua.

"Hey I saw that you needed help and I am ready to stop all of this."

Ashley then started to walk slowly towards them.

"We need to go and find Lyn," Becky stated.

They all started running back to the room where the pokemon trapped in the cages were at.

Cass saw all different types of pokemon that were in cages.

"Lit-leo," a little voice roared as Cass turned her head and saw a baby Litleo trapped in the cage. For some unknown reason, Cass had a feeling that it was the same Litleo that she helped.

"Froakie I want you to create two needles," Cass instructed. Froakie forms two white needles in both of its hands.

"Froakie I am going to teach you how to pick a lock!" Cass continued instructed Froakie how to pick a lock getting Litleo out of the cage.

Froakie started to become addicted to picking lock and got all of the pokemon that weren't mind control.

"You should not be here," they heard a dull voice say to them.

"Who said that?"

"I said it," the voice said as it appeared from the shadow revealing Lyn.

"We found Lyn," Becky exclaimed.

"Join us and you can become one of Madame Y servants," she said emotionless.

"We would never join Madame Y!"

"Treecko use your leer attack." Treecko glowed red and it started to make an intimidating face that scared the pokemon.

"Fennekin now use your ember attack." Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Treecko.

"Chespin use your tackle attack." Chespin charges and tackles Mudkip to the floor.

"Froakie start off with your power-up punch," Cass asked her Froakie. Froakie hand turned orange and it punched Treecko in the face.

"Treecko use your absorb attack." Treecko then started to launch vines at Froakie to absorb its energy. Treecko then got some of Froakie energy from the vines.

"Fennekin use your scratch attack." Fennekin extends its claws and scratches Treecko with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy.

"Chespin use your bulk up attack." Chespin body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura and it flexes its body, causing its muscles to thicken for a few moments.

"Froakie use your cut attack." Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Treecko, defeating it

Lyn then started to walk slowly towards them.

"We need to go find Madame Y and take her out," Becky stated.

They all started running toward where Madame Y was at.

"We need to stop Madame Y plans to take over the world and save our friends at the same time!"

"Hey, where are we?"

"It is way too dark to tell for sure but I think we're inside the monitor room!"

"You thought correctly," Madame Y laughed manically.

Madame Y was sitting on a throne while Bonnie, Fabian, Ashley, Lyn, and Tsuki were guarding her like knights.

"Let my friends go now or I will stop you," Cassandra stated.

"I will not release my servants so if you want to free them you must fight them. Inkay start off with your psybeam attack." Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at Froakie.

"If you won't release them then I will deal some huge damage against Inkay. Froakie start off with your power-up punch," Cass asked her Froakie. Froakie hand turned orange and it punched Inkay in the face.

"My servants take these trainer out now with your pokemon. Torchic attack this brat and Inkay use your aerial ace attack." The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Cass. Inkay flew down toward Froakie and collided into it throwing it to the ground.

Cass started lifting her hands bracing the attack but it never did. She was shocked when she saw Litleo launch an ember to destroy it.

"Let see how you deal with another ally turning against you. Inkay use your hypnosis attack."

The yellow part on Inkay body shines a bright yellow light, putting Litleo in a trance.

"Magnemite use your magnet bomb attack." Magnemite body becomes surrounded by sparks of light blue electricity. Its magnets then flash light blue, firing multiple light blue orbs of energy from them at everyone.

"Fletchling come on out and help out. Fennekin I want you to use your ember attack." Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Magnemite.

"Ralts show them the power of your confusion attack." Ralts then started to move her hand and psychic energy was surrounding Ralts and it launched a blast at Chespin.

"Weedle come on out and help out. Chespin continue with your vine whip attack." Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin head and it hits Ralts with them.

"Goomy I want you to go and use your bubble attack." Goomy glowed bright blue and it launched a barrage of bubbles at Butterfree.

Butterfree started to flap it wing and Goomy was sent flying.

Audino opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting all the opposing pokemon.

"You are quite the trainer after all. Inkay and Torchic keep on attacking this girl." The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Cass. Inkay flew down toward Froakie and collided into it throwing it to the ground. The pokemon continued to relentlessly launch attack at Cass.

Cass had to constantly dodge all the attack with Froakie helping her by launching attack.

"Give it up Cass."

"No matter how you fight, you cannot resist Madame X."

"The world now belongs to Madame X, with Litleo and the Pokemon Patrol."

"What is the Pokemon Patrol?"

A door then opened and hordes of pokemon appeared ready to attack.

Cass whistled and all the pokemon that they let free appeared.

"Cass go and battle Madame Y we can hold off all the other pokemon."

"I won't let you continue enslaving any more pokemon or people. Froakie I want you to use your cut attack." Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Inkay.

"You are quite the annoying brat. Inkay show them your true power use your hidden power attack." Inkay glowed bright orange and launched an orb at Froakie hurting it.

"Magnemite use your thunder shock attack on Fletchling. Flabebe use your fairy wind attack." Magnemite started to glow electric blue and launched a tiny bolt of electric energy at Fletchling. Flabebe spun her flower around as a pink glittering wind kicked up and collided into Fennekin.

"Fletchling use your quick attack and Fennekin use your ember attack." Fletchling started to walk and collided into Flabebe. Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Magnemite.

"Ralts show them the power of your confusion attack. Pichu use your thunderbolt attack." Ralts launched psychic energy at Weedle. Pichu launches a bolt of thunder at Chespin injuring it.

"Chespin use your vine whip attack and Weedle use your poison sting attack." Two light green vines come out and hits Ralts with them. Weedle jumps at Ralts with its stinger pointed at it and stabs it.

"Goomy use your absorb attack. Pidgey use your gust attack." Goomy then started to launch vines at Audino to absorb her energy. Pidgey started flapping its wing and launched a gust of wind at Zorua.

Audino opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Goomy and Pidgey. Zorua started to glow black and it started to launch a spiral of black energy at Pidgey.

"Becky and Ray it is time that we stop Inkay once and for all. So let do a combined attack!"

"Froakie use your cut attack and launch bubble attack on the needle." Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and it released clear bubbles on the needle.

"Fennekin use ember attack at the needle." Fennekin fires a blanket of orange sparks at Froakie needle.

"Chespin use your vine whip and launch Froakie at Inkay." Two light green vines come out and Froakie was launched toward Inkay. Froakie then slashed the two needles at Inkay defeating it.

Once Inkay was defeated everyone snapped out of the hypnosis and Madame Y fell down her throne.

"Lit-leo," a little voice roared out causing Cass to smile.

Litleo found Cass in pain and walked over to her licking her wound.

"Es-purr," a little voice muttered as it ran over to Bonnie.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked.

"What have we been doing?" Fabian asked.

"Torchic," it chirped up happily.

"You regained consciousness. Thank goodness," Becky said relieved.

"Huh? Bonnie, why are you with us," Lyn asked.

"I was manipulated by Inkay," Bonnie answered.

Madame Y suddenly fell onto her knees and as she stood up, her cloak fell off of her and she turned out to be Nurse Joy.

Everyone gasped in shock in the monitor room.

"Nurse Joy," Cass said in surprised.

"How did I…? I received a report that injured pokemon were residing here, so I rushed over and then I encountered Inkay," Nurse Joy stated as Inkay appeared behind her."

"Inkay!"

Ray began to translate what Inkay was saying. "I'm very grateful to Nurse Joy for working for me."

"When did Ray have the ability to understand pokemon," Ashley asked.

"We don't really know when he got that ability?"

"I see… Inkay turned Nurse Joy to Madame Y and manipulated her," Tsuki exclaimed.

Inkay continued talking and Ray continued translating. "That's right and thank to her, we were able to start establishing a system of great significance."

"A system of great significance," Nurse Joy questioned.

"What are you planning to do with that," Fabian asked.

"We will restructure the world. For that to happen, I will need you all to work for us once again," Ray translated Inkay.

"We won't fall for that again, Sora I need you to use your dark pulse attack," Tsuki ordered. Zorua started to glow black and it started to launch a spiral of black energy at Inkay.

"Froakie use your power up punch!" Froakie hand turned orange and it ran towards Inkay.

"Torchic use your ember attack," Bonnie said. The little fire type closed his eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Inkay.

Inkay dodge all the attack and fled the room.

The group ran after Inkay to its secret room.

"Now the world will change and that's when our Grand Plan will take shape as the whole world will be reimagined as our own. However, seeing how this place was discovered by humans I have no choice but to abandon them and end these children lives," Ray translated for Inkay once more.

Strange objects on the ceiling began lighting up and it started to explode around the secret room.

They all started to panic and tried escaping but Inkay used it psychic powers to lock the door.

"Espurr says that you need to let it ears opened and it can break through the door," Ray translated.

Bonnie gently let Espurr ear opened and it unleash a huge blast of psychic energy destroying the door.

They continued panicking and escaped the laboratory as the entire building collapsed to the ground. Inkay managed to escape and flew towards the sky.

"Our ground plan will begin, that is what Inkay said," Tsuki translated.

"Inkay… What an evil and terrifying pokemon," Nurse Joy said.

"I thank all of you for saving me from that Inkay and I'll be reporting this case for attention back at the Ranger Station," Tsuki said as Sora and her said farewell to everyone else.

"So where are you trainers heading," Nurse Joy asked.

"We are all going to Camphrier Town," Bonnie announced.

"In a few days at Camphrier Town they are going to have the Type Tournament and Breeding Competition. I thank all of you for saving me from that Inkay and I'll be heading back to the Center!" Nurse Joy said as she drove off in the ambulance.

Everyone then said farewell to the wild pokemon that helped all of them in the laboratory.

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright but please don't flame this story without a reason.**

 **I have two things that I need to address.**

 **This story is not going to have any shipping in this story for the main characters or the rivals. Only because most of the characters are only 10 so them dating would not happen at that age. I am also not going to have any characters become a love interest because that would ruin the character personality and goals. Character such as Meyer may have ship but only when his wife appears and because he is old enough to fully understand what love is.**

 **Another thing before I get people commenting on it. The only way that Flashback are going to be implemented is by a psychic type pokemon triggering the memory or by characters mentioning something. That is the only reason why Becky and Ray didn't get Flashback this chapter.**

 **So that is all that I going to inform you about one thing that is not going to appear in the story.**

 **Chapter 10: Type Tournament**

 **Expect a wanted character that people want to see from Bonnie Kalos Destiny appear to be Becky rival.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon unfortunately. All of its characters belong to Nintendo but I do own some OCs and the OC that I don't own the owners knows who they are.**

* * *

A few days passed since the Inkay incidents and Bonnie and the group all were currently resting in the Camphrier Town Pokemon Center. They finally arrived in Camphrier Town a day ago and spent the whole day battling and travelling around the city sight-seeing. Currently they were all still sleeping in the pokemon Center and the girls and the boys were separated in three different room. Bonnie, Lyn, and Ashley were all sharing one room while Becky and Cass were in the other room. The two boys were both currently in their room.

Becky was slowly opening her eyes as her Fletchling alarm clock started ringing. She slowly took her left hand and turned her clock off. Becky started to recall what was important about today; it was the day of the Type Tournament. She couldn't wait to compete in the Type Tournament and she was getting extremely excited about having her first battle later today. She already knew what pokemon she was planning to use in the first round and she believed that her Fennekin could honestly win its first battle. Becky slowly started to get out of the bed she was resting in. She walked over to the bathroom and was currently looking at her reflection. Becky long carrot hair started to frizz up and her emerald green eyes were becoming dull as she stared at herself. She was currently wearing her Braixen pajamas that she bought a few days ago. Becky decided to go and get ready to take a shower. After she finished taking a shower she then went and put her clothes on. She was going to wear the new clothes that she bought a day ago. Becky was wearing orange jean shorts and orange exotic top. To top it all off she was wearing her baseball hat and black fingerless glove. She then put her black laced boots on. _"I should probably wake up Fennekin and Fletching," She thought to herself._ She slowly walked towards her bed and she started to nudge her two pokemon. Eventually after she did it for three minutes her Fennekin was slowly waking up and it launched a small ember at her face. Her Fletchling accidently pecked her in the arm and Becky reached her arms out and picked her two pokemon up.

Becky reached in her pocket and pulled her Holocaster out to look at the time. It was currently only thirty after seven and signing up for the Type Tournament was going to begin in an hour. She was extremely excited for the tournament after all it would be the day that she shows people how strong she trained her pokemon. _"I should probably spend a little more time training my pokemon for the tournament later today," she thought to herself._ Training was something that she needed to do and because she still had more time until the tournament began she decided to get her pokemon ready to battle. "Fennekin and Fletchling ready for some training!" Becky looked at her two pokemon who got excited about training. She couldn't wait to get more training in since she honestly never spent a lot of training the past few days. She looked all around the pokemon center and she walked toward Nurse Joy who looked exhausted and had bags under her eyes. "Hello is there anything that I can help you with," Nurse Joy asked exhausted. "Yes, I was wondering if I could use the training room," she asked. "Sure however there is another person in the room at the time," Nurse Joy stated as she handed Becky a key to the room. Becky and her two pokemon started to walk toward the training room. After looking around in the Pokemon Center they finally made it to the Training Room and they opened the door.

Becky saw an older girl in the room training her pokemon. The girl had medium red hair that reached her shoulder and her hazel eyes glowed with curiosity. She wore a ruffled camisole aqua top and a pleated blue skirt. On her left hand she had her ribbon aqua purse and she had her felt aqua hat on her head. To top it off she wore black tights and aqua blue Mary Jane shoes. "Hey are you also here for training," the girl asked her. "Yeah I am here for training for a tournament that I am going to compete in later today," Becky told the girl. "Are you competing in the type tournament?" "Yeah I am and are you too?" "Yeah I am actually," the girl told her.

"My name is Becky and I am specializing in fire type pokemon." "My name is Carrie and I plan to become a Dark Type Master." "What pokemon do you have Carrie," she asked curiously, wanting to know what pokemon Carrie had. "I only have an Umbreon, Butterfree, and Charizard with me at the moment," Carrie told Becky. "But if you want to become a dark type master why is the majority of your pokemon flying type?" "Do you know the rules of the Type Tournament?" Becky shook her head in confusion. "There is a rule that states trainers can use only up to two types for the tournament. Those trainers are known as a Duotype user and they are allowed to use two types of pokemon. So I specialize in dark and flying types," Carrie explained to her. "I only have a Fennekin and a Fletchling," Becky told the older girl. "You should specialize in Fire and Flying type." "Really thank you so much but I am thinking in fire and normal. Fennekin and Fletchling ready for some training!" Becky started to instruct her pokemon for training and she continued talking to Carrie learning all about the Type Tournament rules. "Becky let me explain to you all about the Type Tournament. The battle formats are all different in each type tournament. Some tournaments may be double battles and others may include activities such as racing or quizzes. There is however also gym leaders just like the Pokemon League but it is not necessary to battle them. There are also 8 gym leaders just the same as the pokemon league but they are in different places. Winning against one of the eight leaders allows immediate access to compete in the Kalos Elements Grand Tournament. That is because the 8 leaders all won the Kalos Element Grand Tournament once so they are extremely powerful and if you can beat them it mean that you deserve the chance to be able to compete in the tournament. But to even be able to get into the huge tournament you need to win four medals. There are also an Elite 4 and a Champion however you can only battle them once you win the big Tournament. If you can win the Tournament you are offered the chance to take on the Elite Four, request any Type Specialist even members of the Kalos Elite Four, or replace one of the 8 gym leaders."

Becky listened with full intent and understood everything about the Type Tournament. She was currently having her Fennekin fire various attack at the various moving targets. Her Fletchling was currently still working on how to fly. Carrie was currently having her Umbreon fire multiple dark pulse attack at the moving targets. Her Butterfree and Charizard also continued launching attack at moving objects. "Fennekin and Fletchling I want the two of you to work on dodging attack now." Becky knew that both of her pokemon never competed in battles before so she wanted both of her pokemon to learn how to at least dodge attacks. She was quite worried that if she ever had to battle Carrie in the tournament that she would be completely destroyed because she didn't know much about battles.

Becky reached in her pocket and pulled her Holocaster out to look at the time. It was currently only thirty after eight and signing up for the Type Tournament already started to begin. "Carrie we need to get going," Becky said quickly as both of her pokemon noticed that she was anxious. "Why do we need to get going," Carrie asked slightly annoyed. "We need to go because the Type Tournament sign up are starting," Becky stated as she slowly started to walk out of the training room. Carrie followed Becky as she continued walking toward Nurse Joy. "Hello, there. Are you two here to register for the Type Tournament?" "That's right," Becky exclaimed with excitement. "That will be fine. Are you both going to register?" Nurse Joy asked. "I am for sure," Becky replied excitedly. "I'll do it," Carrie said cheerfully. "I'll be more than happy to sign you two up for the Type Tournament. I'll just need both of your licenses, please," Nurse Joy requested. The two girls did as they were told and handed Nurse Joy their IDs. The pokemon nurse scanned them through her computer before typing in some information. She then handed the two trainers back their licenses. "There, I have you two registered for the Type Tournament. However I am going to need to know which pokemon you are going to use for each round." The two girls quickly told the Nurse what pokemon they were going to use in each round. Becky decided that she was going to use her Fennekin in the first and final round. She was going to use her Fletchling for the 2nd and 3rd round. Carrie was going to use her Butterfree in the 1st and 4th round her Umbreon in the 2nd round. Finally she was going to use her Charizard in the 3rd round. After the two girls finished signing up they both decided to go get some breakfast. As they were all walking toward the cafeteria that was when they both heard a familiar voice. "Carrie," Ashley said extremely shocked. Ashley was with Bonnie, Lyn, Cass, Ray, and Fabian and they all looked at the girl Becky was talking to. Everyone was quite confused how Ashley knew the girl that Becky was walking with. "It's been a while since I last saw you Ashley," Carrie stated impressed at how tall Ashley got when she first saw her. "It sure has been awhile and I see you met my friend Becky. Why don't we go and catch up," Ashley suggested. "That's a great idea and you can introduce me to all of your friends," Carrie told Ashley. Everyone then all decided to go walk toward the cafeteria. They made it to the cafeteria and all went to go get food to eat. Everyone got food to eat and they all went to go sit down. "Everyone I want you to meet an old friend of mine Carrie," Ashley introduced to all of her friends. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all!" They all quickly introduced each other to Carrie. "Ashley how do you know Carrie," Bonnie asked clearly intrigued. "A few years ago my older sister Selina went on a journey with her friends. During their journey that was when Selina met Carrie. The two of them became rivals and shortly after they became good friends, Selina decided to go and introduced me to Carrie. I often talked to the two of them on the video phone while they traveled through the Kanto Region." _The Kanto region wasn't that where Ash is from," Bonnie thought to herself._ Ashley continued telling her friend the story about Carrie.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Camphrier Town Element Tournament, right here in Camphrier Coliseum," the MC roared over the deafening screams of the fans in the stands. "Sixteen Pokemon Trainer from Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos, and Alola have traveled all here to compete in this famous event! I'm your MC Duke, and I'll be providing you with the play- by- play action!"

"I'm in it to win it," Becky stated.

"This competition will be tournament- style format, meaning one loss, and you're done!" announced MC Duke. "So good luck to all of our competitors!... Oh wait! I almost forgot! The winner of this tournament will not only win this fabulous golden medal, but the chance to battle the Camphrier Gym Leader, FERRAND!" With that, Ferrand himself walked onto the battlefield, and bowed. He had very short dark black hair and had magnificent alluring azure blue eyes. He wore a black plaid shirt and a short black cargo pants. On his left hand he was carrying a huge sword and in his right hand a shield. He was also wear armor and had a helmet on his head. "Who shall act with their pokemon most gracefully with fierce determination to face me in battle? I am here to find out," Ferrand said excitedly. "With that, let's take a look at our first-round matchups! All of you would direct your attention to the screen above us, the matchups for the first round are about to be announced." All eyes turned to the large screen where the faces of each of the participating trainers were shown. A computer than randomly switched the pictures around before moving them into pair. "Okay them; it looks like our first battle will be Becky versus Chevalier." "I'm up first," Becky muttered as she took her eyes off the scoreboard and looked over at the real Chevalier, who was a boy slightly older than her and was wearing an outfit that would suit a warrior. "Next we will have Calvin against Sol, followed by Marty against Giles. The fourth battle will see Dax battling Garland with the fifth battle featuring Rita against Selene. The sixth battle will be Lux against Ariel. The seventh battle will see Robyn battling Lucas. And the eighth and final battle of the round will see Carrie face off against Avon." "I'm up last," Carrie said, turning to look at Avon, a boy with black hair and who wore an orange t-shirt and jeans.

"Now, will the first two trainers please make their way onto the battlefield," Ferrand announced. All of Becky friends wished her luck as she and Chevalier both made their way to the battlefield. A male referee in an orange shirt met them and directed them to take their position on different sides of the battlefield, with Becky being classed as the red trainer and Chevalier as the green trainer. Once both were in position, the referee announced," This battle is about to begin. Will both trainers please send out the pokemon that they wish to battle with?"

Becky took out a pokeball and threw it, calling out," Fennekin I choose you!" Fennekin then jumped out of its pokeball and was ready to battle.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Chevalier too threw out a pokeball and shouted," Honedge, you're up!" Honedge was a sword like pokemon that started to float all around the battlefield.

Becky took out her pokedex to go and find out about her opponents pokemon.

 **Honedge, the Sword Pokemon**

 **Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force.**

"Becky has chosen to go with Fennekin while Chevalier has gone with Honedge. Two interesting choices, don't you think Ferrand," MC Duke asked.

"Very interesting, even so Fennekin has an advantage over Honedge. Chevalier is going to need to use skills in order to beat Fennekin," Ferrand believed.

"If we could all turn our attention to the screen where the coin flip will determine which trainer gets to go first," MC Duke announced.

On the screen a large golden coin with an image of a Magikarp on the front and pokeball on the back appeared on the black backdrop. The coin flipped and landed with the image of the Magikarp facing upwards. At the same time, the black backdrop turned red.

"There it is. The red trainer gets the first move," MC Duke stated.

"Are both trainers ready," the referee asked the two trainers.

Becky and Chevalier both nodded their heads.

"Begin!"

Becky wasted no time in getting things started. "Alright Fennekin, use your scratch attack." Fennekin started to extend its claws and continued running toward Honedge. It jumped in the air and scratches Honedge with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy. However when Fennekin tried scratching Honedge it went completely through it.

That was when Becky got confused for how Honedge didn't take any damage from scratch attack.

"That was a bad move by Becky and her Fennekin. Becky and her Fennekin started off with a normal type move and since Honedge is a ghost type no normal type move will hurt it," Ferrand commented.

Chevalier was more prepared for the battle however and he called out a support move.

"Honedge, use Sword Dance." Twelve blue glowing swords circle around Honedge. Red and orange lights shoot upwards in front of it and then balls of the same colored aura appear in front of Honedge, before disappearing, raising its attack.

"Honedge continue with your Metal Sound attack." Honedge body glows light blue and it emits silver colored sound waves that spread out towards Fennekin, forcing Fennekin to hold her ears in pain. Fennekin continued to cry in pain as the metal sound hurt her ears.

"Uh oh! This is not good for Becky. Metal Sound is a pretty good special move and Fennekin holding her ears mean that the move is doing a lot of damage," MC Duke stated.

"Becky is going to need to think of a way to stop Metal Sound before she is eliminated," Ferrand believed.

"Fennekin," Becky called out to her pokemon before she placed her left hand towards her heart. "Trust me and use your ember attack!" Fennekin looked back at Becky and nodded her head trusting her trainer 100 %. The little fire type closed her eye and blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Honedge as she continued holding her ears.

The sword pokemon stopped using it metal sound attack and was completely stunned by the ember attack. Due to Honedge being stunned it allowed Becky enough time to call out her next move.

"Fennekin use your tail whip attack." Fennekin started to wag it tail at Honedge, tickling it.

"That was quite a surprising turn there by Becky," MC Duke observed.

"Yes it was, Fennekin not only managed to stop it Honedge from using metal sound but it also did some serious damage on Honedge along with lower it defense. This may have just changed the flow of this battle completely," Ferrand added in.

"Honedge let take this fox down so use shadow sneak." Honedge shadow zooms forward until it is behind Fennekin.

"Fennekin use your substitute attack." Fennekin moves quickly and creates an afterimage of it.

The shadow then raises its sword and the sword comes out of the ground. Honedge shadow then slashed Fennekin. Once the shadow sneak hit the afterimage it disappears in a puff of smoke.

"That was quite a surprising turn there by Becky and her Fennekin," MC Duke observed.

"Yes it was, Fennekin not only managed to avoid getting hit by shadow sneak by creating a substitute. But was using substitute a great idea on her part? After using substitute Fennekin just lost 25% of its health. This decision might have just changed the battle completely," Ferrand added in.

"Fennekin use your ember attack now while they still can't see," Becky shouted. Fennekin looked back at Becky and nodded her head understanding what her trainer was planning to do. The little fire type blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Honedge as the puff of smoke vanishes.

"Honedge are you okay," Chevalier shouted worriedly to the sword pokemon. Honedge gave a defiant cry but this cry however became one of pain as a crackle of red energy shot across it body. Honedge body covered in flames, hurting it. Honedge fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"And Honedge has become burned by Fennekin ember attack! That will really tip the balance heavily in Becky's favor," MC Duke announced.

"We're not beaten yet! Honedge use your fury cutter attack!" Honedge unsheathes itself and flew toward Fennekin.

"Use your scratch attack to stop the fury cutter one more time!" Fennekin started to extend its claws and continued running toward Honedge. It jumped in the air and collided with the fury cutter attack.

The two pokemon moves continued to collide and then another crackle of red energy coursed through it body as the effect of the burn continued to weaken it still further.

Becky then started to remember a few days ago when Cass battled Inkay and had her Froakie use it cut attack and then launched bubbles at the needle. That gave her a great idea that she wanted to try out with Fennekin.

"Fennekin use your scratch attack and launch an ember attack on your claws to finish off Honedge!" Fennekin started to extend its claws and it fires a blanket of orange sparks at its claws. Fennekin claws glowed bright red with flames and it continued running toward Honedge. It jumped in the air and scratches Honedge with its front paws hitting Honedge.

Fennekin delivered its blow to Honedge and the sword pokemon was thrown back. It crashed to the ground several feet away and did not get back up.

The referee raised his flag and announced. "Honedge is unable to battle so Fennekin wins. Becky will continue on to the next round!"

Cheers went out across the stadium as Fennekin turned and jumped into Becky's arms for a hug. Opposite of them a dejected Chevalier recalled Honedge to its pokeball and then walked off of the battlefield.

"I think that we can all agree that was a stellar performance from both trainers in this first battle," MC Duke announced to the crowd.

"Absolutely, one trainer lost but both should be proud of the fight that their respective pokemon put up. I hope that the rest of the battle will be just as exciting."

Becky then went and started petting Fennekin head and the small fire type pokemon loved the affection.

 **(Highlights)**

"Litten use your ember attack," Sol shouted to his fire cat pokemon. The little fire type blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Calvin's Gloom, defeating it.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Litten wins, so the match goes to Sol of Melemele Island!"

"Loudred use your hyper voice attack," Giles shouted to his big voice pokemon. Loudred opens its mouth and releases a beam of air with blue circles in it at Marty's Beautifly.

"Beautifly is unable to battle; Loudred wins so the match goes to Giles of Verdanturf Town!"

"Starmie use your water pulse attack," Dax announced to star shaped pokemon. Starmie body becomes outlined in blue and it releases a huge wave at Garland's Dusclops.

"Dusclops is unable to battle; Starmie wins so the match goes to Dax of Cerulean City!"

"Rowlet use your leafage attack," Selene order the grass quill pokemon. Leafage launched a barrage of leaf at Rita's Drilbur.

"Drilbur is unable to battle; Rowlet wins so the match goes to Selene of Melemele Island!"

"Absol use your sucker punch attack to finish this battle," Lux asked the disaster pokemon. Absol jumps high into the air and delivers a powerful kick to Ariel's Grumpig with one of its legs.

"Grumpig is unable to battle; Absol wins so the match goes to Lux of Mosdeep City!"

"Whimiscott use your Moonblast attack," Robyn order the windveiled pokemon. Whimiscott gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy from its mouth and fires it at Lucas's Sneasel.

"Sneasel is unable to battle; Whimiscott wins so the match goes to Robyn of Castelia City!"

"The eighth and final battle of the first round is about to get underway," announced the referee. "Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

Carrie snatched up a pokeball and threw it. "Butterfree, show them your power!"

Opposite from her, Avon took out a pokeball and tossed it out onto the battlefield. "It is show time Dragalge!  
Becky who was watching took out her pokedex once again.

 **Dragalge, the Mock Kelp Pokemon**

 **Tales are told of ships that wander into seas where Dragalge live, never to return.**

"And there it is, Avon has decided to go with Dragalge, and Carrie is going with Butterfree," MC Duke announced.

On the screen the coin flipped and landed on heads, giving Carrie the first move.

"Butterfree, let see how well your aerial training paid off. Start off with your tailwind attack." Butterfree flapped its wings hard once again and flipped around and flew behind Carrie where it closed its eyes and gave one quicker flap of its wing before returning to its original position.

"Carrie and Butterfree have just given themselves a speed edge, everyone," Ferrand informed.

"Butterfree continue with your sleep powder attack." Butterfree started to flap it wings and tiny little blue spores appeared and started to make Dragalge fall asleep.

"Carrie already managed to make Dragalge go to sleep. I wonder what she is planning," MC Duke said.

"Butterfree finish Dragalge with Dream Eater!" Butterfree eyes flash red and it creates a shadow-like version of itself. The shadow then goes through a sleeping Dragalge, sucking all its energy.

The referee raised his flag and announced. "Dragalge is unable to battle so Butterfree wins. Carrie will continue on to the next round!"

"Join us again after intermission when eight trainers who made it through will battle it out in the second round," MC Duke announced to the crowd.

"Just to show you what you can expect after the intermission. Here are the matchups that we will be seeing," Ferrand stated.

Up on the screen, photographs of each of the 8 remaining trainers appeared and were paired together.

To start things off, Lux the dark type trainer would battle against Sol the fire type trainer. Next Robyn the fairy trainer would battle against Giles the normal type trainer. Becky would then battle against Carrie. Finally Selene the flying trainer would battle against Dax the water trainer.

Later the group was all sitting around a table in the cafeteria that the contestants were allowed to eat at. Each and every one of them had a large plate filled with assortments of food in front of them.

"Oh, man, I'm starving," Ray exclaimed.

"Me too," Lyn added.

"Then let's dig in," Cass said, picking up a fork as she picked up a piece of salad.

They all started to talk to each other about what they were planning to do next.

"In a few days I have my Breeding Competition so I have a lot of training that I need to do if I want to win it," Fabian informed everyone.

"I hate to say it but you are going to need to do a lot of training. My friend Ally is also competing and she is an incredible breeder so you are going to have difficulties," Carrie told Fabian.

Shortly after they finished eating their food, intermission was over and it was time for the quarterfinals to begin.

The noise in the stadium was loud, but MC Duke's voice coming over the loudspeaker system quickly quietened down the spectators.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Camphrier Town Element Tournament, coming to you from the Camphrier Coliseum. My name is Duke and I will be commentating today, joined by Camphrier Town's very own Gym Leader, Ferrand "The Knight" Alexis!"

Ferrand join in at this point. "Thanks Duke. Well, he said it folks, we are back with the Element Tournament. We are now beginning the second round of our tournament, and this means that trainers will be facing opponents that are much tougher than the ones that they faced earlier today."

"First up, we will have Lux against Sol. Next Robyn against Giles and Becky would then battle against Carrie. Finally Selene will battle against Dax."

"All of our trainers will be competing for a place in the semi-final matches which will be held this afternoon. So I think that it is safe to assume that they will be pulling out all the stops today as they and their pokemon aim for victory," Ferrand said.

"Now let us begin, if the first two trainers could please make their way out onto the battlefield," MC Duke announced.

 **(Highlights)**

"Litten use your ember attack," Sol shouted to his fire cat pokemon. The little fire type blasted out a wind filled with lit ember at Lux's Absol.

"Absol finish with your dark pulse attack." Absol opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Litten.

"Litten is unable to battle; Absol wins so the match goes to Lux of Mosdeep City!"

"Loudred use your hyper voice attack," Giles shouted to his big voice pokemon. Loudred opens its mouth and releases a beam of air with blue circles in it at Robyn's Whimiscott.

"Whimiscott use your Moonblast attack," Robyn order the windveiled pokemon. Whimiscott gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy from its mouth and fires it at Giles's Loudred.

"Loudred use your echoed voice attack." Loudred vibrates the two bumps on the side of its face, releasing sound waves from them and blowing Whimiscott away.

"Whimiscott use your Hurricane attack," Robyn order the windveiled pokemon. Whimiscott tail glows white and it swings its tail, releasing multiple white crescent-shaped energy blades from its tail at Loudred. When the energy blades hit Loudred, they explode, causing a powerful wind to come out of them.

"Loudred is unable to battle; Whimiscott wins so the match goes to Robyn of Castelia City!"

"It is no time for the third battle to begin!"

"Now let us begin, if two trainers could please make their way out onto the battlefield," MC Duke announced.

A male referee in an orange shirt met them and directed them to take their position on different sides of the battlefield, with Becky being classed as the red trainer and Carrie as the green trainer. Once both were in position, the referee announced," This battle is about to begin. Will both trainers please send out the pokemon that they wish to battle with?"

Becky took out a pokeball and threw it, calling out," Fletchling I choose you!" Fletchling then jumped out of its pokeball and was ready to battle.

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Carrie too threw out a pokeball and shouted," Umbreon, you're up!"

Becky took out her pokedex to go and find out about her opponents pokemon.

 **Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon**

 **Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.**

"Becky has chosen to go with Fletchling while Carrie has gone with Umbreon. Two interesting choices, don't you think Ferrand," MC Duke asked.

"Very interesting, neither pokemon has any particular advantage over the other in term of type, so this battle will be all about the skill of battle," Ferrand stated.

"If we could all turn our attention to the screen where the coin flip will determine which trainer gets to go first," MC Duke announced.

On the screen a large golden coin with an image of a Magikarp on the front and pokeball on the back appeared on the black backdrop. The coin flipped and landed with the image of the Magikarp facing upwards. At the same time, the black backdrop turned green

"There it is. The green trainer gets the first move," MC Duke stated.

"Are both trainers ready," the referee asked the two trainers.

Becky and Carrie both nodded their heads.

"Begin!"

"Umbreon start off with your double team attack." Umbreon body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself.

"Fletchling use your quick attack!" Fletchling started to walk quickly and collided into Umbreon.

"Fletchling now continue and use you growl attack." Fletchling opens its mouth and lets out a high, piercing growl that distorts the air.

"I wonder why Carrie isn't retaliating and is allowing Becky's Fletchling to attack," MC Duke asked Ferrand.

"I think she may be planning to go and use a powerful attack to win," Ferrand believed.

"Use your tackle attack!" Fletchling charges towards Umbreon and tackles it.

"Umbreon use your dark pulse attack!" Umbreon opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Fletchling.

Umbreon delivered its blow to Fletchling and it was thrown back. It crashed to the ground several feet away and did not get back up.

"That was a quick battle and it showed just how powerful Carrie truly is," MC Duke announced.

The referee raised his flag and announced. "Fletchling is unable to battle so Umbreon wins. Carrie will continue on to the next round!"

 **(Highlights)**

"Starmie use your water pulse attack," Dax announced to star shaped pokemon. Starmie body becomes outlined in blue and it releases a huge wave at Rowlet.

"Rowlet use your leafage attack," Selene order the grass quill pokemon. Leafage launched a barrage of leaf at Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to battle; Rowlet wins so the match goes to Selene of Melemele Island!"

"Well, there you have it folks! The four trainers advancing to the semi-final rounds have been decided and they are Lux, Robyn, Carrie, and Selene. We're gonna take a break for a while, but be sure to come back for this afternoon's exciting battles," MC Duke announced.

"See you then!" Ferrand added.

Everyone all went to go and comfort Becky. They all knew how Becky really wanted to win the Type Tournament but she lost against Carrie. They continued to comfort Becky even encouraging her. "Becky you were amazing and you placed quite high for your first tournament and first battle. You shouldn't even be ashamed of yourself. Most trainers won't even make it past the 1st round so you getting past it mean something," Carrie comforted her.

"You really think that I am a good trainer. You're right I don't need to go and mope around. I did become stronger so I shouldn't be sad and thank you. But you better not lose this tournament. Promise me that you can go and win this tournament for me," Becky asked her.

"I promise that I will go and win this tournament for you!"

Shortly after they continued talking to each other that was when they looked at the time and went back to the Coliseum.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Camphrier Town Element Tournament, where the first battle of the semi-final round is about to get underway. The two trainers who are about to battle it out for a place in the final round are Carrie and her opponent, Selene!"

 **(Highlights)**

"Rowlet use your leafage attack," Selene order the grass quill pokemon. Leafage launched a barrage of leaf at Charizard.

"Charizard use your fire spin attack." Charizard swings its tail, sending a trail of yellow-orange fire from its tail flame at Rowlet. The flame then circles around Rowlet, trapping them in a ring of fire.

"Rowlet go and use your peck attack." Rowlet started flying and it then went and pecked Charizard wing.

"Charizard finish with your slash attack." Charizard slashes Rowlet with its claws.

"Rowlet is unable to battle; Charizard wins so the match goes to Carrie!"

"Absol use your dark pulse attack." Absol opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Loudred.

"Loudred use your hyper voice attack," Giles shouted to his big voice pokemon. Loudred opens its mouth and releases a beam of air with blue circles in it at Absol

"Loudred use your echoed voice attack." Loudred vibrates the two bumps on the side of its face, releasing sound waves from them and blowing Absol away.

"Absol use your sucker punch attack to finish this battle," Lux asked the disaster pokemon. Absol jumps high into the air and delivers a powerful kick to Loudred with one of its legs.

"Loudred is unable to battle; Absol wins so the match goes to Lux of Mosdeep City!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Camphrier Town Element Tournament, where the -final round is about to get underway. The two trainers who are about to battle it out for a chance to battle Ferrand are Carrie and her opponent, Lux!"

"Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

Carrie snatched up a pokeball and threw it. "Butterfree, show them your power!"

Opposite from her, Lux took out a pokeball and tossed it out onto the battlefield. "It is show time Absol!"  
"And there it is, Lux has decided to go with Absol, and Carrie is going with Butterfree," MC Duke announced.

On the screen the coin flipped and landed on heads, giving Carrie the first move.

"Butterfree, let see how well your aerial training paid off. Start off with your tailwind attack." Butterfree flapped its wings hard once again and flipped around and flew behind Carrie where it closed its eyes and gave one quicker flap of its wing before returning to its original position.

"Carrie and Butterfree have just given themselves a speed edge, everyone," Ferrand informed.

"Absol use your dark pulse attack." Absol opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Butterfree.

"Absol use your sucker punch attack," Lux asked the disaster pokemon. Absol jumps high into the air and delivers a powerful kick to Butterfree with one of its legs.

"Butterfree finish it with your silver wind attack." Butterfree flaps its wings, releasing a wind with silver crescents in them at Absol.

The referee raised his flag and announced. "Absol is unable to battle so Butterfree wins. "

"How about we get started for the battle between Carrie and Ferrand," MC Duke asked.

"Sure, I've been waiting for this," Ferrand anticipated, walking down to the battlefield.

"For our special match, our winner Carrie will be facing Element Tournament Ferrand one-on-one! This promises to be a good match, so let's kick back and enjoy," MC Duke said.

"Aegislash, en garde," Ferrand said. His Aegislash emerged from the pokeball, and bowed elegantly.

"Charizard, I choose you," Carrie said, releasing her fiery dragon.  
"Fire-types resist Steel- Types, so the advantage should go to Carrie. But you never know what you're dealing with when it comes to Ferrand," MC Duke strategized.

"Do your best," Bonnie and everyone cheered.

"First move is going to do a lot! Charizard use you sunny day attack," Carrie shouted. Charizard body becomes surrounded in golden energy and it raises both of its hands into the air. It then fires multiple golden, ring-shaped energies into the sky, causing the sky to become sunny and clear.

"Aegislash use your sword dance attack." Twelve blue glowing swords circle around Aegislash. Red and orange lights shoot upwards in front of it and then balls of the same colored aura appear in front of Aegislash, before disappearing, raising its attack.

"Charizard use your fire spin attack." Charizard swings its tail, sending a trail of yellow-orange fire from its tail flame at Aegislash.

"Aegislash use your King Shield attack!" Aegislash swirls around while in Blade Form and then turns into Shield Form. Light blue hexagonal shapes appear one by one in front of Aegislash until they form a shield, blocking itself from the fire spin attack.

"Charizard use your fire spin attack." Charizard swings its tail, sending a trail of yellow-orange fire from its tail flame at Aegislash. The flame then circles around Aegislash, trapping them in a ring of fire.

"Aegislash use your sword dance attack." Twelve blue glowing swords circle around Aegislash. Red and orange lights shoot upwards in front of it and then balls of the same colored aura appear in front of Aegislash, before disappearing, raising its attack.

"Charizard use your solar beam attack and do it quick." Charizard glows a faint yellow. Numerous yellow balls appear and float around Charizard as a larger ball forms between its antennae and it fires a beam of energy at Aegislash.

"Aegislash use your shadow claw attack." Aegislash claw becomes surrounded by black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Aegislash slashes Charizard with it.

"Charizard is unable to battle, so Aegislash is the wins! Which mean the match goes to Elemental Gym Leader Ferrand!"

"Ferrand ends the battle in one hit, taking care of Carrie with no effort. Ferrand is ruthlessly powerful, folks," MC Duke said in awe.

Ferrand bowed to the crowd, returning Aegislash, and he went to go and get a medal for Becky.

He then walked over to Becky and put the medal on her neck. "That was quite a good battle after all. I must say that I am quite impressed with how you battle!"

"And now the Camphrier Town Element Tournament is concluded," MC Duke announced.

* * *

 **So how was it everyone? Please tell me what you thought in a review. Constructive responses are alright**

 **I have two things that I need to address**

 **Rivals are not going to return because people wants them too. Rivals aren't going to appear every single chapter of the story and instead appear only when needed. That being said most rivals are going to appear in the Chapter for the Battle Chateau. So I better not hear about characters aren't appearing when they have no reasons to.**

 **Another thing is if you are going to request a pokemon that the characters will catch. Make sure that the pokemon that you request can be found in Kalos in the games or at least try to make an appropriate story for why the pokemon is there.**

 **So that is all that I going to inform you about one thing that is not going to appear in the story.**

 **Chapter 11: The Sword and the Ninja**


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry to disappoint all of you readers. But I can no longer continue writing Bonnie Kalos Destiny. My original goal for this story has changed and it can no longer be the way I want it to be. That is why Bonnie Kalos Destiny will no longer be worked on. My original plan for this story was to focus on Bonnie Kalos journey but now with all the different OC's and their goal. I can no longer keep up with all of the characters different goal and personality. The plot of this story has been changed so long that I can longer keep up with all of those changes. So I can no longer write this story but if anyone wants to adopt this story and write it the way they want it. I request that I get a private message to be allowed to write the story.

Thank all of you for reading this story and giving me suggestions. I really appreciate and who knows maybe in the future, I will write a story about Bonnie traveling around the Kanto Region.


End file.
